Veiled Truth
by TakuyaZoeLove
Summary: Zoe Capulet arrives into town and is soon accepted in the high society of Terra-Byte, a world where humans and digimons once used to leave in peace. But Zoe was once known as Izumi Orimoto, a girl whose father was falsely accused of murdering the three Celestial Digimons. Under this new identity, Zoe seeks revenge on those who destroyed her father's life: The Kanbaras. ... TAKUMI
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Didn't expect me back so soon, huh? To be honest... me neither hehe. Anyways.. I had some time to start on this new story and I have a couple of things I wanted to say about it.**

**1. Here's a better description of the plot:**

New arrival, Zoe Capulet dazzles the members of high society by making herself known in the exclusive social circle of a world where Digimons and Humans once used to live in peace. But it soon becomes clear that Zoe has a dark past. She was once known as Izumi Orimoto, a young nine-year-old whose life was torn apart when her father was falsely accused of murdering the three Celestial Digimons. Now, living under a fake identity, she is determined to seek vengeance on the people who destroyed her father's life - the Kanbaras - by making their lives come crashing down around them. But falling in love with one of her enemies, was never part of the plan.

**I like it better than the one in the description zone :)**

**2. Disclaimer: This story is based/inspired by the TV show: Revenge. HOWEVER, it will have MANY MANY MANY differences. If you've seen the show, then you might notice many similarities at the beginning. But I can guarantee, that as the story progresses, the similarities will decrease a LOT.**

**3. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask them on your reviews. I'll try to answer as much as I can... if I can't I'll tell you that you will have to wait and see as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Also! I'm happy to announce that I have a couple of you who have submitted requests for me to use an OC of yours. As the story goes on, I will make sure to give you your credits if I do decide to use them. For now, these are the three that I have reviewed and approved.**

**1. Geji Yoru **by The Keeper of Worlds

**2. Amy Kanbara** by Aquamarine6996

**3. Akiko Hirosuke** by Daffa-X

**You will see these characters as the story goes on, so I won't tell them who they are and what their role is the story. You'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

**Alright! Are you guys ready? Here it is, the first chapter of my new story... CHAPTER 1!**

**PS: I apologize for the length. I intend to make this story a bit longer in the chapters, but they might not be as long as this one. Anyways.. ENJOY! AND REVIEWWWWWWWW.**

* * *

**Veiled Truth**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**NORMAL POV:**

Long ago, the universe used to be composed of several dimensions. There were two particular worlds that stood out from the rest: the Human World, known as Earth, and the Digital World, which was inhabited by Digimons. These two realms didn't know about the existence of the other, but one day, everything changed. The wall that separated the two dimensions was brought down by a rare alignment of the four moons: the Earth's moon, and the Yellow, Blue and Red moons from the Digital World. Nobody knows why, but this caused a sudden detonation in which the data from the Digital World fused with Earth, forming a new world with both sides that was later called Terra-Byte. This new world ended up being a combination of the two sides, so there was a mix of lands from both of them.

In Terra-Byte, Digimons and Humans learned to coexist under the same society after the initial shock of finding a new species, but they each decided to keep their own rulers. Today, humans were under the authority of the most powerful and wealthiest family of humans, The Kanbaras. Digimons, on the other hand, remained under the authority of the three Celestial Digimons: Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

The two group of leaders made arrangements in which no party would be allowed to attack the other and could interact in peace. If circumstances came to occur, you would be judged or sentenced depending on what species you belonged to. For generations, their agreement was kept, and everyone seemed to be living peacefully. That is, until that one day came.

* * *

**NORMAL POV: 14 years ago**

Nine-year-old, Izumi Orimoto, was building a sand-castle in Akajima, her favorite beach of the Okinawa Island. The island was beautiful. It was surrounded by clear blue waters with bright pigmented coral reefs everywhere. The white sand cascaded across the land, while the salty, warm waters crashed against the rocks. Native birds were seen flying in the air along with a few other flying Digimons. The warm summer breeze brushed the island's colorful hibiscuses making them dance in the wind.

Okinawa was also the part of the world where the wealthiest people, like the Kanbaras, lived. Izumi had been lucky enough to be the daughter of Akito Orimoto, a highly successful businessman that had managed to become a billionaire by investing in several firms.

Under the burning sun, Izumi made her way over to the cerulean ocean and filled it with water. When she was satisfied, she retrieved her bucket, brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, and began to make her way back to where her sandcastle was. For a nine-year-old, she did a pretty good job. She had managed to finish two out of the four towers and the wall that connected them, decorated them with different seashells she found in the sand, made holes in it to create the doors and windows, and even dug up a circle around the fortress so that it could later be filled with water and become a river.

On her way back to the sand castle, however, she tripped and fell on the sand, spilling the contents of her plastic bucket. She turned her head to see what had caught her foot and saw a smirking boy of her same age. The boy had sapphire eyes, and long raven hair that was tied up back in a ponytail and covered by a navy blue bandana, with his leg extended.

"Kouji!" cried Izumi as she scolded the boy, who had burst out into laughter. "Why did you do that for?"

Kouji tried to control his laughter and wiped away a tear. "You just seemed so out of it today that I had to."

"It's not funny!"

"Agree to disagree."

Izumi rolled her green orbs at him and picked herself up, as well as her bucket.

"Aww don't be like that, Izumi" pouted the boy. "Come on, I'll help you fill the bucket again ok?"

Izumi hesitated and then smiled. "Fine... butthead."

The two kids went over to the ocean to fill the bucket with more water. Kouji and Izumi had known each other for as long as they could remember. While Izumi might have been rich, Kouji was not. His father owned a bar in town and they lived simple a simple life. Regardless of their economic differences, they had become the best of friends and they were always making sure they had each other's backs.

"So, Kouji", said Izumi. "How is going with your new brother?"

"He's actually pretty cool", responded Kouji. "Kind of weird, though."

"Weirder than you?"

Kouji rolled her eyes. "Shut up... But we're getting along pretty well. When my mom got back together with my father, I was pretty upset about having a twin that I didn't know about and thought I wouldn't like him. But... I don't know... I guess he's grown on me."

"Aww that's great! Do you guys have much in common?"

"Not exactly. He's more into supernatural stuff, when I clearly don't believe in that. But I guess those differences don't matter much because we have done a lot of things together. Actually, I invited him over today. He should be here by now..."

Their conversation was interrupted when a certain Digimon jumped out of the water and splashed the two children. The white, furry seal creature with no nose and long ears, had purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out.

"Hey guys!" giggled the little rookie.

"Gomamon!" laughed Izumi. "You scared me."

"Oh, sorry.. hehe. I didn't mean to do that. What are you guys up to?"

"I'm helping Izumi finish her sandcastle," said Kouji as he pointed to the granular fortress in the shore.

"That's so cool!" said Gomamon. "Can I help?"

"Sure", smiled Izumi. "Why don't you help me fill the circle around the castle with water? I want it to make it look like a river."

"No problem, Izumi!"

"Can I help, too?"

The three of them turned around in the direction of the voice and saw a young boy, who looked exactly like Kouji, except he had short hair and was wearing green shorts.

"Hey Kouichi!" said Kouji. "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry," the short haired twin smiled sheepishly. "I got lost."

"That's ok... Kouichi, this is Izumi. She's been my best friend since before I can remember."

"Hello!" said the blonde girl. "Nice to finally meet you! I've heard many good things about you."

"Likewise!"

"And this is Gomamon."

"Hey!" said the seal-like digimon.

"It's nice to meet you both! Would you mind if I help you guys?"

"Not at all", said Izumi. "Let's get to work."

The three children and Gomamon got back to working into finishing the castle. Izumi had temporarily left her post to search for more seashells to decorate her remaining towers, while the twins sculpted them and Gomamon filled the river.

Half an hour later, the children and the digimon took a step back to examine their work. It looked pretty good and they decided to make it even bigger, so it was now about as tall as they were.

"Wow."

They turned around and saw Akito Orimoto, Izumi's father, standing behind them. He had the light brown hair, but his eyes were as green as his daughters'.

"Hi, Daddy!" smiled Izumi.

"Hey, Mr. Orimoto", said Kouji. "This is my twin brother, Kouichi."

"Oh, hello son", said Akito. "Welcome to Okinawa. It's great to know that Kouji's parents are back together and that now he can have a brother as well."

"Thank you, sir. I'm excited to have one too."

Akito amiled and then turned his attention back to the sandcastle that was behind the children.

"You guys did this all by yourselves?" asked Akito.

"Well, Izumi did half of it" said Gomamon. "But the rest of us helped her finish it."

"Nicely done", grinned Akito. "You kids should pose for a photo with your work. Come on, get together and I'll take the picture."

The kids smiled and sat on the sides of the castle. Kouji and Kouichi were on the left side and Izumi and Gomamon posed on the right side.

"Ok!", said Akito. "Say, 'Digi-cheese'!"

"Digi-cheese!"

* Clink *

The flash went off on Akito's instant Polaroid camera and the picture was taken. A second later, it printed a copy of the picture.

"This looks great!" said Akito. "Kouji, why don't you have it? I can print another copy later."

"Oh, thanks Mr. Orimoto!" responded Kouji as he took the picture into his hands. "I'll make sure to save this."

"You better, haha. Well, Izumi the sun's about to set so it's time we start heading back home."

"Ok, daddy!"

Akito then turned to the twins. "You boys need a ride?"

"No, it's ok", responded Kouji. "We brought our bikes here so we'll be home in ten minutes."

"Alright, then. You boys be safe ok? Bye you all!"

"Bye guys!" waved Izumi. "Bye Gomamon! See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" waved the other three, as Izumi and her father disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Five minutes later, Izumi and Akito arrived to their home. They lived in a beautiful oceanfront house near the beach. It had two stories, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, 2,000 square feet of balcony and porch space, and 5,000 square feet of interior space. It also contained a beautiful living room with a modern fireplace, a modernized kitchen and a study room that served as a library and as Akito's home office. The walls of the first floor were a light shade of blue, and the entire house was decorated with beautiful seashell decorations, most of which Izumi had made herself with her mother when she was alive. However, she passed away in a car accident two years ago. Even though the Orimotos were devastated, the bond between Izumi and her father strengthened and they became closer than ever.

The two of them opened the door and brushed away some of the sand in the door mat. As soon as they entered, they were saluted by a small orange creature. It had orange, tufty body hair all over it's round body and a white face. Like Gomamon, he had a W-shaped smile, but he has a large black horn sticking out of his head and red eyes.

"Hi, Tsunomon!" cried Izumi as she wrapped her arms around the Digimon.

"Hey, Izumi!" responded the in-training Digimon. "How was the beach?"

"It was so great! Kouji, his twin brother, Gomamon and me made a sand-castle!"

"Wow! Cool! I learned a new trick. Want to see?"

"Sure!"

The little Digimon prepared himself and took a deep breath.

"Bubble blow!"

As soon as he said that, several bubbles came from his mouth and Zoe had a fun time popping them.

Izumi giggled. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, congratulations Tsunomon!" laughed Akito. "Now, Izumi get dried up and come back down. I will start making dinner."

"Ok, love you daddy!" said the young girl as she kissed her father's cheek.

Akito smiled. "Love you too, kiddo."

Zoe rushed up the stairs, followed by Tsunomon. She made her way to her room, which was the second door on the right and placed her beach bag in her puffy, violet chair. Izumi's room was beautiful. It had lavender walls and a white stripe on both, the top and the bottom. The walls were all decorated with beautiful oil paintings of oceanic scenarios, where the wind moved the waves and made them look as if they were dancing. On the left, there was a white modern desk, that had a few drawings on the surface, and matching bookshelves filled with Izumi's favorite tales. To the right, there was her bed. She had a full-sized bed, with a violet comforter that had white and lavender butterfly designs on it. The bed was covered by fluffy pillows that varied between the three colors as well. It also had a canopy bed frame, from which hung two violet, chiffon drapes. Her dad had them especially installed to make Izumi feel like a princess. Finally, she had a full-sized bay window that went from the floor to the ceiling, across the entrance. The view overlooked the ocean and had a clear view of the mansion that belonged to her neighbors, the Kanbaras.

After showering the ocean from her, Izumi gazed out the window and stared at the large mansion across from her house. She had never once entered the mansion, but it looked bigger than any other house in the area. The property was a white, classic mediterranean estate of 16,100 square feet within a lot size of 2 acres, with two stories.. The entrance was beautifully decorated with a breathtaking garden and a shallow but long in-ground pool that went from the gates up to almost the actual main entrance of the house. Izumi was in awe with such a beautiful scenery. Not that she envied it or anything, but anyone who saw the house was simply mesmerized by such greatness. Well, why wouldn't it be? It did, after all, belong to the most powerful and wealthiest people of all.

"I wish I could see the inside of that house", said Izumi as she combed her hair.

Tsunomon looked puzzled. "Why?"

Izumi shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it would be cool. They must have so many stuff in there."

Tsunomon laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not sure I would go there."

"Why not?"

"Well... I just thunk the Kanbaras are... strange. Don't you think?"

Izumi paused and thought for a moment. Tsunomon brought a good point. Now that she thought about it, she had only seen the Kanbaras a few times in her life, but she never got a good feeling from them. Diana Kanbara, the mother, was beautiful. She was always very elegant and was never seen without wearing heels. Her husband, Grayson Kanbara was also quite attractive, and he was always sharped dressed. But something about them didn't quite add up. Every time she saw them, there was a cold look in their eyes that brought chills to her spine. Everyone always groveled at their feet, but Izumi didn't understand this. She knew they were powerful as well as adored and feared by many, but people tried to hard when it came to them. In her mind, there were just regular people. There's no need for adoration, right?

"I guess you're right, Tsunomon" sighed Izumi. "I don't get a good vibe from them."

"Me either. And I can't say much more of their children, either."

Izumi chuckled. "Aw, you've barely seen them!"

"Well, you haven't seen them much either!"

Another good point. Izumi was only aware that the Kanbaras had children because she saw them get into a car one time when she was on her way to school. There were two boys, one of which seemed to have the same age as her and one who seemed a year older, and a girl, who looked around three years younger. She found it strange that they didn't go to her same school. Okinawa Elementary School was the best private educational facility in all the island, so she didn't understand why the kids didn't go there. Also, she found it odd that she never saw them outside the house, playing with other children.

There was another thing that bothered her about the Kanbaras in general. She knew they were friends with her father, but she was never invited over to their house. She found it very strange, but her father had explained to her that he didn't want her to be around them that much. He never said why, though, and that bothered her.

"Izumi, Tsunomon! Dinner's ready!"

Izumi's father's voice interrupted their conversation and snapped them back into reality.

"Coming, daddy!"

Izumi finished brushing her hair and quickly out on a pair of white shorts, a lavender tank top and her matching sneakers. Before heading out, she took another glance at the window and spotted one of the boys in his room's balcony. He was the one that was around her age.

"Are you coming, Zoe?" asked Tsunomon as he stood in the door.

Izumi blinked a couple of times, turned around to face her friend Digimon and nodded. As Tsunomon exited the room, Izumi turned her head back to the boy's balcony, only to find him gone.

* * *

At dinner, Izumi sat next to her father at the table. He had made his famous spaghetti carbonara with little pieces of bacon.

"Questo è deliziozo, papà!" said Izumi. "You really just keep getting better and better in the kitchen."

Akito laughed. "Gratzie, mia ragazza. But I can barely hold a candle to what your mother used to cook like."

There was a silence in the table and hint of sadness spread across Akito's face. Izumi missed her mother as well, but she couldn't bear to see her father in so much pain. She stood up and wrapped her small arms around her neck and kissed his cheek.

"I bet mom would've told you that you've improved and that you should cook more often so she could catch up on her soap operas", she teased.

Akito laughed and hugged his daughter. "Yeah, that's true. Those God damn shows she watched drove me crazy."

"I know, right?" giggled Izumi as she returned to her seat. "I mean what's interesting about an over-dramatic show, where they have terrible actors and the most ridiculous and unreal life situations in the world, as well as ALWAYS having an attractive man named Alejandro or something along those lines, who every girl in the series fights to be with?"

Akito's laugh got louder. "Yeah, she always nagged me about not being as romantic as that "Alejandro"... I'm telling you... she would've left me for him."

"Aww, that's not true. Mom loved you as much as you loved her."

Akito smiled and brushed Izumi's cheek with his thumb. "She loved you too, Izumi. Very much."

Izumi returned his smile and nodded. "I know."

The two resumed having dinner and enjoyed the company of each other. Tsunamon was devouring his food and he was already on his second plate, while Akito and Izumi were having their first one.

"Easy there, Tsunamon", teased Akito. "You might choke."

"Sorry... hehe."

Akito shook his head in amusement and turned to Zoe. "So, I guess Kouji and his brother Kouichi have bonded a lot, haven't they?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes. Kouji told me they've actually haven't had a hard time in adapting to each other. He thought it might have been weird at first, but thankfully it hasn't."

"That's great."

Izumi paused and thought for a moment before saying what she was about to say next.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"When are you going to visit the Kanbaras?"

Akito was taken aback by his daughter's question . "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I was wondering if I could go with you."

Akito sighed. "Izumi, I already told you... I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be too involved with them."

"Why not, though? You're good friends with them. Why can't I?"

"Well.. I think they're nice people. But I don't agree with some of the views they have of the world."

"Like what?"

"Just... about Digimons."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "What about the Digimons?"

Akito rolled his eyes in amusement. "You're really full of questions tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm just curious", shrugged Izumi. "Besides, I feel back for their kids. They never seem to interact with other children."

"On the contrary. Those three kids are very nice, and they have plenty of friends in their school."

"Oh, really? Where do they go to school?"

"Okinawa Private Academy. Only the best of the best are admitted there."

"I thought my school was the best."

"It is also one of the best schools in the area. The thing with OPA is that they are more exclusive. They only allow people from rich families to go there. I think it's silly, and I think you should have a wider range of people you interact with, not only the rich kids."

"Oh, I see. Well, at least they're not lonely then."

Akito smiled and nodded. "They are most certainly not."

* * *

After dinner, Akito was washing the dishes and Izumi cuddled up in the couch next to Tsunomon. She grabbed a blanket from the covert and placed them on top of them.

"What should we watch?" asked Izumi to Tsunomon.

"Let's watch the last episode of Cardcaptor Sakura!" said Tsunomon, excitedly. "I was waiting for you all day so we could watch it together."

"Oh, great idea! I left it recording before I went to the beach, so let's do that."

Izumi grabbed the remote and pressed the 'On' button in the remote. However, she was shocked with the two images that appeared before her when the screen went on. The picture on the left portrayed three digimons. The first one resembled a pink rabbit, with long ears that had a Holy Ring in each one. His arms were long and he had a collar similar to the ones you would see on a jester. His name was Cherubimon. Next to him was a Digimon, wearing a green armor, with a golden cross on the helmet and the bottom, as well as a faded lavender dress underneath it. In her hand, there was a golden javelin and, both, her weapon and her, had golden wings in the back. That was known as Ophanimon. The final Digimon looked similar to Ophanimon, but his armor was blue and silver, and had a yellow fabric with red japanese symbols in the front of his lower part. His name was Seraphimon. Izumi recognized them as the three Celestials. They were the ones who governed the Digimon in Terra-Byte.

Next to the Celestials, was an image of Ophanimon's castle, which Izumi had gone to visit with her father the week before, and a thick black cloud of smoke coming out of it. What struck her most about the image was the title: "Breaking News: Murder of the Three Celestials is still under investigation."

"Oh my God!" cried Zoe. "Daddy!"

"What is it?" asked Akito as he poked his head into the living room.

"You have to come see this!"

As soon as Akito saw the image on TV, his face went pale.

"Turn it up, Izumi."

Izumi raised the volume on the remote and braced herself for what was coming.

_"... the tragic events that occurred this afternoon in the Area of Light, are still under investigation"_, said a woman reported that was wearing a red coat. _"Earlier today, the authorities reported an incident in Celestial Digimon Ophanimon's castle, where Ophanimon herself, and the other two Celestials, Seraphimon and Cherubimon, were located at the time. They say there was an explosion coming from within the castle that cost the life of the three Celestials, along with everyone else that was inside the fortress at the time."_

"Oh my God", sobbed Izumi as she buried herself into her father's arms.

_"The only updates we've gotten about the the report of the damage was that this was no accident. As the authorities explored explored the insides of the castle, they found that the explosion came from a powerful bomb that had was purposely placed inside the fortress. There are no suspects as to who could have done this terrible act or why, but the police won't stop until they find who is the mastermind behind all of this. I am Erica Swan, reporting from Okinawa Newscast."_

Akito shut the TV off and the three of them remained in silence. Tsunomon had tears running down its cheeks, as well as Izumi. Akito had one arm around each one and was trying to calm them down.

"It'll be ok", said Akito.

They stayed in that position for a long time. The night got darker and none of them dare to speak at all. Finally, the tears had dried and Tsunomon and Izumi had begun to feel calmer, even though the shock of losing the three Celestials remained.

"Who would do this?" asked Tsunomon, his voice cracked.. "And why? I mean, what harm did they ever do to anyone? Everyone loved the three Celestials!"

"I don't know, Tsunomon..." mumbled Akito. "But apparently not everyone liked them..."

Izumi's eyes widened. "Daddy... if the Celestials are dead... then... what will happen to the Digimons? Who's going to rule them?"

Akito thought for a moment and tried to come with an answer.

"I'm actually unsure, Izumi." Akito then turned to Tsunomon. "Do you have a particular power that can replace the Celestials?"

Tsunomon paused and got lost in his thoughts. "Well... there is a legend that my friend told me about a group called "The Ten Legendary Warriors". These warriors were a group of ten Mega-level Ancient Digimon that existed only in the distant past and represented the ten elemental attributes: Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Water, Steel, Earth and Wood. The group fought to save the ancient Digital World from a dark force, whose name I forget, and in their past crusade against it, only AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon survived to the end and sealed the dark force away. Even though only two survived, each of them managed to pass on their abilities and left their powers to the Celestials in the form of the Spirits. I'm sure there's more to the story, but I can't remember it very well."

"And how do these spirits work?" asked Izumi.

Tsunomon shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. It's supposed to be something like the Spirits each choose a DigiDestined to give their abilities to."

"A Digi... what?"

"DigiDestined. Like a hero to save our world. But nobody knows who they are or when they can be summoned. I guess now would be a great time, since they are the only other Digimons capable of running our kind."

"I see..." mumbled Akito. "And these.. Spirits... where are they now?"

"Nobody knows. Besides, now that they're... gone... I don't know if we'll ever find them."

Izumi and Akito exchanged worried glances. Tsunomon dropped his gaze and sighed. Digimon and people's voiced could be heard from the outside. By now, everyone must have known about the tragedy and nobody knew what to say or do.

"I'm going to get some water", said Izumi.

She stood up from the couch and started heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly, a beam of light coming from the window flashed in her eyes. As she turned to their door, Izumi found herself face to face with a special force agent, gun drawn. She lets out a scream as she sees that the agents start rushing into the house.

"DADDY!"

"Izumi?!" cried Akito as he rushed towards his daughter.

"Akito Orimoto?" asked the intruder as he pointed his gun at the man in front of him. "Federal Agents! Put your hands where we can see them!"

Akito does as he's told and is seized by three other agents.

"What's going on?!" cried Akito.

"You're under arrest for the murder of the three Celestial Digimon."

"What?!" cried Akito. "You're making a mistake! I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Daddy!" cried Izumi as she held onto Tsunomon, tears running down her cheeks.

Akito was shoved to the floor, and one of the agents pressed his foot against his back. He struggled against their grip and craned his head up only to see that a another agent was going towards Izumi. The agent grabbed her and carried her in his shoulder, making her drop Tsunomon in the process.

"Izumi!" cried Tsunomon.

"DADDY!"

"IZUMI!" screamed Akito. "Get your hands off my daughter! Ler her go! IZUMI!"

Izumi could hear her father's cries for her as she was whisked out the door in the arms of the agent. As she struggled to be released, she caught glimpse of two people she standing next to the other agents that she recognized immediately: Diana and Grayson Kanbara.

That was the last time Izumi saw her father. That night, she cried herself to sleep. Only the wind coming from her window calmed her down. Unbeknownst to her, that night, Izumi and nine other children were surrounded by a ray of light as they slept soundly in their beds.

* * *

**IZUMI'S POV: 5 years ago**

Today was my 18th birthday, a day very special in a girl's life. It's supposed to be the day you stop being a girl, and become a woman. Usually, the birthday girl is surrounded by her dearest friends, family members and any loved ones that have been a part of this important transition. For me, that wasn't the case.

I had spent the last nine years going between institutional care facilities, foster homes and finally where I am now; a Youth Detention Center in Milan, Italy. Or as others call it, "juvie". This place was for troubled girls who seemed to have... let's call them... issues.

Let's face it. I'm definitely one of them. But, who could blame me? My father was a murderer and a liar, and I was severely traumatized by his actions when I was younger. The closest thing I had to a loved one was my friend Rika. We started off on the wrong foot, but we worked things out. But of course, life was always too cruel to me. They sent her off to another facility after she bit a girl's arm. Ha. God knows, the bitch deserved it. Unfortunately, the authorities here didn't seem to see it that way, so they sent Rika away and kept the little bitch here. Typical.

I stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I took a glimpse at the girl in the mirror and hardly recognized her. I had chopped my long, golden locks and cut it up to my shoulders. Of course, I also dyed it black... because that's the color of life. Black. It's just dark and empty and we're only put in this world to suffer.

I start heading back to my room, but crossed one of the guards in charge.

"Happy birthday, Izumi", he said.

"There's nothing happy about it..." I mumbled, my face expressionless.

The guard chuckled. "Don't be like that. Besides, I was just on my way to get you."

I raised my eyebrow and glared at him. "If this is about that bitch Natalie, I can tell you she -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. Relax, will you? Today's your lucky day. You're getting out of here."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. You've been emancipated. And also, a Mr. Geji Yoru is waiting for you outside."

"Who?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

I made my way out the door and was instantly blinded by powerful sun. As I adjusted to the light, I caught a glimpse of a boy who seemed to be around 3 years older than me. He was about 5"9' and had a decent build with basic muscle. He had dark blonde hair with blue eyes that had tinges of green around the pupil. He was wearing a black shirt with a red dragon design on the front and the kanji for "Will" on the back also in red, blue jeans with a belt and black tennis shoes with gold & silver striping around them. Around his neck hanged a cross-shaped necklace with a picture-pendant.

"Izumi Orimoto," smirked the boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Geji Yoru... I knew your father." He snorted. "You're not exactly the little angel he always spoke of."

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. "I haven't seen my father in nine years. So you can tell him that he shouldn't even bother sending a messenger over."

I noticed that Geji's eyes widened a bit and he paused.

"Izumi... I'm sorry you're finding out this way but... your father passed away."

My eyes widened for a split second, but I decided to hide my surprise from this stranger.

"Oh", was all I managed to say. "Then what are you doing here? How the fuck did you find me?"

Geji shrugged. "It wasn't easy, but I knew I had to. I promised your father I would give you this."

He took out a wooden box and extended his arms to give it to me. I, however, hesitated on taking it.

"Why should I?" I asked. "My father was a murderer and a liar. I've resented him for all these years and it's because of him that my life turned to crap!" I felt two lines of tears escaping my eyes and my voice beginning to crack. "So why would I ever accept something from such a monster?"

"Because you're dad is nothing like you think he is", responded Geji with a straight face. "Izumi, forget everything you think you know about your father. He did nothing wrong. He was trying to protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "From what?"

"Open the box and find out."

I stared at him suspiciously and noticed that he wasn't showing any type of nerves.

"How did you know my father?"

Geji sighed. "He was friends with my father, but he was the only one who saw my potential."

"In what?"

"Technology. You see, I am a computer prodigy. I've invented several tech programs that are now used everywhere in this world. Your father was the first one to see what I could do, so he decided to invest half of his money in me and my ideas. I promised him I would go far, and... well... Today, I'm worth $49.8 billion dollar, thanks to your father's faith in me. And now that you're 18, you're officially 49% owner of my company."

My eyes widened. "49%?"

Geji nodded. "His original investment has grown, as you can see. Just don't spend it all in one place, sweetheart." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to open my father's box. Inside, there were videos, documents, a laptop, journals and a letter that had my name in the back. I tore it open and recognized it to be my father's handwriting.

_"My Dear Izumi,_

_If you're reading this letter, then two things have happened: I have finally managed to give you back the life they took away from you and have been unjustly denied, and, sadly, I won't be able to share it with you. Izumi, I am not the man they say I am, and I didn't do the things they are accusing me of. I hope you find that everything I've put in this box useful in answering the questions you've had for so many years. But I want you to do one thing for me: forgive. Let go of the past and don't look back. I want you to find a way to be happy and live the life you deserve._

_I love you Izumi._

_Your father."_

A mix of emotions consumed my body at that very moment: sadness, nostalgia, relief... but most of all... anger. I was filled with hate for whoever did this to my father. They'd veiled the truth from me for far too long. So now, I would make it my life's mission into finding out who was responsible for this, and I would not stop until their lives came crumbling around them. Because when everything has been taken away from you and deceit cuts this deep, someone has to pay.

* * *

**NORMAL POV: Today**

The Orimoto Mansion had been vacant for 14 years. Nobody dared to move in into a criminal's, like Akito Orimoto, home. And nobody wanted to tear it down, since the lot would never sell as well. However, a blonde twenty-three-year old girl was spotted entering the property, keys in hand. She walked over to the front porch and inhaled the saltness in the wind from the Okinawan beaches.

The blonde girl smirked and whispered to herself: "I'm back, daddy."

* * *

**Wow! Ok so that was long ^_^ Hope you liked the beginning of my new story! Who killed the three Celestials? Why? Why did they blame Akito? What sort of plans does Zoe have now? And what was that ray of light? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! And PLEASEEEE... reviewwww ;D You have no idea how happy it makes me to read them. Besides, you guys always end up giving me great ideas and motivating me to keep writing. So don't be shy! If I can write around 6,000 words for one chapter... I think you can type a few letters in there :)**

**PS: Keep in mind that the updates on this story might be uneven... I might update a day after, two days after or even five... I don't know. It's a complex story so you might have to bear with me some times :)**


	2. The New Girl

**Hey guys! So I'm glad I got good feedback on the last chapter. This chapter will go a bit more mellow, since I am introducing many new characters. Speaking of, I have a new OC from one of my reviewers!**

**- Gino Bishops **by Red Page.

**Hope you'll enjoy him as well as the other characters!**

* * *

**Here are my replies for your reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! I'm glad you loved how I opened this and Geji's participation on it. He's going to get more important as the story goes on ;) Hope you like this chapter even though is mostly about the introduction of characters!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Thank you! Geji is going to be important in this story so keep an eye out for him :) Hope you like what I will do with Amy!**

**Kameo1 - Hey Guest1! Glad to have you back haha. Im so glad you loved the beginning! This will be a very complex story with many important details.. this chapter is pretty much a mellow one since it's introducing characters. But I can promise it will get very interesting and intriguing :D Zoe is going to be very damn scary in this story haha It's a different approach since she's always the victim... we'll see how far she goes. As for your OC... please do! I have a special spot for your OC that I want to use him in so give me your info via Private Message (name, last name, personality, physcial appearance of the OC). Can't wait to read about him! :)... And well Taki is about to appear! :D**

** .Butterfly - Aww thank you! Yeah, Zoe was just going through a dark face... which is obviously not over yet ;D... Taki will appear in this chapter so yay! Hope you enjoy this next episode!**

**Red Page - Thanks! haha. It was very intense wasn't it? I'm surprised I got it out so fast but I was excited to start. The relationship between humans and Digimons will be... well.. you're about to find out. But you'll understand more and more with each chapter. Hope you enjoy your OC in this chapter as well :)**

**Ok guys!... ready? Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

**NORMAL POV: Today**

A blonde twenty-three-year-old woman was finishing unloading the truck and unpacking her stuff into her new home. She was wearing a pair of cute jean shorts, a plain white top and her favorite sandy gray colored boots. As she placed the final box in the center of her living room, she took a look around the space before her and smiled. A place like this is just what she needed right now. The peace and quiet of the nearby ocean made the place even more serene than it already was, and it was refreshing.

"Knock, knock."

The blonde girl turned her attention to the door and saw a girl with brown eyes and light brown hair up in a bun with two strands hanging in the front. She was wearing a cute yellow top, a high-waisted gray skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, and yellow stilettos. In her arm, she held the newest Michael Kors bag and she had her iPad in hand.

"Well, well, well..." said the brunette. "How are you liking your new home so far?"

The blonde smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you for hooking me up on such an amazing property, Mimi."

"Oh, don't mention it! Mimi Tachikawa at your service."

The girls laughed and the blonde girl resumed emptying the contents of her last box.

"This place has been vacant for the past fourteen years", said Mimi. "You know, it used to belong to that man who murdered the Celestials. You're the first brave soul to dare to set foot in this place."

The blonde girl shrugged. "Well, I guess I don't scare that easily."

"Good. Because that's what you'll need if you're expecting to survive in Okinawa."

"Oh, do I now?," said the blonde in an amused tone.

"It's no joke. People here are not exactly very... friendly. You need to impress to survive and show no fear or weak signs. That's the first thing they'll use against you. You need to have connections and know the right people if you expect to make it here."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm fearless. And it also helps that my best friend makes knowing these people her job. You can coach me."

Mimi smirked. "Oh, I will. I'll make sure you, Zoe Capulet, are the next big thing in Okinawa."

Zoe laughed. "Sounds great. I'm curious as to how you came to know so many people here."

"Well those are the perks of working for Diana Kanbara."

"Ah, yes.. 'the queen'..."

"Believe me, she thinks she is. And you are just the lucky girl who gets to be her new next door neighbor."

"Oh it must be an honor", said Zoe sarcastically. "But you must love working for the most powerful woman in the world."

Mimi rolled her eyes as she swiped her finger across the iPad.. "Let's just say it's not as glamorous as you Queen Bee can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes. She has me by the neck for tomorrow's event. She's holding a party in her new yacht to launch her new charity."  
"What's the charity for?"

"Well, as you know, the Kanbaras took over the Digimons as their own after the incident with the Celestials. Now, she and her husband want to create this charity for humans to donate their money for any Digimon in need. You know, as a sign of respect. Besides, off the record, I believe this would also keep Digimons for uprising."

"Why would they rise against humans? We're all in good terms, aren't we?"

"Yes but how would you feel if you were being governed by Digimons?"

"I doubt I would feel differently. I like them."

"Oh I love them, don't get me wrong. But, unfortunately, not everyone has the same opinion."

"I guess. Well... count me in for a ticket then."

Mimi widened her eyes. "Are you sure? It's 10,000$..."

Zoe smiled. "Do it. It's for a good cause, right?"

"Yeah... my career! Thanks, Zoe."

"Don't mention it. Besides... this can be my big entrance to the Okinawan exclusive circle, don't you think?"

"Excellent idea! I bet everyone will be very interested to know who the new hottie in town is."

Zoe laughed. "Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?"

The girls turned to see a plant-like creature with light green skin and purple-tipped claws. She had a pink flower with a yellow center on her head, a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

"Hey Zoe," said the rookie Digimon. "Welcome to Okinawa."

"Hey Palmon!" responded Zoe.

"I was just planning Zoe's big entrance to the Terra-Byte high society", said Mimi. "We think her grand debut should occur tomorrow at the charity gala."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea! Speaking of, Diana's looking for you Mimi. You know how she gets with these events of hers."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She then turned to Zoe and smiled. "Well love, I've got to run and take care of some details for tomorrow."

"Ok girl, see you later. Good luck with your highness."

"Thank you, I'll need it."

Zoe giggled "Bye! Bye Palmon!"

"Bye Zoe!"

Mimi hugged Zoe goodbye and she made her way out of the property. Zoe gazed after her friend and her partner Digimon, and then proceeded to finish unpacking. From one of the boxes, she took out a wooden box and carried it towards the couch. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her and opened it carefully. Her hand went straight to a photograph that was on top of all of the contents. She took the picture into her hands and smiled. The imaged showed a little blonde girl that had her arm wrapped around a man's neck. She was kissing his cheek and the man was smiling and holding the little girl close to his chest. Zoe flipped the image over and read what was written behind it: Akito and Izumi on Akito's 40th birthday.

Zoe then took out a second photograph from the box. This one had a large group of people around Akito at the beach, including the Kanbaras, and they were all smiling at the camera.

Zoe smirked. "Don't worry, daddy. I promise I'll make them pay."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Zoe, a brunette woman was lurking her cerulean eyes into her new neighbor's home from her balcony. She was wearing a sheath, persian green dress and nude stilettos. She took a sip of her mimosa as she continued to stare at her new blonde neighbor.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking, Diana?"

The woman turned her head to see her husband standing in the doorway. He was very handsome. His black hair was perfectly combed back, revealing a pair of brown eyes. He was wearing his grey office suit, with a white collared shirt underneath and a light blue tie around his neck.

Diana rolled her eyes at the smirking man. "Don't start with me, Grayson. It's a mimosa. I can have that if I please at 9:00 a.m."

"Suit yourself, dear."

"Did you notice that there's a new girl in town?" asked Diana as she turned her attention back to Zoe's place.

"Oh?" snorted Grayson. "And how is that my concern?"

"Well I guess it is, since she just moved in into the Orimoto Mansion next door."

Grayson frowned. "She did? Huh. That house hasn't been occupied by anyone for the past -"

"Fourteen years", completed Diana. "I know. I wonder why the sudden change."

"Perhaps she likes the location. It is in a very rich area, you know."

"Yes... perhaps."

"Mom?"

"In here, Amy!" called Diana to the voice in the hall.

The door opened and in came a girl and a boy. The girl had long, black hair with bangs and cerulean eyes, while the boy, who seemed to be older than the girl, had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a pink sundress with a thin, tan belt around her wait. Her Donna Karan sunglasses were placed over her hair. The boy was wearing sandy cargo shorts and a orange linen shirt.

"There you are mom!" said the girl. "I was looking for you. Hi dad."

"Hello, sweetheart", said Grayson.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" asked Diana.

"No. I was just wondering when was Takuya getting here, because I wanted to say hi to him before I go meet Megumi and the girls."

Diana snorted. "Your brother is coming home from grad school and you made plans with your friends?"

"Oh come on, mom" said the boy. "When I finished grad school last year, I came home to an empty house! You and Dad had taken Amy and gone off to one of your parties."

"Tai, I apologized for that. I got the dates mixed up and didn't realize they would be on the same day!"

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Mom just let me go", said Amy. "I love Takuya with all my heart, and he knows it. He'll understand... We'll have plenty of time to catch up. Besides, I already said I was going."

"Well then 'unsay' it. You are staying."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm 20 years old. When Tai and Takuya were my age, you let them do whatever they wanted!"

"Which ended up in Takuya becoming a mess..." mumbled Tai.

"Ok, that's enough" said Grayson. "Amy you can go with your friends but just make sure you're here until Takuya gets here."

Amy smiled. "Thanks dad!"

"Incidentally," said Tai. "When is he getting here?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted their conversation. Standing in the doorway, there was one of the maids in her black and white uniform.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara?" asked the young woman. "Mr. Takuya has arrived."

"Well, I guess that answers your question Tai," said Grayson. "We'll be down in a moment, Meg."

The maid nodded and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, a young man was exiting his red 2012 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. He had messy auburn hair, olive tan skin and piercing chocolate brown eyes, which were covered by a pair of black Ray Bans. He was wearing a sky blue polo shirt, with a popped collar, white cargo shorts and casual brown loafers.

The boy placed his Ray Bans over his head and put his bag behind his shoulder, as he took a glance at the house and approached the the entrance. The Classic Mediterranean real estate was breathtaking. It had over twenty rooms, including master bedroom, five suites, five bathrooms a home theatre, dining room, formal dining room, two living rooms, a library, an office, a gym, an indoor pool - as well as an external infinity pool- and a game room.

"TAKI!"

He caught a glimpse of Amy running towards him as soon as the door opened. He smiled and caught her in his arms, receiving her warm embrace.

"Hey Ames!" said Takuya with his boyish grin. "Wow, you've sure grown since I last saw you."

Amy giggled. "Well thank you! You look great! I missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

"Well, I think you look like crap" teased Tai as he approached his brother.

Takuya rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Not more than you."

The two brothers laughed and patted each other in the back.

"Welcome home, Takuya" said Diana as she descended the stairs along her husband.

"Hey mom, hey dad. It's great to be back."

"I hope you had a pleasant journey", said Grayson.

Takuya shrugged. "It was ok, I guess."

The door opened and the Kanbaras turned to see Mimi entering the property.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hello", they said in unison.

"Hi Mimi" mumbled Tai, his face covered by a shade of pink.

She caught a glimpse of Takuya and grinned. "Takuya! You're back!"

Takuya grinned. "Hi Mimi. I see you've managed to survive my mother for the last two years."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh Takuya... You haven't been home for two minutes and you're already bashing your mother?"

Takuya laughed and threw his arms in the air. "Sorry mom. I'm kidding."

"You better."

"Well," said Grayson. "As much as I'd love to stay and give you a proper welcome Takuya, I'm afraid I must run to the office."

"It's ok dad. I'm pretty wiped from the trip, so I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Ok, son. I'll see you all later then."

"Bye dad", said the three children in unison.

Grayson nodded, kissed Diana on the cheek and headed out the door. Diana then turned her attention to the girl.

"Mimi shall we go over the details for tomorrow?"

"Of course Mrs. Kanbara."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Takuya.

"Mother's throwing another one of her charity stunts", said Amy, rolling her eyes.

"I hope you can honor us with your presence tomorrow, Takuya" said Diana with a smile.

Takuya glared at her. "Mom, I've been home for less than two minutes and you're already dragging me into your events again?"

"Well a mother can hope to have the support of her loving family, right?"

Takuya smiled. "Fine, mom."

Diana smiled and then turned to Mimi. "Shall we, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded. "Welcome home again, Takuya. Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

"Bye..." mumbled Tai, getting all red again.

Takuya noticed this and started laughing. "Dude, could you want her more?"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

"He's right, though", said Amy. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Are you crazy? Mimi? She'll laugh in my face!"

Takuya shook his head and placed his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Oh brother. You may be a year older than me, but you can be so stupid when it comes to women. Come on! You need to play that Kanbara charm we have! How can a girl say 'no' to that?"

"Oh because you're such a charmer?" teased Tai. "Last I heard, you don't have a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean I can't get one" smirked Takuya.

"Right..."

"Well guys", said Amy. "I'm heading out. I'm supposed to go meet the girls." She wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're back, Taki."

"It's great to see you too, Ames."

Amy then hugged Tai and kissed his cheek before heading out the door. "Bye you two."

"Bye!"

The guys watched their sister take off and then Takuya turned to Tai.

"Say Tai, where's Agumon?"

"I'm right here!"

The boys turned their heads and saw a orange creature that resembled a small dinosaur, with green eyes.

"Welcome back, Takuya!" said Agumon.

"Hey Agumon! It's great to see you, again! Hope you have been keeping my brother out of trouble."

Agumon laughed. "I recall you were the one who needed to be kept away from trouble."

"Yeah, but I'm changing that."

"That's good! I', glad you are."

Tai then turned his attention back to Takuya. "So? How about we go out for a drink to celebrate your return? Drinks are on me."

Takuya laughed. "It's like 9 a.m."

"So? You used to drink 24/7."

Takuya sighed. "Nah man... I'm ok. I don't do the whole bar scene anymore."

"Really? Wow. I'm impressed. You're really trying to change your old ways, aren't you?"

"Yup. I've been sober for two years now, so you can say I've been good."

"I can see that. Well... how about we go eat something?"

"Food sounds great. Besides, I apparently have a lot to teach you about girls."

Tai glared at him. "Dude... just shut up."

Takuya laughed and turned to Agumon. "You want to join us?"

"Of course! How can I say no to food?"

Tai smirked. "You eat more than a freaking country."

"Look who's talking! I don't hold a candle to what you guys eat in one meal."

The two boys exchanged laughs and the three of them walked away together.

* * *

Downtown of Okinawa, the bar known as the "Dark Wolf Tavern" was opening it's doors. Inside, it was actually quite large. On the bottom floor, there were several tables for the customers to dine in, while they watched TV on the screens that were located on the walls. Next to them, were some steps that led to the platform, where a large pool table was. Across from the tables was the actual bar, with all sort of alcoholic beverages in the shelves behind it.

By the bar, there were three twenty-three-year-old boys hanging out by the counter. One of them was opening the cash register and counting the dollar bills inside. He had long, raven hair, tied up in a ponytail and a blue bandana. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Next to him, was another boy that looked exactly like the first one, but his hair was much shorter and he was wearing a green shirt and jeans instead. He was busy drying up a few of the glasses and placing them where they should go.

The third boy had long, spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with tan cargo shorts. The redhead was wiping off the countertop with a dish towel.

"So, tell me again why we're here this early?" asked the redhead.

The boy with the long, raven hair rolled his eyes. "Gino, I've already told you a million times. We need to do inventory."

"Yeah, I know that. What I don't get is why we have to do it so early. Couldn't we just have waited for the afternoon?"

"We open in two hours, dumbass" said the one in with the short hair. "We only have a few hours to do it, and God knows Kouji would freak out if we're not done in time."

"Hey!" said the boy with the long hair. "I freak out because I care about this damn place enough to sacrifice some sleep. Unlike you two lazy asses who would rather sleep until 5 p.m."

"Rawr!" teased the short-haired boy.

"Shut up, Kouichi", said Kouji.

"Wow," snorted Gino. "Someone's in a mood today."

Kouji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I guess I've been having a rough week."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I've been doubling my shift hours here. So, I'm just out of it."

"Dude, you need to get yourself a girl", teased Kouichi.

Kouji glared at his brother. "Oh yeah? What about you, dumbass?"

Kouichi rolled his eyes and blushed. "I'm working on that. Can't do much about it, since I'm stuck in this bar every single day."

"Stop complaining. Dad and mom left us the bar before they died, so I think the right thing to do is to take care of it. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

"Yo, guys! What's up?"

The three boys turned to see their other three best friends as they entered the bar doors, along with two Digimons. The first guy was JP Shibayama. He was a slightly overweight twenty-four-year-old guy with brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a royal blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up, a white dress shirt underneath, a loose yellow tie around his neck and jeans. He was followed by a younger kid named Tommy Himi. He was a twenty-year-old kid with brown hair and green eyes, who was wearing khaki cargo shorts with a plain white t-shirt and a mustard yellow cap, which he wore backwards. The third boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and he had on some brown cargo shorts and a navy blue shirt with some yellow symbols on it. He was known as Davis Motomiya.

Next to the boys were two Digimons. The first one was clinging to Davis's neck and was better known as Veemon. He was a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature, with mostly blue skin, and a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head was large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. He also had large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. Finally, he had a yellow V-shaped mark between his large reddish eyes. The other Digimon was wrapped in JP's arms. He was the in-training Digimon known as Tsunomon, who had once belonged to Izumi Orimoto.

"Look who we found wondering around town today", said JP.

"Tsunomon!" said Kouji. "Why did you run off?"

Tsunomon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Kouji. I wanted to go hang out with Gomamon and Veemon today and I couldn't find you or Kouichi anywhere."

"Well, you could've at least told one of the other guys."

"Ah, cut him some slack", said Davis. "Veemon didn't tell me he was going out either."

Veemon frowned. "Yes, I did! You were just too distracted on getting rejected by that girl."

Everyone laughed as Davis's face turned into a slight shade of red.

"Sounds like Davis to me," teased Gino.

"Shut up. The girl wanted me and she knew it. She just didn't know she knew it."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever listen to the words that come out of your mouth?"

"Davis?" snorted Kouichi.

"Oh, I do. And I'm awesome."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Right..."

"Anyways," said Veemon. "What are you all up to?"

"Inventory", responded Kouji. "What about you guys? Where have you been?"

"Well, I was taking a walk around town today," said JP. "And you won't believe what I saw."

"What?"

"There's a new girl in town. From what I saw, she's pretty damn hot, but I think she's insane. I mean, I saw her with that girl, Mimi Tachikawa, and the new girl was moving into the old Orimoto Mansion."

"What's weird about that?" asked Kouichi.

"What's weird? There's a reason why that house has been vacant for the past fourteen years. That house belonged to Akito Orimoto! You know? the psycho killer?"

Kouji frowned. "He was not a psycho killer, ok?"

"Oh, come on man! You're still defending his innocence?"

"Yes! Dude, I knew him and his daughter very well and I know for a fact that Akito didn't do it. I don't care how much proof they have against him, I know he's innocent."

Davis smirked. "Are you basing your opinion on the man's past or on how much you liked his daughter?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "It was not like that with her. She was just my best friend and I loved her like a little sister. She was the closest thing I had to a sibling before Kouichi came along."

"Yeah that's true," added Kouichi. "I saw them together. I mean, I met her briefly, but I know they had a strong bond as just friends."

JP snorted. "Whatever you say. I just think there was a lot of proof against Akito's case and I'm not sure if I believe he was innocent."

"Well I do", said Tsunomon. "I lived with that family my entire life and never once did they showed any type of hatred towards Digimons. I mean, Akito always made me feel like part of the family. He was, after all, the one who found me wandering down the streets and adopted me."

"I guess we'll never know for sure", said Tommy.

The guys exchanged glances and there was an awkward pause between them.

"Anyways..." said Gino, trying to break the ice. "JP, you were saying there's a new girl?"

"Oh, yes! Dude, she is hot!"

"Who is she?" asked Kouichi.

"I'm not sure what her story is. I just know her name is Zoe Capulet and that she must be filthy rich if she's living in that Mansion."

"Great", mumbled Kouji sarcastically. "That's just what we need. Another snobby little rich girl to be flaunting her money at us, like the Kanbaras."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked the Kanbaras. I mean, you did play soccer with Takuya against his high school, didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess you can say we became close during that time, even though our schools were rivals. He was a great kid... until college came along. He and his siblings became these obsessive, crazy party people who only hung out with people who had money. You can say we drifted apart after that."

"Well, I heard he's back", said Tommy. "I have a friend who saw him driving his new ferrari and heading over to the Kanbara Mansion this morning."

Kouji snorted. "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

The group resumed to their respective tasks and proceeded to do their work for the rest of the time. Two hours later, the bar opened its doors to the public and the guys prepared themselves for the busy day they had ahead of them. People started to enter as time passed and, pretty soon, it was packed. Dark Wolf Tavern was one of the most popular pubs in town - or at least it was for the middle class people.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Geji Yoru entered the bar, followed by two Digimons behind him. One of them was a small, white creature with a horned head and pointed ear that had a pink haramaki - or body warmer - around his stomach. His name was Bokomon. The other one, Neemon, resembled a rather skinny yellow rabbit creature with long pointed ears. He was slightly taller than Bokomon, with stubby arms and wore overlarge red pants.

"Why hello, my dear friends", said Geji.

"Hey Geji." said Kouji. "Hey Bokomon... Neemon."

"Hey Kouji", said Bokomon and Neemon in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

Geji shrugged. "I just came for a quick visit and spend some quality time with my pals."

"Shouldn't you be at work, though?"

Geji snorted. "Kouji... come on... it's me. I don't need to go to those stupid board meetings, remember?"

Kouji rolled his eyes amused. "Right... Well, what can I get you rich boy?"

"Rich boy? You really can't stand people with money, can you?"

Kouji laughed. "I'm sort of friends with you, aren't I? Besides, I think you're the only one I actually have to worry about. The rest wouldn't be caught dead hanging in here so..."

"You may want to rephrase that", said Gino as he pointed to the entrance.

The boys turned to the entrance and saw Amy Kanbara entering the tavern, followed by her three minions. Megumi Nakano was Amy's best friend. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and blue eyes. Regina Davenport and Jessica Reynaldi were considered the mean girls of Okinawa. Regina had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes; while Jessica had black, curly hair with green eyes. Kouichi and Tommy immediately turned crimson at the sight of Amy and Megumi.

"Great..." mumbled Kouji. "More snobby rich girls to take care of..."

"I got it!" said Kouichi, almost tripping over a chair as he rushed to take the notepad from the counter. The guys laughed but Kouichi ignored them and proceeded to walk towards the group of girls.

Amy caught a glimpse of Kouichi and smiled sheepishly. She had always thought of him being cute, but she could never admit it in front of her snobby friends.

"Hi," said a grinning Kouichi. "What can I get you ladies?"

Jessica smirked. "We'll have four Mimosas and a menu."

"Sure. I'm just going to need to see some IDs."

Regina raised an eyebrow and snorted. "We left ours at home, but we have plenty of money... If you get my drift."

"Regina!" scolded Amy, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm not interested in your money", retorter Kouichi fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Regina stared at him incredulously. "Well... Are you interested in my phone number?"

Amy's cheeks were brighter than ever. This is what she hated about the high society... It was all about the money and they all thought they were better than anyone because they were lucky enough to have run into some cash. She might be the most popular girl around, but she hated her life sometimes.

Kouichi snorted. "Sorry. Not interested in yours..."

His eyes met Amy's and they both blushed crazily. Kouichi could feel his knees getting weaker and Amy felt her her heart race. She had never once been scared by any other guy like the way she was of Kouichi. It was scary in a great way.

Megumi noticed the tension between the two and smirked. "Well... Are you interested in Amy's number?"

Kouichi's face turned crimson and didn't respond. Amy thought he looked even cuter, so she wrote her number in the napkin and handed it to him.

"Here", she said. "Call me sometime."

"I will", smirked Kouichi. "Ill be right back with your menus."

Kouichi took off with a smile spread throughout his face. Amy gazed after him and smiled to herself as well.

"Why is it that every guy on Earth wants Amy?" complained Regina.

Jessica snorted. "Why? You wanted to go out with that loser?"

"Of course not. I would have given him a fake number... But it still is nice when someone wants you and can't have you. Although I wouldn't get caught dead with a guy like him."

"I don't know," said Amy. "He's actually kind of cute."

Regina and Jessica stared at her with a confused look.

"You're not planning on actually going out with him are you?"

"What I do or don't do is none of your business."

The two girls were taken aback by Amys words, while Megumi was simply trying to hide her laughter.

"Fine," said Regina. "Have it your way, Queen Bee."

Amy ignored her friend's comment and took another glance at Kouichi, who was also staring intently at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

The next day, I got ready to start with my special plans. Even if she didn't know it, Mimi Tachikawa was my ticket into the high society. The first step would be to get accepted by these people and putting my foot in the door... because once that's done, I'm in.

I took a glance at the reflection of myself in the mirror and gussied up. I was wearing my new aquamarine peplum dress with my favorite nude Manolo stilettos. This outfit would surely gain the attention of people. Happy with my choice, I grabbed my Michael Kors wristlet from the counter and headed out the door.

* * *

I got to the docs, where Mimi had told me to meet her, and was amazed by the amount of people and Digimons there. I could see the Kanbaras's Yacht, which ironically, was called _The Celestial_. If this was some sort of sick joke, then I wasn't getting it.

"Zoe!"

I turned my head to find Mimi in her orange, lace dress coming after me.

"My God!" she said. "You look unbelievable!"

"Me? Look at you!"

Mimi giggled. "Oh, I know. Come on, you need to come with me."

She took my hand and guided me across the crowd. She showed our tickets to the guard in the front and he let us pass without hesitation. As we arrived to the top deck, I took a quick scan of my surroundings. I recognized that most of my targets were on this boat. As much as I would love to take them one by one, I would have to remember my training and be patient. They would all get what was coming to them.

"So, how well do you know these people?" I asked Mimi.

"Well enough to let you know who to stay away from and who to snuggle up to."

I laughed. "Well, quick tutorial?"

"Of course. Ok let's see..." She pointed at a woman with tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. "That one there is Jasmine DeLaurentis. She is important. She is basically Diana Kanbara's right hand. They are ALWAYS together and she might even be Diana's only true friend."

"How sad..."

"Tell me about it. Ok, that one?" She pointed to a guy with black straight hair and black eyes. "That is Akiko Hirosuke. Stay away from that one... he's just bad news. He's probably the most obnoxious person on this planet."

"Got it."

"Oh and that one..."

She pointed to a familiar face. I almost fainted when I saw who she was talking about.

"That is Geji Yoru", said Mimi. "He is probably the most wealthiest person on this world, aside from the Kanbaras. He has more money that he can wrap his head around. He owns this technology company, YoruCorp, and he sold softwares that made him a freaking billionaire. His net worth is around $50 billion dollars."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but don't be fooled. He's a very strange person. He doesn't really hang out much with this crowd. He's always with a group of poor guys downtown in a bar or he's pretty much alone all the time. So I wouldn't be caught with him, even if he has money. People are not very fond of him around here."

"Message received."

The truth was, I intended to stay away from Geji. I came here to take a personal vendetta against the people who destroyed my father's life, and I was not about to let someone blow my cover. I just hope that he wouldn't recognize me with my blonde hair back.

I then caught sight of a guy who pretty much almost made me lose my breath. He was wearing a grey suit and a sky blue shirt underneath. He had auburn hair, olive tanned skin and brown chocolate eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Mimi followed my gaze and smirked. "That is Takuya Kanbara, Diana's ridiculously gorgeous son."

Damn it... _he's_ a Kanbara? Just my luck.

"Be careful with him," continued Mimi. "He was a real troublemaker last time I saw him. He just came back from finishing his masters, but trust me when I say this... he's trouble if he's still on his old ways."

I chuckled. "I believe you." Too bad... he was very handsome.

"Oh and over here," said Mimi. "... is her royal highness, Diana Kanbara."

My world went into small motion as I watched Diana weave through the party like a snake through an overgrown garden. She was greeting guests and moving on to the other. Suddenly, Diana glanced briefly in my direction and noted me.

"I think she's spotted you", whispered Mimi.

"Good. Introduce us."

Mimi walked me over towards Diana and her husband, Grayson. She was talking to another couple when we came to interrupt their little chat.

"Mrs. Kanbara?" said Mimi, as Diana turned to face us. "Forgive the intrusion, but I wanted to introduce to you my old friend and your new next door neighbor, Zoe Capulet."

I extended my arm and offered my hand and she took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zoe", said Diana.

"Oh no, Mrs. Kanbara", I said. "The pleasure is all mine." _Believe me_.

* * *

**Oh oh. Looks like Zoe got her ticket into the high society... wonder what she'll do next? And what will happen when/if she meets Takuya? Will become one of her targets? FAVE/FOLLOW to stay tuned! 3 and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. The Key to Endless Possibilities

**Hey Guys! I am so thrilled to be having more and more reviews this time around and to hear such positive feedback on this story.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I already answered your review via PM but still glad you like your OC and the story so far :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - That was my plan all along ahaha Hope you enjoy this chapter as well then! :)**

**Kameo1 - Hahah. Well not really. I mean Takuya is pretty kind, but so are his brother and sister :) It's just his parents that are messed up. But I'm glad you like the characters in general and the story! It will be very intense very soon :)**

**fighterofflames - Not for a while. They are VERY important, but they won't be mentioned until way later. You'll see why.**

**Red Page - Good. Because Zoe is going to VERY dangerous in this story. Let's just see how far she's willing to take it. And she's going to hit every one of the conspirators where it hurts most. Trust me.. it won't be pretty. Even though Takuya is not a target, he will of course not see what's coming his way. And actually, Kouichi just needs to be careful with Amy's family.. not Amy. The three Kanbara kids are actually pretty nice and have nothing to do with their parents' actions. Glad you liked Gino so much and hopefully you'll enjoy him more and more throughout the story.**

**Guest - Yay! I love that couple too so I think they'll be great together. But of course... like you said... nothing beats Takumi! :) I am so glad you love my stories! Hopefully I will be seeing more and more of your reviews then. I will try my best to update as often as I can.**

**digimonfan101 - Yes! PM more of his physical appearance and personality traits.. as well as a last name. I might try to find a spot for him for sure. I will give you credits once he appears in a chapter (like I've been doing with the rest of the OCs).**

**Daffa-X - Glad you enjoyed your OC! He will have an important role in this chapter as well as the next one, so look out! :)**

**Guest (John) - First of, welcome back. Haha. I do recognize your style anywhere but I think it's best if you put John or something in your reviews from now on so there won't be any mistakes. Moving on... Mimi is actually quite sane in this story haha. I decided to give her a break. You will learn to hate the elder Kanbaras more and more... trust me. As for Kouichi, he's always fun to write about haha. He's going to be awesome :)... Now for your OC. Ok.. I might have to look into where to put him exactly so you might have to give me some time. I will also have to make some adjustments that I can't say through an open reply. If you could create an account so we can Private Message then that would be great. If not, well I will ask you to trust me with a few changes I have in mind. I still have to look more into it but I'm sure I'll find him a spot. I will give you credits once he appears in a chapter (like I've been doing with the rest of the OCs).**

**OK... So! Here we go... Ladies, gentlemen, Digimons, pitchforks or whatever you are... Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Key to Endless Possibilities**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Here I was again, face to face with the evil bitch who was one of the main people that destroyed my father's life. She should be grateful that I wasn't cutting her pretty little face right here, right now.

"I was wondering when I would have the pleasure to meet the young woman who purchased the property next to mine", said Diana.

"Well, here I am", I answered. "I thought it'd be exciting to have such a legendary woman as yourself as my neighbor."

Diana smirked. "Yes, well... I believe you must like a good thrill, otherwise you would've never purchased that house."

"Why do say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? That's the Orimoto Mansion, ex-home of the disgraceful man who murdered the three Celestials."

My eyes narrowed slightly, but I shook up the feeling and smiled. "Yes, well I don't scare easily. It was too much of a beautiful property for me to pass."

Diana didn't respond but directed her eyes from me to Mimi. "So... how do you two know each other?"

Mimi laughed. "Well, Zoe and I volunteered at the same charity event two summers ago. It was right after I got the job with you, Mrs. Kanbara. Remember? On that weekend you sent me to replace you in the Angel Fundraiser?"

"Ah yes", said Diana. "I remember well."

"Well, Zoe and I were partners in the same booth and we became close. This summer, she asked if I could help her find a place here and I told her that the only place available and similar to what she was looking for was the Orimoto Mansion."

"You don't say..." said Diana as she turned towards me. "And how come you decided to come to Okinawa, Ms. Capulet?"

"Well, I spent all my life in Italy and decided it was time for a change. I wanted to go somewhere where people who mattered were located."

"You're Italian?"

"Si. Born and raised there."

"Impressive", smirked Diana. "And, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... it seems like the Orimoto Mansion is a very expensive piece of property. How did such a young woman like yourself manage to purchase such a real estate?"

I smiled. "Oh it was nothing. My parents died when I was a little girl, and they were the proud owners of a very prestigious law firm in Italy. After they passed away I inherited all their money, and I've dedicated my life to charity ever since so I can honor them."

Diana raised an eyebrow and concealed her obvious dislike for me with a smile. "How noble of you... Well ladies, make yourself at home."

"We most certainly will", I said. "I sure hope to see more of you, Mrs. Kanbara. You're a great inspiration for me."

Diana smiled and walked away, pulling her obnoxious husband along with her. Bitch.

"Well that went well," said Mimi. "I'm surprised she even talked to you for so long."

"What can I say? I can be quite a people person."

Mimi giggled and shook her head. "You're something else Capulet. Let's get a drink?"

"You go ahead. Besides, I think that boy over there might be waiting for an opportunity to talk to you alone."

Mimi turned to where I was pointing my finger and blushed like crazy.

"That's Tai Kanbara", said an embarrassed Mimi. "He's Diana's eldest son. He would never be interested in me, Zoe. I'm his mother's employee!"

"Well, he's being eyeing you this entire time. You should go talk to him."

Mimi's eyes widened. "About what?"

"Anything! Just go already."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

I smiled. "Mimi, I'll be fine. Like I said, I can be quite a charmer. Now go!"

Mimi smiled and blushed again. She discreetly made her way over to that boy Tai's side and I saw them smiling at each other and turning crimson. I giggled at the sight and sighed. Well, at least now I know who the second son of the Kanbaras is. I only have the girl to find out. Not that they're my targets or anything... but they may be helpful along the road.

Anyways... back to my plan. I took a quick scan around and searched for my first target. I glanced at several people and I finally spotted Akiko Hirosuke talking to a woman by the bar. Jackpot.

* * *

_*** FLASHBACK STARTS ***_

_I sat on my couch and took out one of my father's journals, as well as the image of the people who appeared to be friends with my father and suddenly betrayed him. I took out a red marker I had and circled my first target's face: Akiko Hirosuke._

_According to my father's journal, Akiko Hirosuke is the owner of Okinawa Bank, the largest bank in Japan and one of the most successful ones in Terra-Byte. This man was a billionaire and close friends with the Kanbaras. Of course, all of his success came after my father was locked up in prison. Coincidence? I don't think so._

_Akiko took the stand in my father's trial and claimed he was a first hand witness in the time of the bomb. He swore on his life that he had seen my father leave Ophanimon's Castle, minutes before the explosion._

_I grabbed one of the DVDs inside of the box that said "Hirosuke, Akiko" and played it in my laptop. When the video started, there was Akiko, ready to take the stand. After making his oath, he proceeded to give his statement to the jury._

_"Akiko Hirosuke", said the opposing counsel, Ken Ichijouji, as he pointed to Akito Orimoto. "Do you recognize this man?"_

_"Yes," said Akiko. "He is Akito Orimoto. The man I have had several encounters throughout the years and the same man I saw exiting Ophanimon's Castle that day."_

_Akito's face was pale and he simply shook his head in disbelief._

_"Why don't you tell us more about the events of the murder?" asked Ken._

_Akiko took a deep breath and nodded. "I was there that afternoon. My wife and I had gone for a visit to the Area of Light, where Ophanimon's Castle was, for a little away time. We were taking a stroll around the gardens near the castle, and we picked a spot to have a picnic. After having a fun afternoon, she and I decided to take a little nap. While my wife fell asleep almost immediately, I simply couldn't. So I stayed up enjoying the scenery and taking in the serene atmosphere that was going on around me. However, I did notice that Akito was leaving the castle doors and taking a quick scan of his surroundings. I wanted to go say 'hi' to him, but I was a bit far away and my wife was still asleep. I didn't want to leave her alone. Anyways... minutes later, there was an huge explosion that occurred in the Castle and I saw how a collection of rings of Fractal Code surrounded the fortress, and I knew it meant that everyone inside had been killed. I didn't think it would be Akito until I finally connected the dots with the rest of the accusations."_

_"And you thought this man was capable of doing such a thing?"_

_"No, but that's the thing about duplicity. You can never know who hides behind the facade we show to the world."_

_Akito and Akiko exchanged looks. Akito was clearly shocked by his ex-friend's accusations and Akiko was simply glaring and smirking at the man._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

I started making my way towards him, when I felt like someone had stumbled onto me from behind. I lost my balance, but before I touched the floor, I was caught in the arms of whoever pushed me. When i lifted my gaze to see who it was, I almost fainted.

_Crap_.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"I'm so sorry!", said Takuya as he held Zoe tightly in his arms. "I am so..."

His voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the beauty he was holding. He was completely taken aback by her bright emerald eyes and her silky long blonde hair. He even had to fight the urge to plant a kiss on those red lips of hers. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

"... sorry", Takuya managed to finish.

"T-that's alright," said Zoe, trying to hide her blush.

Takuya shook his head and snapped back to reality. He pulled her back up into a standing position and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No, really..." he said. "I apologize. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"Really, it's fine. No one got hurt, right?"

Takuya laughed. "Right... Uh... I'm Takuya, by the way. Takuya Kanbara."

"Zoe. Zoe Capulet."

"Pretty name. Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"I just moved here, so I'm new in town."

"Ah, I see. Well, Zoe, since I almost killed you... Will you let me buy you a drink?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "_Buy_ me a drink? I thought it was an open bar."

"Yeah well... My parents are hosting this party so, technically, I would be buying you the drink anyways."

"You mean,_ your parents_ would be buying me a drink."

Takuya smirked and chuckled. "Ok then... will you let _my parents_ buy you a drink and let _me_ hand it to you?"

Zoe laughed. "Alright. I'll take that drink for sure."

"Great", smiled Takuya, extending his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and nodded. "Lead the way."

"Ok", thought Zoe. " This might have not been my first choice on how to begin my vendetta, but befriending the son of my main target is always good. He might even be the key to my total acceptance within that family."

Zoe and Takuya made their way to the bar and sat on the stools there. Takuya ordered a Bloody Orange Martini for Zoe and handed it to her.

"Thank you," said Zoe.

"No problem," said Takuya as he stared at her and smiled. "So how come you moved here?"

"Well, I wanted a change from Italy... That's where I grew up... and I guess I'm looking for something new."

"And where are you living?"

"The old Orimoto Mansion."

Takuya was taken aback by her response. "Really?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to give me that crap about Akito Orimoto and how he was the owner of the house, as well."

Takuya raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well no... I mean I sure don't like the man for what he did. I love Digimons and couldn't imagine someone hurting them. I still don't understand what happened... I was nine at the time, so I was barely able to comprehend, much less question, the charges leveled against him. But as I grew older, I learned more details about it. I must say... I still think it's a grey area. I'm not sure how a person could have fooled so many people."

"Yeah well... things aren't always like we think they are."

Takuya smiled. "That's true... But, anyways, my surprise was because if you're living there, then that means we're next door neighbors."

Now it was Zoe's time to smile. "That's right. Mimi did mention that."

"Oh, you know Mimi?"

"Yeah. I've been friends with her for two years now."

"That's awesome. She works for my mother, you know?"

"I know. We've already been introduced."

Takuya chuckled. "Intimidating, isn't she?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don't scare easily."

"Good. That's exactly what you need around here."

"So I hear."

Takuya gave her a crooked smile and blushed. He didn't know what was it about this girl, but he was completely taken by her. It was strange. He had never felt nervous around any girl. He was used to them falling at his feet, as conceited as that may sound. But it was true. They were always drooling over him and getting up in his business. They all became psycho stalkers eventually. But this girl, it was the other way around. He was the one who became nervous around her and he was the one becoming very aware of his tongue. What the heck was wrong with him? He didn't know.

"Taki!"

Zoe and Takuya turned to see Amy walking towards them. She looked stunning in her laced, purple and backless dress. She was also followed by a Digimon. He was a small, white creature with big ears that had a purple end to it. His ears also managed to withdraw and make themselves smaller. He had green eyes and a red upside down triangle on his forehead, and it was surrounded by three black regular triangles as well.

"Hey Amy," smiled Takuya as he kissed his sister's cheek. "Hey Calumon".

"Hi, Takuya!" said the rookie Digimon.

He then turned to Zoe and smiled. "Zoe, this is my sister, Amy Kanbara and her Digi-friend, Calumon. Guys, this is Zoe. She's our new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Zoe.

"Likewise", grinned Amy. "I absolutely love your dress. Where did you get it?"

"Thank you! It was actually in a little boutique over by Okinawa Boulevard."

"Beautiful. I'm in fashion, so I can tell you that is simply gorgeous."

Zoe giggled. "Than you. I love yours as well. What kind of fashion are you into?"

"Oh my little sister's dreaming on becoming the next big designer out there", said Takuya proudly.

Amy blushed. "Yes, well. I'm into costume design and very high end stuff. I hope to open my own magazine one day and be as successful as Vogue, or something."

"Ambitions are great", said Zoe. "They take us where we want to go in life, if we have the strength and desire enough to follow them."

Takuya stared at Zoe intently and smiled. "I agree."

Amy noticed the subtle blush in Takuya and Zoe's cheeks and smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you two."

"Nonsense," said Zoe. "I was dying to meet the rest of the Kanbara clan."

Amy smiled. "Well, I guess I can be sure that I will be seeing a lot of you this summer, then."

"That's the plan", said Takuya without even realizing what he said. He blushed like crazy when reality hit him and embarrassment took over.

Zoe noticed this and giggled. "Hopefully, you will. Besides, I'm always up for meeting new people. Especially now that I'm new in town."

"I can introduce you to people here", said Takuya. "If you'd like."

"I would love that. Mimi was supposed to do that, but I guess she's too busy with your brother over there."

Amy, Calumon and Takuya turned to look at what Zoe meant and they saw Tai and Mimi smiling and giggling by the edge of the boat. He was red in embarrassment but was managing to hold the conversation quite well.

"About time," snickered Takuya.

Amy turned to Zoe and smiled. "Those two have had it coming for God knows how long. They've just been too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Give them a break guys", smiled Calumon. "At least they're slowly getting there."

"Yeah, alright", said Takuya and he turned back to Zoe. "Anyways... why don't you let me introduce you to some people?"

"That would be lovely", smiled Zoe.

Amy smirked. "Come on, Calumon. Let's get some... champagne or something."

Calumon raised an eyebrow. "But Digimons don't drink..."

"Well, then let's get me some."

"But you're not old enough..."

Amy sweatdropped. "Let's just go."

Amy took Calumon's hand and dragged him away quickly. Takuya and Zoe chuckled and then their eyes met once again.

"Alright," said Takuya. "Where should we start?"

Zoe scanned her surroundings. Once again, she caught a glimpse of Akiko Hirosuke. An innocent smile spread across her face, but her eyes were filled with wickedness.

"How about him?" she said pointing at Akiko.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Hirosuke? I'm not sure you'd like to know him. He's the most arrogant person I've ever met. You might actually want to stay clear from him."

Zoe chuckled. "I already told you, I don't scare easily. Besides, I would like to open an account here in Japan, so I might as well go for the best bank here and get an honest opinion from the man himself. Don't you think?"

Takuya smirked and extended his arm to Zoe. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I took Takuya's muscled arm and we walked slowly towards Akiko. His black hair was combed back perfectly, showing off his pale skin and onyx eyes. He was wearing all black: suit, shirt, tie... everything. He was talking to a woman with the same skin complexity as him, as well hair and eye color. If I didn't know any better, I would confuse them with Gomez and Morticia Addams from The Addams Family.

"Mr. Hirosuke," said Takuya. "I would like to introduce to you this lovely young lady, Ms. Zoe Capulet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir", I said with a smile that was not very welcomed. Instead of reciprocating with a smile of his own, he kept a straight face.

"Let me introduce you to my wife," he said as he pointed to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Kara Hirosuke."

"Pleasure", said Kara.

I smiled kindly and nodded. "Mr. Hirosuke, I understand you're the owner of Okinawa Bank and I have heard wonderful things about it."

Akiko snorted. "Well you should. It's the best and safest bank on Terra-Byte, if I may say so myself."

"Well, Ms. Capulet is new in town," said Takuya. "She was looking to open a new account at a local bank and she is interested in yours."

"But, Okinawa Bank is actually a multinational corporation," said Akiko. "How come you didn't open an account with us before, Ms. Capulet?"

"I wasn't living in Japan, Mr. Hirosuke", I responded. "I was actually born and raised in Italy."

"I see. Then, may I ask how did you learn about Okinawa bank?"

I chuckled. "Well, who doesn't know about it? It's always getting some attention in the press, and not just in Japan. I've read plenty of articles regarding your company, so I think I know the basics. Besides, once you move into a new place, you have got to learn more about where you're setting foot in, right?"

A smile appeared from the corner of Akiko's mouth. "You seem to know what you're talking about. I like that in a woman."

I returned his smirk. "And you seem to know what you're doing from what I've read. I like my money to be in safe hands."

"Then you have made the right choice, coming to me." He placed his hand in his pocket, and retrieved a business card with his contact information. "Give me a call, Ms. Capulet. We can schedule an appointment for me to show you your possibilities in your future with Okinawa Bank."

I took the card and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hirosuke. I'll look forward to our next encounter, then."

Akiko returned my nod and extended his arm to his wife. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ms. Capulet. Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya and I nodded in respect and watched the Hirosukes as they took off. I could tell that he liked what he saw in me so I know that my plans with him have officially been set in motion. I've always thought the truth is best even when we find it unpleasant. Lying is the most personal act of cowardice there is, and those who engage in that act should always be tormented by their choices.

Takuya snickered. "I must say, you are a very impressive girl."

I smiled at his adorable face. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Mr. Hirosuke is the most skeptical person in this town. Never have I once seen him smile or give anyone any type of compliment. You happen to talk to him for less than two minutes, and he already did all of the above and gave you his personal business card?"

I chuckled. "What can I say? I like getting into dangerous territory sometimes."

Takuya gave me a crooked smile. "I like that. Well... shall we get you another drink?"

"How can I say no when you're parents are paying, right?"

Takuya laughed. "Right."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana and Grayson prepared to take their place in the podium, as the guests began to gather around. Everyone began to take their seats as they patiently waited for Diana's words about the outcomes of the charity. Zoe was sitting in a table, next to Takuya, but her eyes were intently fixated in her main target.

"Good evening everyone," said Diana. "First of, I want to welcome you and thank you all for coming to this important event. I hope you have all enjoyed your time here and I expect you to keep having a good time. However, I was asked today to speak on behalf of our new charity for our friend Digimons."

Everyone clapped and Digimons all around the deck smiled.

"As you all know", continued Diana. "the events that occurred fourteen years go, with the murder of the Celestials, was a devastating time. Not only for Digimons around the world, but for us humans as well. Having a man as Akito Orimoto be the world's greatest traitor will forever remain an embarrassment to our kind. But I am very pleased that despite this man's misdeeds, I can say that our relationship with these wonderful creatures was not jeopardized. In fact, let us see this as something that strengthened the bond between our both worlds. So, as a thank you for trusting me and my family to make the decisions for all the Digimons out there, I hope we can compensate you by creating the Digi-Fund. This fund will be a collection of human's donations for the Digimons. Every penny of it will go to the Digimons in need."

The cheers grew louder and Diana smiled at the crowd. Zoe, on the other hand, gathered every strength she had left in her body to not kill her and keep her composure.

Diana resumed her speech. "My family and me have big expectations for this new fundraiser. And I am very pleased to announced that today, with all the collaborations from you all, we have managed to raise a total of $300,000 for the charity!"

An eruption of loud cheers occurred and, now, even the Digimons were cheering.

"We hope this will serve as the first grain of sand of the beautiful landmark we expect this charity to grow out to be. Thank you for coming today and, please, enjoy the rest of the evening."

As the crowd continued to cheer, Diana descended the podium along her husband and began to greet a couple of people and Digimons that were nearby.

"She is really something, don't you think?" asked Takuya.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, as she came back to reality after being lost in her train of thoughts. "Hm?"

"My mother."

Zoe smiled. "Yes... indeed she is."

Diana and Grayson were talking to Jasmine DiLaurentis and her husband, Michael, by now. However, the elite Queen's eye was set in a certain little blonde girl that was sitting in a table with her son, Takuya. She and him were exchanging laughs and Diana noticed that he hadn't left the new girl's side all afternoon. He followed her everywhere, like a lost puppy. But there was something about that girl that didn't quite add up to her. She didn't know what it was, but Zoe Capulet was not someone she would come to trust easily.

"Diana?"

Diana turned her attention back to the rest of the group, who were looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry," said Diana. "What was that?"

"I said, isn't it great news about the new deal we have proposed for YoruCorp?" asked Grayson.

Diana smiled. "Oh, yes. Grayson has been trying to land YoruCorp for only God knows how long. He tells me this new offer is something the man will not be able to refuse."

"That sounds like the Grayson Kanbara we know and love", smiled Michael.

"Indeed," snickered Grayson. He turned to his wife but noticed that her mind was wandering off again and her eyes were no where where they should be.

"Jasmine, Michael, will you excuse Diana and me for a minute?"

"Of course, Grayson", said Jasmine. "Beautiful party. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too, Jasmine", said Diana. "Michael."

The couple took off and Grayson took Diana's hand as he dragged her towards a corner.

"What in God's name is wrong with you today, Diana?" asked Grayson. "You've been off all day."

"Well, sorry Grayson but I'm just skeptical about our new neighbor. That... Zoe Capulet."

Grayson frowned. "Again with her? Diana, what's so special about this girl that you're so obsessed about?"

"I don't know! I just... have a strange feeling about her."

"What could she have possibly done for you to hate her this much?"

"Well, for one thing she has her eyes set in our son if you haven't quite noticed."

Grayson turned his gaze towards Takuya and Zoe. He saw the same scene of flirtatious laughters that Diana was seeing.

"He hasn't left her side all day", continued Diana. "Call me overprotective but I find it strange that she moved in yesterday and she's already targeting who she knows is the son of the most powerful people in Terra-Bye."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Good heavens Diana... Let it go, will you? The girl is simply trying to fit in into this new society."  
"Well she can use anyone else to climb her social ladder, but not our son."

"The only thing that I would be worried about from her is taking Takuya away from us for good and I don't see that happening", said Grayson. "We still need him, Tai and Amy, remember?"

Diana looked incredulously at her husband. "All you care about is that stupid deal? I'm more concerned about our son having his heart broken by a little gold digger."

"That 'stupid' deal as you call it is what's gotten us to where we are. Without it, we might as well have said goodbye to the life as we know it."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You're a petty man, you know that?"

Grayson smirked. "Not more than you. You have your hands as dirty as I have mine. Don't forget that."

Grayson turned and caught a glimpse of Geji Yoru approaching him, as well as his faithful followers, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Ah, Mr. Yoru", said Grayson. "How are you enjoying your evening?"

"It was a hell of an event", said Geji. "$300,000 is a lot of money."

"Well we're very proud of the results so far."

"I bet you are."

Geji then noticed Diana's distraction and tilted his head in confusion. Grayson saw the puzzled expression in his potential client's face and sighed.

"Please, excuse my wife", said Grayson. "I'm afraid she's in her own motherly paranoia."

Geji chuckled. "What 'motherly' paranoia?"

"Well, it appears that we have a new neighbor who has come to befriend our son, Takuya. Diana, as the overprotective mother that she is, is not quite fond of the idea."

"You don't say. And who is this new mystery girl?"

"A Ms. Zoe Capulet, I believe. She's over there with Takuya as we speak."

Geji turned to where Grayson was pointing and saw the blonde girl talking to the Kanbara kid. He observed her for a while and nodded.

"She is pretty."

"Yeah well, that's one of the issues for Diana I'm afraid." Grayson snorted and grabbed his wife's arm. "Come Diana. We must go. Enjoy your evening Mr. Yoru."

"Likewise Mr. Kanbara. Mrs. Kanbara."

The two elites left the area, hand in hand, as Diana took one last glance at the blonde girl that was with her son. Geji, amused, turned his attention back to the mystery girl and continued to observe her.

"Is something wrong, Geji?" asked Bokomon.

Geji thought for a moment without taking his eyes off the new girl. "I don't know... there's just something about that girl that reminds me of someone. But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"She looks like BritneySpearsmon", said Neemon.

Bokomon sweatdropped and made a wedgie on Neemon, causing his eyes to pop out in pain. "She's not a Digimon, you idiot!"

Geji chuckled and turned back his attention to Zoe. Suddenly, an image popped into his head.

"No..."

"What?" asked Bokomon.

"It can't be..." Geji observed for another few seconds and smirked. "Oh boy..."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

"Ok", said Takuya. "What did zero say to eight?"

"What?" I smiled.

"Nice belt."

I rolled my eyes amused and laughed. "Wow."

Takuya chuckled. "One more?"

"Drink or joke?"

Takuya shrugged. "Both."

"Neither", I said with a smile. "I think I'm buzzed enough to have found that last joke funny. One more and I might think you meant it."

Takuya smiled and blushed. "Ok, then."

"But don't let me stop you."

"No, I'm good. I think I've also had as much club soda as I can take."

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head. "You don't drink?"

Takuya sighed and blushed once again. "I... I used to... Epically. It kind of became a big problem in my past."

I stared at him intently and nodded. His eyes were locked in mine and I could tell he was embarrassed by what he was admitting.

Finally, he smiled. "You know? It's nice... to meet someone who didn't know the old me. It's like a fresh start."

I returned his smile with one of my own. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

We stared at each other for what seemed decades. Damn it. This guy is very handsome, sweet and just fun to be around. I did not see this coming in my plans at all. Out of everyone in the world, I just had to start liking the son of my greatest enemy. Good job, Izumi.

"Well, I must get going", I said.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Takuya. "We're headed the same way, you know?"

I chuckled. "Maybe next time. I'll see you around."

Takuya gave me a crooked smile. "Until next time then."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. I wish I could've met him at some other point in my life. But I guess there's no stopping it now. I can't let this guy come between my plans, so I need to be careful around him. Mimi was right, he was trouble. I just didn't think this would be the type of trouble I would encounter.

* * *

I arrived home and immediately took off my shoes. These damn things were killing me. I felt a huge relief once I touched the cold wooden floors under my feet and smiled. As I was about to go up the stairs, I felt a strange presence behind me and froze in place. I slowly began to turn my head and was shocked when I saw one of the last people I wanted to see right now. Geji Yoru.

"Welcome home... Izumi."

* * *

**Well, well, well... Looks like Akiko will become Zoe's first target. What will she do to him? and what deal could Grayson and Diana habe made that involved their children? and now that Geji knows who Zoe truly is... Will Zoe take him down as well? What about Takuya? ...FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! and keep REVIEWING!**


	4. A Little White Truth

**Hey you guys! So glad to be back with another chapter ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thanks! Trust me... the deal is even darker than you can possibly imagine. I know you will one who will end up loving it haha. Hope you enjoy Zoe's first step in her vendetta!**

**Kameo1 - Oh yeah! Keep an eye out for Geji. He's going to be very important in the story :) Hahhaha Im so glad you like Britney Spears thing with Neemon. I found it appropriate for him to say something like that. Tai and Mimi are great! :) I love all of the Kanbara kids and I'm glad you're enjoying them as well. I promise your character will have a bigger role as the story progresses :)**

**Daffa-X - Who said anything about killing him? :) Sorry, he will be Zoe's first target and I have to progress with the story. But hope you enjoy his evil mind on this chapter :D And thanks for pointing that out! They are so similar so it was confusin haha But I fixed it. Thanks! :)**

** .Butterfly - Hahah it's totally fine. That happens :) Well get ready for more Takumi heading your way! :D And Geji will become very important so keep an eye out for him :). I am so flattered by you thinking of this as a masterpiece hehe I will make my best to try to make it one :) Hope you enjoy the Takuminess!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahha no problem! I think Calumon is a great match for Amy :)... And yes! Takumi all the way :D! Enjoy! (I'm sure idkwhattoputhere will appreciate you lending him Bob btw)**

**Guest - Ok, where to start with you haha. 1) I have an idea as to what John can do and I'll try to stick as close to your decription of him as I can. However, since you don't know where I'm taking this story, I can't use most of the things you said. For example, he can't know about Zoe. The only person who will know about her for now is Geji and there's a reason... 2) When did I ever say that Tai and Mimi are better than Tai and Sora? You literally wrote that I'm in no position to say that but I actually have't said that. I decided to use Mimi because I read a few things about her and said she was a fashionista, which fits into the character I want Mimi to be. Plus, I think they might look cute together in this story. I've told you this before... learn to think of the characters differently from their seasons. They all not necessarily have to be the same! Like Zoe would never be a psycho killer in Digimon Frontier... here, she is. So it's all about how the characters are in this story. Not their seasons. 3) About the crooked smiles, well I just like them. Besides, english is not my first language at all so I have a much more limited vocabulary than someone who actually speaks english perfectly. 4)Diana is a bitch and she'll be an even bigger bitch throughout the story.. trust me. And the deal will only make you hate her even more when you find out what it is. And yeah Neemon will still be Neemon haha his stupidity is what makes him awesome. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**idkwhattoputhere - Im assuming you meant first 2 chapters and not 32? haha.. It's totally fine. You will have to wait a while on the Kanbara's deal but it will be very intense.. trust me :D and so glad you loved the Neemon comment hahah He's awesome, isn't he? Hope you enjoy this next chapter! (PS: Aquamarine6996 wanted me to let you know that you have total permission to use Bob haha)**

**Red Page - Yeah! Our beloved Takumi can never resist each other ;D Now to see if she'll use him or actually fall for him, though. And trust me... the deal is darker than you can even imagine... much worse than an arranged marriage by far. And yes, you have great advise for Geji. Zoe can be very unpredictable and very evil in this story, so he might not want to mess with her haha. And you're right... there's a lot of secrets to be revealed later on, so keep an eye out! :D Hope you enjoy Zoe's first vendetta.**

**Ok, without further ado... here it is! Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Little White Truth**

**NORMAL POV:**

Zoe stood in the dark room letting the breeze from the sea billow in, as she saw the male figure that was Geji Yoru in the shadows of the door frame. Her breathing began to accelerate as his blue eyes scanned over her.

"I nearly didn't recognize you today", he said with a smirk. "But that's the whole point isn't it?"

Zoe's reaction was as quick as it was violent. She lunged forward, grabbed Geji's arm and pinned him to the wall with her forearm wedged under his throat.

"Izumi, wait!" pleaded Geji as he struggled against her grip.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to crush your windpipe right now?" threatened an angry Zoe.

"I don't think your father would approve."

Zoe's eyes darkened. "Wrong answer."

She pressed deeper into his neck, making him choke even more. Geji could feel his air supply getting cut as the girl's surprisingly strong arm was pressed against his throat.

"Izumi", gagged Geji. "Your father trusted me!"

Zoe snorted. "My father trusted everyone."

Finally, Zoe pushed herself off him and he stumbled to a safer distance.

"What are you doing here, Geji?"

Geji gasped for air and attempted to regain his composure. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. No one wants this imperious cadre of toxic phonies to eat it more than yours truly. So, how can I be of service?"

"You can't. You're not a part of this."

Geji frowned. "Yes I am! Don't you remember? I witnessed first hand what these people did to your father. They're dangerous people!"

"I can handle them. And I have no problem taking you down too, if you get in my way."

"I don't want to get in your way. I want to help."

"I don't need your help. So get out before I change my mind and kill you off."

Zoe stormed towards the exit and opened the door, inviting him to leave. Geji clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Suit yourself", said an angry Geji. "But I can be just as powerful an enemy as any one of them. Just something to think about."

"Is that a threat?" Zoe snorted.

"It's an invite for consideration. I have ways to help you that you can't even begin to imagine. And I will honor your father by finishing my promise to him, which was to take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"A babysitter would never do the things I'm capable of. I will prove to you that I'm in this for good, Izumi. Or should I say... Zoe?"

Geji smirked as he took his business card and placed it on a endtable, before exiting the property and leaving a very anxious Zoe behind. She groaned at the fact that someone had already recognized her, meaning her identity was now jeopardized. Geji Yoru might have been someone who has helped her in the past and someone who her father once trusted, but so were many others. She was determined to finish what she started the way she had planned it for so many years: strategically and, most importantly, on her own.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I couldn't get my mind off her. Here I was, tanning by my pool and ready for an unforgettable summer, and I was already hooked on that one girl. This isn't me. Even if I'd stopped drinking, I always liked the attention of having hot babes around me. Then again, I'd get bored of each of them after three minutes... maybe four if she was extremely hot. And I mean... Victoria's Secret model hot. But for some reason, my mind kept going back to this girl... this... Zoe Capulet. She was, without a doubt, the most stunning girl I've ever seen. I never left her side and I felt like I was truly enjoying myself yesterday. Damn it... what is it about her?

I lowered my Ray Bans to see if I could get a better view of her house. Creepy, I know. But I was so drawn to her. I had a perfect view of her house, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Oh God... am I turning into this crazy stalker like the girls I used to date? Damn it, Takuya... pull yourself together.

"Not there, is she?"

I groaned. "No, she hasn't left the house I guess..."

I stopped and turned to see my smirking brother, practically laughing at me as he got me off guard, and Agumon.

"Tai!" I yelled. "What the fuck man?"

"Sorry", he said trying to dial down his laughter. "Dude, you seemed so in trance there. Stalker much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Agumon grinned. "You seemed to be having fun with that girl yesterday, though."

A shade of pink covered my already heated face. "Yeah..."

"What's her name?"

"Zoe Capulet. She just moved here from Italy."

"Did you ask her out?" asked Tai as he took a sip of his beer.

"No, not yet. I'm hoping she'll be at the Unimon Race tomorrow, though. And speaking of asking a girl out..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and grinned. "How did it go with Mimi, Tai?"

Tai's face turned red. "Uh... well, I guess?"

"Oh come on, you have to give me more than that. I saw you two chatting on mom's charity thing yesterday."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I just was finally able to hold up a conversation with the girl. That's it."

"And you didn't ask her out?"

"No. Are you crazy? Just... leave me alone. I'll do it when the time is right."

I rolled my eyes in defeat. "Whatever floats your boat, man."

As Tai, Agumon and I went back to relaxing in the pool chaises, Amy was finishing up her morning laps in the water. She went up to the surface and adjusted her crossed monokini in place before climbing up the ladder.

"What was my time today?" asked the girl as she approached us.

I glanced at my watch and widened my eyes. "Amy you beat your record by two full minutes! How the heck can you swim that fast?"

Amy beamed. "Yes! I don't know. I just feel like a fish when I swim."

"Well you can sure swim like one", said Calumon as he handed her a towel. "Keep it up and you'll win the championship for your school."

"That's the plan", smirked Amy.

Her phone beeped and Amy dried her hands before grabbing it. She saw she had one text in her inbox, and a slight grin spread across her face when she read who the sender was.

_"Hey Amy,_

_Hope you're enjoying the lovely morning. Hope I'll see you around the DWT today. It may be packed, but it's ok... You know the bartender :)_

_- Kouichi"_

Amy chuckled and blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Tai and me.

"I'm assuming that text is from a special someone?", I teased.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe..."

"Wow," said Tai. "Look at you all red. I didn't know Brad could make you smile like that."

Amy's face turned even redder. "Uh... It's not from Brad."

Tai's eyes grew wider. "What? I thought you guys were dating."

"We are... Well not exactly... I don't know. We're kind of in a break."

"Thank God. The guy was a tool, Ames. Who's the mystery guy?"

"Uh... Well you actually know him, Takuya. His name is Kouichi Kimura... He's the twin brother of that guy you used to play soccer with... Kouji Minamoto?"

I stopped for a moment and stared at my sister. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah... Why? I'm actually not entirely sure of what happened between you two."

I shrugged. "I became an ass. I started drinking way too much and, I admit, I began to mix with the whole rich crowd. They all agreed that Kouji didn't make the cut, so... I ditched him."

"Taki!" cried Amy.

"I know, I know... I should actually apologize to him... Does he still work at the Dark Wolf Tavern?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll make sure I go pay him a visit soon."

Amy smiled and nodded. "That's the Taki I know and love."

We smiled at each other and embraced in a warm hug. I started to think about my time with Kouji. He was a really awesome guy and I honestly think he'd been one of the few genuinely good friends I'd had... But of course, I had to be an idiot about it. In all fairness, my parents were never approving of Kouji because of his... Economical status. I think it's a stupid reason, but back then I agreed. Hopefully he'll look past that and maybe start hanging out again. I'm a new guy now... Maybe he'll see that too.

"Should we all head inside now?" asked Agumon. "I'm starving."

"Shocking," teased Tai. "But I'm kind of hungry as well."

"Shocking", mocked Agumon.

I laughed and began to follow my siblings and the two rookie Digimons as we made our way back to the house. Before doing so, however, I took one last glance at the Orimoto Mansion. To my disappointment, I didn't see Zoe anywhere. Hopefully I'll see her again soon...

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

People believe that a liar gains a victory over his victim. What I've learned is that a lie is an act of self-abdication, because one surrenders one's reality to the person to whom one lies, making that person one's master, condemning oneself from then on to faking the sort of reality that person's view requires to be faked…The man who lies to the world, is the world's slave from then on. Akiko might think that what he said in court was a little white lie; a means to an end if you will. But there are no white lies, there is only the blackest of destruction, and a white lie is the blackest of all. Now that he decided to condemn himself to the distortion of reality... well... it's only fair I teach him a lesson in the art of truthness.

I approached the two glass doors that enclosed the Okinawa Bank. I have to say, it was incredible. It was very modern-looking, with white marble floors and luminous halls. There were eight separate counters,which had different people and Digimons behind it and attending customers. To the left, there were also a couple of offices and a waiting room behind a glass door. I scanned through the entire room and noticed the six security cameras installed in the main lobby; one in each corner of the walls, one behind the counters and one pointing at the entrance.

"Ms. Capulet!" said Mr. Hirosuke as he startled me from behind. "I'm pleased that you have accepted my invitation."

I smiled kindly and bowed my head in respect. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hirosuke. Thank you for having me. Like I said, I want to know who I get into bed with before I make my decision."

Akiko smirked. "Excellent. Well, why don't you follow me and I'll even give you a tour of our facilities. You'll come to realize that our system is 100% effective and your money will be completely safe in our hands."

"Lead the way."

Akiko started walking me towards a door in the back that had a code lock on. As he rambled on about the perks of his company, I was paying close attention to the code he was typing. _2101468_. The doors opened and we entered a long hall, where several safes were located.

"These are a few of the safes we have", said Akiko. "Each person or Digimon gets his or her own. Sometimes, they might want to combine accounts, so only one safe will be assigned."

"How are they organized?" I asked.

"First by species and then by alphabetical order. The elevators have two columns, one for humans and one for Digimons. Under each column, there's one button for each letter, so you can use that to go to the safe you need."

"So, anyone can access the safe area? I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Mr. Hirosuke."

Akiko snorted. "Don't worry, Ms. Capulet. Nobody can enter the vaults without an employee of the bank. Besides, each safe is locked with both, a code that each customer sets and a fingerprint scanner, so only they can access their own vault."

"So, only the customer can access it?"

"Well... the customer and me. Just as a precaution, I can assure you."

"Of course."

Mr. Hirosuke smiled as we entered through the elevator doors. Once inside, I saw what he meant about the buttons with each species' letters. However, there was another button with the letters "T.O." imprinted in it. He pressed that button and the elevator began it's ascendation.

"T.O.?" I asked.

Mr. Hirosuke smirked. "Top Office. That's basically where my office is, along the Vice President's, the CFO's and the Board Room. I thought we'd discuss your future here in a more comfortable ambiance."

"Oh, I see."

The elevator doors opened once again and we arrived to a beautifully lit hall, with two glass doors that had the Okinawa Bank logo on them. Once inside, I saw a the offices and the board room Mr. Hirosuke was referring to. Finally, we arrived to his office, which had a beautiful view of the Okinawa Island.

"Beautiful view", I said. "Must be peaceful to work here when you have something this beautiful to look at."

Mr. Hirosuke eyed me in a very strange way and smirked. "That you're right, my dear."

_Ew. Pervert._

"So," I said before things got too awkward. "I want to hear more about this, you being able to access my account."

Mr. Hirosuke laughed. "Ah, yes. Don't worry. I can assure you that this will only happen in case of an emergency. Besides, if money goes missing who else is going to take the blame? And I don't want that."

"I bet you don't", I smiled. "How are you able to do that if I don't want to give you my codes and passwords, though?"

"By doing this..."

Mr. Hirosuke went over to his computer and typed his password as I observed him. _8578122423_. Then, he carefully placed his thumb in the fingerprint scanner and he flipped the screen over to my side so I could see. Before me, there was a list the customers of Okinawa Bank and their contact information.

"This is all of our clients, Ms. Capulet. We can contact them if we want to open their safes. All I have to do, is click on this button", he moved the cursor over the 'open vault' button in the screen. "And... _voilà_. It is done. Of course, I'm obliged to inform the client if his or her vault has been open, so there will be complete transparency in our business."

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, now I feel better. Well, how about we do this? I will most definitely give it more thought and I will get back to you by the end of this week?"

"Sounds reasonable. Our doors will always be open, Ms. Capulet."

"Thank you, Mr. Hirosuke."

I stood up from my seat and began heading towards the doorway.

"Ms. Capulet?"

I turned around and saw his onyx eyes lurking all over me. "Yes?"

"Perhaps we could make some extra arrangements for your future here, as well. Let's say we grab dinner this week?"

Oh God... Gross.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Hirosuke"... _not_. Either way, you won't be around long enough to hold that date.

* * *

I finally managed to exit the building after my meeting with Mr. Hirosuke. Boy, that man was creepy as hell. Lucky for me, he's about to have his world crumble before his eyes. Too bad he couldn't help himself with that little white lie. How does one counter a that? Only by using it's exact opposite... a little white truth.

When exiting the bank, I noticed a man leaning against one of the columns. His dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were unmistakable. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Go away, Geji", I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Akiko Hirosuke," he said, ignoring me. "So that's your first target. Impressive."

"No one asked you for your opinion. And are you following me now?"

"Oh, but I'm just complimenting you, Zoe. I think this guy deserves to go down, pronto. And as for your question, no I wasn't following you. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time to realize who your first target will be."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, but Geji was too damn stubborn and he catched up to me.

"So, what's the plan, little master?" he asked.

I turned around to face him and got close enough to feel his sudden fear towards me.

"Didn't I tell you I would bring you down if you got in my way, Geji?"

Geji snorted. "Again... I'm not trying to get in your way. I just want to know what I can do to assist you. Banks might even be my area of expertise... After all, I am quite a hacker."

"I already told you, I don't need your fucking help. Either you leave now or you too are going to regret it."

"What is it with you and all of this hostility towards me? I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't trust anyone, Geji! I don't care what past you had with my father, I will not bring anyone else into this. Do I make myself clear?"

Geji sighed. "Crystal."

"Good."

I turned around and walked away from that annoying piece of shit. He can be so up in my business sometimes, I just want to kill him. I'm sure he might mean no harm, but I can't let myself trust anybody. That's one thing I learned from my father's demise.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The next day, people gathered at the race track arena for the 20th anniversary of the competition, hosted by none other than the Hirosukes. It had become a tradition in Terra-Byte, for it was a day where Digimons and Humans joined forces into winning a trophy. Thus, at the end of the day, everyone won... for there was a human winner and a Digimon winner.

There were riders from all over the world, getting ready to ride their Unimons for the big race. Some were brushing and grooming their Unimons, some were feeding them, and some were simply talking to them. Among these riders, was the young Takuya Kanbara, who was wearing his navy blue polo shirt, with a popped collar, his white riding pants and brown boots.

"Man," said Takuya as he scanned the area. "There sure are really good riders this years. I recognize most of them from TV."

"It's alright," said Agumon. "You know you have this in the bag."

"Yeah, dude", agreed Tai. "You've been doing this since a little kid. I think you got it."

"We're going to kick some ass!" cheered Takuya's Unimon. This Digimon was a white creature that resembled a horse. It had a sort of red iron mask with a blue visor and a red horn, similar to a unicorn's, that went up from his forehead. It had two black wings and a yellow crest. His ears were white, with a yellow tip, long and were pointing up.

They all laughed and that seemed to ease Takuya's tension.

"Well, I'm counting on you Unimon", said Takuya.

"We have this, Taki."

"Say," said Amy. "Do you think your little crush is somewhere around here?"

Takuya's face went from his usual tanned color to red. "D-Don't tell me that now... That'll make me even more nervous."

Tai smirked. "Look at you, Kanbara. All shy about a girl."

"You're one to talk."

"... Shut up... But speaking of... I'll go find Mimi. Good luck on the race, Takuya."

"Thanks man."

Tai and Agumon began heading back towards the people, leaving Takuya with Unimon, Amy and Calumon behind.

"I guess I better go too, Taki", said Amy. "Mom will kill me if I'm not by her side in public."

Takuya laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Well... I guess I'll take this time to relax."

Amy nodded, but her smile became a mischievous smirk. "I don't think you'll have much time to do that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you got some company."

With that, Amy turned around and walked away with Calumon. Takuya raised an eyebrow and looked to the direction Amy had been staring and almost fainted when he saw Zoe approaching him.

"Hi there," said Zoe with a smile.

"H-Hey", said Takuya in a very high and squeaky voice. Embarrassed by what his voice sounded, he cleared his throat and spoke to her in a very deep and manly voice. "I mean.. Hey, Zoe."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know you were racing today."

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a long time. To be honest... I was hoping you wouldn't come today."

"Oh? Why not?"

Takuya blushed. "Well... you're just going to make it even harder for me to impress you if I lose."

Zoe's smile grew wider. "Well then you're going to have to win, aren't you? If it helps, I made a bet that you'd win."

Takuya snorted. "Definitely does not help."

"Well don't worry... I'm already impressed."

Takuya's goofy smile was stuck on his face whenever he looked at her. But he wasn't alone. Zoe couldn't also help but smile at the sight of that handsome man in front of her. Their eyes locked and they could feel the electricity between them.

"So," said Zoe turning to Unimon. "Beautiful Digimon. Around five years old, his strong suit is speed?"

Takuya's eyes widened in surprise. "You've spent some time around Unimons, I see."

"Well, I was captain of the Unimon Equestrian Club back in a semester I had in the mountains of Mt. Infinity."

"Now who's impressing who?"

Zoe giggled and continued to pat Takuya's Unimon. Takuya, however, couldn't help but keep his eyes on her.

"Hey," he said. "I guess this might be a long shot... but would like to go out sometime?"

Zoe turned to face him. "Riding?"

"Riding or... just dinner."

Zoe smirked. "Win the race and it's yes to both."

"What if I lose?"

Zoe paused and playfully put her finger in her right cheek. "Well... then we'll have to see."

Takuya laughed and nodded as the girl flirtatiously starting heading back to where the rest of the people were. If it was possible, he was now more determined than ever to win that race, if it meant he could get a date with Zoe.

"Come on, boy", said Takuya as he pulled his Unimon where the other competitors were.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I made my way through the crowd of obnoxious stuck ups under the tents on the track's sidelines. All these people seemed to do is drink champagne and put on a facade in front of others so people will think more of them. So much duplicity. Then again, who I am to talk?

"Zoe!"

I heard Mimi's voice calling after me and I sighed in relief to see a familiar face, followed by her loyal Palmon.

"Hi, Mimi!" I said. "Hello, Palmon."

"Hey, Zoe!" said the plant-like creature.

"You look beautiful", said Mimi.

"You too! Did you doll up for a special somebody?" I teased.

Mimi's face turned slightly pink. "Ha... yes, well. Tai is a super sweet guy and I think you might be right... I think he likes me."

"Well that's an understatement."

Mimi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Although... I don't know what you're teasing me about, missy. It seems like I'm not the only one who has gained an interest in the Kanbaras... Were my eyes deceiving me, or did I see you snuggling up to Takuya at the charity party two days ago, and then again today over by his Unimon?"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't", I smirked.

"Zoe... be careful. Remember what I told you about him."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I have it all under control."

"Do you now? What exactly is going on between you two?"

"... He might have asked me out."

Mimi's eyes widened. "And you said yes?"

I smirked. "First, he has to win the race."

Mimi chuckled and shook her head. "Well played, Capulet. Well, come on. The race's about to begin."

We made our way through the crowd once again to find our seats. I saw that Mimi was leading us to the VIP tent, where I caught a glimpse of the Kanbaras. Amy and Tai were sitting together with their Digimons on one end, and Diana and Grayson were sitting together next to them. To my own luck, the people Diana and Grayson were talking to were Akiko Hirosuke and his wife. Perfect. Now I would get a front row seat when the time came for Akiko's undoing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson," I said with a smile. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Ah, Ms. Capulet", smiled Diana. "Glad you could join us today. May I introduce you to our friends, the Hirosukes?"

"We've met", said Akiko as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, Mr. Hirosuke and I had a meeting today. I was thinking, since I left Italy, I'm going to need to change banks. He personally explained to me the benefits of joining his bank."

"Well, I can assure you, Ms. Capulet, that you're in good hands", said Grayson. "There's no safer place in all Terra-Byte to put your money in than Okinawa Bank. We've been clients there for years and all of our charities have gone to this man's hands."

Akiko smiled. "Thank you, Grayson. Hopefully, Ms. Capulet has given some more thought to our conversation and will soon make a decision."

"Actually, I have", I said. "And I think I will actually take you up on your offer on opening an account with you."

"Fantastic! Shall we set up a meeting for tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds perfect."

"How lovely," said Diana. "Well, we should take our seats and watch my son win this."

"Of course," I said.

I took my seat next to Mimi, who couldn't control her pinkish cheeks as she took a seat next to Tai. However, I can't say Tai's reaction was any different. He, too, seemed to be redder than a tomato. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Geji standing not too far away from us. He was smirking at me and I simply rolled my eyes in annoyance. I'm going to kill him.

"Hey, Zoe!" beamed Amy. "Ready to cheer on my brother?"

"Hey, Amy!" I smiled. "Well, that's the plan. I made a bet that he'd win."

"I'm sure he will."

Tai extended his arm to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Tai Kanbara."

"Oh, Zoe Capulet. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Our conversation got interrupted by the sound of the microphone, and a man with white hair stood up in the platform, followed by a rabbit-like Digimon with gatling arm gauntlets on his arms, known as Gargomon.

"Good day, ladies, gentlemen and Digimons" said the man. "And welcome to the 20th anniversary of the annual Unimon Race!"

The sound of applause echoed in my ears, as I noticed the contestants beginning to get in position. I spotted Takuya, handsome as ever, with the number 1 stamped on the back and front of his polo shirt. God damn it... he's so hot.

"We appreciate you being here today to celebrate this joyous tradition," continued the man. "I would like to announce that there will be no more bets being taken at the time. It is officially closed. Now, I want to wish all of the contestants the best of luck today and let the best racer win! Take it away, Gargomon!"

The rabbit-like Digimon took a step forward and the contestants got ready to start.

"Ready..." said Gargomon. "Set... _GARGO PELLET_!"

A bullet fired from Gargomon's weapon and the race began. Several of the contestants were left behind when Takuya and his Unimon began strong. I could see the desire to win burning in his eyes, and it made me be more attracted to him than ever. Why is this happening to me? Get a fucking grip Zoe.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

We had made it through four out of the five laps already, and I was head to head in taking the lead with contestant number 13, Kazu Shioda. He was known to be one of the best riders out there, but I was more than determined to have that date with Zoe. I wasn't about to let a little pretentious guy get in the way of that.

Unimon and I were now dodging the obstacles put in our way, perfectly. We finally made it to final lap, but I could still feel Kazu ganging up on me as well.

"This race is mine, Kanbara!" cried Kazu.

"In your dreams, Shioda!"

We battled neck to neck as we got into the final lap. I could see from the corner of my eye that the rest of the contestants were too far behind to become an issue. The race was going to be between me and Kazu. This was it.

"Let's win this, Unimon!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, Takuya", panted Unimon. "We'll get you that date!"

With that, Unimon lunged himself forward and began to flip his wings for an extra push. Kazu was clenching his jaw and tried forcing his Unimon into doing the same. We approached the finish line and I took one last glance at my competitor.

"So long, Shioda!" I grinned.

My Unimon lunged himself even more and we crossed the finish line before Kazu, winning the race. The crowd went wild and Unimon and I slowly began to reduce our speed. I could hear the announcer saying that we were the winners, but all I could care about was finding that one face in the crowd.

"We did it!" cried Unimon.

"Couldn't have done it without you, buddy!" I said.

We finally came to a stop and I scanned my eyes over by the crowd. Finally, I spotted Zoe next to my family, jumping up and down in excitement and smiling at me. I flashed her one of my famous grins and winked at her. _Ms. Capulet, you and I have got ourselves a date_.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I kept my eyes on Takuya as he took the stage to receive his prize. Everyone around me was chanting his name, but he seemed to be looking at no other person than me. His boyish grin was almost breathtaking and he gave me a playful wink that made made me feel weak in the knees. God, damn it. Focus, Izumi!

"My friends!" said the announcer. "It is my great pleasure to announce the winner of this year's Unimon Race, Mr. Takuya Kanbara!"

Takuya got up on the platform and shook hands with the announcer as he gave him the trophy. Could he be any cuter?

"And now," continued the announcer. "I welcome to the stage the man who will be giving Mr. Kanbara a $10,000 check for his big win today, Mr. Akiko Hirosuke!"

Here we go. _Bon voyage_, Akiko Hirosuke.

Akiko took the stage and approached Takuya with a big check on his hands. The two of them shook hands and posed for a picture together.

Akiko adjusted the microphone and began his speech. "It is an honor to present this check of $10,000 dollars to the winner of the race, Mr. Takuya Kanbara. Nothing has given me more pleasure than to host this year's Unimon Race and make a personal contribution to this year's winner. Me, and my wife Kara, are more than pleased to do this and it will hopefully not be the last of us. Congratulations again to Mr. Kanbara and his Unimon!"

The crowds cheered, but were suddenly silenced by the screen behind Akiko beginning to twitch.

"What's going on?" asked Akiko to the announcer, who simply looked as confused as he was.

The screen suddenly showed a live view of a mob of people and Digimons surrounding the Okinawa Bank. They were all extremely angry and had everything, from torches, to guns, to pitchforks. They were all holding protest signs; some of which had phrases like 'Hirosuke, burn in hell!' and 'Give us back our money!'.

"What is this?!" snarled Akiko.

A reporter came into the screen and faced the camera. _"I'm standing here, in front of the Okinawa Bank doors. Behind me, you can see there's an angry mob of people and Digimons outraged by the events that have occurred this afternoon. Apparently, Akiko Hirosuke is being accused of stealing money from several people inside the bank as well as the Kanbara's most recent charity, The Digi-Fund; which was a collaboration from everyone for those Digimons in need."_

There was a loud gasp among the people in the crowd and a sea of murmurs could be heard.

"What?" hissed Akiko. "This is untrue!"

_"From what we've learned,"_ continued the reporter. _"Akiko Hirosuke is the only one capable of accessing his client's funds aside from the client himself. An investigation was opened and the police found nearly $500,000 in Akiko's own personal account and the history of it's transactions. It appears that the money has indeed, come from inside the bank itself; especially, the Digi-Fund."_

"Oh my God," gasped Diana.

"No!" cried Akiko. "That is completely untrue!"

People's eyes were fixated on Akiko and we all read the fear in his eyes.

"I didn't do it! I couldn't have!"

"This is an outrage!" cried Grayson.

"Could he do this, though?" asked Diana. "I mean, can he access our accounts?"

"Diana," I interrupted. It was time for my little white truth. "I don't mean to pry or make things worse, but when I was in my meeting with Akiko, he did tell me he had complete access to everyone's accounts within the bank."

"But he would have to let the clients know about him entering the vault!"

"Does he, though?" I asked.

Diana paused and thought for a second, not taking her cerulean eyes off me. The shock crept on her so badly that she couldn't think straight anymore.

Suddenly, the police barged in and made their way towards Akiko.

"Akiko Hirosuke," said one of the officers. "You are under arrest for the stealing of people's funds in Okinawa Bank."

"You're making a mistake!" cried Akiko as he was being pulled away in handcuffs. "I didn't do it."

"We suggest you keep your mouth shut until you have a lawyer present. We have enough proof that show how you made those transactions. You will have a long time in jail, buddy."

Akiko pleaded and cried as he was taken away by the police. Everyone was as confused as ever, and began to make phone calls that regarded the status of their money.

"I can't believe I was this close into putting my money in that bastard's hands", I said to Mimi.

"I know," she whispered back. "Thank God I have another one."

I smiled at her and nodded as I watch Akiko being thrown in the car and sent to rot in the place he should've been a long time ago.

* * *

After a scandalous afternoon, I reached my home and turned on the TV. The news about Okinawa Bank was spread everywhere, and I could see the mob around the building growing by the second.

"Bravo."

I turned around and the pesky little dweeb that I was so desperate to get rid of was hanging in my doorway.

"Not you again", I groaned.

"What?" snorted Geji. "I just came to congratulate you. Nice touch making it a public event, though."

"What do you want?"

"I'm actually curious as to how you did it."

"You don't need to know the details."

"Actually, I deserve to know."

I snorted. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I helped you."

"With what?"

"With your plan. Believe it or not darling, I followed you last night."

"You what?!" I snarled. "I told you -"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Let me finish. You should be thanking me. When you were entering the building, you seemed to have forgotten one insy tinsy little detail."

"And what's that?"

"The security cameras."

"I disabled them all."

"No you didn't", smirked Geji. "A man as powerful as Akiko Hirosuke wasn't going to risk getting his fortune stolen by anyone. He had hidden cameras behind the eyes of the paintings in the room."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know this?"

"I told you, Zoe. I'm a computer genius. I have abilities to disable anything technological with one swipe of my finger. See for yourself."

He handed me his iPad with footage from me entering the building. From the angle of the camera, I could tell he was right and that it was coming from one of the paintings that hung in one of the walls.

"You should be thanking me that I did so, otherwise, your plan would've failed before you even started", he said.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I handed him back his iPad. He was right. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Fine," I said dryly. "Thank you."

Geji smiled. "My pleasure. I told you I would look out for you. Now... can you please tell me how you did this?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It wasn't that hard. I learned to hack a few things myself, so I used my abilities to disable the security cameras and stop recording before I entered the building. I also disarmed the alarm before going in. Then, during my visit to Akiko this morning, I memorized the code digits for each of the doors."

"What about the fingerprint scan?" asked Geji. "I know that he has plenty of those and that couldn't have been easy."

"It actually was. I learned a little trick that involves only make up."

"... Make up..."

"Yes. Seeing as the last thumbprint was probably still imprinted there, you put on a little blush, place a pore strip on top of it and, voilà."

Geji snorted. "Serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Huh... interesting. Anyways, what happened after that?"

"I simply accessed what he so stupidly had shown me this morning. I made several transactions from several people and Digimons into his personal account, as well as money donated from the Digi-fund and placed the money as the reward for the Unimon Race today. That way, it would make the world think he used money from the Digi-Fund so he wouldn't have to pay for it himself. Then I simply forwarded the transactions anonymously to the people who were stolen from and to the press. After that, I simply set the video to begin as soon as the person in charge pressed play on the machine. Only, instead of the usual slides about the unity of Unimons and Humans in the race, the live report of the mob would play."

Geji stared at me in awe. "You, miss, are a genius. I honestly thought you were just going to kill him. I never thought you'd do something like this."

I smirked. "Killing him would've been too easy. I want to destroy these people's lives and take everything from them. Every bit of light they have in their lives, it'll be gone. I want them to rot in hell like they left my father to do. So yes... I told you I can handle it."

"I see I underestimated you. But you also underestimated me. So, seeing that I was a big help in saving you today, I think you should reconsider my original offer."

I took a deep breath and glared at him. "This doesn't mean I like you or that I trust you."

"That's ok. You'll learn to do both."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, Geji. I'll consider you for my next target."

Geji smiled. "Excellent. By the way... who is your next target?"

I smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Geji smiled and headed out the door without saying another word. Maybe having a helping hand wouldn't be so bad after all. However, I would not let my guard down around him or anyone else.

I took another glance at the TV and saw Akiko being dragged into the police station. A wicked smirk spread across my face. What do you know? A little white truth can actually ruin someone's life as much as a little white lie. The difference is, the little white truth punishes those who deserve it.

* * *

**And so the first victim perishes under our Zoe's hands. Where will she strike next? Will she and Takuya go on that date? Will certain feelings for her enemy's son become a problem? Can Geji be trusted? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and KEEP REVIEWING ^_^**


	5. When the Past and Present Intertwine

**Hello! I hope you guys are having a fabulous weekend so far ^_^ Hopefully the next chapter will get you more excited about the weekend hehe**

**Zoe . Miley Butterfly - Hahaha don't be. He's actually a good guy, but just a little quirky. Yay Takumi! :) And I'm glad you liked the MimixTai pairing here ;)... As for how long it takes me? It completely depends. I'm using my cousin's laptop since I broke mine, so it depends on when I have it available and how inspired I am to write. But I try to do it as often as I can :)**

**Kameo1 - Oh, trust me. You have seen nothing yet. That was just her easy case. The plans will get nastier with each victim. I'm so happy you like Tai x Mimi! They actually are so cute around each other haha. Love them. And I can totally get what you mean about Takuya saying date date date hahahhahaha. So cute. Geji's going to rock this so keep an eye out :)... And we'll see how that apology goes down :D**

**SydThatKid - Aww it's totally fine! I'm so glad to have you back! I am very happy to hear that you are once again falling in love with one of my stories :D It makes me so happy hehe. I will update as often as I can so keep looking here :)**

**Red Page - Trust me... you have seen nothing yet. Zoe is just starting easy... with each victim, things will get nastier and nastier. And yeah, poor Taki haha He fell for a crazy girl. Who knows if he'll end up getting caught in that nasty web. We'll see :) And of course! People at the bar are actually quite important, so you will be seeing them on this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**Aquamarine6996- Hahhaa well here he is! Things between these two will be very bumpy but it will be so worth it :) You'll see. And I'm glad you love the twist into giving Zoe the power to be the badass :D Girl power! Wohooo!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Oh she can be very sneaky. And the plans will only go worse than this. Trust me haha. You're about to find out who the next target is... and maybe Geji will get to help ;)**

**Guest - Oh, that's ok. I'm sure you do have a lot to say so I'll wait for it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ok guys! Here it is! CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When the Past and Present Intertwine**

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana, Grayson and their long-time friend, Jasmine DeLaurentis, were sitting in the living room of the Kanbara Mansion, staring at the news of Akiko Hirosuke on TV. According to the most recent reports, he had been found guilty of all charges and was now facing a lifetime in prison.

"I just can't believe this", said Diana. "That con artist was trying to play us all!"

"Were you and Michael one of the people who got affected, Jasmine?" asked Grayson.

"Thankfully, we weren't", responded the woman with tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. "I have a hard time wondering why, though, since I heard most of the victims were people with money."

"Yeah, well... people can surprise you."

"And after everything we've done for that bastard..." groaned Diana. "If he wouldn't have gone to jail, I would've made sure to drag him there myself."

"Then let's just be glad that he did", snickered Grayson. "I think Diana's rage would have been a much more excruciating torture to face than anything a simple time in jail could've offered Akiko."

Diana and Jasmine smirked and shared laughs. Grayson was right, anyone who dared to cross Diana's path was most certainly up for a world of pain.

"Well one thing is certainly true," smirked Diana. "It is a good thing everything went back to normal before the art auction tomorrow. Otherwise, it would've been a catastrophe and nobody would be able to buy anything."

"Well that's for sure", agreed Jasmine. "Do you think people are going to show up, though? After everything that's going on?"

"I'm sure they will, Jas. Besides, I will be offering a piece of my own personal collection this year. That might gain some incentive."

Jasmine snorted. "Well I don't care how much it's worth, but if you offer the Monet painting Michael and I got you, I will kill myself."

Diana chuckled and extended her arm for her friend. "The Monet is off-limits, for sentimental reasons."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and a few footsteps approaching the living room. Finally, they came across Zoe. The elder Kanbaras and Jasmine stared at her in confusion as they studied the young girl's unexpected presence. Diana's expression was a mix of anger and shock. She very much disliked the idea of having this new girl hover over her son.

"Ms. Capulet," said Diana. "What a surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, Mrs. Kanbara," smiled Zoe as she withdrew a folder from her handbag. "I apologize to barge in like this. Mimi asked me if I could bring her this, since she left it at the drycleaners."

"Oh, how sweet of you. Jasmine, this is Zoe Capulet, our new next door neighbor and most recent owner of the Orimoto Mansion. Ms. Capulet this is my dear friend, Jasmine DiLaurentis."

"DiLaurentis?" asked Zoe as he eyes widened. "As in DiLaurentis Runway Designs?"

Jasmine took Zoe's hand into her own and shook it. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine. I love your work! In fact," she tilted her ankle so Jasmine could get a better look of her stilettos. "I'm wearing one of your shoes from this past collection."

"I see you are! Well they look marvelous."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the door opened a second time and in came Takuya. He had gone running, so he was wearing his red, sleeveless running shirt, with black running shorts and red Nike sneakers. He had his iPod attached to his armband around his muscular bicep and he had his headphones on. When he noticed Zoe as he approached the living room, he almost had a heart attack.

"Zoe?" he asked in surprise as he removed one of the strands of hair that was sticking in his sweaty forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Takuya, hi", smiled Zoe. "I just came to bring something for Mimi."

"Takuya," gasped Diana. "For God's sake, pull yourself together... You're a sweaty brute!"

Takuya smiled sheepishly and turned to Zoe, who was struggling not to giggle. "My apologies, Ms. Capulet. Had I known you were here, I'd have looked at least 50% less... brutish."

"Please, call me Zoe. And it's fine, I was just about to leave anyways."

"Ms. Capulet," said Jasmine. "Will we be seeing you tomorrow night at the art auction?"

Diana glared at her friend. "Jasmine, it's summertime. I can't imagine that a beautiful wealthy young lady doesn't have plans of her own."

"She does," interrupted Takuya. Everyone turned to face him, but he moved his gaze towards Zoe. "With me. How about I take you up on that date?"

Zoe smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Tomorrow it is."

Zoe gave him a playful smirk and then turned back to Diana. "I have to run, is it ok if I leave this here for Mimi?"

"I'll make sure to give it to her," said Diana. "You can run along now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara. Pleasure to see you all again."

"Let me walk you to the door", offered Takuya.

Zoe nodded and the both of them walked away. Diana stood silently for a few minutes as she clenched her jaw in annoyance. She didn't like the girl at all and it angered that she had wasted no time in snatching up her son.

"I do not like that girl", said Diana under her breath.

"You don't like anyone, dear", teased Grayson.

"Well, not if they're going to be hovering over my son. Horny slut."

Jasmine chuckled. "Well, as much as I'd love to listen to you hate on your new neighbor, I must get going as well. With Michael being away this weekend, I have to hold that house all by myself."

"Of course, darling", smiled Diana. "I will see you tomorrow at the art auction."

"Indeed. I wouldn't dare to miss one of your soirées, Diana. I'll even come in early to help you with the final details."

"Excellent."

"Let me give you a ride home, Jasmine", said Grayson. "I'm heading to the airport anyways, so it would be my pleasure."

"Airport?" asked Diana. "Where are you off to?"

"Did I not mention? I'm heading to the Area of Light for a business up there. I'm pretty sure I told you I'd be back in time for the art auction tomorrow."

"It must have slipped your mind to mention that because you didn't."

"Well please accept my most sincere apologies. I promise I'll make it back in time."

Diana faked a smile and nodded. "Fine. Just make sure you're on time."

Grayson nodded and offered his arm to Jasmine. "Shall we?"

"Thank you, Grayson." Jasmine turned to Diana and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for having me, Diana."

"Nonsense, Jasmine. I'll see you tomorrow night."

The two best friends smiled at each other and then Jasmine took off with Grayson. Diana was left alone as she took another glance at the news on TV, showing Akiko Hirosuke's sentence. She was still stunned by the events that had occurred the day before. However, she was left anxious that Akiko might say more than he should.

* * *

At the bar, Kouji, Kouichi, Gino, JP, Tommy and Davis were hanging out, watching the TV screens along with everybody else. The fact that Akiko Hirosuke was arrested for such crimes was all people could talk about. Digimons and humans from all over town had gathered around the bar to watch and discuss the most recent events and get the gossip on who was affected by Akiko's scheme.

"Man," sighed JP. "It's a good thing I put my money elsewhere. I would've hated to be one of them."

"Speak for yourself", retorted Gino as he came back with an empty tray. "Kouichi, Kouji and me had our money there. But at least we weren't on the victims list."

"What's going to happen to those who did get robbed?" asked Tommy.

"I guess the government will have to return all of the assets that were stolen", said Kouji. "It'll take time but I bet everything will be back to normal soon. But I can say the same for Okinawa Bank. I doubt they have any future left."

"Are you saying it'll close?" asked Davis.

Kouji nodded. "I mean, I guess. Why would anyone trust that place anymore after this?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, also I hope the Digi-Fund will get everything back."

"Me too", agreed Veemon. "At least I have you to take care of me, Davis, and Tsunomon has Kouji and Kouichi, but there are plenty of Digimons out there that are in need and don't have any humans to be friends with."

"It's ok guys," smiled Gino. "Like Kouji said, I bet everything will be ok."

Veemon gave a crooked smile. "I sure hope so."

Even though the guys meant it, they were still worried for the Digimons out there. Veemon had a point. There were plenty of them out there who, since the murder of the Celestials, didn't have the money or means to survive. The Digi-Fund was a relief in general, so if it got taken away, Digimons all over the globe would be in trouble once again.

"Hello guys," said Geji as he entered the bar, wearing a navy blue t-shirt with the kanji sign for 'past', with Bokomon and Neemon behind him. "What's up?"

"Aside from the biggest scandal that's happened in years for Okinawa?" chuckled Kouichi. "Not much."

"How did people know about me putting mud in my cupcakes already?" asked Neemon. "Because, in my defense, it looked like chocolate!"

Bokomon glared at his yellow friend, grabbed one of the trays and hit him over the head. "The're talking about Akiko, you moronic rabbit!"

Geji chuckled at the bickering of his two Digimons and returned to face the people in the bar. "Anyways... yeah pretty big news, huh?"

"Did you get screwed over?" asked Gino.

"No, no. Fortunately, I keep my fortune in a bank of my own. It's like my own individual bank."

Kouichi snorted. "Figures."

Kouji noticed Geji's t-shirt and the kanji it had on it. "Past?" he asked. "Is that the word of the day?"

Geji smiled. "You can say that. I mean, you never know when the past might creep up on you again, right?"

Kouji shrugged. "I guess."

On that moment, Geji's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and smirked when he saw that the text was from Zoe.

_"Where are you?"_

Geji was about to tell her to meet him back at his place, but a sudden idea popped into his head and he snickered.

_"Come to The Dark Wolf Tavern. It's a bar downtown."_

Satisfied with his short and upfront message, he waited for her to reply. Of course, he didn't have to wait for more than 20 seconds before his phone beeped again.

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

Geji smirked and returned to chatting with the rest of the group. He knew Zoe would kill him for doing this, but she would have to know that it was for her own good. He made a promise to her father to look out for her and that's a promise he intended to keep.

_** 10 minutes later **_

"Kouji", frowned Tsunomon. "Can I have some ice-cream?"

"Sure little buddy," said the long-haired twin. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate!"

"Wait, can I have some too?" asked Veemon excitedly.

"Me too!" pleaded Bokomon.

"Me too! Without mud!"said Neemon.

Bokomon had to resist every urge in his buddy not to hit his friend again. Instead, he opted for narrowing his eyes at him and giving him a warning glare, which seemed to be unnoticed by the yellow creature. Kouji smiled and nodded.

"Of course, guys. Four chocolate ice-creams coming right up. I just need to get them from the machine outside."

"I'll help you!" smiled Tsunomon.

Before Kouji could refute, Tsunomon charged as fast as he could towards the door. Unfortunately, the door opened just as he was about to leave and he bumped into a person entering the bar.

"Ow!" cried Tsunomon. "I'm so sorry!"

"No it's ok," said the girl entering. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, what about..."

Tsunomon voice tailed off as he caught a glimpse of who was in front of him. In front of him was a blonde girl, with bright emerald green eyes, that resembled one of his old friends very much.

"_Izumi_?" he whispered.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

Oh my God... Tsunomon! He's... He's still here? I get into the bar and the first encounter I have is with my old friend? I just want to jump in and wrap him in my arms. I missed him so much! But I can't do that... not if I'm planning on continuing with this plan.

"Uh..." I mumble. "I'm sorry?"

The little creature didn't move. Please, don't let him recognize me!

"Im' so sorry!" said a boy, rushing towards Tsunomon and picking him up in his arms. "Tsunomon, you need to be more careful!"

He then turned to me and I immediately recognized him. Crap... Kouji.

"Are you..."

His voice trailed off, just like Tsunomon, when he saw me more clearly. His sapphire eyes were fixated on me and filled with hope, confusion and disbelief.

"I'm sorry..." he said after a moment. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Oh shit.

"Um... I don't think so..." I managed to say. "I just moved into town. I'm Zoe Capulet."

Kouji's confused expression softened and turned into a smile. "Oh, so you're the one who moved into the Orimoto Mansion. I'm sorry about that, I just... You remind me of someone I used to know. Anyways, I'm Kouji. Kouji Minamoto. And this little guy who bumped into you is Tsunomon."

"Nice to meet you, Kouji." I said. "You too, Tsunomon."

Tsunomon simply stared at me but finally managed to smile. "You too, Zoe. Sorry about running into you like that."

I chuckled nervously. "No, it's ok."

"Ahem..."

I turned to see a group of guys and Digimons behind Kouji. Out of everyone, I recognized Geji and Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi.

"Ummm... Zoe..." said Kouji. "Let me introduce you to the gang here. The fatty over there is JP Shibayama."

"How you doing?" said JP as he eyed me up and down.

"Dude..." whispered Kouichi to his friend. "Stop quoting Joey Tribbiani from F.R.I.E.N.D.S... Not working."

"Shut up... And I'm not a fatty! I've lost plenty of weight..."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever man." He then turned back to me. "That guy is Kouichi Kimura, my twin brother."

"Why do you have different last names?" I asked.

Kouichi laughed. "Long story short... parents separated and raised us separately until we were nine, and we reunited when our parents got back together."

"Oh, I see", I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"The redhead over there is Gino Bishops", continued Kouji. "He works at the bar with Kouichi and me, and he was Kouichi's roommate in college."

"At your service, my lady", winked Gino.

"I'm Tommy", said the youngest of the group. "And I'm here to save you from these morons."

"Who are you calling a moron?" frowned Gino. "We are smarter than... than... than Neemon!"

I turned to see the yellow rabbit Digimon. However, didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, he had managed to go out and get one of the chocolate ice-creams from the machine and came back in, with his face covered in chocolate.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked at me. "See? You'll need the help."

I giggled. "Nice to meet you, Tommy."

"And I..." interrupted a boy with spiky brown hair that was coming dangerously close to my face," am your dream come true. Davis Motomiya. Michelangelo's David! The Big D! D-Man! You choose, babe."

I sweatdropped and managed to back up a little. "Um... nice to meet you."

The boy was pulled back by Kouji who smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry about him", he said. "Anyways, the Digimons over there are Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon and... well ... you already know Tsunomon."

"Of course", I smiled. "Hi, you guys."

"Hey!" they all said in unison.

Kouji then pointed at Geji. "And this is -"

"Geji Yoru", I said.

"You two know each other?" asked Gino.

Geji smirked. "Oh yes. We go way back. Don't we, Zoe?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a warning look. I did not just decide to trust him for him to give away my secret. If he does, I'll make damn sure he's the first one I actually kill. And I mean it.

"Her parents knew my parents", smirked Geji. "It's a long story."

I gave him a fake smile and nodded. "So? Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure. Adiós, amigos! Come on Bokomon... Neemon..."

"Right behind you, Geji", said Bokomon as he pulled Neemon by the ears.

"OW!" cried Neemon.

"Stop whining you baby!"

I chuckled at them and then turned my attention to the rest.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all", I said. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" said everyone in unison.

I gave saw Kouji one last time and I left. I can't believe it's really him, though. I didn't expect for him to keep living here after so many years. He looked exactly the same, but more grown up. Kouji was always like my big brother, and seeing him just felt like... family. I wish I could really hug him and Tsunomon... just tell them everything. But I can't. It's bad enough that I'm involving Geji, and that's because he's been so annoying about it. I have a feeling Kouji would be worse. If he knew my plans he would not stop until he helped me, or worse, stop me. Either way it couldn't happen. I disliked the idea of having any more people involved in this... and Kouji and Tsunomon were the last ones I would want on this.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The guys stared as the new girl left the bar and gazed after her.

"I told you she was hot", commented JP. "That's the girl I was talking to you guys about."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, JP", snorted Gino. "You're very observant. Now let's get back to work."

"Uh... Tommy, Davis and I don't work here..."

"Well, you sure spend enough time drinking our shit so you might as well help out."

Davis, JP and Tommy exchanged glances and sighed.

"Fine..."

As everyone resumed to serve their guests, Kouichi noticed that Kouji and Tsunomon were still looking at the window. They had a vague expression in their faces and they both seemed to have their minds elsewhere.

"Everything ok?" asked Kouichi, placing his hands over the shoulders of Kouji and Tsunomon.

Kouji shook his head and came back to reality. "Yeah", he mumbled. "Just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get back to work."

Kouichi was not completely satisfied by his brother's answer but decided to drop the subject. Kouji had always been the type of guy that if something bothered him, he would talk about it when he was ready.

Tsunomon turned to Kouji. "Kouji?"

"Yes?"

"Did that girl... Zoe... remind you of someone?"

Kouji sighed. "Yeah... she did. But it can't be her."

Tsunomon paused and then nodded. "You're right. I guess I just miss her..."

Kouji gave him a crooked smile and patted him. "Me too, buddy."

Tsunomon smiled back at Kouji and then made his way towards Veemon. Kouji, however, turned his gaze towards the window once again and the memories of his childhood friend invaded his mind.

_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_

_The little blonde girl in front of Kouji was crying as she held Tsunomon in her arms. She was not alone, however. Tsunomon was also crying and Kouji could feel a few tears starting to escape his eyes._

_"Can't I bring Tsunomon with me?", sobbed the little girl._

_A woman with black hair and black eyes shook her head. "I already told you you can't . Besides, your friend here said he would take care of him for you. So come on now, give him to your friend and say goodbye."_

_The blonde girl began to cry harder and placed Tsunomon gently into Kouji's arms. She kissed his forehead and gave him a faint smile._

_"Goodbye, Tsunomon", she said._

_"Goodbye..." mumbled Tsunomon._

_The girl then turned to Kouji and wrapped her arms around Kouji, who automatically did the same to her._

_"I'll take good care of Tsunomon", he whispered._

_The girl smiled and hugged him even harder. "Thank you, Kouji. Please take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you so much."_

_"Me too..."_

_The woman grew impatient and tugged the little girl's shoulder so she would step away from the boy and the Digimon._

_"Come on," said the woman. "Time to go."_

_"I'll come back for you, Kouji!" cried the little girl as she was being pulled away._

_Kouji smiled and saw his best friend being taken. He had never felt more awful in his entire life. It was like losing his little sister... He could just hope that he would see her again someday._

_*** FLASHBACK ENDS ***_

Kouji sighed and finally tore his gaze from his window. "Izumi..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

We finally entered Geji's parking spot and I took a peek at his house. Figures. He may be casual about his attire, but there was nothing casual about this place. He had a three story white mansion, oceanfront view, an infinity pool outside, and the whole back part of the property that lead to the pool area was all glass. It was very modern and clean. One thing I did notice, however, was the amount of technological things he had. There were computers, machines, virtual screens, and so many other things... I literally felt like I was on Tony Stark's lab in a way. This guy wasn't kidding when he said he was a computer whiz...

"How do you like my home, sweet home?" asked Geji.

"It's ridiculously technological..." I said. "But I guess that's what you can expect from you."

He chuckled. "It'll pay off in your schemes, Izumi."

As soon as he said my name, I glared at him and almost did a repeat of what I did to him on the night he figured me out. He noticed this, however, and took a step back.

"Wow!" he cried. "Easy girl. If it's because of Bokomon and Neemon, I can assure you that you will want them to be on your side."

"It's ok, Izumi", said Bokomon. "We promise to keep your secret. We've been with Geji for as long as we can remember, so we too witnessed what these people did to your father. And think about it, you will benefit from both of us. Geji is a tech whiz and genius when it comes to humans, and I'm the equivalent when it comes to Digimons."

"What about him?" I asked signaling the yellow rabbit who was searching for God knows what in the kitchen.

Geji smirked. "He's... he just has a good heart. Let's leave it at that."

I narrowed my eyes at Geji and frowned. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know. But Bokomon and Neemon are my right hand, and your father trusted them as well."

I looked at the two rookies and hesitated. However, I finally gave in and sighed. "Fine. But if we're going to do this right, you're all going to have to call me by who I am now. Izumi Orimoto no longer exists. Got it?"

"Got it", said Bokomon and Geji in unison.

Geji then grabbed what it seemed to be a sort of flash drive and placed it on the counter. He then pressed the small black button on the side, and it immediately became a hologram of a laptop. What was impressive about it was that he was actually using it as an actual laptop... typing and everything.

Then, he pressed on his wristlet and a high-tech communications gauntlet appeared on his left arm, just above the wrist. It had been invisible to the human eye, but once he pressed on his wristlet, it became visible. It worked as computer, clock, scanning view radar, sonar and thermal; phone, and lock picking device.

Geji noticed my expression and smirked. "Impressed? I just finished this babies last week."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Let's just get down to business. I didn't come here to play."

"Clearly. But, I must ask you, though. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"What about Kouji?"

I glared at him. "Kouji will remain out of this. I know you set me up to see him, but if you do that again, I promise I will kill you."

"Stop it with the threats. You needed to see that he was here. I wanted to make sure I honored your father by giving you an option out of this, which I thought might be Kouji. But since it's clearly not, then consider me your faithful sidekick."

"That's still up for debate."

Geji smirked and chuckled. "Fine. Anyways... who is next in Zoe Capulet's little black book of retribution?"

I took out the photograph of my father and his friends and placed it on the counter. I had already marked Akiko Hirosuke with a red 'X' over his face. I took my red marker and circled Jasmine DeLaurentis's face and showed it to Geji.

"Jasmine DeLaurentis", I said. "She was my father's secretary and best friends with Diana Kanbara. When she took the stand, she lied about some secret documents he had and a few phone calls he did that were all related with information about explosive weapons. She claimed that she now understood that my father was planning the bomb all along. And, according to my father's journals, he said that Jasmine was bribed with $10 million to lie in the stand. That's what she needed to start her own line of clothes, so she took it. Look where she is now."

"Opportunistic bitch..." mumbled Geji. "I don't understand how this happened, though. Why would the Kanbaras spend so much time and energy into framing your father for this. I feel like there is so much we don't know."

I shrugged. "I don't care how why they did it, Geji. The point is they did. So I will not rest until everyone involved has suffered the consequences of their actions. Especially the Kanbaras. That's why every time I take someone down, it has to affect the Kanbaras in a way. For example, Akiko's 'treason' made the Kanbaras lose a lot of money and face. I plan to do the same with everyone else."

Geji smirked. "Devious. I like that... Can I just ask... what happened to you? This vendetta... how did it happen?"

"After the last time I saw you, I spent weeks studying everything in that box. I learned every single detail and every single thing about my father's case. I never found anything on why the Kanbaras did such a thing, so I'm assuming they were just using him as a patsy for their schemes. But either way, I then seeked help from a man who trained me with everything I had to know. When I was ready, I came here."

"Hmm... well you most certainly seem ready. And how do you propose to take out Mrs. DeLaurentis?"

"That's where you come in. Here."

I handed him a flash drive of my own.

"What is this?"

"Open it on your computer, and see for yourself."

Geji hesitated but then plugged the flash drive into his gauntlet. The moment the screen popped out, it was divided into four screens. One of them showed the master bedroom, the second one showed a living room, the third one a kitchen and the fourth one a studio.

"What exactly am I looking at?" asked Geji.

"You don't know?" I said with a smirk.

Geji paused for a minute and then smirked with me. "This is Jasmine's apartment. You bugged it didn't you?"

I shrugged and smiled.

"Wow, I have to say... you are turning to be more and more devious than I thought."

I snickered. "I need you to spy on her. Dig dirt. Anything it takes for her to go down. The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can move on to my next victim."

"I'm on it. How about you let me do this, and if I get something, you can expose her in front of everyone at the auction tomorrow night."

"I can't. I have a date tomorrow night."

Geji raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

I turned slightly pink but tore away my gaze from Geji before he noticed. "Takuya Kanbara."

Geji's expression was of pure shock. "Wait... did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say, Takuya Kanbara? The son of Diana and Grayson Kanbara?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anyone else?"

"Zoe... have you lost it?"

"Look, he can be the link I need to get inside his family, ok? I will do whatever it takes."

"Even putting him in the middle of this?"

"No, Geji. Takuya's not a target. None of his siblings are. I won't hurt him, but with his help I can do so much more from the inside than what I would be able to do from the outside."

Geji frowned but then seemed that he wouldn't push the subject any further. "Ok. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, that I do. As soon as you have something, call me. Because the original plan was to have something by tomorrow night. If that happens I will need you to do it for me while I'm with Takuya. That way, I can brush away any suspicions from me since I will have an alibi."

"Wait, what about me?"

"Trust me, they will not suspect a thing with you. And I plan to clean your name later anyways. You just do your part if you're really committed to doing this."

"Got it, captain."

With that, I gave him a quick nod and made my way out of his house. I don't care how much I had to do to clear my father's name, I would make them pay for everything they did and nothing would get in the way of that. Confucius once said: "Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." I was aware that a desire for revenge may ultimately hurt the seeker as much as the victim. But I was ready to accept any price this journey might come with, as long as I completed my mission.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Back at the bar, the place was starting to clear out some more. The days here were a rollercoaster; you just never knew when it would become packed and when it would be deserted. In one day, it was possible to have a mix of both.

Kouji was serving someone at the bar when he accidentally dropped a glass.

"Damn it", he cursed under his breath.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Kouichi. "That's like the third glass you've broken today."

"I'm fine. I'm just... a little out of it."

"Why?"

Kouji sighed. "That girl that came earlier... she reminded me so much of Izumi."

Kouichi thought for a moment. "Hey... I think you're right. She does look like her. But I mean... she's not -"

"I know. I just miss her, you know? It sucks that I don't even know what happened to her. She was my best friend and like a little sister."

"Yeah, I understand. But who knows? We might see her again someday. Don't lose hope, ok?"

Kouji smiled sheepishly to Kouichi. "Yeah, I won't."

"Good. Now get back to work, lazy ass."

Kouji chuckled and shook his head. Kouichi was right. Even though he never knew what happened to Izumi, a part of him felt like she was out there and that she would return some day. That thought was one of the reasons why he never left Okinawa, so that the girl would find him if she ever needed him.

Kouji's thoughts got interrupted when the doors opened and in came the last person he would ever expect to see: Takuya Kanbara, followed by Amy and Megumi.

Takuya caught a glimpse of Kouji and he slowly approached the bar. He felt nerves starting to take the best of him, but he promised himself he would get through this. He needed to apologize and now he just had to hope for the best.

"Hey", he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey," said Kouji dryly.

There was an awkward pause between them and neither of them knew exactly what to say.

"Listen, Kouji..."

"What do you want, Takuya?"

"I just... I don't know. I just came here to... apologize."

Kouji wasn't going to let it be so easy. "For what?"

"You know... we were really close back then and... lately I've been thinking... I owe you an apology for being a jerk to you and ditching you the way I did."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I just..."

Kouji snorted. "You know what? Just save it man. You don't need to do this."

Takuya frowned. "Yes, I do. I was thinking a lot about this and I'm sorry for not doing it sooner."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Look, you don't need to do this because I don't want you to. I'm over it. You just became who you were always meant to be."

Takuya was taken aback by his comment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kouji smirked. "You became a Kanbara. Just like your parents, you just don't give a fuck about the rest of the people if they don't meet your economical expectations. That's the way it is."

"That is so not the way it is!"

"Well, that's exactly what happened!" snarled Kouji.

Takuya paused and shook his head. "Kouji -"

"Just get out of my bar, Kanbara."

Takuya hesitated but decided to drop it. He felt terrible for what happened and he was truly trying to apologize, but I guess it would take more than a simple apology to win his friend back.

"Fine", said Takuya. "But I am sorry."

Takuya then turned to Amy, who he caught chatting up to Kouichi and her friend Megumi was talking to Tommy.

"Ames", said Takuya. "We need to go."

"Ok, Taki!" said Amy. She then turned to Kouichi and Tommy. "So, what do you say then? Tomorrow night, after my mother's auction, all of us go to the beach for a night outing?"

"Can't wait", said Kouichi. "I'll just find someone to cover my shift."

"Perfect", said Megumi as she winked at Tommy. "See you guys tomorrow."

With that, they strutted off towards Takuya and exited the bar. Kouichi and Tommy let out a silent cheer and high-fived each other.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Geji was staring at Jasmine's apartment with Bokomon, when they heard Neemon 's cries from the kitchen. They hurried up to the room and finally saw him running around in circles with a pie on fire.

"Neemon!" cried Geji as he grabbed the fire extinguisher. and started spraying him and the pie. "What the hell?!"

"Neemon what did you do?!" snarled Bokomon.

The yellow rabbit was completely covered in foam.

"Yuck!" he said as he tasted the foam that entered his mouth. "This doesn't taste like whipped cream to me."

Bokomon rolled his eyes and gave him a wedgie. "THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOU MORON!"

"Oh... that explains it."

Geji sighed. "Neemon, what the hell happened?"

"Uh... I may have turned the heat on a little more because I was hungry and wanted to eat. I was hungry and also the Bachelor is starting in two minutes."

Bokomon's eye twitched. "Why you little-"

"It's ok, Bokomon", said Geji. "Neemon doing that can be dangerous. Don't do it again unless you want us all to end up like toast."

"There's toast?" asked an excited Neemon who was jumping up and down. "Oh, goody-goody!"

Geji and Bokomon sweatdropped. Bokomon then threw Geji a 'can-I-please-hit-him' look and Geji sighed.

"Go ahead..."

Bokomon took out his book from his waistband and hit the poor yellow creature over his head, making his eyes pop out from his face. "YOU STUPID MORONIC IDIOT!"

Geji rolled his eyes and chuckled as he returned to the living room. He sat on his desk and stopped when he caught a glimpse of the camera. It was now showing Jasmine, who had gone back to her apartment. However, something that he saw made Geji smirk and chuckle.

"I got you now."

* * *

**Oh oh. What did Geji find out about Jasmine? Will Kouji and Tsunomon figure Zoe's secret? How far will she be willing to take this revenge of hers? Will Takuya be caught in the midst of it? Will Kouji ever forgive Takuya? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 3 :)**


	6. Judas Kiss

**Hey you all! I hope you guys had a great weekend. I know Mondays are awful, so maybe this next chapter will cheer you up! :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Hahahaha I knew you'd appreciate the Neemon pie fiasco. I wrote it for ya :) Well you're about to find out about Jasmine! :D And I'm glad you liked the encounter between Kouji, Tsunomon and Zoe. Cute, right? haha. About the items of ten... they're coming :) Be patient. They will come but not yet. There's a lot more things waiting to unravel before that ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kameo1 - Hahaha if you though that was intense, wait until you read this chapter! :D Yes! Those characters are awesome hehe :) And yeah, Takuya will have to prove himself to Kouji... it won't be that easy. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Zoe Miley Butterfly - Hahha I bet you are! You're probably going to be squealing with their date so hope you enjoy it! :D And you're about to find out about the dirt on Jasmine! And yay for Neemon! eheh... Hope you like this chapter!**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know, right? Poor Kouji. He loved her as his little sister and it broke his heart to see her be taken away like that. And well.. Takuya will have to prove himself to Kouji, I guess :) Don't count on Bokomon stop hitting Neemon haha it's a hobby of him apparently. You mean Jasmine, right? And no, I won't mix Amy in with Jasmine :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SydThatKid - Yay! Well be prepared because there's a lot more to this story waiting to be unraveled. I know you will love the Takumi date :D So cute haha... and yeah well Jasmine is and Zoe will give it everything she's got into bringing her down. I can't tell you what will happen, but Zoe wants to punish those who deserve it. About Rika... well... since you ask... yes :) she will return eventually and things will get interesting from there ;)**

**Guest - Ok, I think I already know what I will do with John. I'll be introducing him soon. If you could create an account it would be great, because I don't like discussing OCs in public... it may have some spoilers. Anyways, it's ok I appreciate your apology :) And I will try to see the seasons when I have time. About the spirits, well they're already taken so I can't do that. But you'll have to wait and see for more on that later on in the story :) And no... don't worry about Davis haha. But there is an evil person in this story aside from the Kanbaras as you'll come to learn. And yes hahah crooked smiles rock :D You're about to find out about Jasmine and we will have to see if Takuya can prove himself to Kouji.**

**Red Page - Haha well good! :D Hope you enjoy the dirt and her demise. Yeah, I promise they will get more and more important... it's just a long story and a lot of things have to happen first ;) And yes, Kouji was a little harsh... but like you said, his head is just a mess right now. But hopefully Takuya will prove himself :) And well yes Zoe's targets will affect everyone in a way... but I can bet good money that it will be in a very unexpected way for sure :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Ok! Here it is! CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Judas Kiss**

**ZOE'S POV:**

"Geji?"

"In here, Zoe."

I walked through his mansion doors. I has received a text from him this morning, saying that he thinks he has what it takes to bring Jasmine down. All I'm going to say, is that he better have it. He's on probation with me and that's not going to change for a while. I can't afford to trust anybody.

I finally got to the living room and see Geji at the counter with his laptop open.

"What do you got?" I asked.

Geji shook his head. "Hello to you, too, sunshine."

"Get to the point, Geji. What did you find?"

Geji smirked. "You will love this. She made it so easy... So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

He pressed play on the recording and I watched intently at the scene. The camera that was pointing to the entrance of the room, showed the door opening, followed by Jasmine as she entered the room. However, she was not alone.

My eyes widened. "Is that..."

"Yup", smirked Geji.

Jasmine entered the apartment, wrapped up in the arms of Grayson Kanbara. Their lips met with crushed force and they were both panting.

I snickered. "This is just too easy."

"I told you," smiled Geji. "The best friend and the husband? Classic. What do you want to do then? Will you expose them?"

I kept my eyes fixated on the screen as I saw Jasmine and Grayson starting to heat up things. I could feel the gears of my devious mind starting to turn. I wanted to make this twisted turn of events as painful as possible for both parties, especially the Kanbaras.

"Oh I'll expose them alright," I said. "And I have a great idea on how to do it."

Geji smirked. "Then enlighten me, All-Mighty Goddess of Revenge."

Just then, my phone beeped and I saw I had a text message. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it was from Takuya.

_"Hey trouble._

_Can't wait for our date tonight :) Pick you up at 5:00?_

_- T."_

I giggled and typed my answer.

_"Sounds perfect. What should I wear? Fancy dress?"_

It didn't take him more than five seconds to reply back.

_"Surprise me. But the more casual, the better ;) See you tonight."_

I smiled and nodded. Casual? That sure as hell doesn't sound like a Kanbara to me. They are best known for their extravagant soirees and going all out on special occasions. And now he says he wants it casual? I didn't even know that word would be in his vocabulary.

"Well, well, well", smirked Geji. "I assume the message was from prince charming?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up. I already told you, he's just a way for me to get into his family. That is all."

Geji snorted. "Whatever you say, your royal deviousness.. Now... about Jasmine?"

"Just keep an eye out on the tapes for now and let me know if something else happened. I'll text you the details later, and you'll have to follow my plan exactly as I tell you. Step by step. You got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Ok. Takuya, relax. She's just a girl and you're going out on a date with her. You've done the whole dating scene a million times... except... God, who am I kidding? She's not like the other girls. There's something about her that is so captivating. I want to figure her out and, oddly enough, I actually do care about her having a good time tonight. I never cared before. I usually just used the date as a formality for sex, and never cared if the girl was enjoying herself as long as I got mine. But this time, I wanted her to really enjoy it. I hope my plan will work. I'm taking a whole different angle and see if she'll like it.

I jumped up and down in place and relaxed my neck as I saw myself in the mirror.

"Wow."

I was startled by the voice coming from my bedroom door and saw a smirking Tai there.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" he teased.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I am."

"I've never seen you like this before."

"I know. But there's something about her that makes me little nervous, but in a good way."

"Dude", he snorted. "You're not a little nervous. You're like fucking Santa Claus... on prozac... in Disneyland... getting laid."

"Oh, shut up", I chuckled. "At least I have a date. You just stand there like a moron staring at Mimi."

"Hey!" frowned Tai. "I would have you know that I asked her out."

"Oh, really? What did she say?"

"Um... well... ok I technically didn't ask her out... I asked her if she was coming to mom's auction tonight and she said 'of course' since she works for her... and I told her I would see her there."

I sweatdropped. "Dude... that is so not a date. Man up and do it!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'll ask her out tonight, ok? For real, though."

"Do what, darling?"

We both jumped at the sound of my mother's voice as she entered the room.

"Nothing, mom", smiled Tai.

My mom turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I have my date with Zoe tonight, remember?"

My mother's expression grew darker at the mention of her name. "Zoe Capulet? I thought you weren't serious!"

"Why not? I like her and I want to take her out."

"Takuya, tonight's my art auction! I expected to have your support."

I groaned. "Mom, I always go to your events, ok? But I have a life of my own, you know."

"I don't trust her," she insisted. "She seems too sketchy to me."

I snorted. "Mom, you say that about every girl I date."

"But I'm always right."

"Well, I intend to find out with Zoe", I said as I put some cologne and grabbed my car keys. "I think she's different and, hopefully, I'll find out if that's true tonight."

My mom simply shook her head. "I do not approve of this."

I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When do you ever though? Love you. Bye, Tai; bye, mom."

Before she could refute me, I ran out of the room and headed to my car. Zoe seemed to special for me to let my mom stand in the way of me finding out.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouichi and Tommy were sitting by the bar with Gino and Kouji. They were jumping up and down and dancing around.

"We got a date with those girls", chanted Kouichi. "We got a date with those girls... We got a date with those girls."

"Just shut up already!" cried Gino. "You're giving me a headache."

Tommy snickered. "Jealous, much?"

Gino rolled his eyes. "Dude, I have my own girlfriend, ok? She's just away for the summer."

Kouichi snorted. "Ok, then shut up and let us enjoy this, ok? Becaaaaauuuuseee... WE GOT A DATE WITH THOSE GIRLS! WE GOT A DATE WITH THOSE GIRLS! WE GOT A DATE WITH THOSE GIRLS!"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kouji. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Thankfully, Kouichi's song was interrupted when his phone beeped and saw it was a message from Amy.

_"Hey!_

_So, I decided we won't go to my mother's auction. We'll sneak out. Meet us at Akajima beach at 7, instead?"_

_- Amy :)"_

Kouichi smirked.

_"No problem. See you there! ;)"_

He had waited too long for this day to come, and he was finally getting his chance with Amy.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I took another glance at myself in the mirror. I decided to wear my jean shorts, my taupe color booties and my aquamarine, sleeveless, button front shirt, which I tied in the front. I also put on my pear colored necklace and matching earrings. I also opted for braiding my hair into a side fishtail braid, putting raspberry colored lipstick and black mascara. I was satisfied with my final look, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I hate this. Why am I so nervous? This guy means nothing to me. He's just a means to an end. That's it. My trainer, Eiki, has always taught me not to let my emotions get the best of me. But why did Takuya get this side out of me?

My wandering mind was put to a stop when I heard the doorbell ring.

"One second!" I said.

I took one last glance at my reflection, took a deep breath and headed towards the door. When I opened it, I was completely taken away. Takuya was looking more handsome than ever, as if that were even possible. He was wearing a white striped, sky blue polo shirt with a popped collar, jeans and brown sneakers. His messy chestnut hair was flowing freely and in his hands he had a bouquet of pink lilies.

"Wow," he smiled. "You look stunning."

I blushed and giggled. "Thank you. You look great, too."

Takuya then handed me the flowers and smiled sheepishly. "I got these for you."

"Lilies!" I gasped and sniffed their mesmerizing scent. "Oh my God, Takuya, they're my favorite. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Are you ready?"

"Sure, let me just put them in water. Please, come in."

I turned around and walked towards the kitchen, and started filling an empty vase with water. I saw Takuya looking around my living room.

"Beautiful place", he said.

"Thanks. Although it's nothing compared to yours."

Takuya chuckled. "Nah, mine is overrated."

I smirked as I placed the vase and the flowers in my counter. "Sure it is. Ok, all set. Where are we going, by the way?"

"You'll see. I want to do something different and keep it on the casual side. Is that ok?"

I smiled at him as I locked up my door. "Trust me, that sounds perfect."

"Good."

Takuya took out his keys and disarmed the alarm of his car. That's when I noticed the red 2012 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta that he owned, as he opened the door for me. I chuckled and gave him a playful look.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"_This_ is casual?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Just get in."

I smirked at him and entered the vehicle. At least the nerves were gone now. Or... were they? I don't know. I was now feeling excited. Me... excited for a date... with the enemy's son. Izumi, you can be an idiot sometimes. If I fall for this guy, I might as well say goodbye to my plan on avenging my father. This is just ridiculous. Honoring my dad is much more important than a silly guy. God... just remember... you did not come here to fall in love. You came here to destroy the people who failed your father... your date's family!

* * *

We drove from my house to the Akajima beach, which was my favorite beach growing up. I remember this was the last place I went to as a kid as a happy girl and where the picture my dad took of Kouji, Kouichi, Gomamon and me. I smiled at the memories.

"We're going for a night swim in the ocean?" I asked as we parked the car in front of the beach.

Takuya laughed. "I didn't bring a bathing suit, but we can do that if you want."

I saw his smirking face and I blushed when I realized what he meant. "Uh... I'm ok. Let's go with your original plan."

Takuya smirked and offered his hand to help me out of the car. "I figured." He then took out a blindfold from his pocket and took it in his hands.

"What? Are you going to blindfold me?" I teased.

"Yup", he grinned.

My expression changed and I felt anxious. I do not trust people at all, and I have a hard time doing so. Takuya seemed to noticed this and brushed a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ears.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's ok. I won't kill you," he chuckled and flashed me a boyish grin. "I just wanted to make this day special and surprise you. It's ok if you don't want to, but I would love it if you could trust me on this."

His handsome face and childish smile just melt my heart. Honestly, like I said, trust is something I do not give away easily. I don't even have someone I trust completely. Well, Kouji has it... but that's only because I knew him before all of my father's things happened. But something about Takuya really made me feel that I could actually count on him. I haven't had that feeling in years and it felt almost great to have it again.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. Go ahead then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled at me and then placed the bandana over my eyes. He took my hands and started leading me across the sand. The familiar scent of the salty ocean felt nice as the wind blew in my face. Whenever I felt that warm breeze, I immediately felt calm.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally came to a stop.

"Are we here yet?" I asked.

"Yes", said Takuya.

He proceeded to take off the bandana from my eyes and I smiled. In front of us, was Takuya's Unimon from the race. But this time, he had the blue ribbon he had won that day around his neck.

"I remembered you told me you liked Unimons from your semester abroad", said Takuya. "And I recall I asked you if you would like to go riding, or maybe dinner. So why not do both?"

"Aww, Takuya", I smiled. "That's really sweet."

He gave me a crooked smile and offered his hand to me. "Don't mention it. Come on, he'll take us to our destination."

Takuya got on the Unimon and helped me climb on it, placing me right behind him. I hesitated at first, but then I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and felt my cheeks starting to turn pink. Takuya, however, simply laughed.

"Hold on tight", he teased.

I was expecting him to go on full speed, but he simply made the Unimon walk along the beach. The sunset was beautiful and it made for the perfect setting. I couldn't help but smile as I felt his warm body against mine. I was so comfortable in this position... I didn't want to let go. Ever.. Wait... what did I just think? Oh my God, Izumi... FOCUS!

We suddenly stopped and I was puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're here."

I was completely confused by our 'destination'. I saw nothing around us but some rocks. He said we were having dinner... but where? This boy is just full of surprises, isn't he?

He then jumped off the Unimon and help me get down.

"Thank you, Unimon", I smiled.

"My pleasure, Zoe", said the horse-like creature. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves, tonight."

"We will."

"Thanks again, little buddy", smiled Takuya. He then turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

* * *

He lead me through a path towards the rocks and we began to climb them. I had to control my laugh as I saw him struggle to climb a couple of them.

"Not used to this, rich boy?" I teased.

"Hey!" he laughed. "I can be a nature boy if I want to."

"Sure you can."

We finally reached the top and my jaw dropped. Towards the edge, there was a big blanket on the floor with a picnic set up. He had two plates with spaghetti carbonara and a bottle of wine. And for dessert, he had put a pot for the chocolate fondue and several fruits on the side.

"I went for your roots", said Takuya. "I hope you like spaghetti carbonara."

I smiled at him and nodded. "It's actually my favorite."

"Yes!" he said in a little victory dance and took my hand. "Well, now we can have our second part of the date. Bon appetit!"

We started eating and, I have to admit, it was delicious. I wasn't sure if he had made it himself or he had someone do it for him, but it was pretty damn good.

"Did you actually cook this?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I actually learned to cook from a very young age, and this is honestly my favorite dish to make."

"Get out."

"I swear!" he laughed. "Hey, I'm not completely useless."

"I never said you were. I mean, Unimon champion, masters at the most prestigious college in the world, future leader of your father's company, and a great cook? I'm impressed."

Takuya blushed. "Thank you. I guess I try... My mom honestly taught me the cooking. She can be very intense, by the way, so she might just actually start inviting you over to see who you are."

I laughed. "I'm ready. Don't worry about that."

"I bet you can handle her", he said.

I chuckled. "Well, I must say, you could be a chef. This is really good."

Takuya snorted. "Maybe in my next life. My future is pretty much mapped out. Now that I finished school, I'm being sent straight to the boardroom of Kanbara Global with my dad and brother, Tai. I wouldn't be surprised if my father already has an office picked out for me."

"Mm. That sounds -"

"I know how that sounds", he said with a silent laugh and shook head. "But, anyways, I want to know more about you."

I snorted. "I'm not that interesting."

"You are to me", he said as he gazed deeply into my eyes and sent electric shocks up and down my spine. "Please?"

I smiled at him and sighed. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well, you know pretty much everything about my parents. What about yours?"

"Well... Mom, um, caring, smart; and my dad just very... special. Lovely people and very compassionate towards Digimons."

"So I shouldn't expect an interrogation?" he teased.

I paused for a second and dropped my gaze. "They passed away when I was a kid. Car crash."

Takuya's expression was changed and I saw compassion in his eyes. "Wow... Zoe... I'm... I'm sorry. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just me."

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well, I'll always be here for you so you don't think you're alone."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

His eyes were fixated on me intently and I returned his warm grin. I then turned to watch the sunset in front of me, which was absolutely breathtaking. This was my favorite time of the day by far.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is", he said without taking his eyes off me.

I couldn't help but blush and I noticed that he was drinking water. I then remembered that he had told me that drinking had been a big problem in his life in the past.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"... You mentioned that you didn't drink anymore."

He blushed. "Ah yes... Well I guess it's fair you know. I used to be a heavy drinker. I wouldn't hesitate on having up to 4 bottles of liquor a day. It was bad. I was mixed with the wrong crowd and... things just got out of hand. And last summer...", he took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Last summer, I got really drunk at a party. I was in no condition to drive, but being the stubborn frat boy that I was, I didn't care. And well... I got to this curve and lost control of the vehicle... and an in-training Viximon was happening to go by at the time. So, I... hit it. And to make matters worse, it didn't survive."

"Oh."

Takuya tore his gaze away from me. "I felt awful. I never forgave myself for that. But it was when I realized I needed a change. That wasn't a life and I promised myself I would never go back to that. I love Digimons way too much. Me and my siblings care for them a lot. That's why Tai adopted Agumon and Amy, Calumon. I couldn't do it because I felt too awful for what happened."

"Yeah, I understand."

His eyes met mine and he grabbed my hand. "Zoe... I want you to know that that is not who I am anymore. I've changed so much and I'm really trying to be a better person."

I smiled at him. "I can see that, Takuya. I believe you. You are not a bad guy at all. Even though I don't really know you, I'm usually pretty good at reading people. I know you have good intentions."

He gave me a crooked smile and blushed. "Thank you. I'm glad you see it that way."

We didn't speak for a few minutes, and only sat there staring at each other. I have never connected with someone in the way that I am with Takuya. He was so not the guy that I was expecting. My gut is telling me that he is a great guy and that he is nothing like his parents. I wish this guy wasn't a Kanbara. I can't let myself fall for him because, if he finds out the truth, then it's over. He'll hate me. And I can't stop my mission just for him. Damn it...

"Walk with me?" he asked all of a sudden. "I could call Unimon because it's already dark, but it's gorgeous out. Maybe you'd like to walk instead?"

I chuckled. "Of course. That's a lovely idea."

He grabbed my hand and we started to make our way towards the beach.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

People had arrived to the Kanbara Mansion and they each started to walk around. There were paintings from all different periods, styles and artists. Diana had managed to gather original Van Goghs, Picassos, Rembrandt, among others; as well as paintings from famous artists in the Digimon community, and placed them all as an exhibition in her own garden.

Inside, Diana was sitting in the studio with Grayson and Jasmine. They were all glancing at the window as they saw the guests walking around the garden and seeing the exhibit.

"I have to hand it to you, Diana", said Jasmine. "You were damn right. People definitely showed up."

"Of course they did," smiled Diana. "It would be shocking if they were to miss one of my events."

"Always so humble, dear", teased Grayson.

"Look who's talking", laughed Diana. "You're not exactly Mother Theresa, either."

There was a knock on the door and Mimi entered the room.

"Mrs. Kanbara?" asked Mimi. "It's time."

"Alright, Mimi", said Diana. "Do you have the list of the art pieces?"

Mimi nodded and handed her Diana's iPad. "Here you go. They're ordered by time periods, just like you asked for, and then subdivided alphabetically by artist."

"Excellent."

"Oh and you received an email saying it was urgent."

"Thank you, Mimi. That will be all. We will be out in a minute."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara." Mimi nodded and closed the door behind her as she exited the room.

Jasmine snickered. "She's a quite a little pushover, isn't she?"

Diana smirked and began to search for the email. "Yes, but at least she's efficient." Diana's expression became puzzled as she examined the screen.

"What is it?" asked Grayson.

"The email sender is blocked", she said and turned towards her husband and Jasmine. "You don't suppose is from... _him_... right?"

The three of them suddenly were filled win worry and anxiety. They knew that anything that had to do with _him_ was never a good thing. In fact, it always was dangerous.

"Open it", said Grayson as Jasmine approached Diana from her other side.

Diana opened the email and clicked on the link it had attached. The three of them were staring at the screen, anxiously waiting for the video to load. They were right about one thing, the email was dangerous. But it was a different type of danger they were now facing.

The video started and they almost had a heart attack when they saw Jasmine and Grayson making out as things began to heat up. They were kissing with crushing force and they were discarding their clothes and making their way to the bed.

"Oh my God!" yelled Diana. "What the fuck is this?!"

Jasmine and Grayson were pale.

"Diana", gasped Jasmine. "I can explain!"

"Explain what?!" snarled the blonde woman. "That you're fucking my husband, you little whore?!"

"Diana", interrupted Grayson and holding Diana from beating Jasmine. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" she hissed. "You little worthless piece of shit! How could you do this to me?! My best friend? Really?! What the fuck?! Area of Light my ass! You used it as an excuse to go screw this little slut!"

"Diana - "

"Shut up!" she yelled. "How long has this been going on?"

Jasmine and Grayson exchanged nervous glances.

"We never meant to hurt you", whispered Jasmine.

"HOW LONG?!"

Grayson took a deep breath. "A year."

Diana's face was crimson and the veins were clearly marked by now.

"You know what?" she snorted. "I'm going to go outside and you two better act as if nothing has happened. I will deal with you later but this does NOT get out of this room. Do you understand?"

"You're not going to tell Michael?" asked Jasmine almost in disbelief.

Diana snickered. "Of course I will, you dumb homewrecker. I'll just do it when we have a little more privacy. You know more than anyone that nobody would like to be caught in my claws. Well, guess what? You just became the main course."

With that, Diana stormed out of the room and made her way towards the exhibit.

* * *

**GEJI'S POV:**

The screams going on in that room were not pleasant ones. Diana was flipping out with my little email. Zoe nailed this. If it were me, though, I would have left this to this point. But of course, Zoe was much more sinister than that. So I had to follow her exact orders and get ready for the big finale.

I made my way to a table behind Michael DiLaurentis, and prepared myself to enjoy the show. I then saw Jasmine making her way nervously towards her husband and sat next to him. He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. She better have enjoyed that, because it would probably be the last one she ever got from him.

"Good evening", said Diana as she took the stand with Grayson standing nervously next to her. "And welcome to this year's art auction."

There was a round of applause, except for Jasmine, who was in the verge of tears.

"I wanted the theme of today's party to signify a fresh start for all of us. As difficult as these last few years have been, especially with the fiasco of Mr. Hirosuke, I still believe that we can turn things around. Therefore, the money for this art auction will be going straight to the Digi-Fund. I'm looking forward to giving back, and I know all of you are, too."

The crowd applauded with even more enthusiasm.

"So", continued Diana. "It is usual for me to leave the most important piece of the collection for last. But, to start things off right, I'd like to announce the winner of that piece - my dear friend Jasmine DeLaurentis, who won't be taking home the Van Gogh this evening, but the treasured Monet that hangs in my living room."

Jasmine's expression was of horror, and Michael was simply confused.

"But the Monet was a gift from us", he whispered. Jasmine, however, couldn't respond.

"As secretive as Jasmine is," said Diana. "I can't say how much she's paid for the privilege, but I assure you it cost her dearly."

Diana flashed Jasmine an ice cold smile as the crowd applauded for Jasmine.

"In related news," continued Diana. "Jasmine has asked me to announce that the house she shares here with her husband is officially on the market. I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in Okinawa. Call your realtors, ladies and gentlemen, this one will go fast."

"What is she talking about?" asked Michael.

Jasmine looked at him helplessly. "Michael... I'll explain to you later, ok?"

"No, I want to know now!"

"Oh, Jasmine?" smirked Diana. "Wherever you end up, I hope the Monet will be a constant reminder of the friendship we shared."

Jasmine's breathing increased and she was about to burst into tears. Well honey, your tears about to get real. Time to work my magic. I discretely clicked on a few buttons of my invisible gauntlet, under the table, and smirked. _3... 2... 1..._

On cue, everyone's phones started ringing. Everyone opened their phones and a mix of horror, shock and mocking spread across the room. Michael's eyes widened as he saw his phone.

"What's going on?" asked Diana.

Her face, too, turned pale as she realized that Grayson and Jasmine's little session was now on every single person's phone. There whispers and people pointing at the two couples. Grayson was trying not to faint and Jasmine let out her tears. She then turned to Michael, who was filled with anger from what it looked like.

"Michael", he sobbed.

"Get the fuck away from me, you slut!"

Michael stood up violently and stormed out of the room. Jasmine tried ignoring the judging looks around her and went after Michael. Diana, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Everyone was now laying their eyes on her, and she had no where to go. The perfect couple of Okinawa, had taken a very high fall.

I have to say, Zoe's plan worked even better than I thought. But she really scares me. This girl was cold hearted. I even began to fear she would have trouble finding her boundaries with this journey. Her father had made me promise I would take her down the right path, but I doubt she will ever rest until this people get what they deserve. To be honest, I agree that this is what they deserve. But even I can draw my limits, which is something Zoe doesn't seem to be able to. I mean, not even after seeing that Kouji and Tsunomon were still around was enough for her. If that didn't work, what would?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouichi and Tommy were patiently waiting for Amy and Megumi to appear. But the girls were taking a long time and the guys were beginning to worry.

"They're not coming, are they?" said a disappointed Tommy.

"Relax, man", said Kouichi. "They'll be here."

As on cue, Kouichi saw a couple of girls running down the beach towards them. When they got closer, he realized it was Amy and Megumi.

"See?" smirked Kouichi. "What did I tell you?"

Amy and Megumi made it towards the guys and smiled.

"Hey", panted Amy. "Sorry we're late. We got caught up in sneaking out. But thankfully, Calumon is covering us."

"Oh, there's no problem at all", smiled Kouichi.

"We're glad you guys made it, though" said Megumi.

Tommy blushed. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Amy smiled. "Well? Why don't we go for a swim? Last one in loses!"

They all removed their clothes and rushed into the ocean with their bathing suits, laughing and enjoying the water. They began to splash each other and were giggling.

"The water is a bit cold", said Megumi after a few minutes. "Aren't you cold?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, I like cold water. I'm used to it."

"And I basically am used to this for swimming every day", said Amy.

"Oh, you're a swimmer?" asked Kouichi.

"Yeah! I'm training to win the championship for my school in the fall."

"Wow. I'm sure you'll win, hands down."

Amy blushed. "Thank you."

The four of them were interrupted when they felt a light coming straight into their eyes. They turned their heads towards the beach and saw a four guys, pointing their flashlights at them.

"Amy?" called a voice.

Amy recognized it immediately and started swimming back to the shore. "Brad?"

The others followed and saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes staring at Amy. Brad's gaze went to Kouichi and his eyes darkened.

"Brad," said Amy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. What the fuck are you doing here, barely dressed and with these losers?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kouichi. "Who the fuck are you calling a loser?"

"You, you little shitface! You better stay away from MY girlfriend!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Brad, we are on a break! And you know what? No. The break's over! You and I are done, ok?"

Brad snorted. "You and I are done when I say we are!"

"Hey", frowned Kouichi. "You better watch it on how you speak to her, ok?"

Brad laughed. "I don't take orders from a fucking loser!"

Without warning, Brad threw his fist straight into Kouichi's face, breaking his nose from the impact.

"Kouichi!" cried Amy.

Two of the Brad's friends went to attack Tommy, as he tried to defend Kouichi, and the other one started to help Brad with Kouichi. The guys began this aggressive fist fight, in which Kouichi and Tommy were in a disadvantage.

"HEY!"

Brad and the others stopped when they heard a voice coming from behind them. They saw Takuya coming up to them with Zoe close behind him.

"Taki!" smiled Amy in relief.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" snarled Takuya at Brad.

"I'm giving this little shitface what he deserves!" grinned Brad. "He was trying to get it on with my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" hissed Amy.

"Yes you are until I say I'm done with you, ok?"

"That's my sister you're talking to you little ass!" screamed Takuya.

He then threw a punch at Brad's face and immediately knocked the guy out, breaking his jaw and nose in the process.

"Get out of here before I make you swallow your own underwear!" snarled Takuya.

Brad was taken aback by Takuya's force, so he backed up and ran away with his three friends. Takuya then turned to see Kouichi and Tommy, bleeding.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok", said Kouichi as Amy helped him up. "Thanks for doing that man, though."

"Don't mention it. How about you, kid?"

"I'm fine", smiled Tommy as Megumi helped him up as well.

"Good. Let me drive you home. Amy, you can take my car and go home with Megumi. I'll make sure to get these guys home if you give me the keys to your SUV."

Amy nodded and handed over her keys. "Ok. Thank you, Taki."

Takuya smiled. "Of course, Ames."

Amy turned to Kouichi and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry for that, Kouichi. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kouichi smiled. "No, don't apologize. But maybe if you accept a dinner invitation sometime, would help with the pain."

Amy chuckled. "You got it."

Megumi gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and handed him a card. "You were really brave. Call me sometime."

Tommy smiled and nodded as Megumi and Amy made their way to Takuya's car.

* * *

Takuya made his way back to the bar with the two injured guys in the back. Once there, he and Zoe helped them out of the car and towards the door, where they knocked and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Kouji opened the door and was overwhelmed by the different things happening in front of him... Takuya... Zoe... and his brother and Tommy bleeding.

"Holy shit!" cried Kouji as he saw Kouichi and Tommy. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine", said Kouichi. "We just had a little encounter with a few guys... but we're ok. Actually, thanks to Takuya here..."

Kouji turned to Takuya, who lowered his gaze to the floor, in disbelief. "For real?"

"Yeah", continued Kouichi. "He kicked the guy's ass and he made sure to drive us home safely."

"Did you really do that?" asked Kouji to Takuya.

Takuya nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow. Thanks."

Takuya shook his head. "No, it's ok. Don't mention it."

Kouji then turned to his brother and Tommy. "You guys go inside and wash up."

"Ok", agreed Kouichi. "Thanks again, Takuya."

"No problem, man."

Kouji nodded and then closed the door. Takuya smiled and took Zoe's hand as they made their way back to the car. However, the door opened again and Kouji poked his head out.

"Takuya?"

Takuya turned. "Yeah?"

"... Thanks again. And... well... maybe you can come by tomorrow for a beer or something?"

Takuya smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

Kouji nodded. "Well, have a good night. You too, Zoe."

"Bye, Kouji", smiled the blonde girl.

Kouji then closed the door and smiled to himself. He had to admit, what Takuya did was really great. That's the type of friend he remembered. Maybe he finally saw that he was doing wrong after all.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

After our little brawl in the beach, Takuya was driving me home. I have to say, that was pretty sweet of him to intervene like that, and make sure the guys got home safely. The Minamotos were really important to me and I'm glad Takuya helped them the way he did. I was impressed.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz and I retrieved it to see it was from Geji. With all the commotion, I almost forgot to ask him how our little plan went.

"Hey Z. Everything went perfectly and now the little Mistress has been exiled. Gotta say, props to you."

I smirked and answered quickly.

"Excellent. I'll talk to you tomorrow and you can fill me in better... and thank you."

We finally arrived to my house and Takuya opened the door for me and walked me to my door.

"What a night, huh?" said Takuya as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it kind of ruined our date."

I smiled. "No, don't be. I think it was really amazing that you helped. And I had an amazing time with you tonight."

Takuya smiled. "Me too. You're an amazing girl and... I would love it if we could do this again sometime? Well... minus the beating."

I laughed and nodded. "I would love to."

He paused for a second and stared deep into my eyes. I felt himself leaning in for a kiss, and the worst part is, I was leaning in too! Our faces were getting closer and closer... until he suddenly took a step back.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, without being able to hide the concern in my voice.

Takuya sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry... It's just that... I really like you, Zoe. And as much as I would love to kiss you right now, I don't want to risk anything by moving too fast."

My smile grew wider than ever as I heard him say that. "It's fine. You're really sweet. I'll see you around, then?"

"You bet you will. Have a good night, Z."

"You too, Takuya."

He gave me one last smile and started heading towards the car. I took my keys out of my purse and began to unlock it. However, before I entered the house, I heard footsteps coming from behind me, which made me turn around and I saw Takuya coming back towards me.

"Takuya?"

"You know?" he said. "I was thinking better and I know I won't be able to sleep if I don't do this."

On that note, he pressed his lips into mine and we melted into our first kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and the other one behind my head, to control the kiss. The shivers the kiss was sending up and down my spine, were now electric shocks. I have never felt the things I was feeling when I kissed him. It was unbelievable.

We finally parted from the lack of air and I saw his boyish grin as he stared into my eyes.

"Good night, Zoe."

I smiled back and blushed. "Good night, Takuya."

He finally returned to his car and I entered my house. As I closed the door behind me, I could feel my entire body shaking. Oh God... Takuya Kanbara would be my undoing. I can't stop with my plan. Or... can I? What am I going to do?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana was furiously circling her room with the phone in her hand. After the events that had occurred that night, she was going out of her mind.

"Pick up, damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

As if on cue, the person on the other side of the line picked up and a man's voice could be heard.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, this is Diana Kanbara."

_"I know, Diana. What is it? I think I told you not to contact me unless you have what I want."_

"Well", swallowed Diana. "I promise we're taking care of it. But there's been a minor setback."

_"What setback?"_

Diana took a deep breath. "Jasmine DiLaurentis is no longer in Okinawa. I have exiled her for personal matters and I wanted to let you know that she will no longer be part of this."

_"I know why you exiled her. Everyone knows about the affair by now. But you shouldn't have done that. She knows too much, Diana."_

"That is why I'm calling you."

There was a pause on the other side and she heard the man sigh.

_"I'll take care of it."_

The man hung up and Diana smirked. Jasmine had betrayed her? Now she would gladly return the favor.

* * *

**Phew! Ok! So yay for a successful Takumi date! :D But, will Takuya be enough for Zoe to leave this vendetta? Will Kouji really forgive Takuya after he helped Kouichi? What's going to happen to Jasmine? And most importantly... who is the man on the phone with Diana and what does he want? FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW to stay tuned! 3**


	7. Trust

**Hello guys! So I'm hoping you guys had an awesome week :) Enjoy this one!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Yay for Takuya and Kouji! They are awesome :) ... Be careful cuz the thing with Brad is not over yet! You'll see what I mean :) But im glad you liked that scene. The spirits will come, but not yet.. just be patient ;) There's a reason I'm holding them off to later.**

**Zoe Miley Butterfly - Hahhahaa I am so glad you enjoyed the dateee especially the kiss! I am probably just like you so don't worry. I love Takumi :D As for Grayson.. you'll see :) This story is far from over :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Props to Geji! He did an awesome job haha. I'm glad you liked the whole revealing of the affair and the couple bonding. As for the mystery man... you'll have to wait and see as always haha.**

**Kameo1 - I'm glad you liked it! And I honestly love writing about Kouichi because, like you, he always makes me laugh haha. Yay for Takumi date and yay for Kouji and him becoming close again :) Hope you enjoy what's coming!**

**PokemonFreak90- Oh you have no idea the size of the scheme. It is extremely devious :D You'll see about Jasmine in this chapter ;)... And I like your theory about a Digimon. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Won't say until the time is right. But just keep in mind that the Kanbaras (Diana and Grayson) HATE Digimons... That's all I'll say :D**

**Guest - Yes! John will be introduced in the next chapter for sure :) Sorry it's been taking a long time but I had to plan everything accordingly... but promise by next chapter he'll be in. Yes.. You will learn more on Eiki :) I'm glad you liked the whole revealing of the affair though :) Zoe knows no limits haha. As for Calumon's distraction.. eh... idk... I didn't bother writing about that. Let's pretend he wrapped himself under the covers of Amy's bed and pretended to be her when the maids came to check up on her. Now.. to see how the rest of the children discover the truth about their parents! :D**

**Red Page - Oh, hell yeah! Go Taki! You're about to find out their reactions about their father... it won't be pretty :D As for Zoe... it will come to the point where she'll have to choose between her love and her father. What will be more important? As for our mystery man.. maybe he is a Digimon, maybe he's a human.. don't know... well... I do know but I can't say just yet haha.. I just know it will be awesomeeee! You're going to love it but he won't come out until very further along in the story so keep on reading :)**

**Ok guys here it is! CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trust**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning by the rays of light that were coming into my room from the window, and found myself smiling. The images of yesterday's date with Zoe were invading my mind and I couldn't help but feel truly happy about it. This has definitely never happened to me before. I almost didn't kiss the girl because I was moving too fast? When the hell have I ever hesitated? And I didn't try to sleep with her? Ok... that's DEFINITELY not me. What is wrong with me? Although... you know what? Nothing's wrong with me. No. Now that I think about it, I actually feel right for the first time in a long time. I had such an amazing time with her. I just keep picturing that beautiful blonde hair, those mesmerizing green orbs and her inviting red lips... To top things, she's an incredible person. She's definitely not like the girls I've met. I mean... I'm just waking up and all of these thoughts are going through my mind. I can't even wait to go see her today. Wow, Takuya... You're hooked and you barely know her.

A sudden knock on the door startled me and got me out of my trance. Without waiting for a reply from me, Tai barged in and almost knocked the door down.

"Dude!", I complained. "Easy! You're going to break my fucking door!"

"Where the hell were you last night?" he asked, ignoring my complaints.

I yawned and sat up in my bed as I stretched and rubbed the back of my head. "I told you, I was on my date with Zoe."

"And you didn't bother to pick up your phone?"

"It was turned off. Why?"

"Yeah, Tai", said Amy, who came from behind Tai wearing her pajamas and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It's 7:00 in the morning! Why the heck did you wake us up?"

Tai groaned. "God, guys... While you were both in your little love encounters, I was witnessing the shitshow that was going on in here during mom's art auction."

"Shitshow?" I asked. "What are you talking about? Did something happen?"

"Oh, something happened alright. At least I'm glad you guys didn't find out via someone else."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Find out what?"

Tai sighed and sat next to me and Amy on my bed. "Look, guys... I don't know how to tell you this. But, last night, everyone found out some disturbing news about Jasmine DiLaurentis."

"Mom's friend?" I asked. "What was it?"

"Well... I wouldn't call her friends anymore. The thing is... last night we were all listening to mom's speech, when everyone's phones started to ring. It was honestly extremely freaky. But, anyways, once everyone grabbed their phones, a video started playing in each screen..."

"What did it show?" asked Amy.

Tai paused and bit his lip. "... It was a video of Jasmine, in her apartment, getting it on... with dad."

Amy gasped and covered her mouth. Me? Well, I could almost feel how my eyes were beginning to fall out of my skull.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. "Jasmine and dad?!"

Tai nodded.

"I don't... understand...", mumbled Amy.

"I don't even know what to say", said Tai.

"Well, I do!" I snarled and quickly got off my bed. I went to my drawers and put a shirt on, as well as some cargo shorts and sneakers. "I'm going to give a piece of my mind to that cheating bastard! How the fuck could he do this to mom?!"

"Takuya, calm down..."

"Calm down? Tai, dad cheated on mom! And with her best friend! He is going to get it!"

Suddenly, Agumon and Calumon knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok?" asked Calumon, who noticed Amy's ears escaping her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's ok, Calumon", said Tai.

"Where's my father?" I asked. "Have you seen him?"

"He was talking to your mother in his studio downstairs", said Agumon.

I started walking towards the door, ready to give a piece of my mind to my bastard of a father, when I felt Tai pulling my arm and stopping me.

"Let go of me, Tai!" I hissed.

"No!" he said dryly. "If you're going, then we all must go. We all need to listen what he has to say."

I took a glance at Amy, who was now hugging Calumon and curled up in my bed, and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Amy, come with us."  
Amy shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather stay and not see him."

"Ames, it's ok", I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Tai and I are here for you, ok? Let's all face this together."

Amy hesitated but then nodded and took Tai's and my hand. We started heading downstairs and I kept becoming more and more infuriated with my father. I've cheated on every girl I've ever dated, but I promised myself that I would never do that again. Especially if I got married. The fact that my parents' marriage meant nothing to him was as much as I could take from him.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana and Grayson were sitting at Grayson's house office, exchanging glares with daggers in them. Diana was completely appalled by Grayson's treason and was not going to let him off the hook easily.

"You didn't have to exile her", said Grayson, breaking the silence. "What you did was cruel."

Diana snorted. "Oh, what I did was cruel? You could have had anyone, and you knew she was my closest friend."

"It was never meant to be an affair!"

"Oh, it just happened? Are you physically incapable of taking responsibility for your actions?"

Grayson smirked. "That is a problem we seem to share. If you remember, I gave up everything once to prove how much I loved you."

"And I returned the favor. I helped you destroy a man!"

"Oh, no, no, no. That was your idea, not mine. You did what you did to save yourself as much as me."

"A compromise I'm reminded of every day."

"Well, you got plenty in the bargain so I don't think you should be complaining about shit."

The elder Kanbaras stopped their discussion when they saw Tai, Takuya and Amy entering the room. Tai's expression was dry and cold, Amy was frightened and shock and Takuya's was burning with rage.

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Takuya as he pointed at his father. "What the fuck did you do?"

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Takuya -"

"After all these years of marriage? How could you?!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

Takuya snorted. "Oh really? Because last time I checked, we are all your children! So if we have a fucking traitor as a father, I think we have every fucking right to know!"

Diana was smirking at Grayson, who was now clenching his teeth. "Watch your tone, young man!"

"Make me!"

"Alright," said Diana. "Takuya, I appreciate your help and I love you for it. But let me deal with your father, ok?"

Takuya was taken aback by Diana's reaction. "Are you serious? Mom -"

"Just go. I don't want you, Tai or Amy to get involved in this. Besides, you could've been there for me last night but you decided to go out with that blonde gold digger."

"Her name is Zoe, mom. And she's not a gold digger. She's actually a genuinely good person and if you don't want me here then I guess I'll go see her instead."

Diana frowned. "Again? No, Takuya!"

"Mom, there's nothing you can do, ok? I will go out with her whether you like it or not. If you need anything else just call me."

Takuya turned to his siblings and smiled. "Do you guys need a ride somewhere?"

Amy shook her head. "No thanks, Taki. I'll go to the bar after I shower."

"And I'll give her a ride", added Tai. "We can catch up with you later."

Takuya nodded and gave a kiss to Diana on the cheek. "Bye mom, love you. Bye asshole."

With that, the three siblings exited the studio and parted ways, but not before giving disapproving glares to Grayson. Diana then turned back to Grayson and snickered.

"You even have your own children against you now. Bravo."

Grayson smirked. "At least I'm not the one losing power over Takuya. It seems like won't listen to you about that girl you hate so much."

"I wouldn't lose much sleep on that. I'll get rid of her with time; that is, if he doesn't forget about her before that. You know how he is. But for now, I have other priorities... like Jasmine."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Didn't you do enough by exiling her?"

Diana smirked. "Oh, my dear Grayson. I did my part, but Jasmine's fate is now sealed by a higher power than us."

Grayson's eyes widened. "You... you called him? Diana! You know exactly what that man is capable of!"

"Jasmine was part of everything and she betrayed me, Grayson, so she needs to go down along with her treason!"

"Do you think _he's_ going to be merciful? _He'll_ do whatever it takes to make sure Jasmine never sees the light of day again!"

"Good."

"You make me sick", groaned Grayson.

Diana smirked. "On the contrary. Jasmine's fate could've been avoided if you could've been faithful to me. Her blood will be in your hands."

"Well, what about me? I am as much to blame for that affair as she was."

"Yes, but you and I know very well that he needs us together. Otherwise, we're useless. So call it self-preservation if you may, but I am not going to fall because of your stupidity."

Grayson glared furiously at his wife as she smirked and walked out of the studio. The man Diana referred to was the most sinister person he'd ever met. It was because of _him_ that they were in this to begin with and it was _he_ who would decide when he had had enough of them.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I sat in my room looking at myself in the mirror. I can't believe dad did this. This is ridiculous! Why would he ever cheat on mom? Boys are just awful... And now I'm thinking about what happened with Brad and Kouichi last night... Ugh... he's so awful!

Suddenly, I felt my window open and I saw a figure climbing from the vine outside my window. To my demise, it was the last person I wanted to see right now... Brad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled as I made my way to the window.

Brad lifted his hands and gave me a half-smile. "I came to apologize Amy. I'm so sorry for last night. I don't know what came over me."

"Well I know what you're going to get to you if you don't leave right now!"

"Amy, don't be like that. Look," he took my hands and placed them on his chest. "I love you. I will go apologize to that kid at the bar if you want me to, but please give me another chance... Come on, I climbed all the way up here because I learned about your parents and wanted to support you. I know it must be pretty hard for you."

I bit my lip and gazed down. "Yeah, I don't know how to deal with this..."

Brad smiled at me. "Then let me help you."

He then placed his lips against mine and kissed me. I widened my eyes slightly, but before I could process anything, it was over. He gazed into my eyes and kissed my forehead. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Unbeknownst to Amy, a heart-broken Kouichi stood in the courtyard with his eyes fixated on his crush and the idiot who had kicked his ass the night before. He took a deep breath and threw the flowers in the trashcan near him before heading back to the bar.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

After finishing my breakfast, I went to my computer and started studying the images in front of me, with the picture of my father and his friends next to me; two of which had a red 'X' over their faces. I smirked at the sight of Akiko Hirosuke and Jasmine DeLaurentis covered in red. Two down and was now moving onto my next target.

My problem was that my mind kept going back to Takuya. God, our date last night was unbelievable. He honestly made me feel like my young self... caring, free-spirited, and a girl who went to the rhythm of her own beat. I had buried Izumi Orimoto deep inside my soul, but Takuya kept bringing it back out of me for some reason. The warmth of his lips pressed against mine felt right. I knew this boy would a distraction... but why? What is it about him?

"Knock, knock."

I turned around and saw Geji standing in my doorway. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door for him.

"What are you doing here, Geji?" I asked.

Geji smirked. "I smelled the distinct aroma of retribution in the air and knew that my dear Zoe was up to something. Besides aren't you going to thank me for last night?"

"I already thanked you via text. I was taught that after I'm done with a mission, I must never speak of it again."

"Don't brag after a shag. Got it." Geji then noticed my laptop at the counter and smirked. "So I was right... you are moving on to the next target. Who is it?"

Without a word, I walked over to the counter and showed him the images in the laptop. "Kyrie Kumato."

"Dr. Kyrie Kumato? The psychologist?"

"You know her?"

Geji snorted. "Everyone around here knows her. She's the personal confident of everyone in the inner social circle. What did she do?"

"Well, according to my father's journal, she was originally an ordinary psychiatrist Dr. Kumato worked at the institution where I, or Izumi, was held for evaluation while my father was awaiting his trial and the same psychiatrist that was asked to make a psychological test for him in court. Apparently, Grayson came to see her before the trial and persuaded Kyrie with a large amount of money so that she'd create a diagnosis saying that my father was a sociopath."

"I was wondering about that when I read it on the papers", said Geji.

"Yes, well the Kanbaras didn't stop there. Diana came in to see her later and suggested that it was better for me to be institutionalized and kept away from my father. When Kyrie dismissed her, saying that was for her to decide and that she felt terrible for what she did to my father, Diana offered to get her a private practice with a steady stream of wealthy clients in exchange for her help Kyrie couldn't resist the offer, so she accepted and got herself the clinic in Okinawa, with Diana being the first of many patients from her social circle."

"Wow, Zoe..." mumbled Geji. "I'm... I'm sorry. But how do you know all this? Your father couldn't have known all of this from prison and he didn't know Kyrie before the trial."

I bit my lip. "That is something I haven't quite figured out. He kept writing down in his journal about a J.S., who believed in his innocence and was passing on information to him."

"J.S.? Who is that?"

"I've searched everywhere, believe me. There is no J.S. anywhere. But I do know that whoever that is, was providing useful things for my father. The only problem was that J.S. didn't know how to prove those things in a way that could exonerate my father."

Geji nodded. "Well, it's a good thing that Akito's little ex-angel of a daughter can now finish the job for him. And judging from the images here, I can see that you also bugged her office." Geji snorted when he saw me nodding. "I'm surprised you haven't bugged the Kanbara Mansion yet."

I smirked. "Who says I haven't?" I clicked on a button and the screen showed the security camera system in the Kanbara Mansion, giving me access to every room in the house. "I just haven't had time to look at it."

Geji smirked. "Too much fun with mini Kanbara?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Don't start with me. I will actually be giving you access as well because I need you to keep an eye out for them as well."

"Got it, princess."

My doorbell rang and I caught a glimpse of Takuya standing in my doorway from the window. His nervous face made me feel worried about him, but I couldn't help but feel a little spark of happiness rushing through my veins as I saw him.

"Well, what do you know?" smiled Geji, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Prince Charming awaits at the door."

"Shut up and get out", I said as I handed him the laptop and the picture with Akiko and Jasmine's crossed out faces. "I will talk to you later ok?"

Geji chuckled. "Alright, boss. Have fun with Charming."

I glared at Geji and started walking towards the door. I checked out myself in the mirror before answering for some odd reason, then snapped back into reality. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was his dashing smile flashing at me when he saw me.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Hi! What a surprise."

Takuya's cheeks turned pink as he caught a glimpse of Geji. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I should've called. It looks like you have company."

"No, no. It's ok. Come in. Geji was just leaving. Weren't you, Geji?"

"Yeah," chuckled Geji as he extended his hand to Takuya. "By the way, I'm Geji. Geji Yuru."

"Takuya Kanbara", he said, shaking his hand. "You're that tech guy, right?"

"The one and only. It was a pleasure to meet you. And I will be seeing you around, Zoe."

"Bye, Geji."

Geji smirked at me and left. Takuya bit his lip nervously and turned back to me.

"So, are you sure you don't have anything planned?", he asked with a nervous laugh.

I shook my head. "No it's alright. Judging from the look on your face, it looks like you could use someone to talk to."

Takuya smiled and rubbed the back of his chestnut hair. "Thank you, Zoe."

I let him inside and poured us both a cup of coffee, as he settled down in the couch. He looked as cute as ever, and I couldn't help but remember our kiss from last night. I want to do it again so bad... Oh, God... STOP IT!

"So, how do you know Geji?" asked Takuya.

"His parents were friends with my parents", I said as I handed him the coffee and took a seat next to him. "I didn't know he was living here until I bumped into him."

"Wow. Hell of a coincidence."

"Eh, the world seems bigger than it is."

Takuya smiled. "True."

I returned his smile and bit my lip. "So... is everything ok? It seemed like you were anxious."

Takuya sighed. "Yeah well... I just found out about something that happened last night while we were out. It's all over the news. Did you hear anything?"

"Uh... I actually haven't even turned on the TV and haven't read the newspaper, since Geji came by for a visit. Why? What happened?"

Takuya shook his head. "Everything. Apparently someone leaked a video that hurt my mom pretty badly, because it showed my mom's ex-best friend, Jasmine DiLaurentis, and my dad just... shacking up."

"Oh my God... Takuya, I'm so sorry. Is your mom ok?"

"She's handling better than I expected. I went to yell at my dad but she didn't let me do it." Takuya took deep breath and lowered his gaze. "Honestly, sometimes my family is embarrassing. Well, my parents are. They do these sort of things and I just... I don't know. It's as if Tai, Amy and I don't belong with them. Or at least that's what I hope. Because this time it might have been my dad, but my mother has had her share of errors in her past."

"Parents sometimes make mistakes."

"I guess. But I just... I don't know. I fear that one day I'll be just like them. Afraid that I'll become a... Kanbara. I like to think that I won't become one of them... and that when the right girl comes along, I'll be able to not think about anyone else."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Takuya, you don't have to be. It's not true what they say... that people end up as a mere reflection of their parents. I like to believe we choose our own destiny and that we create the path we want for ourselves as we go along. My dad always used to say that the greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind. By preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. We need to reflect if we are true to to ourselves or if we live for the expectations of others, and we need to find the courage to release our deepest secrets, or in the end we might end up being unknowable even to ourselves. So just follow the path you think it's best for you. Find that courage inside of you. And as for your parents... just let them work it out. You just focus on your brother and sister, and remain as close as I know you are."

Takuya smiled at me and brushed my cheek. "You really are an amazing girl, you know that?"  
I chuckled. "I try."

He leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. Our tongues explored each other's mouth as if it was the one thing missing from our lives. I can't even begin to explain the feelings this guy produces in me.

We then parted lips and he kissed my nose playfully.

"I wish I could stay longer," he said, "but I promised Kouji I would go see him. That's the bartender at the Dark Wolf Tavern... although he seemed to already know you."

"Yes, Geji introduced us the other day. What about you? How do you know him?"

"We used to be friends during high school... actually, best friends. But then I told you how I mixed with the wrong crowd and they didn't quite accept Kouji for his economical status... so I ditched him." Takuya snorted. "Wow, you must think I'm an ass. Drinking problems, ass to my best friend, crazy parents..."

I chuckled. "I try to see who the person is now. And I see a young man who's trying to make up for his mistakes. I admire it."

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Z. I just want you to know that... no matter what happens between us, whether we last a week... a year... 10 years... forever", he chuckled. "I promise I will always be honest with you."

Crap. Way to hit me where it hurts. I couldn't respond in the same way, so I smiled and kissed his cheek. Damn my luck.

"So," he said. "On a happier note... would you like to go with dinner with me, tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Great", he said kissing my cheek. "Thanks again for everything, though. I like that I can open up to you. For some reason, I feel that I can trust you."

I smiled. "I know what you mean."

He nodded and headed out the door. I gazed after him and smiled to myself. He says he trusts me, but he shouldn't. Because the thing is... Trust is a difficult thing. Whether it's finding the right people to trust or trusting the right people to do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart is the riskiest thing of all. In the end that you can truly trust is ourselves.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Dr. Kyrie Kumato was sitting on her chair, going over the case of her next patient. She had been doing this for a while now, and Geji was getting bored.

"This show is boring", complained Neemon. "All she does is sit in silence."

Bokomon's eye twitched and, once again, he pulled the yellow Digimon's pants as he squealed in pain. "IT'S NOT A SHOW YOU MORON!"

Geji sighed. "It's already 10:04 a.m., though. I thought she had like a different client every hour."

Suddenly, Diana appeared on the screen as she entered Dr. Kumato's office.

"Hold that thought", whispered Geji.

_"Ah, Diana",_ smiled Kyrie. _"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it."_

_"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Kyrie"_, said Diana. _"I'm sorry for the delay but I've been having a few issues back home."_

_"Yes, I read about Grayson and Jasmine. It seems like we have plenty to talk about. Please, take a seat."_

Diana did as she was told and sat on the chair across from Kyrie.

"Let the unraveling begin", smirked Geji.

* * *

After an hour of discussing her personal thoughts with Dr. Kumato, Diana got up from her seat and prepared herself to leave. Geji had been watching the whole thing and was truly enjoying the show.

_"Thank you again, Dr. Kumato", said Diana._

_"Any time, Diana."_

The two women approached the door, and opened it, revealing Zoe standing there looking as if she were about to knock. Geji frowned and got confused.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

_"Ms. Capulet...", said Diana. "What in the world are you doing here?"_

_"Mrs. Kanbara!", smiled Zoe. "I have my appointment with Dr. Kumato."_

_"I wasn't aware you were seeing her as well."_

_"Oh, yes", smiled Kyrie. "Zoe's been a patient of mine for over a year now."_

_"Has she now?" asked Diana, as she raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you just moved here from Italy. How is it that you are her patient as well?"_

_"We've been having an online relationship", said Zoe. "I met Dr. Kumato at a party in Milan last year and I had heard wonders of her. I asked if she would be willing to take me in and she did."_

_Diana gave her a fake smile. "And what could a young girl like yourself possible need a psychiatrist for?"_

_"Everyone has problems in their lives, don't we? Sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to."_

_Diana wasn't quite convinced of Zoe's answer, but then again, her irrational hate for her might have been clouding her thoughts._

_"Very well," said Diana. "I shan't keep you anymore. Have a good day Dr. Kumato, Ms. Capulet."_

_"You too, Diana", smiled Kyrie._

_"I'll see you around, Mrs. Kanbara", smiled Zoe._

Diana didn't respond but kept walking. Geji was more confused than ever on why would Zoe fail to mention that she was a patient of Kyrie. Then again, Zoe had always left him only half informed about her plans. He gets that she finds it difficult to trust someone but he had been proving himself as much as he can. Well... hopefully she'll explain herself more when she saw her again.

* * *

Kouji was sitting behind the counter with the rest of the gang at the bar. They had all learned about the events of the night before and came to check up on Kouichi and Tommy. Thanks to Takuya, both of them had minor damages. Tommy had a broken nose, which only hurt if he sneezed, and Kouichi had a black eye and a busted lip.

"I still can't believe that asshole did this to you," said Davis.

"I still can't believe Amy forgave him..." mumbled Kouichi.

"Forget about her man... she's not worth it if she's going to act like that."

Kouichi shook his head vehemently. "No. There must be a way..."

JP rolled his eyes. "Kouichi I would give it up. Besides, you're lucky that your injuries are not that bad."

Tommy shrugged. "I guess we were lucky that Takuya showed up."

"Yeah what was that about?" asked Gino. "Where the hell did he came from?"

"He was on a date with that Zoe Capulet by the beach and he happened to see the whole thing."

JP snorted. "Figures. The rich guy gets the hot, rich girl next door."

"JP, he's not that bad", said Kouji.

"Ha! Coming from the guy who just recently hated his guts."

"I never said I hated him... we just drifted apart. And besides, if he saves my brother, I can't be mad at him. In fact, I invited him over today."

Gino raised his eyebrows. "Wow, really? You think he'll show up?"

Just then, the doors opened and in came Takuya. He remembered the last time he was there, Kouji had kicked him out of the bar because he was furious with him, but hopefully today would be a reconnection of some sort between two old friends.

"Hey man", said Takuya as he approached the bar.

"Hey", smiled Kouji. "Takuya these are my friends: JP, Davis, Gino and... well you already know Tommy and my brother, Kouichi."

"Hey", the all said in unison.

"Hi guys", smiled Takuya, then he turned to the injured Tommy and Kouichi. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Can't complain", smiled Tommy.

"Yeah," agreed Kouichi. "Thanks again for last night, dude."

"Really, it was nothing. I'm glad I could help."

The guys exchanged glances and noticed that Kouji and Takuya were staring at each other. They all agreed that those two had plenty to talk about, so it would be best for everyone to give them some privacy to resolve their issues.

"I think I'm going to go... do the garden", said Gino.

"I'll go clean the bathrooms," said JP.

"I'll just get a beer", shrugged Davis.

"Wait for us!" said Kouichi and Tommy.

Takuya and Kouji were left alone awkwardly by the counter. Sure, the rage was gone, but the past was still an issue.

"Listen, Kouji..." mumbled Takuya.

"It's ok, man", smiled Kouji. "I want to move on. Especially after what you did for my brother and Tommy. I really appreciate it."

Takuya smiled. "It really wasn't a big deal, but I'm glad you're willing to put this behind us... We cool?"

"We cool", said Kouji as he fist-bumped his old friend. He then went to grab two beers and gave one to Takuya.

"Oh", muttered Takuya. "Do you actually just have a coke? I'm... I'm kind of not drinking anymore."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "You? You serious?"

"Been sober for a year now man."

"Wow... I'm impressed", smiled Kouji as he gave Takuya a coke. "What made you change?"

Takuya shrugged. "That wasn't a life and it took me the worst to realize it. You probably know about what happened last summer."

"Yeah... I heard about that. But at least something good came out of it."

"Exactly. So cheers to that."

"Cheers."

The two clinked their drinks and began chuckling. They hadn't had a drink together in a long time and it somehow felt like they never stopped being friends.

"So...", said Kouji. "You're dating that Zoe girl now?"

Takuya smiled and blushed. "Sort of. We just had our first date last night and we're going out again tonight. I really like her, dude. Hopefully it will go well."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. So what's her story?"

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys knew each other."

"Well, sort of. Geji introduced us the other day. It's just... I don't know man, there's something about her... something too familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"She just reminds me of a girl I used to be best friends with while I was growing up."

"You mean the girl you told me about in high school? The daughter of that Orimoto guy?"

"Yeah. I'm probably crazy."

Takuya smiled. "You just miss your friend. I really wonder what happened to that girl."

Kouji shrugged. "I have no idea. Don't your parents know?"

Takuya snorted. "I wouldn't know. I'm technically on non-speaking terms with them right now... Or at least with my dad."

"Oh, right... the affair thing. I'm sorry dude."

"Don't be. This is just another skit for my fucked up parents... They make me so mad sometimes. Even if my mom's at fault, it's not like she's been that innocent, you know? She's done some pretty appalling things in the past."

"Yeah, I remember..." mumbled Kouji.

The two friends smiled at each other and continued to drink their beverages. It felt great to know that there was one at least one person out there who knew about their past and accepted everything about the other as they remained by their side.

* * *

Kouichi was sitting with Tommy, Gino and Davis at a table, when Geji entered the bar, followed by his loyal Digimons, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Whoa!" cried Geji as he saw Kouichi and Tommy. "What in God's name happened to you two?"

Tommy shrugged. "We got beat up by the ass of Kouichi's crush's boyfriend."

Geji turned to see Kouichi. "Her boyfriend?"

"I don't know what they are... but I did see them kissing this morning, after what he did."

"Well, are you planning on getting even?"

Kouichi snorted. "I'm half the size that guy is with half the friends... so I'm guessing... hell no."

Geji smirked. "There are more ways to get even than by a simple beating."

Tommy raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Geji took out his iPad and unlocked it. "What is this guy's name?"

"Brad... something."

"OK... let's facebook Amy Kanbara... look up her friends... Brad... Brad Kimu... Is that him?"

Kouichi took a peek at the guy's profile picture and nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"Ok, well.. a little bit of this... a little bit of that... a little bit of Geji magic and... voila!"

He flipped the iPad over and a bedroom appeared on the screen.

"What exactly are we looking at?" asked Gino.

"This, my friend, is Brad's webcam. Now you get a direct view of what he does."

"Wow... That is awesome, man!" chuckled Davis. "You are _THE_ man."

Geji sweatdropped and nodded... "Yeah.. well hopefully, Kouichi, you will one day find something useful to use against him. You just click on the record button and that's it."

Gino snorted. "Looks like you won't have to wait too long... Look."

The guys turned to the screen where Brad was entering his room, followed by a blonde girl. The two of them began to make out passionately and their clothes were coming off quickly.

Kouichi smirked and hit record. "Gotcha."

* * *

Back at the Kanbara house, Mimi was listening to Diana go on and on about the International Women's Day ball she was going to throw. She wanted it to be Royalty themed and wanted for everything to be revolving around women that night.

"Mrs. Kanbara," said Mimi. "I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but International Women's Day is mon March 8th... It's summer right now. We're in june."

"Nonsense", said Diana. "I don't care when the official day is, I want to celebrate it this week. I am sick and tired of men all over the world screwing with women. It's our day and we shall have it that way."

Mimi sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Kanbara. Whatever you say."

"Good. Now, ta-ta. Get on with it, Mimi."

Mimi nodded and groaned as she made her way to the living room with her iPad. Diana Kanbara was one of the most difficult people to work with, since she was always changing her mind and coming up with this crazy ideas.

"Trouble with the Queen?"

Mimi turned around and turned pink as she saw Tai leaning against the doorway, with a smirk spread across his face.

Mimi laughed. "Your mother is just making me work on her new event."

"What is it this time?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"She wants to celebrate International Women's Day this week with a ball... I guess she's still mad about your father. Which, by the way, I'm sorry to hear."

Tai smiled. "It's alright. They'll work through it. But I think the ball is a great idea. Are you thinking of going with anyone?"

Mimi snorted. "As if. I'll be working for your mother, remember?"

"Mimi, you have to stop being the girl planning the parties and never enjoying them."

"Oh, and how do I do that?"

"By going with me", smirked Tai, trying to hide his nerves and his crimson face.

Mimi blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I-I... I mean... If you want to."

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Of course. I would love to."

"Really?" asked Tai in disbelief. "You're saying yes?"

Mimi giggled. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well.. yeah.. You're just so... pretty."

Their faces turned crimson and they both smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Tai was extremely surprised for some reason that Mimi said yes to him... But he had gathered the courage to ask her out and tell her she was pretty. Since he was on a roll here... it wouldn't hurt to take it a step further.

With all his courage, he cupped Mimi's faces and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Mimi widened her eyes slightly but then closed them, and kissed him with even more passion. The two of them wrapped their arms around the other and deepened the kiss until they almost passed out from a lack of air.

Finally, they both parted and smiled at each other.

"Tai, I..."

Mimi's voice trailed off and her eyes were suddenly filled with horror and shock. Tai wasn't sure of what was going on and immediately became worried.

"Mimi? What's wrong?"

"Oh, my God..." whispered Mimi as she pointed to the TV screen behind Tai.

Tai turned around and was shocked by what was showing. There was a news report that showed several policemen surrounding the DiLaurentis house, the headline: "Jasmine DiLaurentis's body found."

Jasmine DiLaurentis was dead.

* * *

**My my! Jasmine is dead! Who was behind that? What plans does Zoe have for Kyrie? Will Kouichi get his revenge on Brad? And who is that voice and what does he have over the Kanbaras?! FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW TO STAY TUNED!**


	8. Secrecy

**Hi guys! So I this chapter might be a bit longer than the rest, but it has some VERY juicy things :D Hope you like it!**

**I would like to announce three new OCs that will be appearing in the following chapters:**

**- John by Guest**

**- Jedrick by digimonfan101**

**- Kami by Kameo1**

**Not all of them will appear in this chapter, but just so you have a headsup :D**

* * *

**The Keeper of Worlds - It's about to get even better ;D And yeah well Zoe is just extremely sneaky haha There are things (as you will see) that she's been planning for a really long time. Hope you like this juicy chapter!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Haha the Amy-Kouichiness in this chapter is something you're going to LOVE! And yay for Tai and Mimi! so cutee! I'm so glad you enjoyed the awesomeness of the last chapter. I'm sure you'll like this one even more!**

**Kameo1 - Don't worry. Kouichi will come on top ;) And yes! There's a lot of details in this story that will be very important so hopefully you'll enjoy the twists I have here :D As for J.S... you will learn in time. In the meantime, enjoy this juicy chapter!**

**PokemonFreak90 - I can assure you, Jasmine won't be the last to fall. As for Geji.. no he's actually helping Zoe. He's just really good with tech things and is just lending a helping hand to his friends. However, he does seem to have an interesting thing in his company so you might want to look out for that.**

**Zoe Miley Butterfly - Im actually not going to write about that date, but don't worry. There is much more Takumi coming your way. As for Jasmine... I can also assure you she won't be the last one to fall. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest - Great! Your interest is about to increase haha. I like some of your ideas for John, but I already said I won't discuss them with you through here. If you want to, you can open an account and inbox me. If not, I'll just omit talking about him. I dont want to ruin it for my other readers. The myestery man.. youll have to wait and see haha. I cant say if it is him. Just remember that the Kanbaras HATE digimons. Im never too mean to our gang so Kouichi will obviously come out on top :D Hope you enjoy the next chapters!**

**Red Page - Haha yeah, Takuya is furious at his father. But things will only get worse from here :s... As for Kouichi, yeah hell have his time of course. Youll see. Hope you enjoy Zoes ellaborate plan for the bitch of Kyrie. I can tell you... it will not be pretty at all! Enjoy! :) (PS Gino is about to become even more relevant)**

**Ok guys! Are you ready? Here it is! Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secrecy**

**ZOE'S POV:**

For the innocent, the past may hold a reward. But for the treacherous, it's only a matter of time before the past delivers what they truly deserve. Secrecy causes even the simplest truth to seem wondrous. It has the power to fuel passion and seduce you into becoming someone you're not. But no matter how we try to guard our secrets, to keep them close, they all come out eventually.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The news about Jasmine's death a week ago ago had spread like a wildfire. Everyone was on the edge since the police had no leads as to who could have done it. All fingers pointed at a jealous Diana Kanbara, but there had been evidence and witnesses that had seen her on her mansion grounds during the time of the murder. Rumors had been spread that Diana might have hired someone to do the job for her, since she had a motive to do so after finding out about Jasmine and Grayson's affair. Others were blaming Michael DiLaurentis, Jasmine's husband. However, Mr. DiLaurentis had left Okinawa and headed towards Toucan Paradise to get a breather from his would've-been-soon-to-be-ex-wife and his ex-best friend, Grayson Kanbara. The same theory of hiring a killer applied to Michael, but so far, the police had no evidence for the accusations to be proved.

Diana was sitting in her room balcony, having her usual tea and spying on the girl next door. No matter what turmoils were happening around her - Jasmine's death, Grayson's affair, Him - the fact that her son hadn't left Zoe's side made Diana's blood boil in rage. Ever since the Digi-Fund party took place, Takuya and Zoe had spent all of their time together. Things got even worse after their first date, since they spent every waking moment next to each other. Even now, she could see them laughing and hanging out by Zoe's porch. She was sitting on the fence while Takuya stood in front of her, with each hand placed on the fence. They were giggling and exchanging childish kisses... nose... cheeks... lips. Every single kiss made Diana sick to the stomach.

"There you are!"

Diana turned to see Grayson storming inside her room. She had kicked him out for a few days of peace and hadn't seen him since before they found out that Jasmine had died.

"What on heaven's name are you doing here, Grayson?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here", groaned Grayson. "You have some explaining to do! I've been trying to reach you for a week now!"

"Well I've been rather busy with my own business."

Grayson snorted. "Spying on our son and his new interest is hardly your business."

"She is a little whore!" remarked Diana. "She has Takuya wrapped around her finger like some sort of lovesick puppy!"

Grayson sighed in exasperation. "Diana, big picture please! I came here to talk to you about Jasmine! I can't believe you brought _him_ into this. Do you see what you did? The woman's dead!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I told you, Jasmine's fate was sealed thanks to your little rendezvous. She needed to be taken care of and that was that. I didn't expect for him to kill her..."

"Right. Because _he_ has proved himself to be a merciful man in the past..."

"Whatever", muttered Diana. "What's done is done. That just means there's one less person to worry about. Now... Grayson, _he_ is growing impatient. We haven't fulfilled our part of the deal and it's been fourteen years since Akito Orimoto's trial. We still have a long way to go!"

"You don't think I know that? I've been making sure to search everywhere and I can't seem to find anything."

"Well, we're going to have to try harder. I don't want to have the same fate as Jasmine... or worse."

Grayson sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to my people and see what we can do. In the meantime, I suggest you stop playing childish games by spying on your son and begin to make our children earn my trust again."

Diana laughed at the ridiculous proposition by Grayson, even though his face was filled with utter seriousness. "Why on Terra-Byte would I do that?"

"Because you said so yourself. He needs us together and we can't do that unless you make our children regain their faith in me. Besides, it will only make you appear less guilty before the press if you appear to have forgiven me. So, as of today, I will be moving back in and we will act as the loving and perfect couple we have always appeared to be. Do you understand?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired man in front of her. She despised him with all her might, but she knew he was right. They were both together in this until the very end; and that was something that was clearly set straight years ago.

"Fine", growled Diana.

Grayson smirked. "See you later then... _dear_."

Grayson's words left a bitter taste in Diana's mouth. She should've thought of what she was getting into before she married the man... but then again... all the power that came with it had been one heck of a reward. Maybe lying to her children once again would be a small price to pay if it meant to keep her status.

* * *

Amy was laying with her back on her bed, next to Calumon. She hadn't spoken to Kouichi since that night he got beat up by Brad. She was still mad at him for doing what he did, but they had shared a very intense history and he was definitely someone her parents would pretty much approve of. Kouichi, on the other hand, made her nervous with a single glance... but in a great way. She thought he was funny, smart, sweet and very handsome... but her parents would flip if she dated someone like him. And she was also too embarrassed for kissing Brad after he did something so horrible to Kouichi. To make matters worse, her parents not living under the same roof and Jasmine's sudden death, which people were thinking was because of her mom, was almost too much to bear. She was confused and felt like her world was crumbling down.

"Hey, Amy!"

Amy removed the pillow she had pressed against her face and saw her friend, Megumi, entering the room. She had totally forgot that she was coming over.

"Hey, Calumon!", smiled Megumi.

"Hey, Megumi", said Calumon.

Megumi turned to her friend and gave her a crooked smile. "You ok, Ames?"

Amy snorted. "No..."

"Will you please talk to me? You haven't returned my texts or anything. You've been totally MIA since the night of your mom's auction. What's up?"

"I don't know Meg... I just... It's just too much for me to handle right now."

"Well, I've missed you... and Kouichi too..."

Amy's eyes widened. "Kouichi? You've... You've spoken to him?"

Megumi nodded and turned slightly pink. "Yeah. I've actually been hanging out with Tommy at the bar. They have a pretty sweet crowd."

"Do Regina and Jessica know about that?"

Megumi snorted. "Yeah right... But to be honest... I don't care. Tommy's a really nice guy and I really like him. And I'm guessing I'm not the only one interested in that group. I know you have feelings for Kouichi, Ames."

Now, it was Amy's turn to turn pink. "Yeah... but it's complicated."

"What is?"

Amy took a deep breath and bit her lip nervously. "Meg... the morning after that little brawl happened... Brad came here."

"WHAT?" cried Megumi. "Are you serious?"

"That's not the worse part. He came to apologize for what he did to Kouichi and well... we kissed."

"Oh, my God Amy... Are you for real?"

"Well he kissed me... But I didn't stop it either..."

"Ames, what were you thinking? Did you not see what he did to Kouichi? He was so aggressive!"

"Yeah, I know!" frowned Amy. "I... just don't know what to do ok?

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Amy, you're my best friend and I love you. But if you honestly can't see the difference between these two guys... then you're not being the girl I know you are. Now," she stood up from the bed and grabbed her bag. "I came here to check on you and invite you to come to the bar with me. I know Kouichi would be very glad to see you."

"I can't, Meg... I just... I just can't."

Megumi sighed in disappointment. "Well... you know where to find me."

On that note, she walked out the door, leaving Amy and Calumon alone in the room.

"She's right, Ames..." said Calumon. "Why do you want to be with this Brad anyways?"

"I don't know... It's just complicated, Calumon."

Calumon shrugged. "Well... I hope you know what you're deserve someone who's going to make you happy."

Amy smiled and hugged her Digi-friend. "Thanks, Calumon."

"Anytime. Now... I'll go get some snacks. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Go ahead."

Calumon stood from Amy's bed and exited the room. Amy sighed and walked towards her desk, where she opened her laptop. She typed in her password and noticed that she had a notification in her inbox that said she had a new pending email from the night before.. She clicked on it and smiled when she saw it was from Kouichi. She read the subject line and got concerned when she saw that it also had a video link attached to it.

_"Something I thought you should see."_

She bit her lip nervously and clicked on the link for the video. The video loaded and then opened on a window. To her surprise, she saw Kouichi taking a hold of the camera and pointing it at himself, with a beautiful sunset on the back.

_"Hey, Amy", he said with a sheepish grin. "I just think it's beautiful sunset... the only thing missing is you **chuckles**... Call me sometime."_

The video ended and Amy's grin grew wider than ever. Megumi was right. Kouichi was a great guy and she really liked him. The fact that she had let Brad even be considered for a second chance after what he had pulled off... what was she thinking?

Amy closed the laptop and ran towards the door.

"Megumi! Wait up!"

* * *

Back at the bar, Kouichi was hanging behind the counter. Kouji had taken the day off, since he had been doubling his shifts and Kouichi had insisted that he could take care of the place on his own; and Davis and JP were off with Veemon on a stroll around the international food fair that was in town. Gino was helping Kouichi with the bar and Tommy had decided to lend a helping hand.

"So, Kouichi", said Gino. "What did Amy say about the video?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Don't know. She hasn't answered."

Gino snorted. "Man, she must be killing Brad right now. That motherfucker is up for some serious shit!"

Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah, I _didn't_ send her Brad's video."

Tommy and Gino's eyes widened slightly. They both exchanged glances and then turned back to their friend, since they weren't sure they had heard him correctly.

"Wait..." said Tommy. "You didn't send it to her?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Kouichi smiled. "Guys, I don't want Amy to have to choose me over him because I'm the only option left in the equation. If she chooses me, I want it to be because she thinks I'm better for her. Hopefully, she'll realize it and the best man will win."

"Wow..." said Gino. "Dude... hope it works out."

Kouichi smiled. "Me too."

Kouichi knew he had taken a risky chance by not using Brad's video against him. But he also didn't want to lower himself to his level. She would win Amy on his own terms and he wouldn't have to resort to blackmailing or any of the sneaky tricks he could've choose to take.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I smiled to myself as I saw Takuya leave my house. We had honestly spent every hour of every day together. It was ridiculous. I would wake up and five minutes later, we would be meeting up either for breakfast, coffee or whatever plan we had made for the day. Then, we would spend the whole day together until it was time to go to bed. He had been a perfect gentleman and not taken advantage of me by seducing me into staying over. Every night, he would kiss me and say 'good night' before going home. Today, he wanted to go check on his mom. They hadn't spent much time together since his dad's affair came to light and we decided that the bitch should have the support of her loving son. Not that she deserves it... but oh, well. Who cares? I haven't been this happy in years. It's scary, but Takuya brings it out of me so easily.

"Finally."

I jumped in place, startled by the voice of Geji sneaking up behind me. I rolled my eyes in frustration since I was getting irritated on the fact that he kept coming unannounced and without permission.

"Geji..." I said. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to call before coming here."

"Zoe, will you stop with the hostility towards me?" asked a frustrated Geji. "I've been busting my ass to help you so what the hell do I have to do to earn your trust?"

I sighed. "You're right... I'm sorry. It's just... trust is not something I give away easily."

"Clearly. But you seem to be giving Takuya your entire trust."

"Whoa... Who said anything about trust?"

Geji smirked. "Zoe... come on. It's written all over your face. You have feelings for the guy."

I snorted. "No, I don't."

"It's ok. You don't have to lie to me. I think it's great! Ironic that it's with a Kanbara... but hey... whatever makes you happy right?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about Takuya. Why did you come here?"

"Let's go inside."

I followed him inside my house and I locked the door. I tried to pretend Geji's words were false assumptions... but he was right on spot when it came to Takuya. I've been developing feelings for him so quickly that it really scares me.

"Ok..." said Geji. "Zoe... I've been trying to contact you for the past week, but you've been a little ... occupied."

"What's wrong?" I asked, ignoring his little remark.

"You may be a lot of things: black belt in karate, impeccable dresser and a certified sociopath... but you're not a killer. So please tell me you did not kill Jasmine DiLaurentis. Because if you did, you're crossing the line, Zo."

I snorted. "You don't have to worry about that, Geji. I didn't kill her. That is actually something I thought about looking into, but it's obvious it has Diana written all over it. If it were me, my punishment for her would have been having to live with losing face in front of her elite social circle for the rest of her life. No more money, no more fancy parties, no more husband... basically her whole life was drained down the pipe. Killing her was too forgiving."

Geji's eyes widened slightly, but then smirked. "You scare me, Capulet."

"Good", I said as I returned his smirk with one of my own.

"So you think Diana did this?"

I shrugged. "Probably. But, I don't know and to be honest, I don't care. Right now, I have more important plans... Kyrie Kumato."

"Oh yeah... why didn't you mention that you've been a patient of hers for a year now?"

I shrugged. "I thought it'd be more fun for you to find out in an unusual way."

"Ok... by why are you a patient? What does my little revenge-y girl have planned for this woman?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but my eyes caught a glimpse of a figure by the beach behind Geji. I tried to make out who the figure was and let out a silent gasp when I realized who it was. Instead, I handed Geji a flash drive and a piece of paper with instructions for him.

"What's this?", he asked.

"Your job", I said. "This is what I need you to do and I need you to finish this by Friday. You'll find your answers in there."

Geji took a glimpse at the paper and widened his eyes. "That's in two days, Zoe."

"Yeah, so? Can't you do it?"

Geji laughed. "In five days? Zoe... give five _minutes_, and I'll do it."

I smirked and started walking towards the door. "Good. Then get on it and let me know when you're done."

"Wait, where are you going?"

I smiled at him. "To talk to a friend."

Geji noticed the figure by the beach and smiled before winking at me. "Go get him."

* * *

I made my way across the beach until I had reached the shore, where Kouji was sitting in. He was wearing his cargo shorts and had removed his shoes to feel the water under his toes. I remember how much he used to like the feeling of the water against his skin.

"Enjoying the water?" I asked.

Kouji jumped in place and turned to face me.

"Sorry", I said slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kouji laughed. "No, no. It's fine. And yeah... I like the water against my toes."

"Can't blame you. The beach is great."

"Yeah", he chuckled. He stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled at me. "You... you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

I sat next to him and removed my shoes as I let the water crash against my feet. The wind in my hair and the water in my feet had always been one of my favorite feelings in the world. I loved it. It kept me calm and in peace.

"So," I said. "How come you're not at the bar?"

Kouji shrugged. "My brother thought I was working too hard and I started to lose focus, so he suggested I should take the day off. To be honest, he's right. I needed a day for myself. I have so much stuff in my mind, it's driving me crazy."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. "I mean, I know we've barely spoken, but I am open to be friends."

Kouji smiled at me and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great! So... what's up?"

Kouji sighed. "You're going to think it's crazy."

"Nah... try me."

He hesitated and was turning slightly pink. "Well... it's about you to be honest."

Uh, oh. "Me?"

"Yeah... but it's not what you think. It's just... ever since you came into town, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this girl I used to know. You remind me of her so much."

"Oh... is this an old girlfriend?"

Kouji snorted. "Ha! No, nothing like that. She was like a little sister to me."

I smiled at him. "What happened to her, then?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea where she is or if she's even alive. You see, she was the daughter of the man who used to own the house you're living in."

"Wait... Akito Orimoto's daughter?"

"Yeah. Her name was Izumi Orimoto. We used to hang out all the time as kids and she was my best friend. We shared so many memories together and I always tried taking care of her. But then Akito's thing happened and she was sent away. I never saw her again."

"Oh... I'm sorry. That must be hard... realizing your best friend's father did those things?"

Kouji shook his head. "No. I'm probably one of the only people in the world who believed that Akito was innocent."

I smiled at him. "You didn't think he did it?"

"Of course not. There is no way the man I knew could've done those things. I'm sure he was framed or something. And I hate that he never got a chance to prove his innocence... even worse, that he never saw Izumi again. I really wish I could find her. I want to be there for her and show her that she still has some family left in me. I guess that's why I never left Okinawa. I wanted to make it easy for her to find me because she said she would return one day. Even if she doesn't, I'll be waiting for her."

I felt like tearing up and confessing everything to him as I hugged him. I can't believe how amazing he was being and everything he'd given up for me. God damn it... I wish I could tell him everything. But it's just not the time. I can't let him get hurt if he gets in the middle of this. He's too important to me.

I sighed. "I'm sure she'll be back one day if she's still out there. And Izumi is a very lucky girl to have such a great guy as her best friend."

He smiled and stared at me. "Thanks, Zoe. I know you would've really liked her and she would've really liked you."

"I hope so."

We giggled and I felt a strong sense that we were nine and everything was the way it was. No secrets, no revenge-driven journeys, no hate... just us.

"So," he said. "How is it going with Takuya?"

I blushed slightly. "It's going really well."

"Great. To be honest, I've never seen him this crazy about a girl in his life."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He talks about you all the time. I know we stopped being friends years ago, but we're trying to reconnect again. Although it hasn't been hard at all. Talking to him feels like we never stopped being friends... Anyways... he's back to his old self. So I can tell you that he's a great guy. Just... don't break his heart."

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I'll try."

We laughed and turn our attention back to the horizon. I love Kouji. He's such an amazing guy. He will forever be by far the most loyal friend I will ever have. I just hope I can reconnect with him once this journey of mine is over, but I won't let him burn in the fire that is about to light. As for Takuya, I meant what I said. I didn't want for him to get caught in the middle of this either, since, like Kouji said, he was a great guy. And I really like him. I think I might have to be more careful with the players in my little game. The questions was... when it came to the point where I could hurt my enemies while hurting someone I cared about... what would I do?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouichi, Gino, Tommy and Megumi were sitting at the bar together. Tommy and Megumi had been inseparable ever since the night of the beating and she had spent all of her time at the Dark Wolf Tavern with them. She had also been assisting the guys with their respective injuries and they had surprisingly healed a lot quicker than expected.

"Thank God business is running slow today", yawned Kouichi. "I could use the break."

"I know", agreed Gino as he came inside with a box of beers. "I am completely wiped. Between having to fix the freaking garden for the Kanbaras so they can have their Women's day thing, keeping up the bar and bringing in the boxes to stack up our liquor... I need to sleep."

"Wait", said Kouichi. "Mrs. Kanbara hired you to help with the garden?"

"Yeah... I guess someone must have told her about my work as a landscaper and she couldn't wait to hire me. It was rather odd... but then again... it's good money."

"Do you guys want some help with the rest of the boxes?" asked Megumi, who was sitting in Tommy's lap.

"Thanks Meg... We only have one left."

"It's ok baby," smiled Tommy as he kissed her cheek. "I'll get it.."

"Don't need to stand up. I got it."

The guys turned around and were surprised to see Amy carrying the final box. Kouichi's eyes brightened and he let out a flashing smile. He ran over towards her and grabbed the box from her hands.

"Let me help you with that", he said.

She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Thanks."

The other three exchanged smiles and mischievous glances as Kouichi and Amy kept staring at each other.

"So", said Kouichi, clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Amy blushed. "Oh, sorry... Is this a bad time?"

"No!", he responded almost too quickly. "I mean... no. It's great to see you."

Amy smiled and giggled. "It's great to see you too. Actually, are you too busy to go talk for a sec?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Not at all. Come on."

The two of them walked towards the back of the bar, near the docks, so they could have more privacy.

"So," said Amy.

"So..." smiled Kouichi.

"Well... looks like your injuries are improving."

"Yeah, Megumi has helped me and Tommy with it. She's quite handy when it comes to nursing."

Amy giggled. "Yeah, she is... Listen, I'm sorry I haven't answered your texts or stopped by to see you after what happened."

Kouichi shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. I know things must be really tough at home. How are you holding up?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess ok... but still it's no excuse. I'm sorry."

Kouichi chuckled. "You're here, aren't you?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off when Kouichi pressed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes widened slightly, but then she deepened the kiss by her pulling him closer to her body. Their arms intertwined and things began to heat up as he pressed her against the wall. The moment their lips brushed against each other, Amy knew with complete certainty that she had made the right choice. No matter what her parents would think, choosing Kouichi over Brad would be something she would never regret.

* * *

It finally had arrived. International Women's Day according to Diana Kanbara. Mimi was going back and forth across the grounds, making sure the final details were up to perfection... which was Diana's expectations. Tai was helping her out as much as she would allow him, but she kept getting too distracted with his constant smirks and flirtatious and mischievous glances. Her cheeks burned every time he looked at her like that, so she ended up kicking him out. He agreed to do so and left, but not before stealing a kiss from her lips in front of the entire staff. Mimi was mortified, but she couldn't help but hide her grin.

"Mimi?"  
Mimi followed the voice of Diana into the living room, where she saw her eyeing the decorations for tonight's ball.

"Yes, Mrs. Kanbara?" asked the young assistant.

"Mimi, is everything set for tonight?"

"Yes, everything's perfect. We have our tables set, the caterers are here, the bartenders as well, the band just arrived, and the RSVPs have been double checked as well."

"What about the garden?"

"The boy we hired is finishing his job with John."

"Who?"

Mimi sweatdropped. "John... our handyman for the past 15 years..."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I know who John is, Mimi. I was talking about the boy. What boy?"

"Oh... the boy who your friend Mia recommended to us. He's quite talented in landscaping and I believe he's done a pretty amazing job."

Diana snorted. "I'll be the judge of that."

Diana walked outside where she caught a glimpse of John, his assistant, the cyborg looking digimon known as Andromon, and a redhead boy next to him, finishing some of the garden arrangements. She had to admit, the boy had talent. The garden looked more beautiful than ever and she was very pleased.

"I see you've done justice to your reputation boy", smirked Diana.

Gino jumped in place and turned to see the brunette woman looking down on him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara. I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed my work."

"Well, I expected nothing less. Remind me of your name again..."

"Oh," Gino removed his gloves and extended his hand to the woman. "My name's Gino."

Diana, however, didn't move. Her eyes were fixated on Gino's wrist, which made her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen slightly. She slowly turned her gaze towards the boy's eyes and a mischievous smirk appeared from the corner of her lips.

"Gino..." she said. "Is there a last name that comes with that?"

"Bishops, madam. Gino Bishops."

Diana smiled. "Well, Bishops, Gino Bishops... Excellent work. Keep it up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara."

John, Andromon and Gino returned to their jobs as Diana slowly walked away. The hidden smirk in her lips was a sign of satisfaction for what was to come.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and I was pretty content with how I looked. I had my blonde hair made into a curly, side bun. I put on a beautiful diamond necklace around my neck and I was wearing a golden mermaid cocktail evening gown. Everything was ready for tonight's event... and boy would it be interesting.

My doorbell rang and I grabbed my purse before opening it. Once I did, I smiled when I saw my amazing Takuya, dressed up in a black tuxedo.

"Wow", he said. "You look gorgeous."

I giggled. "You say that every time you see me."

"Never stops being true."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine and we melted into one of our kisses. With this guy, every time he kissed me felt as exciting as the first one. It was electrifying.

"You look quite handsome yourself"I, I said as we parted for breath and I fixed his bowtie.

He kissed my nose and smiled. "Thank you. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

We arrived at the Kanbara Mansion and I was thrilled to see the amount of people here. Everyone who would be part of my little surprise for tonight, had been oh so kind to join us with their presence.

We entered the property and I saw Geji in a red tuxedo talking to a woman in black. I recognized her from his board of directors. Our eyes met and he gave me a subtle wink, which I returned with a smirk of my own. On the other end of the room, I saw Mimi wearing a white, greek-goddess kind of dress, holding hands with Tai Kanbara. I have to say, they look cute together. Mimi caught my eye and waved at me.

"Zoe!" she said as she pulled Tai along with her. "You look great!"

"Hello, Mimi. Tai." I said. "You both look good!"

"Hey, Zoe", smiled Tai. "Same to you. Takuya-"

"Alright, alright", chuckled Takuya. "Enough with formalities. You guys look great, we look great, we all look great. Now... where's Amy?"

"Did someone call me?"

We all turned and saw Amy locking arms with Kouichi. She was wearing a strapless purple gown and Kouichi was wearing his tuxedo.

"Wow", said Takuya. "Ames you look beautiful. And it's great to see you again Kouichi."

"Likewise", smiled Kouichi. "Thanks again man. For everything."

"Oh don't worry about it. Just don't break my little sister's heart or me and Tai will have to finish Brad's job."

They both laughed and nodded. I loved seeing Takuya's protective older brother side. It made him even more charming than he already was.

"Well", said Mimi. "Shall we make our way to our table? I'm sure your mother's speech will begin shortly, Tai."

"Of course", smiled Tai as he offered his arm to Mimi.

The six of us made our way across the crowd toward our table. I finally caught a glimpse of my target, Dr. Kyrie Kumato, sitting in a table and talking to a few of her patients. Well... soon to be ex-patients.

"Good evening."

All eyes went to the brunette woman who was now taking the podium, wearing a burgundy Valentino gown. Diana Kanbara sure knew how to get people's attention. Wonder how long her reign will last.

"Welcome to my idea of the Women's International Day Ball", smiled Diana as she was welcomed by a round of applause. "Tonight, I want to celebrate every woman out there in the world... Because let's face it... Men will never function without us."

Everyone laughed and Takuya took my hand into his, brushing it with his thumb.

"Before we start, I would like to welcome a very special guest that is here tonight. A woman who has helped most of the women in Okinawa... a woman who has encouraged all of us ladies to follow our intuition and desires... She has become our confident. Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Kyrie Kumato!"

Kyrie stood up and made her way towards the stage, where she kissed Diana's cheeks as a sign of respect. Kyrie Kumato... let the fun begin.

"Thank you, Diana", said Kyrie. "And thank you all for coming here tonight. Diana has actually offered me to come to present you with a new charity we've formed with your donations tonight. This charity will ensure that women who suffer from abusive parents, husbands or any other figure, will be provided with the proper care."  
The crowd applauded once again and I exchanged glances with Geji.

"Now," said Kyrie. "Please enjoy this very special video presentation, which illustrates just how vital an effort this is."

The video began to play and several images of women appeared as the presentation began. And so it begins... 3...2... 1...

As on cue, the video of the presentation switched. People exchanged confused glances but were shocked to see that the screen was now showing a preview for a website called: Okinawa Exposed. It had several videos of different patients of Kyrie Kumato, as well as tabs for different topics: crimes, sex, romances, fetishes, gossip and media.

"What's going on?", I heard Diana ask.

The website played the first video and it showed Alessia Andromo talking to Kyrie.

_"Have you hit rock bottom?" asked Kyrie._

_"Close", sobbed Alessia. "I drove my children to summer camp, loaded on painkillers and vodka."_

Alessia gasped and covered her mouth as she felt the looks on her. People didn't have enough time to react, since the next video started and showed Karina Waldorf on the screen.

_"I mean", said Karina. "How can I explain to my husband that I slept with his sister? He would never understand that."_

Karina was mortified as the murmurs in the crowd increased. Her husband stared at her in shock as she covered her face and ran away from the room.

Diana turned to Mimi and glared at her. "Turn it off!"

Mimi ran towards the back as fast as she could, but the next video was already playing. Me.

_"Dr. Kyrie", I whispered in the video. "It takes a lot for me to get physical with a anybody. I just wish I knew for sure that I could trust him._"

I gasped and covered my face. "Oh, my God..."

Takuya looked at me and places his arms around me, kissing my exposed shoulder. "It's ok, Z."

Mimi was trying to desperately find the cable to disconnect everything, but didn't make it in time for the next victim. Diana Kanbara.

_"Diana," said Kyrie. "How is your relationship with your children after Grayson's incident?"_

_Diana smirked. "They've been supporting me. But the truth is, I only care about what Grayson thinks of me. Not the children. At the end of the day, he's the one I care about. My children will always come second."_

The screen was finally turned off and everyone remained silent. Takuya, Tai and Amy exchanged shocked glances and stared angrily at their mother. Nobody knew what to do or what to say. Kyrie was mortified, and got even more scared as she caught a glimpse of Diana's burning eyes.

"D-Diana", stammered Kyrie.

"You recorded our private sessions?" snarled Diana.

"For my own use!"

"I am going to destroy you!" hissed a furious Diana. "I am going to ruin you! And God be my witness, you will never practice again for the rest of your pathetic and miserable life!"

The crowd murmured instinctively as Kyrie ran away from the room in tears. Sorry Kyrie... Looks like your days here are over.

* * *

The party began to clear and I was in the garden, staring at the flowers and feeling the wind brush my skin. Everything went perfectly. Suddenly, I heard a few claps behind me. I turned around and, of course, I saw Geji smirking at me.

"Bravo", smiled Geji. "You have really outdone yourself. Your Okinawa Exposed Link is a work of art. And sliding your own therapy session into the mix to throw suspicion... Genius!"

I smirked. "I don't play child games. I always go for the big win."

"Well, clearly. And I mirrored the site and posted a few clones just to make sure it never dies."

"Thank you."

"Zoe?"

I turned around and saw Takuya making his way towards me. Geji winked at me and waved goodbye so Takuya and me could have some privacy.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't be. I came to see if you wanted me to drive you home."

"Sure... that sounds nice. How are you feeling though? I'm guessing you must be pretty stunned yourself."

Takuya shrugged. "It's ok. I just want to make sure Tai and my sister are ok after these little fiasco."

"Of course. Let's go."

We made our way inside, where Diana was trying to convince Amy and Tai that what she said was taken out of context. I also caught a glimpse of Grayson trying to hide his obvious smirk for the interesting turn of events.

"It's not what I meant!" cried Diana.

"Mom", said Tai. "I think it's better if we just drop it, ok? I'm going to take Mimi home and we'll discuss this some other time."

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Kouichi's hand. "Come on, Kouichi... Let's get out of here."

The four of them left and Diana took a glimpse of Takuya and me standing near the doorway.

"Takuya -"

"Save it mom", said Takuya. "If you really don't care about us then go ahead. You lost us all."

"But -"

"I'm taking Zoe home. Come on, Z."

Takuya grabbed my hand and we made it our of the mansion before Diana could say another word.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana was left alone with Grayson in the midst of her living room. She was furious with Kyrie Kumato for the website fiasco and she meant every word about destroying her career.

"So", smirked Grayson. "Seems like you are no longer in our children's good side, my dear. I guess winning back their trust in me will be easier than I thought."

"You arrogant son of a bitch", spat Diana. "May I remind you that we are in this together and we can't afford to lose our children's trust?"

Grayson sighed. "Ok fine, you're right. I'm guessing _he_ won't be too happy about this then."

Right then, Diana's phone rang and noticed that it had a blocked ID.

"It's _him_."

Grayson's eyes widened and he ran towards his wife. "Answer it!"

Diana swallowed, and clicked the answering button. "Hello?"

_"I am not happy, Diana."_

"I know you're not, but we're doing our best to solve the situation. I can assure you, it will be solved."

_"It better be solved. We need your children to remain on your side. Otherwise, the consequences will be deadly."_

Diana took a deep breath. "You have nothing to worry about. But I must say, I believe you will be happy with a piece of news I have for you."

_"And what is that?"_

Diana smirked at a confused Grayson. "We found another one."

Grayson's eyes widened and Diana's smirk grew wider.

_"Which one?"_

"Earth. I saw the mark on a boy's wrist. His name is Gino Bishops."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. _"Excellent. But now, tell your husband to get a move on YuruCorp. Otherwise, this whole thing will be for nothing. Goodbye, Diana."_

The man in the other line hung up and Diana smirked at her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me about the boy?" asked Grayson.

Diana shrugged. "I just did, didn't I? Good night, Grayson."

The woman turned her heel and headed back to her room, leaving her husband behind. Tomorrow, they would have to work on a plan to get their children back if they wanted to keep their status... and their heads.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

After one heck of a night, Takuya and I made it back to my place, where I removed my shoes as soon as I got to the living room.

"Well," sighed Takuya. "That was... interesting."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Yeah, I can't believe this happened though. I'm so embarrassed"

"Hey", smiled Takuya as he lifted my chin for me to meet his gaze. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm fine with things the way they are. I would never pressure you into anything, Z."

I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I know that. Thanks, Takuya."

He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine, as we tasted each other's lips. His hands found themselves in my waist, drawing me closer to him. Butterflies erupted from my stomach as his tongue sneaked into my mouth, and I found myself deepening the kiss as my fingers intertwined with his auburn hair.

Takuya then took a step back and stared sheepishly into my eyes.

"I better go", he said. "Otherwise, I will be too tempted into doing something we might not be ready for. Goodnight, Z."

He turned around, but I stopped him before he took another step. He stared deeply into my eyes and I felt my heart pounding.

"What if I don't want you to go?" I whispered.

Takuya brushed my cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Are you sure, Z?"

I nodded. "Positive."

Takuya's eyes brightened as our lips met with crushing force once again. He stopped only for a brief second to whisper the three little words I've been so longing to tell him as well.

"I love you", he said.

I smiled and whispered the same thing back. "I love you too, Takuya."

He then picked me up bridal style, our lips never parting from each other. I had fallen for Takuya. I had fallen in love with my enemy's son, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**SO MANY THINGS HERE RIGHT? Ok! So... Yay for Kouichi and Amy finally being together! :) What about Kyrie? Damn that was an evil plan. Finally, our beloved Takumi have admitted they're madly in love ;)... But now... what will happen to Kyrie? Who is the man that the Kanbaras fear so much? What are they planning on doing with Gino? And what does Geji's company have to do with anything? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED! AND REVIEWWWWWW PLZZZ**


	9. Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

**HI GUYS!... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had an extremely busy week... And I have an announcement to make...**

**Takuya: PAY ATTENTION PEOPLE!**

**me: . ... Thank you, Takuya.**

**Takuya: Wait! Can I make it?**

**me: eh... why not?**

**Takuya: Yay! *Jumps up and down and drops his nachos*... Oops.**

**me: -.-**

**Takuya: Anyways... So the author is going to be having a really busy couple of weeks because she has final papers this week, final project next week and final exams the week after that... Damn... that's a lot!**

**me: Focus...**

**Takuya: Huh? Oh, right!... So, she won't be able to update very much this next three weeks. Maybe one chapter each week (if lucky). So be patient. They will come, but it may take a bit more time than usual. So there! Did I do it right?**

**me: Surprisingly... yes! Now *hands him broom* clean up your mess!**

**Takuya: *pouts and grabs broom*... damn it...**

**me: OK you heard him! Sorry but school's a bitch. Until next time my lovely readers!**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Aquamarine6996 - Oh you can assure that Kyrie will NEVER practice again haha. And Kouji is AWESOME! He might not seem like a big character so far but he'll become and more important! :) Yes! Gino is Earth! Wonder what Diana's plan with him is... Hmmm.. we'll see :D And yay for couples!**

**PokemonFreak90 - Trust me.. she will try. But for now... she has more problems in her head. As for the spirits... well we have to wait and see who the rest of them are and why they're so important for the Kanbaras and ... him. :D**

**SydThatKid - Hahaha yay for happy couples right? :D... and sorry about the delay.. it will be like this for the next three weeks but ill try my best to keep up :)**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Yeah, it was intense, wasn't it? This one's a bit more low key but it's important! Enjoy it! :D PS: Geji's company is majorly important but you won't know why until later hehe**

**Kameo1 - Yayy! Im glad you're loving this! Get ready for Kami's appearance! Diana's a bitch and I really really really hate her! haha But yay for Kouichi!**

**Red Page - There's still more people involved, so you'll see as the story goes on :) And you're right... Zoe doesn't know about "him"... You'll love it though. Im glad you liked it that Gino is one of them! :D He'll be awesome I promise you. As for who the rest of them are... you'll have to wait and see as well hehe. And yay for Takumi moments! More coming your way! :D**

**Guest - Haha the crooked smile joke will last forever and I am fine with that. I will never give them up :D Yeah, Kouichi is a great guy so he doesn't really need the revenge-y path... we have enough from Zoe. No Geji is not a ninja hahaha he's just super great with technology and sneaky. Zoe's the blackbelt mastermind. There is actually no relation between John and Gino other than that they worked together. Hopefully you'll enjoy the plan for the spirits... but that will come much later hehe**

**Ok! SO finally! Here it is... CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since Kyrie's downfall... since Diana had publicly threaten the psychiatrist... since the last time anyone saw Kyrie... and since Takuya and I had confessed our feelings for each other. Yet, I've never felt this happy. I haven't felt myself needing what I felt had to be done in order to honor my father. But then guilt was taking over. What should I do? These people destroyed my life as well as my fathers'. I should take them down. They need to pay. But then there's Takuya. I am madly in love with him and I have no idea how he got to me this way. I don't want to hurt him... none of his siblings actually... but how can I not when I'm destroying his family? I really don't know what to do.

I turn my face and see Takuya's sleeping form next to me. I smile at the image, for he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Of course, he look like a little kid with his lips slightly parted and his messy hair. I can't help it. He's just everything I thought I would never have... But it kills me that he doesn't even know what he got himself into. I'm even angrier at myself for letting him do that. I know having these emotions will turn against me one day... It's just a matter of time for me to see where I will draw the line. They say vengeance taken will tear the heart and torment the conscience. If there's any truth to it, then I now know with certainty that the path I'm on is the right one.

Takuya started shifting in his sleep, flexing his muscular bicep and turning onto his side, facing me. He slowly began to wake up and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. When his eyes met mine, a boyish grin appeared across his face.

"Hi", I giggled.

"Hey", he smiled with that sexy, rough voice he had whenever he woke up. "How is it possible for you to wake up looking his good?"

I laughed. "It isn't. You're just half asleep."

He chuckled and grabbed me by the waist with his arm, pulling me closer to him. "Come here. I love this dream."

He placed his lips gently on mine and began to crawl on top of me. I could feel his warm breath as it teased me, and my lips shaking with every touch. He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, placing both over my head. I could feel my breath increasing as he left a trail of kisses. He began with my lips, then moved to my cheeks and jawline, and down my neck. He playfully nibbled it and made me shiver.

"Mmmm... That feels nice", I said.

Takuya smirked and gazed deeply into my eyes. "I can do this all day."

I giggled and brought him down for a kiss. "As tempting as that offer sounds, I guess you should go do your thing soon."  
Takuya pouted but then smiled. "Yeah I know... I like checking up on Tai and Amy. We need to be there for each other as much as possible now. But I love being with you."

I smiled at him and cupped his face. "I know, but I love that you're there for your family. It's one of the things that made me fall for you in the first place."

"Oh, really?" he smirked. "And what else?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "You figure it out."

"Was it my handsome face?" he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted. "Oh, please..."

"What about my Kanbara charm?"

"Nah."

"Oh, I know!", he sat up and flexed his muscles. "It had to be my toned body."

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "You're so full of yourself."

I then stopped laughing and noticed something I had never seen before. I have no idea how I had missed it before, but it was very familiar.

"What's that?" I asked.

Takuya ceased laughing and his expression turned into a puzzled one. "What?"

"This."

I pointed at the back of his shoulder, which had a strange mark imprinted on it. It was almost like a tattoo, but I wasn't sure. As a matter a fact, now that I think of it, it looks like -

"Oh."

Takuya's voice interrupted me. As he was laying on top of me, I could feel his heart rate increasing... that's odd.

"That..." he mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked inquisitively.

"T-That's... that's just a birthmark."

I stared at him for a few seconds, and I swear I could see a hint of fear and mystery in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" I asked.

He smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose, his previous expression disappearing from his face. "Yeah, well, I was born with it. So I guess you could say that."

I wasn't entirely convinced by his answer. I felt like he was hiding something and he wouldn't tell me what it was. Strange. For now, I guess I'll stay quiet about it. But I can sure say that I have no idea as to why he'd feel strange about that mark.

Takuya's eyes widened when he turned towards my nightstand and took a glimpse of the clock.

"Shit", he said, jumping from the bed and clumsily beginning to get dressed. "I'm late. I was supposed to meet Tai and Mimi at the docks by 9 and it's 8:50."

"I'm sure you can make it", I smiled. "It's only five minutes away by car. Will you be spending the entire day with them?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... None of us have spoken to my parents ever since that night, so I guess it's a good thing we stick together."

"I agree... But they haven't talked to them? Where are they staying? Do they need a place to stay?"

"Don't worry about that. Tai is staying at Mimi's condo, and Amy apparently has been living with... Kouichi."

I chuckled at the jealous expression in Takuya's face. "You don't like Kouichi?"

"No, I like him. He's an awesome guy, but I mean... Amy's my little sister. I can't say I like the idea of her sleeping with a guy, you know?"

I laughed harder. "Awww, look at you going all big brother on her. But it's ok, babe. She's with Kouji as well, isn't she? I doubt he'll be allowing any funny business."

Takuya smiled. "You're right... Well? How do I look?"

I giggled and bit my lip. "You may want to wear the shirt right... it's kind of inside-out."

Takuya stared at himself in the mirror and realized I was right. "Dammit..."

* * *

Five minutes later, he was exiting the door and kissing me fiercely and passionately at my doorstep before leaving. I'm not kidding when I say that it's completely electrifying when he does this. I never want to stop.

He brushed his nose against mine. "I love you, Z."

"I love you, too", I whispered back. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all this."

He shook his head and kissed me gently. "As long as I have you at the end of the day."

I smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. His tongues danced with each other as his sneaked into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. His soft moans sent chills up and down my spine, and I could almost feel myself on the verge of melting in his strong arms.

Before I could pass out from the lack of breath, we parted and he gazed deep into my eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll see you later, ok?" he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too", I smiled.

With that, he let go of me and made his way towards his car. I gazed after the red vehicle as it disappeared into the distance and let out a sigh, with a tiny smile forming in my lips. The way he made my heart race was indescribable.

Suddenly, I sensed something wasn't right. I jumped and turned around only to find one of the people I least expected to see.

"You're in love with him", he said.

I froze in place and swallowed hard. "Eiki."

Before me was none other than Eiki Satake, the man who had trained me to start my journey of revenge. He was a fifty-year-old bald man with the heart and abilities of a lion. He wasn't wearing his usual karate outfit, but instead was wearing a black suit.

"You fell for your enemy, Izumi", he said.

"Of course not", I answered as cold as possible.

He took a deep breath and approached me. "When you came to me, you were just a little eighteen-year-old girl... so much rage... so much betrayal. I didn't want to train you because... your emotions destined you to fail."

"I am not that girl anymore", I said firmly. "I've separated myself from my emotions."

"Then you're lying."

"I would never lie to you, Eiki."

"Then you lie even to yourself."

"It's not like that!" I snarled.

He kept a straight face but then shook his head in disappointment. "There they are again. Emotions. I fear your mind's quest will be clouded by your heart."

"Eiki," I whispered. "My father is the most important person in my world. He was framed for a crime he didn't commit, betrayed by the people he thought were his friends. Before he died, even if he didn't realize it, he left a road map for revenge that led me to the people who destroyed our lives. That has been my mission from the start and I will take them down. One by one, the guilty will pay."

"But what about the boy?"

"He's not a target. He and his siblings were never and will never be a part of this."

"That's where you're wrong", he said. "He's part of that family and by destroying his relatives, it will affect him as well. And you know it. Sometimes the innocent get hurt. Nothing ever goes exactly as you expect and the stakes are life and death. Collateral damage is inescapable. You will have to decide if he's worth it."

I paused and lowered my gaze. He was absolutely right. This is what I've been fearing the most and I was lost. My father's life was destroyed because of the people he trusted... why can't I learn from his mistakes.

"What should I do?" I whispered.

Eiki shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I only came here to keep an eye on you, but only you can make this choice. Do what you feel you must."

He started walking away and I could feel a lump in my throat. "Please... don't abandon me."

Eiki paused for a second and sighed. "I did my part, child. I'm sorry. But you're... on your own."

With that, he turned away from me and exited my property. I felt my heart even more torn now that I wouldn't be able to seek comfort and words of wisdom from my mentor. He was right... he was so right. I needed to turn off these emotions that I thought I had closed forever... But the door seemed to be reopening now. Ever since I came back, I was pretending to be cold... but that wasn't happening. My emotions started emerging the moment I saw Kouji and Tsunomon back at the bar. I felt my heart crumble at the sight of them and all those memories came rushing back to me. And then, Takuya. He finished the job and opened that world of feelings that I was trying to conceal from the world. What was I suppose to do now? Were they enough to let me forget about my mission? Will my story have the ending that my father wanted me to have? Would I... _forgive_?

* * *

After my turmoil of an encounter with Eiki, I decided to seek for help in a very unexpected shoulder. I was surprised I brought myself to drive here, especially since I haven't spoken to him for the past two weeks. Well, in all fairness, I've been avoiding everyone. I have been spending way too much time with Takuya and I haven't really done anything else. Oh well...

As I pulled into his parking spot, I saw Geji exiting the house, followed by his loyal subjects, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Geji!" I cried as I rolled my window down.

Geji turned towards me and lowered his sunglasses. A smirk appeared across his face, but I noticed he was kind of angry.

"Well, well, well", he said as he approached my car. "Look who's back from the dead. Good to know you're alive."

"Sorry about that", I said. "I've just been... dealing with some things."

His angry expression softened and was replaced by worry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... I was hoping we could talk about it."

His eyes widened slightly. "Really? You want to share your feelings with me?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Hey, I can just leave instead."

"No, no, no, no!" He said smiling. "I'm just surprised, that's all. But sure... Well... I actually have somewhere to go."

"Where are you off to?"

Geji hesitated but then sighed. "The Kanbara Mansion."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why would you ever go there?"

"Well, Grayson's been on my nerves about a meeting he's been trying to have with me for God knows how long about having me invest in his company. I sent my CFO a few days ago but I figured I might as well see what he wants myself. Besides, I thought it would give me an opportunity to infiltrate his headquarters for your little... masterpiece."

I sighed. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

He tilted his head and eyed me suspiciously. "What? What's wrong?"

"Just get in. I'll take you to the Mansion."

* * *

On our way there, I told Geji everything. I was told him every thought and feelings I had when I was with Takuya as well as Eiki's unexpected visit. He listened to me intently from the passenger seat as I rambled on about my distractions in my mission and the second thoughts I could not help but have.

"... and I guess I'm torn now", I sighed as I finished my explanation.

Geji nodded and smiled. "Zoe... as much as I want those people to pay for what they did to your father, Akito's only wish for you was to have a happy life and forgive."

"Yes, but Geji... Takuya's the son of the people who destroyed my father."

"So? If he makes you this happy, don't you think you deserve it? You said it yourself, he has nothing to do with his parents. I'm sure Akito would've wanted you to do it and forget about your vendetta."

I sighed and a tiny smile appeared from the corner of my lips. "I guess..."

"Listen, Zo... I promised your father I would take care of you. If this guy makes you happy, then screw everything else. Screw Eiki. Screw everybody. All that matters is that you go on into living the life your father wanted for you. What better way to honor him?"

I laughed. "You're right. I... I love Takuya and hate that I have to lie to him."

Geji smirked. "Then you go get the boy."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana and Grayson were sitting in Grayson's studio, like they usually did. Two weeks had passed since the three of their children had temporarily moved out of the house, and fear was beginning to take upon them. One of the orders they has received by _him_ was to keep their children in their control as much as possible. Otherwise, the consequences would be unpredictable. Thus, they had decided to keep their little torn family issues to themselves and they had tried to hide it from _him_. To their relief, they hadn't received a word from _him_ ever since Diana discovered Gino Bishop's secret.

"Diana," said Grayson as he paced back and forth from behind his desk. "We need to do something. We can't hide the truth from _him_ much longer."

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Diana, who was sitting so she could face her husband. "We've tried making contact with them but neither of our children will pick up their phones! I haven't seen them in weeks and the few times we've crossed paths is like I don't exist! And since the bitch Kyrie disappeared, I can't say I look very good before the press."

Grayson thought for a moment as he exhaled, blowing a thick stream of smoke in front of him from his cigarette and placed the lighter on the table. It had his initials inscribed in them 'G.K.'

"That was your own fault. You were the one that decided to threaten her in public."

"She exposed my secrets! What did you expect? I snapped."

"We can't afford to... snap. You need to keep yourself together woman, or our heads will be delivered to _him_ in a silver platter. Got it?"

Diana sighed and groaned. "Fine... What about the children then?"

"You take care of Amy", said the black-haired man. "You can do that whole 'mother-daughter' bullshit." Grayson started chuckling. "I know you don't have that motherly nature in you but you can make the performance of your life."

Diana narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Fuck you, Grayson. And what are you planning to do with the boys then?"

"I'll figure it out", he replied. "Just leave this to a real man."

Diana snickered. "Sure. Just show me who he is."

Grayson was about to make a remark when there was a knock on the door, which made the two powerful leaders jump in place.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara?" asked one of the maids.

"Yes?" sighed Grayson. "What is it now?"

"I apologize, but you have a visitor."

Behind the maid, came a man with black spiky hair and brown eyes, who was very familiar to the Kanbaras. He was holding a book in his hand and smirked upon his entrance to the room.

"Jedrick Anderson", said Diana. Her face might have been showing a warm, welcoming smile, but her eyes showed pure anger.

"What a lovely surprise", said the woman.

Jedrick smiled. "Diana. It's been a long time", he then turned to Diana's husband and smirked. "Grayson."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. Anderson?" asked Grayson.

"I was in the city and decided that I wanted to stop and pay a visit to my old friends", smiled the man. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

Diana let out a fake chuckle. "But of course, darling. Nevertheless, I would be a fool to assume that you didn't have a hidden motive for your visit. You always have something under your sleeve."

Jedrick snickered. "That is a quality we seem to share, Diana."

Diana's eyes narrowed at the man, but he didn't seem to notice

"Why are you really here, Jedrick?" groaned Grayson.

"Glad you ask. I was thinking... my first book was such a success that I'm thinking of writing a second one."

"And what does that have to do with us? As I recall, our business was over after your first book."

"I'm already a famous author, Grayson. I don't need your financial help anymore. But I do think you and Diana could be the subjects of my new story."

Diana laughed. "Why?"

"Why, you're only the most important couple in Terra-Byte. But I understand your social status has been... let's say... compromised?"

"We are aware of our situation, thank you very much", scoffed the woman.

Jedrick smiled. "Don't be like that, Diana. I came to help. I believe we can make a new deal."

"What do you propose?" asked Grayson.

"What I propose, Mr. Kanbara, is for you two to give me permission to write about you and your family. Every word I write will have the goal to put your social status back where it belongs: on top. I already have collections of articles, photos, and recordings that have helped me develop what I have so far of my manuscript."

Diana's eyes widened in surprised. "You started it already?"

"But of course. I've been writing it for years. It still needs a few finishing chapters, but I was just waiting for an opportunity to arise in which I would be able to publish it... I believe this is it."

"How convenient", mumbled Grayson.

Their conversation was once again interrupted by a second knock on the door.

"Mr. Kanbara?" asked John.

"What is it, John?" asked the already anxious Grayson.

"Mr. Yuru is here to see you for a meeting."

"Ah, yes! Thank you, John. Let him in."

The handyman stepped away to let Geji in, only, he wasn't alone. Bokomon and Neemon followed him and, to Diana's irritation, Zoe entered the studio right behind the sandy haired man with a smile stitched upon her lips.

"Welcome, Mr. Yuru", said Grayson and then turned to Zoe.. "Ms. Capulet, good to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Kanbara", answered Zoe sweetly.

"Ms. Capulet", said Diana trying to hide her anger. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"Oh, I just came here to drop Geji off and thought I'd say hello."

"Aw... how _sweet_", mocked Diana.

"Since nobody seems to be introducing me," interrupted Jedrick. " I'll do it myself. Hello, I'm Jedrick Anderson."

Zoe's eyes widened slightly as her eyes met the man in front of her.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I was shocked to come face to face with one of the people I hated most. Jedrick Anderson. He was the author of my father's expose. That book, titled Terra-Byte's Duplicity, was the reason I ever doubted my father. The words Jedrick had written about my dad were imprinted on my mind and forever haunted my dreams, since that's when i believed that my father was, indeed, guilty of his actions.

I remember a nine-year-old me, sitting on the bed at the mental institution I was being held at, eyes welling up and tears trickling down my cheeks as I read the pages of Jedrick Anderson's expose on my father. As I read the horrible words that described my father, I felt my heart being torn as I discovered the hidden face that he had hidden from me for all these years. I couldn't believe this was the same man who had raised me, especially when the author had told me quite the opposite when we first met.

_*** FLASHBACK STARTS***_

_I was laying on my stomach on my bed, as I gazed at a picture of my dad and me. It had been a month since we were first separated and no one had let me see or make any type of contact with him._

_Suddenly, the door opened and in came man with black spiky hair and brown eyes. In his hand, he held a notebook and what seemed like a small recorder. I shifted myself uncomfortably, which he seemed to notice and decided to smile instead._

_"Izumi?", asked the young man._

_"Yes?" I asked. "How do you know my name?"_

_He chuckled. "I know everything about you young lady." He then took a chair and sat right across from me. "I am a reporter for the Okinawa Gazette. I am actually interesting in covering your father's story."_

_I dropped my gaze and brought my knees to my chest. "He's a good man", I whispered. "I know he is."_

_"I believe you."_

_My eyes bolted open and I stared at him in shock. "You do?"_

_He nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes, I do. I don't believe your father did what they're saying he did and I want to prove them wrong. But I will need your help, Izumi."_

_I hesitated for a second, doubting the man. He was the first and only person who had believed me since I was locked up in here, so it was very shocking._

_"Why do you want to help my dad? Did you know him?"_

_"No. But I'm here because your father says he's innocent and that he didn't do the things they say he did. And even though they proved it in court, in my experience, courts have been known to make mistakes."_

_I bit my lip nervously and nodded. "I want him to be free."_

_"Me too. So how would you like to help me rescue your father, Izumi? Tell me everything from your side and I will make sure I print the truth. I promise."_

_*** FLASHBACK ENDS ***_

Of course, the book he wrote might as well be written by the Kanbaras. For the average person leading an ordinary life, fame holds an hypnotic attraction. Many would sooner perish than exist in anonymity. But for the unlucky few who've had notoriety forced upon them, infamy can be a sentence more damning than any prison term. I remember that after the book came out, my father's humiliation grew even wider, for he became Terra-Byte's number one enemy and he was the most hated man in the world. People actually celebrated his death, and that was something I would never forget.

* * *

"Ms. Capulet?"

Diana's voice brought me back to reality and snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook off the anger and gave Jedrick a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Why, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Oh yes. I actually currently own the house that Akito Orimoto was arrested in."

Jedrick tilted his head and smiled. "You don't say."

I nodded. "It's an incredible story. Really amazing book. Impeccably researched."

"Thank you!", chuckled Jedrick. "Beautiful and with great taste in literature. Very rare these days."

I smiled at him. "May I introduce you to my friend? Mr. Geji Yuru."

I knew Geji had read my mind, for he smirked and approached us as Jedrick's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened.

"A friend that needs no introduction", said Jedrick. "Named Man of the Decade by TechSavvy Magazine, number 4 in Econ's youngest billionaires alive..."

Geji chuckled. "_Third_ actually... but who's counting? Actually, I've been thinking about that a lot lately and... I'd regret it if I left this mortal coil without anyone knowing the real me."

Jedrick smirked. "Sounds like you're in need of a biographer."

"Not just any biographer."

Jedrick chuckled and handed Geji his business card. "Why don't you stop by the cottage sometime and we can discuss the possibilities?"

Geji smirked. "Oh, charming. Quite a turnout. Now, if you excuse me, I believe Mr. Kanbara and me have some business to attend to."

"That's right", agreed Grayson. "Mr. Yuru, why don't you follow me?"

"Lead the way." Geji then turned to me and winked at me. "Thanks for the ride, Zoe."

"Anytime," I smiled. I then turned to Diana and Jedrick as Geji and Grayson disappeared from the room. "It was great seeing you again, Mrs. Kanbara, and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson. Have a lovely day."

"Just a moment, Ms. Capulet," said Diana. "I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with my son, Takuya. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"He's with his siblings for the day."

Diana eyed her up and down and nodded. "Alright... then tell him that his mother is waiting for him. After all, a mother is the only important woman in a man's world... far more than _anyone_ else."

I knew she meant this as an insult because she hated that I was seeing Takuya, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me get angry; so I shook off the feelings and smiled at her. "Of course, Mrs. Kanbara."

With that, I exited the room and began thinking about Jedrick Anderson. I know I said I would forget about my vendetta... but seeing him again brought that grudge up to the surface. I wanted to make him pay. When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like "do unto other," and "two wrongs don't make a right." But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. And this... this is not a story about forgiveness.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Grayson and Geji finally arrived to Kanbara Global, Grayson's company. They passed several offices, including Tai and Takuya's, which Geji couldn't help but noticed to be empty. He figured they were still in non-speaking terms with their father.

Soon, they reached Grayson's office, which was the largest one in the entire building. Geji took a look at the view and was mesmerized by it.

"Beautiful sight", said Geji.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuru", replied Grayson.

"I can't help but notice that you can see my building from up here as well", he said pointing to the building with his company's name on top.

Grayson chuckled. "Well, we seem to have the same skyline. I hope it won't be the only thing our companies share in the near future. Please, sit down."

Geji snorted and took a seat across Grayson's desk. "Please, enlighten me."

Grayson smirked. "Alright. You know, Mr. Yuru, Kanbara Global is a hedge fund company and major investment firm, originally founded by my father Edward Kanbara. Under my leadership, the Kanbara company's business has gone worldwide and it has had great success over the years."

"Yes, but I'm doing pretty good myself. Why should I seek for more?"

"You're a man of ambitions, Mr. Yuru. This company's returns has doubled the market averages last year. And not only that... but being a part of Kanbara Global doesn't just only bring you into the company, but goes hand in hand with the Kanbara lifestyle."

Geji raised an eyebrow, amused by Grayson's offer. "Kanbara _lifestyle_?"

"Yes. A strong name in the market, respect from others, more people seeking to your company as a result for being associated with us. Isn't that something everyone wants? Power?"

Geji snorted and stood up. "Look, Mr. Kanbara. You have been trying to get my company to invest in yours for years. But the truth is, I'll pass. I don't see myself associated here. I am perfectly happy with how my company's doing and I don't believe I'm interested in more."

"Mr. Yuru. You're making a mistake. We haven't had any unhappy clients in our entire life and your investment is assured to be in good hands."

"That's not entirely true."

Grayson tilted his head as he took a glance at Geji's smirk. "What do you mean?"

"Akito Orimoto?" chuckled Geji. "He was an employee here, wasn't he?"

Grayson sighed. "Yes, well... he was our top-level hedge fund executive... but his fate has nothing to do with our company whatsoever."

"Still... you're trying to sell me the name of your company by association. And Akito Orimoto was associated with Kanbara Global. So, on that note, I will leave and kindly refuse your offer once again."

"But-"

"Good day, Mr. Kanbara."

Geji walked away from Grayson and closed the door behind him. He was furious. He knew he had to come up with something or he and Diana would be killed by their superior. He knew he had to get Geji to invest however he could... but how?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Diana was drinking a cup of tea in her living room, trying to think desperately of a plan to win Amy back. She had recently began dating the boy from the bar, much to her mother's dismay, but maybe he could become the key to winning her daughter back.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her schemes. Diana groaned in frustration.

"John, get the door!"

However, there was no reply. The doorbell rang again.

"John?", cried Diana.

Still no answer. The doorbell rang once again.

"ANYBODY?!" cried an irritated Diana.

Nothing. The doorbell's sound echoed through the walls again.

Diana groaned in frustration and mumbled obscenities under her breath as she stormed towards the door. She angrily opened the door, praying to God that it would be one of her children willing to take her back. However, it was not the case.

Two Digimons were now standing in the doorway, behind a man with brown eyes and white hair. They were all part of the police force.

"Mrs. Kanbara?" asked the officer.

"Yes?" replied the woman. "What's going on?"

"We need to ask you some questions."

"Questions? About what?"

The officer sighed and looked at Diana coldly in the eye. "We need to question you about the murder of your previous psychiatrist, Dr. Kyrie Kumato."

Diana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She wasn't sure she heard him right, but deep down, she knew she did.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I poured myself a glass of wine as I came home. I was angry at the world now that I saw Jedrick again. The feelings of betrayal came flourishing once again. Like Eiki said, I was a very emotional girl. But you know what? I don't see this as a bad thing. I see the anger and betrayal as powerful motivators for me to pursue my path of revenge. It is happiness that is my enemy. Not rage. The happiness I feel with Takuya is a major distraction that, at least for now, I will need to shut down. Otherwise, I will fail. Failing is not an option. I will make them pay and take them down one by one, just like I promised myself I would.

I turned on the TV to relax my mind, but it didn't work. If anything, what I saw got me even more anxious than ever before. There was another story in the news about the most recent murder... Kyrie Kumato.

_"Earlier today", said a the reporter, "after two weeks post her disappearance, Dr. Kyrie Kumato's body was found drained from her blood and locked up in a cellar near the Akajima Beach. It seems Kyrie Kumato has been dead for at least two weeks, but we're still unsure of the details..."_

"Oh, my God..." I whispered.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

I jumped when I heard a voice coming from behind me. I was expecting Geji or another annoying visit by Eiki... but it was far more worse than that. This man, I really did not expect to see again for the rest of my life.

"Kami?" I asked in shock.

"Hello, Izumi..." he smirked. "Missed me?"

* * *

**Oh wow! Ok! So... Why is Takuya acting funny about his mark? Is he hiding something? What are Zoe's plans for Jedrick? What the hell does Geji's company have that is so important to Grayson and ****_him?_**** Will Grayson think of a new way to get Geji? Who killed Kyrie? And who is Kami?... he happens to know Zoe's secret! FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED! Keep reviewing as well :)**

**Remember I won't update at least until next week... so be patient! :) I promise I will be back :)**


	10. The Silent Lamb

**ATTENTION!**

**Hello! I'm back! Thank you so much for being patient guys! I did very well on my tests and presentations so far but I still have some to go. I just felt bad for leaving you hanging so badly so at least I have one up now. However, the next one will come out next week so I have time to finish my exams :) ****BY THE WAY!**** If you pay close attention in this chapter, you may realize something that Zoe won't until much further down the road. Enjoy!**

**Kameo1 - Hahahha SORRY! I know I left you hanging but you'll be part of this new chapter! :D I hope you like what I do with him but he'll be more relevant as the story progresses :)**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! I am flattered :D The vampire thing... You're not the only who thought that, but to be honest I just thought it'd be a sadistic way to die haha I didn't mean it as a vampire thing. Kami is actually a very important character and you'll like him, I'm sure :) Hope you enjoy Geji's awesomeness in this chapter because I think he's going to be hilarious.**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know, right? That's so bad! But yea, Akito Orimoto became a traitor in Terra-Byte, so people did celebrate :( I'm glad you're loving Geji because I have had soooo much fun writing about him. He's going to be very funny in this chapter (in my opinion) so I am hoping you'll love him even more. Thanks for your support on school stuff! :D Best of luck to you too!**

**digimonfan101 - Thank you! Yes, I apologize for the delay on Jedrick. But don't worry... I can assure you this won't be the last time we see him. I'm planning something for him later on :D And sure! The shoutout will be posted at the end of this chapter :)**

**Guest - Hahaha I won't say anything... but I actually didn't mean for Kyrie's death to be a vampire-like situation. So that may have gotten people confused lol. Anyways... you are correct. Now, for what do they need the spirits? Let's wait and see. And you're about to learn all about Kami :)**

**Zoe Miley Butterfly - I know, I'm sorry for the delay haha. As of next week I think I can get back to normal :) I'm glad you're loving this story! And we'll have to wait and see more about Takuya... wonder why he's hiding something :s ... You're about to know all about Kami! Hope you like it!**

**Red Page - Yes, she is hahaha You're about to learn all about Kami. I actually didn't mean to make it look vampire-y, but who knows? Maybe it is Myotsimon and maybe it's not... We'll see :D. It can also just be a human. Who knows? (I do haha). I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you love this one even more!**

**OK! Here it is! (FINALLY) Chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Silent Lamb**

_"Kami?" I asked in shock._

_"Hello, Izumi..." he smirked. "Missed me?"_

I slowly stood up and could hear nothing but the sound of my own breathing. I couldn't believe it. He was here... Kami Jacobson was really here. He looked exactly as I remembered... his light brown messy hair pushed back, his piercing dark blue eyes... the mischievous smirk on his face...

"Wow", he snickered. "Did I really leave you that speechl-"

He couldn't finish, since my reaction was as quick as it was violent. I lunged myself forwards and tackled him to the ground as I gave him a right hook in his jaw. He tried to retaliate by giving me one of his own, but I dodge it in time.

He grunted and gathered all his strength to launch himself forwards, so now he was on top of me. He grabbed my wrists as I wrestled and pinned me down to the floor. I clenched my teeth and swifted my knee up to his... special area. He cried in pain, so i took the chance and elbowed him in the face, startling him for a few seconds.

"Izumi!", he cried. "Stop!"

I didn't listen and instead kicked him in his stomach, so that he was now bending in all fours. With yet another kick, I turned him over and got on top of him once again, with one forearm pressed against his throat and my other hand around it..

"Izumi!", he choked.

My eyes were burning with rage and I tightened my grip. "Don't... call me that!"

He seemed like he was this close to passing out for the lack of air, so I pushed myself off him and he gasped for breath.

"I've got to admit," he chuckled while still trying to get his breath back. "You're skills have only gotten better with time. It's a good thing, since I prefer you alive after this."

"And I prefer you 10,000 miles away from me Kami!" I snarled. "Tell Eiki, I don't need a nanny!"

"Eiki didn't send me!" he hissed.

"But he didn't stop you either! So just get the fuck away from me! I don't need you lurking around me because it's too damn late for that!"

"What you need is my help!" he yelled.

I snorted. "Oh really? I'm doing perfectly fine on my own!"

"You and I both know that's not true! After Eiki told me about your distraction with the Kanbara boy, I knew you wouldn't go through with your journey!"

"I thought Eiki didn't send you."

Kami paused and took a deep breath, but decided not to say anything else. I was on the verge of tears and fell on the couch, pressing my fists against my eyes. I heard Kami take a few steps and take a seat next to me.

"He was worried about you, Izumi", he whispered. "I volunteered to come because I was too."

I snorted but refused to meet his gaze. "It sure didn't look like it this morning to me. He said I was on my own now."

"You will never be alone as long as you have me."

I finally lifted my head and looked at him incredulously. "You better be joking about that. Out of everybody in this God forsaken world... you have NO right to say that."

"I couldn't bring you with me", he said. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't. It was my journey, not yours."

"And this is mine", I said. "So you have no right to be here."

"I know it's unfair. But, I mean, if you would've known where I was, I know nothing would've stopped you from coming to my aid. I knew your location, so I'm doing what I know you would've done for me."

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"That doesn't mean I won't do it."

I stared into his eyes, debating myself. I couldn't take this anymore... I've been having too many problems emerging around me to add one to the list. "I can't trust you, Kami", I said, my voice almost a whisper. "Trust always leads to disappointment and I have been stupid enough to let trust come between me and my goals. I can't have anyone else in this."

He sighed. "Izumi..."

His voice then trailed off and he started looking around vehemently... almost like a dog when it hears something in the distance.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't respond, but instead silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

I frowned. "What the -"

"Sh!"

He jumped out of the couch and ran towards the kitchen. Not five seconds had passed when I heard a crash and grunts coming from the direction Kami had gone to. My eyes widened and I got off the couch, running towards him.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw Kami with his arm around Geji's neck. Geji was trying desperately to free himself from Kami's grip by attempting to elbow him. Of course, he didn't stand a chance.

"Kami!" I screamed. "Kami! Get off of him!"

I pushed Kami away and Geji fell on all fours, groaning and coughing from Kami's attack.

"It's ok", I said to Geji, who was now panting on the floor. "Just breathe."

"What the hell, Zo?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Kami. "Who is this guy?"

I sighed. "An ally..."

"An ally?" he snorted. "He tried to kill me!"

"Relax", said Kami as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't."

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed. "Why the fuck would you attack him like that?"

"I thought he might be an enemy! He was lurking around in the shadows and trying to see from the outside in. What was I supposed to think, Izumi?"

"I wasn't lurking around!" snarled Geji. "I came to see her and I knew something was wrong since it was too quiet! And... wait..." Geji paused. "Did you just call her...?"

I nodded. "He knows the truth, Geji."

Geji raised an eyebrow. "How?"

I sighed and turned to see Kami in the eyes. "We've known each other for a long time. We used to be trained together by Eiki and we became..."

"Best friends", smirked Kami.

This caused me to narrow my eyes at him. "_Friends_ is a strong word."

"So let me get this straight," snorted Geji. "You and the jerk over here used to go to _revenge school_ together?"

I rolled my eyes amused by his remark and nodded. "That was until he simply decided to leave me and be another reason for me not to believe in people anymore."

"I already told you, Izumi", said Kami. "I couldn't bring you. It was too dangerous and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh, please! I beat you at everything back with Eiki! Every single training or task we did, I would come out on top. How would your journey be too dangerous for me?"

"Because I was willing to die for my journey!" he cried. "You think I was going to let you do the same?"

This time, I didn't say anything. Instead, silence filled the room.

"I don't know if this is any of my business", said Geji. "But... what was Mr. James Bond's mission?"

I gave Geji a warning look but Kami spoke before he could catch it.

"I went to Eiki ten years ago", said Kami. "I was fifteen and my eleven-year-old sister, Serena, had been recently taken hostage by some evil people. I needed help in order to get her back, and Eiki was the one to take me in. Like Izumi, I had my own plans to avenge my sister. I wanted nothing more than to bring her back safe and sound, and kill the people who had taken her for me."

"Did you know who they were?" asked Geji. "I mean... the kidnappers?"

Kami shook his head. "Not at the time. However, I never forgot one of the men. He had long black hair, but had a clear ice-blue eye and an onyx one. With one look, that man could send chills up and down your spine. So one day, two years after Zoe came to train with Eiki, I went on my quest to find her."

"Did you ever find Serena?", I whispered.

Kami dropped his gaze and gulped. He looked uneasy and began to shift his weight back and forth. Finally, he shook his head. "I was too late. She was dead by the time I got to her."

I was in a loss for words. I knew how important Serena had been to Kami. All he could talk about during our years together was how much he cared for his little sister and how he would never stop until he had her safe in his arms again. And now, he never would.

"Kami..." I said softly. "I'm sorry..."

He shrugged. "I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left that night with nothing as much as a warning. I want you to know that, and that I only cared that you were safe."

I sighed but my anger began to subside. As much as I hate to admit it, I knew Kami didn't leave me out of betrayal. He did it because he loved me too much to see me get hurt... and I know that feeling all too well. Hell, I'm struggling with it right now with Takuya and Kouji. The two people I cared about the most, and I would do whatever it took for them not to get hurt. Of course, I didn't want to see any of the younger Kanbaras, or Tsunomon or anyone at the bar get hurt for that matter.

I smiled gently at him and nodded. "I forgive you. But you need to leave."

"No", he protested. "I want to help you!"

"You can't."

"Yes, I can. Besides... I need your help too."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

He hesitated but then sighed. "Listen... When I came for Serena all those years ago... I... sort of found something I wasn't expecting."

"What did you find?"

"Well... it's not so much of an object... it's more like a person... a girl to be exact."

"A girl?" asked Geji, clearly forgetting that it was really none of his business. But oh well... that's just who he is.

"Yes", said Kami. "She was eighteen at the time and the bastards had held her captive since she was two. So for sixteen years, the girl had been been forced to be tortured by these people."

"That's insane!" I said. "Why have they held her for so long?"

Kami shrugged. "We have no clue. She said she has vague memories about the time before she was taken... but she said she had an older brother who was also taken along with her. The problem is, they both got separated the day they were taken and she never saw him again."

"Wow..." mumbled Geji. "That's rough."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I couldn't leave her there. Besides, she told me she knew Serena. They were both held in the same cell for years and they became best friends." A tear started to escape from Kami's eye. "She said Serena was always kind to her and kept her spirits alive most of the times. And she was the one who told me how the man with the two colored eyes took Serena one day and... well..."

I smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I'm sorry Kami. Just remember what we've learned... _Kia Kaha_."

Geji raised an eyebrow. "Kia what-now?"

I chuckled. _"Kia Kaha_. It means 'forever strong', and it was our motto back in what you refer to as 'revenge school'..."

He smiled. "Thanks, Izumi..."

"I actually go by Zoe Capulet now. So if you're going to stay..."

"I get it. I won't blow your cover. I promise."

I smiled. "Good... Now... why do you need help with this girl?"

"Well, she's become like a sister to me now. I'm kind of super protective of her and I fear that the people who took her are searching for her. That's why I keep her hidden. But it's unfair of me to do so, because all she's known is to be surrounded by four walls. She needs to go out and have a life. But I want to make sure that if she does, she will have at least two of the most capable people guarding her... So..."

"So you want me to keep an eye on her as well", I completed.

"Is that ok? Zoe, I promise to do anything in return. I will help you finish these people off in any way I can. That way, I can keep an eye on you as well as my new so-called sister, and she can live a normal life."

I paused and thought for a minute. Kami was always a very agile agent... and he had proven his loyalty in more than one occasion. Finally, I sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can join us... But you can't stay here."

"Why not?", he asked.

"Because I'd rather have you and this girl in a more secure place... I'm basically on the viper's nest and her son is always here."

Geji sighed. "I was hoping you were done with this. You told me you wanted to forget about all this and be happy with Takuya."

"I guess I changed my mind again."

"Let me guess... that author moron we met at the Kanbaras? Jedrick Anderson?"

I nodded. "Geji he's the reason I believed my father was a murderer. He told me he would exonerate my father and write the truth, but he didn't. His book led me to believe that the warm and loving fatherly figure that had raised me was all a facade to hide the monster within. I can't let my feelings for Takuya get in the way of the retribution these people need to have. I'll just have to be careful in trying to keep Takuya from getting in between."

Geji sighed. "I understand. I hated the man anyways... so count me in."

"Me too", added Kami. "So where do you expect us to go?"

I smirked and turned to Geji, whose eyes widened and shook his head vehemently.

"No...", he said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... No way. Hell no! Not even if the world was being destroyed by aliens and him living in my house was the only way to save Terra-Byte."

"Geji..."

"No, Zoe! The jerk tried to rip my head off!"

"He didn't know any better, but now he does! Besides, you said you wanted to help me in any way you could, so..."

Geji paused for second and we entered into a glaring contest. Finally, he cursed inwardly and turned to Kami. "Ugh! Fine", he muttered. "But just so you know, I happen to like my neck willowy and working, so if you could leave your kung fu... jujitsu... karate crap for the real enemy, I would very much appreciate it."

Kami snickered. "Alright, buddy. I'll keep my hands to myself."

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

I chuckled. "Alright, you two. You guys should start heading to Geji's apartment and start settling in. Geji, I will call you later since I will be needing your help, so you better answer the phone."

"Ah, I love it when you get bossy. It always means something hot's going to happen."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, but then turned to Kami. "By the way, where is this girl?"

"She's in hiding. I'll go get her before going to Geji's."

"Oh so we're on a first name basis..." snorted Geji. "Great..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Play nice boys. I'll see you both later."

"Wait a sec," said Geji. "Zoe, did you hear about Kyrie?"

"Oh.. that. Yes, I did. I can't say I'm very much surprised about it. Diana and Grayson are sneaky enough to do something like that."

"Zoe, you do realize that every time you take someone down, he or she ends up dead?"

I shrugged. "They have it coming. Besides, Akiko didn't. He just went to prison. So that's really not my problem."

Geji looked as if he wanted to say more but decided against it. Instead, he sighed and smirked. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you later. First, I need to make a phone call. You and Kami go get this girl and head back to your place now."

"Fine", he then turned to Kami who was now grinning. "Let's go... _roomie_."

The two of them walked out of my house, Geji clearly trying to keep himself from bickering out loud. That living situation would be interesting as hell to see where it would go. But it doesn't matter. I seem to have more important things at hand.

I reached for the phone and took out a business card I had in a drawer. I dialed the number there and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello_?"

"Hello, Mr. Anderson? It's Ms. Zoe Capulet..."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

After the horrible discovery of Kyrie's death, Diana was on the verge of having a panic attack. As of this moment, she had three police officers in her living room, Grayson was at the office and she was left to deal with this alone. To make matters worse, she had just become the prime suspect in the case.

"So, Mrs. Kanbara," said the officer. "Several witnesses have confirmed that you publicly threatened Dr. Kumato in the ball, two weeks ago. Moments later she placed a call to 1-1-9 from her office, which we found ransacked. But by the time we got there, she was gone."

"I threatened to ruin her, officer", said Diana. "Not inflict bodily harm. Do I look like a kidnapper to you?"

The officer snorted. "Well, you look like a woman with unlimited resources."

Diana cursed under her breath, but put on the facade of her composure. Just then, Ryo Akiyama, the family bodyguard, came into the room. He had light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Ryo!" cried Diana. "Thank God. Would you please talk to these men?"

"Detective," said Ryo. "Could we have a word?"

The two men took a step out of the room, where Ryo turned to him with a serious look.

"Look," he said. "I can vouch for Mrs. Kanbara's whereabouts all of the next three days that followed the event. And, according to the reports, the experts have said that Kyrie died about two weeks ago. Thus, she must have been killed the night of the event."

"And who are you?" asked the officer.

"Ryo Akiyama. I work for the Kanbaras as their head of security", he then handed the officer a card. "I worked for the bureau before that. Are you charging her?"

"We're just asking questions."

"Well, it sounds like she answered them."

The officer paused and eyed Diana for a second, but then nodded. "Fine. Let's go boys. But Mrs. Kanbara, I suggest you stay put."

The three officers left the premises, leaving a shaken Diana behind. She collapsed on the couch, since she was completely taken by the intensity of the moment.

"Thank you, Ryo", said the woman. "Where the hell is my husband?"

Just then, Grayson entered the house and saw Diana and Ryo near the couch of the living room.

"Did I just see a few officers leaving the house?" asked Grayson.

"Damn it, Grayson!" snarled Diana. "They're accusing me of murder for Kyrie's death!"

Grayson snickered. "What do you know... Well, that shows you for threatening the woman in public."

Diana groaned. "You know that if I go down, you go down with me."

"Relax, hun. I'm sure _he_ has a plan."

"Yes... throw us under the bus. Asshole."

"I think _he_ still needs us. _He_ knows he can't do it without us."

"Speaking of... how did it go with YuruCorp?"

Grayson sighed. "He won't budge. I'm running out of things to do."

"May I suggest something?" interrupted Ryo.

"By all means."

"Well, it seems like Mr. Geji Yuru is simply not a fan of you, Mrs. Kanbara. So why not let someone else do the offer for you? You know? Persuade him into investing in the company."

"Someone like who?"

"Perhaps someone close enough to him to be able to do such a thing. Someone like... let's say... your son, Takuya?"

"Takuya?"

"Well, he's been getting awfully close with that girl next door, Ms. Zoe Capulet. And from what I've seen, she is very close to Mr. Yuru. I say Mr. Takuya's your best shot at landing YuruCorp."

Diana laughed but Grayson stopped and thought for a moment. Seeing her husband's reaction, Diana's smile faded.

"Grayson," she said. "You can't possibly be considering this!"

"Why not? The man's got a point. Maybe he will be able to get on Geji's good side."

Diana snorted. "I think you may have overlooked three little things."

"And what are those, dear?"

"First of all, Takuya doesn't work for you anymore. Second, he not only doesn't work at Kanbara Global, but he also despises you and refuses to make any sort of contact with us. And finally... I hate Zoe Capulet! All I want to do is get her out of Takuya's life for good! If we use him, it will mean he will have to get even closer to her. I need to drag the bitch out, not in!"

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Your third problem is only for you, dear. I honestly couldn't give two shits about who he dates. Now, the first two, those are a problem."

The door opened once again and Mimi entered the room. She froze when she noticed that Grayson, Diana and Ryo were staring intently at her.

"Mimi", said Diana, trying to hide her new anger towards her. Ever since she started dating Tai, he too had also disappeared from the Kanbara mansion and was spending all his time with her. "Where's Tai?"

Mimi blushed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kanbara. He still refuses to come home..."

"Yes, well I can see how he must be more comfortable wrapped in your sheets than to come home."

Mimi was mortified by Diana's remark but tried her best to keep her composure. "I apologize. Mrs. Kanbara I just wanted to let you know that there's a Chad Collinsworth waiting in the entrance."

Diana's eyes lit up and smirked. "Let him in."

Mimi nodded and made her way towards the entrance. Moments later, she came back followed by a young man, about Takuya's age, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He had his Ray Bans on, a black polo shirt with a popped collar, jeans and italian shoes. He removed his sunglasses and smirked.

"Hello,", said the young man. "I'm Chad Collinsworth, Takuya's roommate in college."

"Chad!", smirked Diana. "Well, it's finally nice to put a face to the name."

Chad smirked and kissed Diana's hand. "You must be Amy."

Diana snorted. "Oh... You're cute. Takuya didn't mention that you were coming."

"Oh, total impulse. I hope it's not too much of an intrusion."

"Well, he took off... God knows where... but you're perfectly welcome to make yourself at home at the pool house if you wish."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara."

Diana then turned to Mimi. "Would you be a dear and show him the way?"

"Of course, Mrs. Kanbara."

Mimi walked away with Chad close behind her. He didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out from behind.

"Now I know why Taki likes to come home so often", smirked Chad.

Mimi ignored his obvious gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I didn't catch your name, gorgeous."

"I didn't give it to you", she retorted coldly. "The pool house is that way... next to the pool."

With that, she turned her heel and stormed away from him. Chad chuckled to himself and placed his sunglasses back on his eyes as he made his way to the pool house.

Back in the living room, Grayson was grinning and Diana seemed to notice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I know how to get our son back", he said.

* * *

The next day, the entire gang was hanging out at the bar. The guys had grown accustomed to having Takuya, Amy and Tai around all the time. In fact, they had all become pretty close. Especially now that Amy was dating Kouichi and she had been living with him ever since the night of Kyrie's expose video.

"Man", sighed Kouichi, who was cradling Amy on his lap. "I wish we could all have a weekend off or something..."

Kouji, knowing where he was heading, narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Don't start with that, again. I already told you, we can't. It's either keep the bar going, or living under a bridge."

Takuya snorted. "Dude, I already told you I could help you out."

"Thanks man, but I don't really want your money."

"Then accept my parents' money. God knows they deserve it."

Kouji chuckled. "I know you guys are pissed at them, but when do you think you'll forgive them?"

Amy snorted. "Try never. I don't really think my father realizes that once he cheated, he not only cheated on mom, but us as well. And apparently, my mother only cares about my father and herself so... Yeah, never."

Tai rolled his eyes as he looked at his phone and clicked the end button. "Speaking of the devil. This is like the 15th time she's called me today."

"Lucky", mumbled Takuya. "She's called me 23 times... Nope... make it 24", he said as he showed his phone to the guys, revealing Diana's ID.

"This is just getting ridiculous", complained Amy. "Shouldn't they get the hint that we just don't want to talk to them?"

"You'd hope so", muttered Tai.

"So you guys just plan to never talk to them again?" asked Gino, who was getting uncomfortable with Tommy and Megumi's little make-out session in the corner.

"Nope."

"That's cold", said JP.

"Nah", disagreed Davis. "They deserve to have some space."

Gino sighed. "Well, from what I've heard while I'm there, they really are trying their best to win you back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you took my mom's offer", said Takuya. "I can't believe how annoying it must be to be working for my mom every day."

"It's ok. She just likes the way I take care of her plants, I guess. She always comments on how good it looks and it's good money. So I can't complain."

"Still... working for the dragon?"

Gino snorted. "She's not that bad, Takuya. Actually, the only thing that creeps me out is my ... sort-of-boss... that John dude. He's weird."

Amy chuckled. "He's harmless, though. He might be a bit creepy and secretive, but I promise he's good. He's just... private."  
"Yeah, I'll say."

Right then, Takuya's phone vibrated. He saw he had a text message and opened it. Unfortunately, it was from his dad.

_"Takuya,_

_Please come home now. I know you don't want to see or talk to your mother and me, but trust me... You're going to want to come._

_- Dad."_

Takuya rolled his eyes and muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Is that Zoe?", asked Kouji, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Takuya snorted. "I wish. It's just my dad... Apparently there's something I need to see at home. Wonder what it is."

"Are you going to go?" asked Tai.

"Do you think I should?"

"Honestly... no... But you might as well. If you're not interested, at least you can bring me more PlayStation games."

Takuya laughed. "Fine... I guess I'll see you guys later."

* * *

At Geji's house, Geji, Bokomon, Neemon and Kami were sitting in the counter of Geji's kitchen. Geji had been talking for a long time about the rules Kami needed to follow if they were to be roommates for the meantime. Bokomon and Neemon had fallen asleep and Kami was trying his hardest to remain awake.

"Rule #47: No fish for breakfast", said Geji. "I hate the smell of it in the morning. I mean, dude, that's just nasty to wake up to."

"No fish," yawned Kami. "Got it."

"Rule #48: No killing in the premises, but it can be disregarded if my life is in danger. I know you come from Eiki's Institute Of Macrame And Neck Snapping, but this house is basically all white and red is not something that will get out easy."

"Eiki's Institute Of Macrame And Neck Snapping?" chuckled Kami. "I thought you called it Revenge School..."

Geji shrugged. "Same thing... You're all certified sociopaths. Ahh... and most importantly..." he slammed his pad with the written rules on the counter, which made Bokomon and Neemon's eyes bolt open and Kami jump in place. "Rule #49: Always give a heads up call before coming home. I'm on the rebound, so bitch, don't kill my vibe."

Kami sweatdropped. "You just broke up with someone?"

Geji narrowed his eyes. "... Yes... well ok, no... but I'm always in rebound mode. So... just... ok?"

Just then, Geji's phone rang and he realized it was Zoe.

"If it isn't my favorite Socio", teased Geji as he answered the phone.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Hey... are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine... We're just... going over a few rules. You know? For coexistence."

"A few?" snorted Kami.

"Eh... shut up."

"Where's the girl?" asked Zoe.

"She's taking a shower upstairs. Relax. It's all good. Anyways, what's in the reven-genda this time?"

"Meet me in Jedrick's cottage in 10 minutes. And tell Kami he better stay with his... sister or whatever she is."

"Whatever you say, boss", smirked Geji.

Zoe hung up and smiled to herself. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I arrived at Jedrick's at the same time as Geji. He lived in a surprisingly humble wooden cabin. It was decorated with a beautiful set of flowers in the porch... When we arrived, Jedrick was already waiting by the door.

"Welcome you two!" he smiled. "I'm glad you could come. Come on in!"

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Anderson", I smiled politely and followed him inside.

He opened the door and we entered his house. It was filled with hundreds of books in shelves, and decorated with plants and portraits of famous writers.

"This house belonged to some of the most famous writers in history", said a proud Jedrick giving us a tour of the house, as he then turned to me. "It seems celebrities haunt both of our homes, Ms. Capulet."

I smiled. "Mm. Very different ghosts, though."

We then entered his office, which was also filled with books, but had a large glass cabinet with video tapes inside. I assumed they were interviews, and out of the corner of my eye... I noticed that my father's name was on many of them. I realized these were the tapes from the time he had spoken to my father in order to write his books.

"And this is," said Jedrick, as he also pointed to an antique typewriter. "As they say, where the magic happens. All my tomes begin here, on a 1920s Underwood 5, once owned by Ernest Hemingway, I'm told. And on those rare occasions where I can't come up with a word, I simply just get out of my chair, and I go and I look it up."

Geji chuckled. "Like a caveman."

I gave Geji a warning look but decided not to make it more obvious. Instead, I directed my attention to the glass cabinet I had seen before. Aside from the tapes, I realized it had very old books as well.

"Quite a collection," I said. "All first editions?"

Jedrick smirked. "Ah, I pride myself on rare items. To wit, my sole working print of my new work... an all-inside story about the Kanbaras. The most powerful people in Terra-Byte."

He then took a stack of papers that were handwritten and handed it for me to see.

"No copies?" I asked.

"No, not until the work is complete."

I exchanged a smirk with Geji, who I knew was reading my mind.

"I just find that duplication somehow compromises the soul of the prose."

Geji smirked. "Yeah, agreed."

"What about the tapes?" I asked.

"Oh, those are my subject recordings. The research that went into Akito Orimoto's expose? There it is. Hundreds of hours of one-on-one interviews with the key players of that famous disaster. I know you're interested in the subject, Ms. Capulet. So there you have it."

I smirked. "How fascinating."

The sound of a tea kettle about to boil away, interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute", said Jedrick. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left the room, Geji turned to me and smirked.

"So what do you have cooked for this?"

"You just need to take him to dinner. Tell him you want to hire him to write your biography and take him somewhere out of the way. I'm going to need time."

"Time for what?"

I smirked. "You'll know it when you see it."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

That night, Geji pulled over by Jedrick's driveway and honked to announce his arrival. Not ten seconds had passed when he saw Jedrick waving at him from the front door and sprinting towards Geji's car. Although he was smiling, he was hating the idea of having dinner with such an arrogant moron. He had to admit, though, he was very excited to see what Zoe had in mind for this one.

"So," said Geji, as Jedrick got into his seat. "You have anywhere special in mind?"

Jedrick smiled. "Oh, someplace cozy. I prefer to get to know my subjects in intimate environments. This should be fun."

Geji gave him a fake smile and rolled his eyes when he wasn't looking. He turned on the engine and began to drive away. Little did he know, that a blonde girl with a black hoodie was hiding in the bushes, gazing after Geji's car as it drove away.

* * *

Diana was sitting in her nightgown in her room. She couldn't help but navigate through the awful site that had exposed her private sessions with Kyrie. It infuriated her that the site was too protected and there had been no way to take it down. She cursed as she replayed her video over and over again. However, her eye went to one of the women from the playlist as she clicked on it.

_"Dr. Kyrie," said Zoe in the video. "It takes a lot for me to get physical with anybody. I just wish I knew for sure that I could trust him."_

Diana groaned as she saw the innocent look on Zoe's face. She despised her.

"Ryo!", she cried, calling for her head of security.

"Yes, Mrs. Kanbara?" asked Ryo, poking his head inside the room.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find everything you can about a Ms. Zoe Capulet."

"Isn't that your son's girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I don't trust that woman. I know something's wrong. I can feel it."

Ryo nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Diana smirked and turned back to the computer. Her eyes darkened as she replayed Zoe's video over and over again.

"I'll get you eventually, you little bitch", she muttered. "I know you're hiding something under that facade you're trying to pass... And I will find out what it is."

* * *

After what Geji had thought to be the longest and most excruciating night of his life, he and Jedrick were driving back from their dinner meeting and were close to Jedrick's cottage.

"I know it's getting late," said Jedrick. "But you must come in for a nightcap."

Geji fought the urge to roll his eyes and gave him one more fake smile. "Oh, I must..."

"I have an 80-year-old bottle of Madeira that we can use to toast for our new endeavor."

A glass shattering sound made them both jump, and they gasped when they saw what was in front of them. Jedrick's house was being consumed by flames that were the size of the cottage itself. The windows were breaking and most of it was falling apart.

"What in God's name...", gasped Jedrick as he undid his seatbelt and practically jumped out of Geji's car. He ran towards the house and tears started falling down his cheeks. "No!" he cried as his voice began to break. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Geji got out of the car and his jaw was dropped. A smirk appeared from his lips and he shook his head, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh, bad girl..." he said to himself with a smirk.

Jedrick was hysterical. He had dropped on all fours and began to cry his heart out. "My manuscript! My work! Oh, my God... No!'

From afar, the blonde girl with the black hoodie smirked as she gazed upon her enemy while he watched all of his life's work burn and turn into ashes.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

People are fond of saying that you can't unring a bell. And while that may be true, you can certainly smother its ring under the dull roar of conjecture and lies. But some words ring out like church bells, rising above the din, calling us to the truth. And when the truth is replaced by silence... the truth is a lie.

I entered Geji's house and found him and Kami smirking at me as I entered the room. Bokomon and Neemon were sitting watching TV, so were too distracted to notice my presence.

Geji began to applaud. "Bravo... that was so... hot. Pun intended."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you burned everything", chuckled Kami.

"It was one time!" cried Neemon. "How was I supposed to know you can't put metal in the microwave?"

Bokomon sweatdropped and hit the poor rabbit-like digimon with his massive book. "Everyone knows that, you moron!"

I giggled and turned my attention back to Kami. "Not everything." I took out the contents of my bag and placed them on the counter. Inside, there were all of Jedrick's interviews with my father as well as the manuscript with the Kanbaras. "I want to see these and see if I can find something out. There has to be something useful we can use."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have managed to pull so many retributions."

"Touche."

I smiled at him and sighed. "Wait... where's your... let's call her... sister?"

"Right here!"

I turned around and caught a glimpse of a girl around 21 years old. She had light brown, short hair, with a red beret holding it to one side, chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing a pink nighty.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe", she smiled. "I've heard so much about you that I've been dying to meet you."

"Likewise!" I smiled politely and glad Kami hadn't told her about my real name. "I'm sorry... I actually don't know your name."

"Oh that's right", she chuckled. "How silly of me. My name is Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari."

* * *

**Phew! OK! So many things here :D First of all... damn Zoe... cruel much? Yup. Now you all know about Kami's past and his relationship with Zoe. And now you also know that Kari is actually the girl Kami rescued! And now, this Chad guy seems like a jerk. What kind of role will he play in the story? What is Grayson's new plan that involves Takuya? And will Diana find Zoe's secret? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED!**

**Kouichi: And remember to give the author another week or so until she's done with exams!**

**me: . Thanks Kouichi... That was... nice of you.**

**Kouichi: ^_^ No problem! Can I have a cookie?**

**me: -.- I knew you wanted something... Go get one from the kitchen. That is if Takuya and JP didn't get to them first.**

**Kouichi: O.O... COOKIES!**

**me: Oh, before I forget... My reviewer digimonfan101 wanted me to promote his story "The Return to the Digital World"! His character, Jedrick Anderson is also featured in that story for those of you who are interested in seeing another side of him ^_^ Ok. That's all guys! Until next time! :)**


	11. Electrifying Encounter

**HI guys! I'm soooooooo sorry again for the delay. CRAZY last week of classes. But I'm DONE! YAYY! Hhahaha Anywyas hope you're all enjoying your holidays :D Hopefully you'll be able to read the chapter as well :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Oh more than you know! :D And maybe you're right or something along those lines .. who knows? Hope you enjoy more Geji awesomeness lol.**

**Aquamarine6996 - Oh yeah, Diana is a bitch! and Zoe is also a badass :D haha You're going to see a major badass move from her on this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**digimonfan101 - No problem! I'm also happy to say that I'm not done with Jedrick. He'll be back. And yeah Kari is actually super important and you'll see why.**

**Guest - Trust me... You're going to want to murder Chad. He will be far worse than Hiraki. Or at least, that's my intention. Yeah Kari will be super important :D And yeah I actually like that pair too so probably later on yes :) And I didn't take it as a bad way what you said about Myotsimon haha. You guys will have to wait and see what the deal with ****_HIM _****is.**

**Kameo1 - Hahhaa I'm so glad you liked the bickering. They're super funny so I'm glad you appreciate that. Anywyas, Kami is a super awesome dude and together with Geji they do serve as Zoe's followers but also brothers. And yeah.. Jedrick's thing is not over. Trust me.**

**Red Page - Well, it's Zoe. She's brutal haha. But that, I can assure you, is not over. Trust me. Ryo is pretty good and you're going to see how his meddling may get in the way sometimes. Chad is major ass that you're probably going to hate even more than Hiraki from my previous stories. He's aweful and he will make major trouble as the story progresses. Kari will be super important and you're going to find a piece of the puzzle in this chapter :) Hope you like it!**

**Ok! No more wait... Here it is! Chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Electrifying Encounters**

**ZOE'S POV:**

"My name is Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari."

The brunette girl Kami had brought to Okinawa smiled at me as she introduced herself. Her bright grin lightened the room, which was odd considering everything that had happened to her in the past. I thought I had it bad, but this girl seemed to have gone through a lot as well. I mean, being tortured your entire childhood and never seeing your own brother again? I can relate to being separated from your family from a young age... But I least I got to know my dad. Kari couldn't have had a chance to have a normal life with her brother... And yet, after everything, she still looks as if she was truly happy. I really wish I could know how that's like.

"Hi, Kari", I smiled. "I hope you find this place more than fitting enough."

Geji raised an eyebrow. "Well why wouldn't she? All the cool gadgets? It's like Disneyland for a kid..."

"Yeah, nerdy kids", snorted Kami, mumbling the words to himself.

Geji caught his remark and narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey! Watch it 007. Don't make me kick you out."

"I want to see you try. You're stuck with me for a while, tech boy."

"Why, I oughtta..."

The two guys started getting on each other's backs. I rolled my eyes knowing that the bickering between these two was only the beginning. However, Kari giggled.

"It's perfect", she said. "Honestly I couldn't care less about where I stay, as long as I'm not locked in one of those cells."

I noticed a small pout on her lips and sadness in her eyes, so I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's alright", I said reassuringly. "You're safe now."

Kari wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and nodded. "I know. And I will be forever grateful for this. It's just... it's unreal. My entire life, torture is all I knew... I barely remember what it was like before I got kidnapped."

"What do you remember exactly?" I asked, dreading the answer. However, I knew I'd had to ask her sooner or later. By now, Geji and Kami had stopped arguing and were now fixated on us.

Kari paused and dropped her gaze. "Not much. I just... I remember I was happy. But then one day, I was playing in my room when... my brother... He just entered and took me by my hand. He said something about how mom and dad said we needed to hide quickly and remain silent. He then led me into our closet and wrapped his arms around me protectively. Then it all became a blur. I just recall the footsteps and yellings of a group of men that were looking for us. They found us not that much after, and they separated me from his arms... That was the last time I ever saw him or my parents."

"What did they want with you?"

Kari shrugged. "I have no clue. No one ever told me anything. I just know they were looking for something and that my brother would be good for them; that's why they took him someplace else. But me? I was of no use to them."

I raised my eyebrow at her, puzzled by her statement. "No use? Then why did they take you anyways?"

"I wish I knew. I don't understand anything to be honest."

"I'm sorry, Kari", I frowned. "I know that can't be easy. But I promise you, you're safe now. And I can assure you that nothing will ever happen to you while you stay close to us."

Kari smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Thank you, Zoe. And thank you, Geji. You both are being awfully nice to a complete stranger."

"Don't fret it, pumpkin", smirked Geji. "Harboring certified socios is my new job, apparently."

"Kari is not a socio!" retorted Kami.

"I meant you..."

They began arguing once again, so Kari and I exchanged glances and sighed. Yeah... this was going to be a long stay.

"Kari," I said. "What I am going to ask of you from this is absolute discretion. The less you know about my past, the better. But you need to know that I am on a very important mission and I can't afford to have it ruined."

Kari smiled. "Of course. I will not interfere nor let anyone know of this."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of your mission..." said Geji. "I just have one thing that I don't understand. You said that everything that you do to every one of your victims, will someway get back to affect your main targets. So, how -"

"Wait," interrupted Kami. "That is brilliant. You're hitting your targets repeatedly instead of one blow? Badass."

"Excuse me! I am talking here!"

"What's your big plan for the Kanbaras, though?" continued Kami, ignoring Geji.

Geji's eye twitched. "Yo, neck snapper! Either shut up or bite the curve outside!"

Kami chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ask away."

"Thank you!" groaned Geji. "Anyways... Zoe, how is burning Jedrick's lifework going to affect the Kanbaras?"

I smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. As for my big plans for the Kanbaras... I'll keep that to myself for now. But don't worry. The bigger the sin, the bigger the fall. And I can assure you, the Kanbaras will have a very nasty one."

Geji snickered. "Right. The gospel according to Zoe. Sin unto others as you've had sinned unto you. This will be fun."

"Oh believe me", I said. "It will be something they will never forget."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Takuya entered through the front door of his house for the first time in weeks. He still wasn't ready to do so, but figured he might as well get it out of the way and take the chance to pick up some stuff. He had been spending so much time with Zoe lately that he needed desperately to stack up on the clothes department.

"Takuya!"

Takuya caught a glimpse of his mother rushing down the stairs to greet him. Her smile was wide, but he kept a straight face.

"I'm so glad to have you back," she smiled.

"Mom, I'm not here to see you, ok?" he responded coldly. "I just came to see what the hell the asshole wants."

Diana's eyes darkened a shade but quickly dismissed the thoughts. "Takuya, you need to understand -"

"I don't want to hear it, mom. I can't really even begin to tell you how disappointed I am of you."

"But, Takuya... I just want you to be happy."

"Oh, like you and dad?", snorted the brunet. "Some role modeling you're offering your children."

Their conversation was cut short when Grayson and Chad exited Grayson's studio and into the hall. Takuya's eyed widened when he caught a glimpse of his old roommate and gasped.

"Chad?" he said incredulously.

"Taki boy!" smiled Chad leaning in to pat his old buddy in the back. "Nice to see you man!"

Takuya laughed nervously. "Yeah... What... What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd be somewhere off by Goma Island."

"Ah, I was but my parents were all over me about my resume. Apparently, being awesome with the ladies is not enough. I need to get serious about an internship and your dad has been kind enough to offer me one."

"Huh..." said Takuya as he turned his attention to his father. "Did he now?"

"I sure did," grinned Grayson. "I told you you would be pleased to be back here today, son."

"Never cease to amaze me, dad..."

Grayson smirked and turned to his wife. "Diana, let's give the boys some privacy to catch up, shall we?"

"But, Grayson -"

"Now... Diana."

Diana narrowed her eyes at her husband and sighed. She hated being bossed around, but by the look on Grayson's eyes, she knew he was up to something. Diana followed Grayson out of the room, leaving the two young men behind.

"So..." said Takuya. "You're going to be working with my dad, now?"

"Yeah, dude. I was honestly just coming to visit you before I went off to New York or something, but an internship with Kanbara Global? That can be huge for my resume. Besides, now we can be work buddies!"

"Yeah... about that... I haven't been working with my dad, nor has Tai."

Chad snorted. "What? Why not?"

Takuya sighed. "Things haven't been that easy lately."

"Too busy with your mom's hot assistant?" teased Chad.

"Who? Mimi?"

"Oh, that's the name of that delicious candy? Damn, Taki..."

"No, dude. That's my brother's girlfriend so just focus your... happiness somewhere else. But I do have a girlfriend, now that you mentioned it. Her name is Zoe Capulet and I've kind of been living with her while there's this war between me and my parents."

"Nice! My man tapping some ass!"

Takuya let out a humorless laugh. Ordinarily, he would fist bump his friend and tell him every goring detail... but just thinking about talking about Zoe in that way made him sick to his stomach. Zoe was different than the other girls so it didn't feel right talking about her in any obscene way.

"Ok, Taki", said Chad as he placed his arm around Takuya's neck. "Tonight, we need to go out and celebrate. You, me, a couple of hotties... and our dear old friend... Captain Morgan."

"Ah, Chad...", said Takuya, releasing himself from Chad's grip and rubbing the back of his neck. "I kind of already have plans with Zoe. But you are more than welcome to join us. Maybe bring a girl?"

Chad snorted. "Well, I would love to ask that Mimi girl..."

"Chad..."

"I know, I know... She's your brother's girl or whatever."

Takuya sighed. "Ok why don't we just meet at the Dark Wolf Tavern? It's a bar downtown. You can meet Zoe and meet a girl over there."

"Fine", sighed Chad. "But you're buying."

"Don't I always?"

The two friends laughed as they made their way to the pool house, where Chad was staying. They passed through where Grayson and Diana were sitting, however. Takuya didn't give them as much as a glance... but, unbeknownst to him, Chad exchanged a slight smirk with Grayson before exiting the house.

* * *

Grayson observed his young son and newest intern walk away and smiled to himself. He knew he had to follow his orders, or he would have him killed. If he didn't get YuruCorp, he might as well be dead. And since he wasn't getting anywhere with Geji, his only hope left was Takuya. His relationship with Zoe may not be Diana's favorite, but it was they key he needed for Takuya to land Geji's firm.

"What on Terra-Byte's name are you smirking about?" asked Diana, noticing the mischievous grin on her husband's lips.

"Nothing", he chuckled. "You just worry your pretty little head about getting back our Amy. I'm the only one doing something to get our children back."

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't had the easiest time ever since the murder on Kyrie has been pointing at me. I feel like people are watching my every move."

"Well that's your own damn fault! You should've kept your mouth shut instead of exploding in that little outburst of yours."

Diana scoffed. "The woman recorder my private sessions with her! What did you expect? And that's besides the point... I don't know what you're all proud of because Takuya and Tai still hate your guts."

"Not for long, they won't", grinned Grayson. "You see, dear, I am a man of many resources and have many ways to get what I want. Believe me when I say that it shan't be long now until they are both back in my arms. You can count on that."

Diana didn't reply verbally, but rolled her eyes at her husband. If there was one thing she hated about him was his utter arrogance. Just then, Ryo Akiyama, the head of the Kanbaras' security, came into the room with a folder on his hands.

"Ryo!", smiled Diana. "Finally. I've been expecting you."

"I apologize, Mrs. Kanbara", smiled Ryo. "I've been rather busy with my task."

"What task?" asked Grayson.

"I asked Ryo to find out everything he could about Ms. Capulet."

Grayson rolled his eye. "Not this again, Diana! Don't you dare do anything to drive away that girl. I need her to be with Takuya, now more than ever! _We_ need her."

"We do not need her and I am only interested because she has her eyes on our son! I highly doubt that she's as innocent as she portrays herself to be."

"And I think you're just being a paranoid woman!"

"Well, I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?" Diana smirked and turned to her loyal agent. "Ryo, what were you able to find out?"

Ryo shrugged. "About your pretty neighbor? Filthy rich and squeaky clean as far as I can tell. Her parents were wealthy lawyers. Gave her enough money to bounce around the globe, collecting degrees and doing good deeds. She even spent a year in the Peace Corps."

"No romantic scandals or divorces?"

"Nope. Nothing like that."

Diana groaned in frustration. No matter what Ryo was saying, she would not rest until she found the dirt on Zoe Capulet.

"There's a few stones left unturned", continued Ryo. "But, I don't expect much. I can assure you, Zoe Capulet is no gold digger."

"I'm not interested in what she's not, I want to know who she is."

"Then I will see what else I can find, Mrs. Kanbara."

"Good", said Diana, ignoring Grayson's sighs in the back. "I do not trust that woman, and I will not rest until her mask is unveiled."

"You can do whatever you want after I'm done with her," groaned Grayson. "I will not let your jealousy issues interfere with my plans for that girl."

"Always worried about your children, Grayson..." scoffed Diana. "You're such a great parent."

"Not more than you, dear. Now, stop obsessing over this girl and do what I told you to do. We need Amy back or it's all over for us. Got it?"

Diana sighed and stood up from her chair. "Fine. I think I'll pay her a visit."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with her?"

Diana chuckled. "Improvise."

* * *

At the Dark Wolf Tavern, the gang was as busy as ever. Ever since the Kanbaras started hanging out there, it turned out to be a great form of free publicity. Everyone wanted to be where the elite people were... and the Kanbaras? They sure as hell were in the top of the social pyramid.

"Man," smiled Gino. "Business has really picked up, hasn't it?"

Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah. Pays off having you guys around", he said as he kissed Amy's cheek.

"Oh, it's really nothing", she said. "It's the least we can do as you've basically opened the doors to me and my family."

"And me", smiled Calumon.

Kouichi chuckled. "Hey, don't even mention it. You know you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. You both are."

"Hey lovebirds!" said Kouji. "Break it up, we need you guys on your feet with clients."

"And you need to get yourself a girl", teased JP.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "You don't have one, either."

"But I'm not an uptight ass", he teased. "You only think about the bar 24/7. Do you ever even talk about anything else?"

"Nope", said Kouji proudly. "And I will continue to talk about the bar right now... I need your help with a few of those lamps."

"Why me? Why can't you ask anyone who actually works here? Or Davis? He's not doing anything."

"Yo, I'm drinking my beer", said Davis. "It's damn good."

"Well, it's still less productive than Tommy", retorted JP. "He's actually helping Megumi and Amy with customers. Beer is doing nothing."

"You were just drinking one five minutes ago! Now you're free and I'm still on mine."

Kouji sighed. "Look JP, you and I both know you all get your pay in booze so you technically do work here. Besides, you are the one who's good with that electric shit. Just find out what the problem is, I can't seem to make the lights over by the pool table work."

JP sighed. "Fine, I'm on it. BUt you better give me a free one of those BBQ Burgers you're giving out today. They look delicious."

"Whatever", chuckled Kouji. "Just go."

As JP made his way to the lamps with a toolbox, Diana Kanbara entered the Dark Wolf Tavern. This made everyone jump in surprise. It was hard to believe that any of the Kanbara kids were hanging out in the tavern to begin with, but the Queen herself? Mind blown.

"Is that...", said Davis, almost spitting his beer. "Is that, Diana Kanbara or am I hallucinating?"

Kouji, who was also shocked, nodded slowly. "I'll be damned."

Davis eyed his beer suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at Kouji. "What did you put in my drink?"

Gino chuckled but his smile faded when he noticed that Diana was coming straight his way.

"Hello, Gino", smiled Diana.

Gino gulped. "H-Hi, Mrs. Kanbara."

"Have you seen my daughter, Amy?"

"Yes. She's actually over there."

Diana scanned her eyes throughout the room aware of everyone's looks, searching for her daughter. She finally spotted Amy giggling and wrapped around a boy with short black hair's arms and kissing him lightly on the lips. Her blood began to boil in rage at the sight. What the hell was going on with the judgment of her children? First, Tai's interest in her idiotic assistant was beyond her understanding. Takuya was now dating the single most fakest person she had ever met. He had never had a great track record of girlfriend history, but this was by far the worst one. At least she had money... but what was money when it meant having an impostor as a daughter-in-law. No... Don't even go there. Anyways... now Amy was dating a nobody. She swore her children were conspiring against her to give her heart attack.

Suddenly, it hit her. The boy. That was it. It was almost too easy. Diana smirked and made her way across the room, to where her daughter was standing. Amy's laughter ceased when she caught a glimpse of her mother standing right in front of her.

"Mom!" she stammered. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Diana smiled. "I've missed you, honey. I came to see how you were."

Amy hesitated but then rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised you even care."

"But of course I do, sweetheart. How can I not? You're my only daughter."

"Well, you've made your feelings towards me perfectly clear."

"Don't believe a word you heard", said Diana as she placed her hand in Amy's shoulder. "They were taken out of context. Besides, I came to show you how much I care for you."

Amy snorted. "Oh, really? How?"

"By inviting you and your new friend to dinner", responded the brunette as she turned her gaze to Kouichi. He was standing there, frozen and unsure of what to do. Sure, he had seen Diana briefly at the gala where Kyrie's video was revealed, but she had never spoken to him directly.

"He's my boyfriend, mom.." said Amy.

Diana smiled. "Of course. Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Kouichi, madam", said the young boy. "My name is Kouichi Kimura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kimura. I understand that you are very important to my Amy and I would like nothing more than to get the chance to get to know you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course, darling. I meant it when I said I want to make amends. I want to be a part of your life, if you let me."

Amy hesitated and was unsure about Diana's kindness. It was strange to see this side of her mother, for she always figured that Kouichi would never make the cut of her impossibly high standards. But then again, here she was... inviting him to dinner. Was it really possible that she truly meant it?

"Well..." thought Amy. After a moment, she sighed. "Alright. One dinner and we'll see how it goes."

Diana smiled. "I ask nothing more. Come home tonight and I will make sure we have a wonderful time. I'll see you later, Mr. Kimura."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara", smiled Kouichi.

Diana smiled and walked away, leaving the couple completely dumbfounded. Diana Kanbara was known to be many things... Kind to people below her social status was not one of them.

On her way out, however, she noticed a larger boy fixing a few lights over by the pool table. He was reaching over his head to a certain part of the ceiling that was hard to reach. When he did so, his shirt lifted and revealed his lower back. Diana's eyes gleamed when she noticed a mark she immediately recognized.

"Excuse me?" smiled Diana as she approached the boy. JP was startled by Diana directing her attention to him.

"M-Me?" he asked nervously.

Diana nodded. "Yes, hello. What's your name boy?"

"Junpei Shibayama... but everyone calls me JP."

"Oh, how lovely", Diana chuckled. "Well, Mr. Shibayama. I see you're quite handy with the electric wires in this place."

JP shrugged. "Umm... I guess. I kind of fix it every time a light goes out or something."

"That's nice. Well, I actually happen to have a few glitches in my electric wires back home... Would you be interested in giving it a look?"

"Oh, I-I don't know..."

"I would pay you very generously for your services."

JP was surprised to hear Diana's offer, but he figured a little extra cash never hurt anybody.

"Well, of course Mrs. Kanbara. When would you want me to go?"

"How about tomorrow? Your co-worker, Mr. Bishops is attending our house anyways in order to do his job... Maybe that will be fun."

JP smiled. "Wow, well yes. Thank you, Mrs. Kanbara."

"No, no", smirked Diana. "Thank you, Mr. Shibayama. I will see you tomorrow morning then."

"You bet!"

Diana nodded and smirked to herself as she left the tavern. That was a lucky shot. Who would've thought Earth and Thunder were under the same roof... Things had been so bad lately, that this uplifted her spirits. She knew _he_ would be very pleased.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I replayed the footage from the Kanbaras earlier this morning on Geji's computer so I could pay attention to what Diana was saying. So the bitch wanted to find out more and was not entirely satisfied with Ryo's findings... Well, it's a good thing I prepared myself well beforehand. I didn't leave trace of anything that connects Zoe Capulet to Izumi Orimoto. Even if she finds out I have a fake identity, it will never go back to Izumi. At least, I hope not. I believe I've thought of everything in order to protect myself... But I can't let my guard down with that dog of hers. He seems to be competent enough, so I will just have to get rid of him like I have with so many others. Ryo may have not been in my original vendetta list, but anyone who becomes an obstacle will have to go down.

I took the picture I used to cross out my previous victims, with a red X over their faces. There they were: Akiko Hirosuke, Jasmine DiLaurentis, Kyrie Kumato and Jedrick Anderson. Couldn't have asked for a better downfall for any of them. I grabbed a picture of Ryo, however, and stapled it to the original photo. He would soon know what he's getting into.

"So", smirked Kami. "What are your plans for this one?"

I was about to answer, when I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it and saw it was Takuya calling.

"Hold that thought", I said and clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

_"Hey beautiful", he said. "What are you up to?"_

I giggled. "Whatever you're doing."

_"Great! Can you actually meet me at the Dark Wolf Tavern? My roommate from college Chad Collinsworth came to visit unexpectedly and I am dying for you two to meet."_

"Oh, sure. Why not? See you there in 10 minutes then?"

_"Can't wait. Love you."_

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and noticed how Geji and Kami were both smirking at me and wiggling their eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh, shut up", I said rolling my eyes.

"We didn't say anything", Geji laughed. "Have fun on your date."

"Actually, I will be working and so are you. I know this Chad guy is off. Something's not right about him. I saw in the footage how he came through the doors and was whispering something with Grayson. I couldn't hear anything they said. So, for now, Kami, please find out anything you can on this guy. His full name is Chad Collinsworth."

"I'm on it, boss", smirked Kami.

"And Geji, please find a way to enhance the camera and audio I used to bug the Kanbara Mansion. There's a few glitched that will be like child's game to you."

"No problemo", winked Geji. "What will you do?"

I smirked. "I'm going to get a first hand understanding of who this guy is. It'll be an interesting night."

* * *

I arrived to the Dark Wolf Tavern and opened the door. I was surprised that business had picked up more than ever, so it was hard for me to find Takuya. I did, however, spot Kouji and Tsunomon near the bar so I decided to approach them and say hi.

"Hey, guys", I smiled.

"Zoe!" cried Tsunomon.

I giggled. "Hey, little guy! I've missed you."

"Me too", he said. "I'm happy you came for a visit."

"But of course!", I said and then turned to Kouji. "Hey, Kouji."

"Zoe!" smiled Kouji. "How are you? Came to see Takuya?"

"As a matter a fact, yes. Do you know where he is?"

He sighed. "Yeah... he's over by that table with his little friend."

I turned to see where Kouji was pointing and saw Takuya on one side of the booth looking as dashing as ever, facing Chad and another girl. Chad had his arm around the girl and she was hardly hiding the fact that she craved him.

I then turned to thank Kouji, when I noticed an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kouji shook his head. "Nothing."

"Kouji... come on. Please, tell me?"

Kouji hesitated but then sighed. "It's just that guy... Honestly, he's like the guys Takuya used to hang out with. You know? The assholes? So I just... I don't know. I guess I already hate the dude."

I laughed. "Well, maybe you can save me from the moron if he gets too snobby."

"Count on it", he said winking his eye at me.

I smiled back and headed towards Takuya. His eyes finally met mine as I approached the table, and there was an immediate bright smile spreading across his face.

"Zoe!" he grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You look gorgeous."

I blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome as well."

Takuya chuckled. "Oh, Zoe this is my old roommate, Chad Collinsworth. Chad, this is my girlfriend, Zoe Capulet."

Chad took my hand and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure, Zoe. You look even more ravishing than Takuya described." He then turned to Takuya and winked. "Nice job, dude. The girls here are just too heavenly."

I fought against the bile that was forming on the back of my throat, since his lustful smolder made me very uncomfortable.

"The pleasure is all mine", I said as I gave him a fake smile.

The girl behind Chad cleared her throat, since he had clearly forgotten about her and was looking deliberately at my breasts and legs. I could feel from the corner of my eye how Takuya was getting a bit pissed off as well.

"Oh, I apologize", smiled Chad. "This is Mia Serrabato. I just met her."

The girl had long, red hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello."

"Hi", I smiled.

"Please", said Takuya. "Let's sit down and enjoy the night."

For what seemed like an eternity, we talked. Well, more like heard Chad talk. Mostly about himself. God, I was right. He was extremely conceited and he kept eyeing me in that creepy way that made me want to just smack him across the face. I would sometimes direct my attention to where Kouji was. His gaze would meet mine and he would make funny faces, imitating Chad. I had to fight every urge to not laugh on the spot. If it weren't because of Takuya, I would've left a long time ago.

"Really nice wine, Chad", I smiled trying to come up with a topic of conversation. "I can't remember, is it pronounced Montrachay or Montrachet?"

"No idea", snorted Chad. "I just point out to the highest number in the right column and assume it doesn't suck."

Mia laughed. "Well, I don't care how you pronounce it. Just keep it coming."

"You heard that Taki boy?" smirked Chad. "The ladies are enjoying the wine. You should give it a try."

Takuya chuckled. "I'm alright. You know I don't drink."

"And I couldn't be prouder", I smiled and planted a soft kiss in his cheeks. Takuya rubbed the spot where I had kissed it and smiled at me, but I noticed from the corner of my eye how Chad's eyes darkened a shade for a brief moment.

"Well," continued Chad. "Looks like somebody's got Takuya on a new leash."

I glared at him and was about to say something when Takuya interfered.

"Ignore him", he said. "I love that you're supporting me in my every move. That's what a real woman does." He smiled at me once more and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Aw, how sweet..." teased Chad. "Speaking of sweet... There was this one time I met a girl... She was beautiful and smart. But anyways, this girl and me were heading to the Berry Islands on a G-5 because, well, she was looking for a tax haven and wanted me to show her around. I mean, you can get an entire island down there for cheap... Like for $5 or $6 million."

"So why did she ask you to take her around the islands?" I asked.

"Because surely he knew more about it than anyone else", said Takuya. "His parents owned one."

"Oh, so you've been?"

"Me? Oh, no. I mean, we were meant to go on one of our breaks, I believe around Christmas." Takuya then turned to Chad. "I forget why we didn't go."

"Hmm. I think there was a hurricane."

"Doesn't hurricane season end in November?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird weather that year", said Chad.

"Huh", I said. "Well, so where do you guys fly into down there? Most of the airstrips are so short. Half are unpaved."

Chad chuckled. "I don't know. We just landed."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You just landed... on a dirt runway in a $60 million dollar plane?"

Chad's eyes darkened and glared at me. "Are you saying I'm making this up?"

"I'm saying that the last time anyone went down there looking for tax shelters, they had to take a turboprop. And why would anyone want to hide their money in the Bahamas? Their privacy laws were stripped in '06."

"What's your point?", he said with a challenging tone.

I smiled. "Either you're confused or you're giving spectacularly bad advice."

Everyone in the table exchanged awkward glances, and I could tell from Chad's body language that he was getting uncomfortable. His right eye was twitching slightly and fingers were playing with each other.

"Forget it", said Chad. "I'm just trying to tell a story."

"Oh, I believe that", I scoffed.

Chad snorted and stood from the table. "You know what?"

"Chad, don't be like that", said Takuya. "Come on."

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "Why don't you tell your girlfriend to take a step back? Who does she think she is talking to anyways?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's a very good question. Who am I talking to?"

Chad's grip tightened and he stormed out of the bar. Mia turned to see us and she too stormed after Chad. Finally, Takuya sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I apologize for him", he said. "He honestly can be quite temperamental."

I smiled at him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Takuya chuckled and kissed me gently. He then pressed his forehead against mine and brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Never apologize. I love you, ok? And I'm going to go talk to him because he was rude to you. Nobody messes with my girl."

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his once again. It was too short, but then I gazed deep into his eyes. "I love you, Takuya."

"I love you too, Zoe. Do you mind if I go talk to him? I can meet you back home if you want."

"Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Takuya nodded and kissed my cheek. "See you soon. Love you."

He stood up from the table and ran after Chad. He honestly deserved it. He was an ass and I knew he was lying about the whole thing. Nice try Chad Collinsworth, but I knew something was not right about you. So you better think twice about crossing me, or you might just make my little black list.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Grayson was pacing back and forth around his living room, thinking about his new strategy to get Takuya back. It was the best chance he had but he couldn't help but feel as if something was bound to backfire. He couldn't quite just put a finger on it, but he knew it would come to him eventually.

Unbeknownst to him, Geji and Kami were watching his every move while Kari was playing cards with Neemon and Bokomon on the back.

"Could you pass the popcorn?" asked Kami.

Geji passed him the bowl and sighed. "This is boring. I would've thought this man would do more interesting stuff than to walk around his office."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Grayson walked over to open the door. To his surprise, he found Jedrick Anderson standing in his doorway with a furious look on his face.

"Hold that thought", said Kami as he made a zoom to the camera.

"Mr. Anderson!" smiled Grayson. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jedrick snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit, Kanbara. You know exactly what I'm doing here."

Grayson was taken aback by such a response. "What on Terra-Byte's name are you referring to?"

"My house... My work... Everything has been burned to the ground."

Grayson gasped. "What? Are you serious?"

"Oh don't act all innocent. I know it was you who did it!"

"Me?" asked Grayson incredulously. "Are you insane? Why would you think I have anything to do with that?"

"You and I both know you were against me publishing an expose of you and your family to begin with. I saw it in your eyes. Besides, I found this in the remainings of the house!"

Jedrick pulled out Grayson's lighter with his initials scripted on it. Grayson's face turned pale. Kami and Geji laughed and stared at each other amazed.

"Son of a bitch", Geji chuckled. "Zoe is one sneaky little bad girl... She completely must have slipped that lighter into her bag the day we met Jedrick. I remember him smoking with it when we came in."

"She's good", chuckled Kami.

"Jedrick", said Grayson. "I swear to God, I didn't do any-"

"Don't bother on lying to me, Kanbara", said Jedrick. "You and I are about to have a serious talk."

Grayson groaned in frustration and stepped aside to let the man in. Just what he needed, more unfortunate events to turn to him and his family. If they received any more attention, he would be extremely pissed off.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man with a black hooded cape was also watching Grayson Kanbara in a dark room as he spoke to someone on the phone. He finally placed it on the table and smirked.

"What is it, my lord?" asked a man that had an onyx eye and a ice-blue eye.

"That was Diana Kanbara", responded the man. "She found another one."

"Which one?"

"Thunder. The name of the boy is Junpei Shibayama."

"Excellent news, isn't it?" asked the two colored eyed man.

The hooded figure nodded. "Yes. Indeed. But you know as well as I do that this is useless without YuruCorp. We need to get Grayson to land it or all of this will be for nothing."

"You need to me to give him a little more... motivation, sir?"

"Yes. Make sure he knows that he has a time limit, or else, I will not be so merciful. Kyrie Kumato and Jasmine DiLaurentis' deaths will be considered child's games as opposed to what I would do to him if he doesn't perform."

The other man smirked. "I will get right on it, sir."

The man left the room, and the hooded figure chuckled to himself. Everything was going according to plan... but he was growing impatient and wanted for things to move faster. Soon, Terra-Byte would be the way it should've been to begin with.

* * *

**Oh, oh... So Kari has a very sad past. Will she be found by her kidnappers? Chad is an ass... ok a MAJOR ASS... but what is he up to? Is he siding with Grayson with something or does he have something planned of his own? Maybe both? Ryo didn't find anything on Zoe... Phew! But how long will that last? And ****_HE _****seems like he's getting even more dangerous. What is he planning? And the question remains... why does he need YuruCorp? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! And please... REVIEWWW :D!**


	12. Old Ways

**Heyy! Again, sorry for yet another delay. Vacations screw with me haha I have been sort of traveling as well so I don't get much chance. I hope you guys have a happy new year and this will be my last chapter of 2013! :D I will probably put up the next chapter in 2014! (like next week or so) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of your holidays!**

**digimonfan101 - Oh, you have no idea how much haha. But yes, she is.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Oh yeah and they're about to get even dicier in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - Yes! Diana and Grayson both know about their children's elements (not saying if Tai has one or not just yet ;) )... And I am not sure if Zoe will have to kill Chad but watch out for future encounters between these two. Chad is an ass and he deserves to be taken down! I doubt Diana will order Amy that... at least for now. I mean, she needs to regain her daughter's trust first :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest - Wow. Long review. AWESOME! ahaha. Chad is extemely bad but I don't know if he will be worse than Diana and Grayson. I can't say much about Kari just yet ;) ... Maybe they are, maybe they aren't!... Zoe's final revenge will be VERY well-thought (that's all I'll say about that for now :D)... I like your idea of John having someone castrated. I will put thought into that but it has to be further on. I am saving John for a bigger role later on.. be patient :D Ryo is most definitely not working with John... Zoe's cover-ups are just awesome. She woulnd't have gone on this journey of revenge if she thought she could get caught. But there's always a glitch right? Hahah Chad is awful. What happens when the spirits are all in the same place? Hmm... you might be asking the right questions, just not the right timing ;) All elements will be revealed later on, don't worry. Chad is most definitely getting on her list... He's an ass and he deserves it. But, will he screw with her plans before she gets to him? I'm glad you love Geji and Kami's fights. I think they're funny and people have really liked that. Isn't Zoe great? She plans out everything perfectly, doesn't she? haha And yes, that was "him". I can't say what Geji's company has to do with everything just yet, but it's important... trust me. Only time will answer your questions :) Enjoy! And keep this long reviews! I love them and laugh a lot with your comments. Oh, and yes! I am putting Daikari here :) You gave me a great idea with him being her support figure :) Thanks!**

**1109 - Welcome to my reviewer's list :D Well, I can't say what YuruCorp has to do with anything but we will get there :)...And of course, same goes with "Him"... You'll know more about him eventually. About Kouji-Rika and Kari-TK... Well, I already have someone for Kouji that hasn't appeared yet so you need to wait... and I was asked first to do a Davis-Kari thing, so that's what I'm doing for this story. Maybe in the future I can add that couple too. Glad you're enjoying the story! Keep those reviews coming :D**

**Kameo1 - Hahahah Glad to know I left you speechless. Hope I keep doing it! And no, you're not supposed to like Chad haha You're supposed to hate him as much or even more as you did Hiraki in my other stories. :D**

**Red Page - Yup. You're questioning about the Kanbaras is on cue so keep an eye out for this! Oh you bet that Chad will try to take Zoe down, but of course, she will do the same. It's going to be a battle between these two. Will she take him down before he gets to her? Who knows? :D Yes, the spirits and YuruCorp are SUPER important. Sorry I can't say more about it but at least I'm dropping some hints throughout the story. We will get to the revealing eventually :) I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and hope you enjoy this one even more! :)**

**Ok guys... here it is! Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Old Ways**

**NORMAL POV:**

Silence filled the room, but one could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone chewed their dinner in silence, exchanging a certain glance every now and then. Kouichi's breathing was uneven. All he wished for since he first started dating Amy was for him to be accepted into her family. So far, things were too... vague. Diana had invited him and Amy for dinner, so he thought that was a step forward. But now, she was too quiet at the table and he feared that if he spoke, he would say something stupid that would make her dislike him again. He nervously glanced at Amy, but she didn't seem to notice. She was staring intently at her mother, who remained calm and quiet as she took a bite of her filet mignon. Amy couldn't help but wonder why would her mother have a sudden change of heart towards Kouichi, when she clearly despised the idea of her dating someone from his economical and social status. It was all too suspicious. Diana, despite her calm composure, showed a faint smirk that was hidden in the corner of her lip. She didn't understand how she never thought that the boy was the key to win Amy back. She eyed him up and down and noticed how nervous he was. What she saw in him baw beyond her. Sure, he was handsome... but the boy had bad posture, was clearly having trouble with which silverware to use with each meal, had no money or title whatsoever, and worked in a... ugh... bar. But, if she was to keep Amy, she needed to swallow her feelings towards the boy and do what she does best... lie. The only one who wasn't part of the tension was Calumon. Instead, he silently hummed a show tune he and Agumon has been watching lately with Tsunomon and Veemon.

"So", smiled Diana as she finally broke the silence. "Mr. Minamoto, is it?"

"Actually, it's Kimura, madam", said Kouichi. "My brother's last name is Minamoto. Our parents separated when we were kid and each one raised us separately. Even though we reunited over the years, however, we each decided to keep our last name."

Diana raised an eyebrow and faked a smile. "Oh... How charming. Does your brother work at the bar, too?"

"Yes, madam."

"Do you boys see that place as a long-term thing?"

"I'm unsure. I've always been interested in supernatural things, so I would like to get into fiction writing... But the bar is something our parents left us before they passed away, so keeping it up and about is honoring in a way."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about your parents. But you know? If you're interested in fiction writing, I happen to know several of Terra-Byte's best publishers. I would be happy to give them some of your work if you'd like."

Amy and Kouichi exchanged surprised glances and stared at each other in disbelief.

"Are you for real, mother?" asked Amy. "You would do that?"

"But of course, Ames", smiled Diana. "Obviously this boy is very important to you and so he is important to me. I would like to welcome him into our family."

Amy eyed her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, I can assure you. It's just a proposition, Amy. I do not expect anything in return nor I will ask for anything. As long as you're happy, I will be too. And I hope this will prove how much you mean to me."

Amy was astonished by her mother's sudden change. But judging from the innocent look on Diana's face, it was hard to believe she was doing this out of anything of pure kindness. Maybe she was truly sorry after all.

"Thank you, mom", smiled Amy.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Kanbara", said Kouichi. "This means a lot to me as well. How could I ever repay you?"

Diana chuckled. "Please, call me Diana. And don't even dare to believe that you need to repay me. Taking care of my Amy is quite more than enough."

Kouichi laughed. "Believe Mrs. Kan - I mean... Diana... I will never let anything happen to her. I love your daughter very much."

Amy blushed and smiled at him as Kouichi stared deeply into her eyes. Diana wanted to wipe that smile off the boy's face, but she needed to keep her composure as best as she could.

Their little dinner was interrupted by none other than Grayson. His face was pale and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, which was completely uncharacteristic of him.

"Grayson?" asked Diana. "What oh heaven's name is going on?"

"Diana.." Grayson's voice trailed off when he noticed Amy and Kouichi sitting in the table. "Oh... Amy..."

"Hi, dad", responded Amy with a cold voice. She might have moreless forgiven her mother, but she wasn't done with her father. "This is my boyfriend, Kouichi."

Kouichi gave Grayson a nervous laugh. "H-Hello, sir."

"Hello", said Grayson. He then turned to Diana and tried to keep his voice composed. "Diana, I need you to come with me this instant."

"Grayson, we're in the middle of dinner."

"It doesn't matter. This is extremely important."

Diana narrowed her eyes at her husband. She was not about to lose her chance with Amy because he was incompetent enough to let some more drama add into his life. "You can't possibly suggest that anything's more important than our little girl finally coming home and spending some quality time with her mother, are you?"

Grayson groaned. "Yes, it is!"

Amy's eyes widened but she scoffed a second later. "Figures", she mumbled.

Realizing what he just said, Grayson shook his head vehemently. "That's not what I meant. I -"

"Whatever, dad." Amy turned to Diana and smiled. "Mom, thank you for tonight. It really meant a lot to me."

Diana smiled and nodded. "It meant a lot to me too, sweetheart. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kimura. I hope to be seeing a lot of you now that you're with our little Amy."

"Please, call me Kouichi. And of course."

Diana smirked and turned to her daughter. "Amy... would you maybe... consider moving back in? I really do miss you."

Amy thought for a moment and then smiled. "If you keep it up like this, I might actually consider it."

"That's all I ask, dear."

Amy nodded and took Kouichi's hand. "Come on, babe. Calumon. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Diana!", smiled Calumon and flew around Amy.

"Good night, Diana", smiled Kouichi. "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime."

Grayson and Diana waited until the two children and Calumon were out of sight and Diana turned her sweet smile into a mischievous grin.

"And voilà", she snickered. "That is how you get a child back."

Grayson scoffed. "Whatever. We have much bigger problems and you might want to get your ass with me right now."

"The last time you had that look on your face, he had come into our lives for the very first time. What the hell have you done now?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do a second time. But it doesn't mean it will not have negative consequences."

Diana frowned. "Grayson, what have you done?"

* * *

The next day, Chad was pacing all around the pool house, where he was currently residing. The previous night had been a disaster, and all because Takuya had brought his little bitch of a girlfriend. He thought of her beautiful figure, but could not stand the fact that she had attempted to make a fool out of him.

"Stupid bitch", he thought to himself. "What does Takuya see in that whore anyways?"

He heard the sound of the shower and knew that Takuya had just gotten in. Chad angrily cursed at himself and started feeling rage. Rage towards Zoe and rage towards his old roommate...

Chad scoffed and kept thinking to himself. "Ha... Takuya. Who the fuck named him king of the world? Perfect little ass, given everything he's ever wanted from birth, with the perfect mansion, the perfect car, the perfect girl... He's nothing more than conceited prick and he despised that."

Chad felt his hands begin to tremble and felt the urge to break something. The need was getting stronger, so he reached into his bag quickly for a relief. He finally found his little orange tube and popped one of the pills down his throat. Just then, he felt the main door open, so he quickly hid the tube back in his bag. He turned around only to find one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Oh," said Zoe. "Hey, Chad."

"Zoe", said Chad coldly.

The two stayed silent for a few seconds eyeing each other.

"So,"said Zoe. "Is Takuya here?"

Chad was about to answer but a wicked thought crossed his mind. He smirked and shook his head. "No, dang it. I'm afraid you just missed him. Why?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Oh... Ok. We just have some dinner plans at my place tonight and I came by to see what he wanted to eat. I guess I can text him later and ask him if mahi-mahi is ok."

"I bet he'll love it. But I will make sure to give him your message."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks Chad... And, hey, I'm sorry about last night. It was kind of dumb of me to -"

"No, no. I apologize, Zoe. It was my fault."

Zoe smiled and nodded. "All right, I'm glad we're ok then. If you see Takuya, just tell him to call me?"

"Of course, Zoe."

Zoe turned her heel and walked away towards the door, closing it behind her. Chad smirked as he gazed after her and chuckled to himself until he heard a buzzing sound. He then went over to the bar in the corner of the room, where Takuya's phone was and noticed that Zoe was calling him. He hit the 'end' button and turned the phone off. This bitch was going down. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Takuya came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey", he said. "Was that Zoe, I just heard?"

"Zoe?" asked Chad feigning innocence as he hid Takuya's phone in his pocket. "Oh yeah... she actually came by to see you about tonight's dinner plans. It appears she wants to cancel."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Oh... Did she say why?"

"No clue. But hey, now we can hang out tonight like old times."

Takuya chuckled. "Yeah, I'll just call her later and see what happened. And, speaking of Zoe... dude, I really need you to apologize to her. You totally overreacted last night."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. But I just did. She came in here and I said it was my fault."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Taki, you're my best friend. If she makes you happy, then I will try my best to get along with her, even though I still think you can do better."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I love her. She is perfect and an absolute angel. But anyways... thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it." He then went over to the bar and noticed his phone was gone. "Hey... Have you seen my phone?"

"Your phone? My man, I have seen many things during the past 24 hours and your phone is sadly not one of them."

"Huh... I could've sworn I placed it at the bar. Help me look for it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Geji, Kami and Kari walked through the doors of the Dark Wolf Tavern. Ever since they were able to get Kari out of hiding and moved her into Geji's house, she hadn't had the opportunity of a true free life. So, Geji and Kami decided to take her out to meet people.

"Yo, Geji!"

Geji turned to see Kouji coming towards him with a box on his hands.

"Kouji!", he said. "What's up, dude?"

"Eh... same old. Who are your new friends?"

"Oh, that's right. Kouji, these are my... er... cousins... Kami and Kari."

Kouji smiled. "Oh, hey guys. Nice to meet you. I'm Kouji, one of the owners of the bar."

"Hey man", smiled Kami. "This is my sister, Kari."

"Hi", said Kari.

"Dude," said Geji. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"I gave Kouichi and Tommy the day off to hang out with Amy and Megumi, God knows where. JP and Gino are off to their job at the Kanbaras and the Digimons are watching a show in the back."

"You have Digimons, here?" asked Kari excitedly.

Kouji chuckled. "Yeah, we have a couple that are living with us."

"Oh, that's so cool!"

Kami smiled at Kari's happiness. That's honestly all he wanted... for her to be happy and unafraid of her past coming to haunt her again. It's the least he could do after everything she had done for his sister, Serena.

"So, it's just you then?" asked Geji.

"Well... me and Davis. Speaking of which... where the hell is that guy?"

"I'm here!"

They all turned around to see Davis carrying too many boxes for him to see where he was going. The four boxes he had in his hands were completely impairing his sight, which made him unaware of the empty bottle in front of him.

"Davis, watch out!" cried Kouji.

Obviously, it was too late. As soon as he stepped a foot on the bottle, the boxes Davis had in his hands went flying about as he hit the ground.

"Oh my God", gasped Kari as she ran towards the injured boy. "Are you alright?"

Davis tried to regain his vision after seeing a couple of stars circling around him. He squinted his eyes and blinked a couple of times until his vision became a bit clearer, and he stumbled upon one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. The short-haired brunette was staring at him with a concerned look and he couldn't help but melt in her chocolate gaze.

"I-I... uh..." he mumbled, trying to come up with the right words. After realizing he sounded like a retard, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm fine... Thank you."

Kari smiled kindly at the boy in front of her and helped him up. Her first impression of him was absolute clumsiness, but something about his sheepish smile seemed sweet.

"I'm Kari", she smiled.

"I'm Davis", he responded. "I've never seen you before."

"That's because she just came into town", said Geji. "She and this guy over here are my cousins: Kami and Kari."

Davis shook hands with Kami and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Same", said Kami.

"Davis", groaned Kouji. "Dude... clean your shit up, will you?"

Davis sighed. "Sorry."

"No just... please be more careful next time."

"I will."

As Kouji returned to chatting with Geji and Kami, Davis glanced back at Kari who was now helping him pick up what he had originally dropped.

"Oh, you don't have to do that", said Davis.

"No, I don't mind", insisted Kari. "I'm bored out of my mind, so I might as well do something productive. Being new here I don't know many people."

"Oh, well... If you want to we can... em... hang out some time. I can introduce you to the rest of the gang and our Digimons."

Kari smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you. I love Digimons and have always wanted to see them."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "See them? What do you mean?"

Kari's eyes widened a bit and she lowered her head. "I-I... I mean... I've seen them but have never really interacted with them. Well, except for Bokomon and Neemon who are Geji's."

"How come? You don't have them where you're from?"

Kari was unsure of how to answer this. Yeah, she recalled a few Digimons in her past... But she had spent her entire life locked up in a cell, tortured by the man with two colored eyes... She was never allowed to see anybody else, except for Kami's sister, Serena. How was she supposed to explain that?

"I just never got to be around them too much", she said sadly.

Davis wasn't entirely convinced of her answer, but he decided to drop it and smile at her. "Well, it's settled. If you want, I can introduce you to our little guys and the rest of the group so you can know more people."

Kari smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

"Great!" smiled Davis.

The two of them stared deeply into each other's eyes and smiled sheepishly. Davis was used to hitting on girls and striking out, even though he would never admit it out loud, but there was something about this girl that was special. Different even. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was certainly eager to find out.

* * *

Gino and JP entered the Kanbara mansion for JP's first day working there. Gino had somewhat gotten used to the grandness of the property, but JP was simply gaped.

"Wow", he managed to say.

"I know", chuckled Gino. "Little different than the bar, huh?"

JP scoffed. "I'll say. Must be nice living here. So where do we go to work?"

"Well, first we have to find John, my... sort of boss. He's the handyman here, but we just help around, since it's such a big property."

"Is he cool?"

Gino shrugged. "He's not that bad... but he's kind of shady. Tai was telling me that he spends a lot of time locked up in the basement... I think that's where he and his Andromon sleep. He told me he and his siblings were too creeped out to spy on him, to be honest. But other than that, he's a nice dude."

"Ehem..."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned around and came face to face with none other than John.

"Fuck", cursed Gino. "John... I -"

"You're late", said John with a straight face.

Gino turned red in embarrassment. "I apologize. My car broke down and JP had to pick me up and... Oh, this is JP by the way. Our new electrician."

"Hello", said JP as he extended his arm to John. John, however, simply stared at him.

"You are both late", mumbled John. "Don't let it happen again."

JP gulped. "Yes, sir."

John took another look at the two boys in front of him and laughed. "I'm messing with you. I'm a creepy dude but I can be funny."

Gino and JP laughed nervously and nodded in agreement.

"Alright lads", said John. "Let's get to work."

"Won't Mrs. Kanbara be joining us?" asked JP.

John raised an eyebrow and began to laugh frantically. "Mrs. Kanbara? No lad. We do the dirty work and she puts the booty."

"... the... _booty_, sir?"

Gino chuckled. "He means money."

"Aye", agreed John.

"Oh... Got it."

"'ight... Let's get moving, lads."

John began to walk away, leaving a chuckling Gino and a completely confused JP.

Gino looked at JP's face and whispered to him. "He thinks he's some sort of pirate sometimes."

JP raised an eyebrow. "... Why?"

Gino shrugged. "Who knows? I told you he's insane. Anyways, let's go."

Jp sighed and chuckled. "This is going to be a fun place to work at."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I sat at my counter as I waited for dinner to be ready, thinking about Chad. He was such a little arrogant bastard and I hated him. I felt physically ill when I was around him and there was something that was completely off about him. I could feel it in my bones. The look in his eyes screamed evil and his aura made me feel anxious. He was bad news and I needed to find a way to get rid of him. Besides, his whispering with Grayson seemed all too... suspicious. Anything that has to do with Grayson has got to be bad news. I didn't like him one bit, especially if he was going to be around Takuya.

I couldn't help but smile at the name. Takuya. He made me so happy that if anyone were to mess with him or his siblings, I would not hesitate on killing him or her on the spot.

The sound of the oven announced that the chicken was ready. I took it out and it looked simply delicious. Takuya was going to be so happy about it. I looked at the clock and it was exactly 8:00 pm. He would be here any minute now. I wanted to make every night that we had, special, because he always made it that way. So tonight, I was lighting some candles, putting some rose petals in the table, a little romantic music... and who knows what else?

* * *

It was now 8:42 p.m. I wonder why he is running so late. It's so unlike him. I guess I can try his phone again. I picked up mine and dialed his number... Great. Voicemail again. Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. But why the hell does he have his phone off? He could've at least sent a text saying he was running late. Hmm... Hope he's ok. No, Zoe, don't be stupid. Of course he's fine. Just wait a couple of more minutes.

* * *

Ok. It's 10:03 p.m. I have officially been stood up and I officially give up. Why the hell would Takuya do this? His phone has been off all night and he stood me up. This is so bizarre. I was about to blow one of the candles I had lit, when a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. If that was Takuya, he had a lot of explaining to do.

I walked towards the door, but it wasn't Takuya. To my surprise, it was Kami and he was carrying a folder in his hands.

"Hey Kami", I smiled.

"Hey Zo", he said. He noticed the dinner in the table. "Oh... am I interrupting anything?"

I sighed. "Yes... You just walked in the middle of me being stood up by Takuya."

Kami looked surprised. "Wait, seriously? Why?"

"I have no idea. He's phone is off and he never told me anything."

"Wow... Sorry, Z. Well, I can just come back some other time."

I smiled. "Nonsense. Are you hungry?"

"Well... I could eat."

"Come in, then. I have a dinner for two and placed the setting already, so I don't see why it should go to waste."

Kami chuckled. "Can't argue on that."

We began to eat our dinner and talked for a while. I had forgotten how it was to bond with him this way. He was my best friend at Eiki's training program and it felt nice to have him back in my life.

"So," I said. "Where's Kari?"

"She's with Geji. We took her to the Dark Wolf Tavern today and she met a couple of people there, so that was nice. But I think she was pretty tired at the end of the day, so Geji offered to take her home."

"That's nice. How is it living with him?"

Kami scoffed and chuckled. "He's a pain in the ass. We argue like 98% of the time. The other 2% we're just thinking of mean things to do to each other. Like the other day? He placed a talking device underneath my mattress and spoke creepy things at night! It took me like 20 minutes to figure out it was even there, since it was so damn small. Scared the crap out of me. But then I retaliated by replacing his deodorant with cream cheese. So you can say the score's pretty even."

I giggled. "You two are so immature, you know that?"

"Yup. And damn proud of it."

We laughed and took a sip of our wine. That house must be a constant warzone with those two bickering constantly. I feel sorry for Kari.

"Oh, but I do have some news", said Kami. "I did the background check on that Chad Collinsworth guy you asked for."

"Oh? Did you find anything?"

"Well..." He gave me his folder and I began to inspect it carefully. "He is the son of Charles and Victoria Collinsworth and has a older brother named Michael. Michael is a respected trauma surgeon that currently resides in Breezy Village. According to some stuff I digged, and you're going to love this, Chad was actually cut off financially by his parents."

"You mean he's broke?"

"Indeed."

"Why was he cut off?"

"That's the best part. At age 18, Chad became mentally ill and was admitted into the psychiatric institute where his brother currently works at."

"What?" I cried. "So, he's dangerous?"

"I don't know. Geji and me couldn't find much more about what he had, it just said he was admitted there. The strange thing is, everything after that is completely blank. His life records are gone and it's like he disappeared from the face of Terra-Byte."

I paused and tried to process all of this new information. So my hunch about him was right. This guy was going down. He needed to be taken out of the equation for good, because there was no way I was going to let that douche hurt Takuya or anyone I care about.

"Wow.." I sighed. "I knew something was odd about him. I just didn't expect this."

"So what's your plan?" asked Kami. "What do you intend to do with him?"

I smirked. "What I always do... I get rid of my obstacles."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Unbeknownst to Zoe and Kami, Takuya was lurking outside of her house looking through the windows. He watched as his beloved girlfriend laughed and shared a glass of wine with a guy he didn't know. Takuya hesitated on what to do, but opted for giving up and returning back home.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

The next day, I woke up bitter and angry. Why the hell would Zoe cancel on me like that? Only to have dinner with another guy? They were surely enjoying themselves... Was that a date? No... Was it? Well... She put candles and rose petals everywhere. Yes. That was most definitely a date. Damn it. Why? I've tried my best to show her how much I love her... Is she just playing me? Great. Now I know how the girls I used to date feel like. Karma really is a bitch.

I made my way downstairs to have some brunch, since I had completely overslept. I couldn't fall asleep until early this morning, thinking about Zoe's betrayal. However, my morning was not about to get any better, since I came straight to face with none other than my dear father.

"Takuya!" he smiled.

I groaned. "Not a good day, asshole."

"Takuya, will you please stop acting like such a child?"

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "Me? I'm acting like a child? You're the one screwing another woman and asking us to pretend like nothing has happened! What the fuck, dad?"

"I'm not asking you to do that! It did happen, but I have already apologized a million times. Please. Just... forgive me so we can move on?"

I hesitated for a second and noticed a look filled with guilt. I have never seen my dad beg so much for anything. No. I have never seen him beg. Period.

I sighed. "I don't know that... You just... I just need a little time, ok?"

He smiled. "I understand. Can we at least just... talk?"

"About what?"

"Why you're future with Kanbara Global, of course."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Dad, I already told you, I'm not doing that. I don't see myself there."

"You have never given it a try. Besides, you can work with your buddy Chad now. Hasn't he told you that he would enjoy the job more if you were there?"

"Of course he has. That's all he talks about. But -"

"But nothing", he said. "Takuya, you have such a big opportunity here. Also, you could maybe even be better than me."

I raised an eyebrow, completely confused as to why he would say that. "What do you mean?"

"You can do something I have never been able to do."

"Which is..."

"Land YuruCorp."

I snorted. "Why do you think an amateur like me would ever land such an important firm like YuruCorp, when you have never been able to do it yourself?"

"Because your girlfriend is close to him and that makes you close to Geji Yuru by association."

I scoffed. "Ok. First of all, I do not want to hear Zoe's name, ok?"

"Why? Did you to have a fight?"

I groaned. "No... I just... I don't know. Chad told me Zoe cancelled on me for dinner last night, so I went to see why she had done so and found out that she was having dinner with another guy."

"Wait, really?"

I nodded. "Maybe Chad was right about her. He kept saying how Zoe was not good enough for me, but I refused to listen to him because I love her."

"He... said that?"

"Yeah."

"Huh... Takuya, don't listen to him. Zoe is a wonderful young lady and I would advise you to simply talk to her about this. There's probably some sort of explanation."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am. Now, go get her, ok?"

I sighed. "Bye dad. We'll discuss this later."

"Have a great day, son."

"You too."

I walked away thinking of what my father had said. Yeah, Zoe was a very nice girl and I was completely head over heels for her. But was I blinded by love and was being veiled from the truth? Was Zoe the angel she appeared to be in my eyes or was she a devil in disguise who only intents to play me?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Later that day, Grayson waited impatiently in his office. He was furious with his his new so-called "ally", for he had not fulfilled his part of the bargain. If anything could set off a Kanbara, was not having their way. And Chad's idea of this deal was not the way Grayson's idea of how to manage his plan.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted Grayson's inner groans.

"Come in", he said bitterly.

Chad opened the door with an innocent look but a sinister smirk on his lips. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes, Mr. Collinsworth", said Grayson. "Please, have a seat."

Chad sat in the chair across Grayson and relaxed back. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. You see, Chad, it has come to my attention that you have not been... how do I put this? You have not been following my instructions, one can say."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You wanted me to motivate Takuya to get into Kanbara Global, did you not? I have merely just started to reconnect with him. My strategy is for him to see me as his best friend once again and then he'll join the company so we can be co workers as well."

"That's an amateur plan. I need results faster, for I need to have Takuya within Kanbara Global as soon as possible. And that's besides the point. Did I or did I not make myself very clear that I need Takuya to land YuruCorp because he is the strongest link we have to Geji Yuru because his girlfriend, Ms. Capulet?"

Chad sighed. "Yes, but -"

"And am I wrong to believe to such rumors that you have been trying to convince Takuya to dump the girl when you're perfectly aware of how much I need her to be with Takuya right now?"

Chad cursed inwardly and glared at Grayson. "I understand your frustration with that, Mr. Kanbara. But, I believe there are other ways to land YuruCorp."

Grayson scoffed. "Oh, please... Enlighten me, Mr. Collinsworth. By all means."

"Why go through the trouble of someone who doesn't want to be in the company to begin with, when you can let someone who's already in to give it a try?"

"I suppose you're referring to yourself?"

"Indeed, I am. I am bright and savvy enough to deal with this firm."

Grayson snorted and laughed hysterically. "Mr. Collinsworth, I mean no disrespect. But can you say that you have what it takes to land a firm that I have been trying to land for fourteen years?"

Chad chuckled. "Because I can be very persuasive. I am not saying you're not. I mean, you are Grayson Kanbara. But I always tend to impress people with my skills."

Grayson wouldn't hear it. "Listen Chad, I appreciate you volunteering but I can't afford to lose more time. My safest bet is Takuya and I need you to stick with the plan. The deal was that if I got you an internship at my company, you would convince Takuya to get back into Kanbara Global and for him to trust me again. I have delivered and now you shall do the same. Understood?"

Chad's eyes darkened, but he nodded. "Yes, Mr. Grayson."

"Good. Now off you go."

Chad cursed inwardly and left the office premises. He was furious. He was going to prove that he was good enough. Better than Takuya. He didn't care about what he promised, everyone would see who the best man truly was even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Chad returned to the pool house after his chat with Grayson and found Takuya, laying on his stomach in the couch with a depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Taki boy?" asked Chad.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, it's me come on. What's up?"

Takuya hesitated but then groaned and sat up straight. "Last night, I went to Zoe's house to find out why she cancelled and, get this, she's over there with some other guy."

"What? Who?"

"No idea. But by the giggles they were sharing I can tell the bastard's known her for a while."

Chad scoffed. "What a bitch. Well, if it helps, I smelled that one coming a mile away."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Doesn't help, Chad."

"Hmm... well", Chad stood up and went over to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses and placed them on the table. "Maybe this will."

Takuya stared at the bottle and did not move.

"Oh come on", smiled Chad. "The Takuya I know, drinks this kind of thing off and moves on to the next in line."

"I-I don't think so."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Let me ask you something. When was the last time you woke up craving a drink?"

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Uh, never."

"That's because, despite what mommy and daddy say, you're not an alcoholic. You're just a guy who likes to have a good time. And now you're unattached again. So... bottoms up."

Takuya took the glass of scotch Chad had poured him and stared at it for a while. He hesitated and knew this was wrong, but Chad had a point. He watched as Chad swallowed his drink and then took a deep breath. He smelled the aroma of the scotch once again and closed his eyes before drinking its contents.

"Attaboy", smiled Chad. "That's the Takuya, I know."

Takuya chuckled and took a deep breath. Chad was absolutely right. He wasn't an alcoholic. He could do this and he would prove that he could do it. Besides, after his most recent revelations about Zoe, he damn well deserved some.

* * *

Diana sat in her balcony, drinking nervously from her tea. She had had a rough time lately. It seemed like tragedy followed her everywhere she went. Every time she turned her back, some complication was rising against her. This time was no different.

She groaned inwardly as she recalled her most recent problem.

_*** FLASHBACK STARTS ***_

_Grayson rushed Diana back to Kanbara Global's headquarters after revealing that there had been a very important issue that they had encountered and that she needed to come with him immediately._

_"Grayson", said Diana. "Please tell me, what is going on?"_

_Grayson sighed. "I'm afraid our line of misfortune continues, dear."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Jedrick Anderson. There was a fire in his property that destroyed his entire life's work and he's blaming me."_

_Diana raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would he ever blame you?"_

_"Because", he paused. "... He found my lighter within the remains of the property. It's mine because it has my initials on it."_

_"How on Earth did it get there?"_

_"How do you think? Someone's trying to frame me! I lost my lighter days ago and now I know it was taken."_

_"Well", said Diana. "Can't you just convince Jedrick that it wasn't you?"_

_Grayson sighed. "It's not that easy. The man has proof that it was me and he threatened to expose that proof to the police if we didn't comply his demands."_

_"What did he want?"_

_"H-He... He wants me to confess for Akito Orimoto's frame."_

_Diana's eyes widened. "What? Is he insane? Besides, he would go to jail as well, for he was in on it, too!"_

_"He doesn't care about that. He wants me to go to jail regardless since he is truly wounded by my alleged actions of burning everything he's worked for, even if it means he goes down with me."_

_Diana gasped. "Oh, God... W-What did you say?"_

_Grayson swallowed and stood in front of the bookshelf in his office. "The only thing I could do. I can't afford to go to jail... So..."_

_Grayson pulled a few books out and the bookshelf became a hidden passway. It slid to the left and revealed a room behind it. In the middle of the room was none other than Jedrick Anderson, tied to a chair with a cloth around his mouth. He screamed through the cloth with an angry look of his face, saying obscenities to the two Kanbaras in front of him._

_Diana gasped. "Oh my God... Grayson..."_

_"It is the only way, Diana", he said. "I can assure you."_

_Diana took another glance at Jedrick and panicked. The stakes were higher than ever for her and Grayson, so she understood why he did what he did. But how long would kidnapping Jedrick save them? She had a feeling this would end up pretty bad._

_*** FLASHBACK ENDS***_

"Mrs. Kanbara?"

Ryo's voice startled Diana and brought her back to reality. "Oh, my... Ryo... You've frightened me."

"I apologize", said the brunet. "Should I come back some other time?"

"Nonsense. What is it?"

"Mrs. Kanbara," said Ryo. "I discovered a public anomaly on Zoe Capulet."

Diana's eyes lightened and a smiled formed in her lips to hear the good news. "What kind?"

"From ages sixteen to eighteen is like she didn't exist. All of her information is sealed by the court."

Diana's eyes widened in surprise, but she couldn't hide the smirk that formed across her lips. "So, she's hiding a criminal record?"

"Most likely. I tried to dig as much as I could, but I only found she was institutionalized in Allenwood."

"What's Allenwood?"

"A maximum security youth detention center in Milan, Italy. Or if you prefer... juvie."

Diana gasped. She knew it. She knew Zoe wasn't the angel she portrayed to be. She could see right through her fake facade and nothing would stop her now from getting the truth.

"Ryo", she smiled. "Please invite Ms. Capulet and my son, Takuya, to the house. I believe we have something to discuss."

* * *

**Wow. So the children are slowly falling into the Kanbara's hands again! Yikes! But hey, at least Kari and Davis met and sparks flew! Now, Chad is an ass right? Now you know his deal with Grayson... but is there more to Chad's story and his intentions? Now that he's got Takuya drinking, will Takuya be back to his old ways? What will happen with him and Zoe? And what will happen with Jedrick? And what will Zoe do now that Ryo found out she was in juvie?! Will her mask be reveiled? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED! AND PLZZZZ REVIEWWW!**


	13. Doppelgangers

**Takuya: Hello all! I will be introducing the new chapter. I want to wish you guys a happy new year and hope you all had fun! I sure did *hides bottle of Vodka behind back*... You guys are up for an awesome chapter full of even more and more questions! Enjoy!**

**me: *comes in* Takuya? DID YOU JUST INTRODUCE THE CHAPTER WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!**

**Takuya: O.o ... Oh, oh... Gotta run! Happy 2014 folks! *runs away***

**me: -.- ... Idiot.**

* * *

**The Keeper of Worlds - I know. I hate Chad.. but you may enjoy this chapter a bit if you hate him as much as I do :D And yeah, Takuya doesn't need a drink but he's just an idiot *glares at Takuya*... Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story and not getting stressed alone haha :D**

**ZoeMileyButterfly - I'm glad you're back! That's totally fine ;) anyways.. yeah he's an ass! And you're about to see if Takumi will prevail :) Enjoy!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Haha, nice ass kicking to Chad. He's a tool. But oh well.. He'll get what's coming to him. Anyways, yeah... Diana is a creepy bitch who's going to do anything that will benefit her and her alone. Who knows what she's capable of? We'll see ;D Enjoy! And you should totally bring back Bob.**

**PokemonFreak90 - Welcome back! I missed your reviews :) Well, they haven't technically broken up so you're about to see how this plays out. However, Diana is up for more surprises in the future. And well.. You're going to have to wait for the Jedrick thing as well as seeing if Takuya will follow his parents steps or make a life of his own.**

**11o9 - I'm so glad you love Davis and Kari :D I think they'll make an awesome couple in this story haha. I can't reveal the answers to your questions but you're about to find out :D Also, sorry for not updating on Tai and Mimi. There's just so much going on with so many characters that it is hard to keep up with all of them. But yes, they are appearing in this chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

**Red Page - It is getting even more intense, isn't it? Well, get ready for another plot twist full of new questions lol. You're about to see what happens with Takuya and Zoe. But don't worry, Chad will get what's coming to him eventually. And you're right about JP and Gino. They're not in any danger... yet. We'll see how it goes :D Hope you enjoy what's coming next! This is a long story so many things are yet to happen :D Hope you love them! Happy 2014!**

**Kameo1 - Hahhaah... Well I'm glad I'm doing my job in creating spiteful villains! And yes... more than any other story I've written, this one is just filled with nasty people. Now, to see what happens ;) Happy 2014!**

**Guest - Haha, you have to remember this story is rated T, though. So I can't really be too graphic. I'll see what I can do. I like John's accent things so I'll look into it. Yes, Jedrick is in big trouble. What will happen to him, though? It'll be interesting how it plays out and to see Chad's fallout... Question is... when will he fall? Hmmm... Well.. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do have something planned for John anyways... Just later on. A lot of things must happen first :) Happy 2014!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Doppelgangers**

**ZOE'S POV:**

I came back to my house after a nice dip in the ocean. Swimming towards a nearby rock formation that's further into the water has become a kind of sanctuary for me. I always make sure to climb to the very top, where the wind can blow through my hair and give me the piece of mind I come looking for. My vendetta has taken so many twists that I am starting to lose count of them. I knew this road would have obstacles and plot twists, I just didn't expect for them to have a name: Chad Collinsworth.

My head kept going to Kami's discovery about him and his 'mental illness'. What kind was it? Is he cured now? Is he dangerous? If it's the latter option, I'm going to have to bring him down even sooner. I can't have him dangling around Takuya or any of his siblings and hurt them. Even if Takuya had been acting strange and not returning my calls or even visiting me, I still loved him with all my heart and feared for his safety. Yes, he might be a means to my ends, but I have admitted he's also more than that.

Mmm... Anyways. I wonder why Chad acts like he's all mighty and wealthy, too. He's completely broke and mentally ill, yet he acts as if he weren't. That's strange and it makes me believe that he might be up to something bigger than I thought. The question was... what did he want?

I entered the living room and placed my towel in a chair, as well as my bag. I suddenly felt a strange presence behind me, which made me jump slightly. However, I knew who it was.

"Back again, Kami?" I smirked, without turning my head.

Kami raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was me?"

I chuckled. "I've known you for a long time. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm impressed." He took open the fridge and took a coke for himself before sitting in the counter across me. "So... care to tell me where you were?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I went out for a swim."

"Not today. I meant after I came to see you. You left. Geji and I tried reaching you but you weren't answering your phone and I know for a fact that you weren't at home."

I scoffed. "And how could you have possibly known that?"

Kami turned slightly red and dropped his gaze.

"Kami..." I insisted.

"Eh...", he mumbled. "Well... Geji may have... **coughs**... bugged your apartment..."

My eyes bolted open and I felt anger take over me once more. "WHAT?!"

Kami raised his hands. "Zoe, it was to protect you, I swear! We wanted to watch over you..."

I sighed and took a few seconds to relax. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear, you guys are here to help me. It doesn't mean you can take those kinds of decisions without asking me first."

"But we are trying to help, Zoe... What if someone were to come and steal from you or something? It might be useful."

I rolled my eyes and then nodded. "Fine. Whatever. Anyways, what were you and Geji trying to tell me?"

Kami raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me where you went after I left?"

"Nope. That's for me to know and for you to find out when the time is right. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Kami scoffed. "Fine. Well, we have a few things. First of all, I thought you'd like to know that Diana is getting a move on Amy. She had dinner the other night with Kouichi, Calumon and her. And, judging from their conversation, we believe she is using Kouichi to get to Amy. You know? As in being kind to him to win Amy's trust."

I scoffed. "Of course she would. They keep trying to 'win their children back'. It seems all too suspicious that they want them back so bad. I get there are overprotective parents in the world, but that doesn't seem right with the Kanbaras."

"I agree. That's why Bokomon and Neemon have offered to become close to Calumon. That way, they would stay by his side, which means they will stay by Amy's side and we will have at least someone inside the property to see things that maybe we are not seeing with our cameras."

"I guess that's good. But... Neemon?"

Kami chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Obviously, Bokomon will be the only one who's going to report, while Neemon is probably going to be burning cupcakes and driving Diana insane."

I giggled. "I hope he does."

"Most likely. Anyways... the second thing we wanted to tell you is that after listening to several recordings, we have learned that Grayson has become very interested in Takuya's future."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Well.. We overheard him speaking to someone in the phone and all we could get is that Takuya needs to work for Kanbara Global to, interestingly enough, have YuruCorp invest in Grayson's company?"

"Wait... what? Why would Grayson want YuruCorp so badly that he needs his own son to do it for him? And what does Takuya have to do with anything?"

"Neither of us know the answer to your first question, but Geji said that Takuya is close to you and you are close to him. Grayson is very aware of this, so Takuya might be the best chance he's got with YuruCorp. I can't believe I'm going to say this... but I agree with the tech-nerd."

"Do you know who Grayson was speaking to?"

Kami shook his head. "Not yet. It was very odd, though. At first, we thought it might have been Diana or someone from Kanbara Global, but when Geji tried hacking into the phone line, it was a dead end."

"What do you mean a 'dead end'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. It's as if Grayson was talking to himself whilst holding the phone to his ear. It has no trace to any other line on the other side."

I thought for a moment and groaned in frustration. Is Takuya using me or does he not know anything about it? I know I was sort of doing the same thing to him... using him to get closer to his family... but I couldn't help but hurt inside because I loved him so much. And who was this person Grayson was talking to and why didn't he or she want to be found?

Kami seemed to notice my upset expression and tilted my chin up. "Hey... It's ok. I don't think Takuya is on this. He's not working for him yet, you know? He just had a conversation with his father where he was being informed about it, but he hasn't said yes."

I shrugged. "I guess. The question is... will his answer remain the same for long?"

Kami didn't answer, but instead frowned. I could tell he was also worried. Takuya didn't seem anything like his parents, but you know what they say... the apple doesn't land too far off from the tree.

"Zoe", said Kami. "I couldn't help but overhear Takuya. Are you two having trouble?"

"I don't know. I mean, he completely stood me up last night and hasn't texted, call or even visited me today. Did he say anything?"

"He seemed pretty angry at you. I just don't understand why."

"Angry?" I asked in disbelief. "What did I ever do?"

Kami shrugged. "Beats me. You should talk to him."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll take care of that later... Anyways, is there anything else?"

This time, Kami's frown turned into a smirk. "Yes. Remember when Geji bugged Grayson's office at Kanbara Global after their little meeting?"

"Of course. What of it? Did you find something?"

"Oh, we found something alright. It seems to me that your plan with Jedrick Anderson worked. He went to confront Grayson about the lighter found in the remaining of the ashes from the fire, which I still think it's bloody brilliant. He threatened him to expose him in every way if it meant that he would spend years in prison, unless he would confess for the fire. Anyways, after that, he and Grayson disappeared.

"Disappeared? How so?"

"They both left the house, so we lost track of them. However, Geji found out later that Grayson took him hostage and hid him behind a wall in his office."

"What?" I hissed. "He kidnapped the man?"

"Yes. He's alive, but I don't know how long that will remain being true."

I sighed. "The Kanbaras have no limits, do they?" I took a sip of my own coke and shook my head. This web was getting more and more tangled, so I needed to start cutting some threads. "I'll take care of Jedrick."

"You mean... you're going to help the man you worked so hard to bring down?"

"I'm going to do what's best for my revenge and, eventually, like everything else, you will come to see why I will do what I'm about to do. And, Kami, thanks for everything but go home and be with Kari. I have work to do."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not entirely convinced. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll let you and Geji know the details later. For now, I need to focus on how to get Chad out of the picture for good. I have my money on him being on it with Grayson, since it now makes sense of what business they could possibly have together. I know he's working with Grayson in getting Takuya to work for Kanbara Global. I can feel it."

Kami nodded. "That makes sense. Well, whatever it is you plan to do, can't wait for the beautiful takedown. Everything you destroy, you always do it in such a legendary way."

I chuckled. "I just focus on getting the job done. The fact that they all come crashing down in a spectacular way is just a fun coincidence."

Kami laughed. "If there is one thing I've learned from being friends with Zoe Capulet is that nothing is coincidence when it comes to you."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kari had gone to the Dark Wolf Tavern once again. She had really enjoyed Davis' goofy personality and she couldn't wait on having new friends so that she could start her normal life once again. Sure, her past would forever haunt her, but she would do the best of it. Kami was too paranoid on letting her go alone around town and had insisted on accompanying her or at least have Geji go with her. However, she had refused to let him be her constant bodyguard 24/7. Kami had to settle for Kari being accompanied by Geji's sidekicks, Bokomon and Neemon. Kari couldn't deny these two Digimons going with her, since she wanted to spend as much time with Digimons as she could. They were new to her and she was enjoying every minute of it. Hopefully, Davis would keep his promise and introduce her to many more.

"Don't be nervous, my girl", smiled Bokomon, after he noticed Kari's worried expression. "The gang here is pretty fun and you will like them."

Kari sighed. "Yes but... will they like me?"

"Of course! Davis wouldn't have invited you over if he didn't like you."

Kari blushed at Bokomon's words and smiled to herself. She hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, but Davis had quite caught her eye. She didn't know what it was, but he felt as someone she could trust.

"Is that a faint shade of red I'm seeing in your cheeks, child?" teased Bokomon.

Kari was mortified. "I... er..."

"She probably ate too many tomatomons", speculated Neemon.

Bokomon sweatdropped and his eyes twitched. "THEY ARE NOT DIGIMONS! THEY ARE FRUITS!"

Neemon tilted his head. "I thought they were vegetablemons..."

*smack*

"OW!", cried the poor yellow creature, who was now rubbing the back of his head that Bokomon had hit.

The three of them entered through the doors of the tavern, and scanned the room for familiar faces. They saw Kouji making a few drinks behind the customer and chatting with a boy who looked exactly like him, only with shorter hair. Kari knew that was Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother whom she had heard so much about.

"Kari!"

Kari turned around and saw who she was looking for. Davis came up to her with a bright beam and sparkle on his eyes.

"Hey!", he smiled. "You came."

Kari giggled. "Why, of course. I want to hold you on to your promise."

"Of course. Hey, Bokomon. Neemon."

"Hello, Davis", replied the two rookies with a smile.

"Come on", he said, taking Kari's hand and dragging her away. "Let's introduce you to some people."

* * *

After a few introductions, Kari started feeling more than comfortable with her newest acquaintances. Davis had introduced her to JP Shibayama, Gino Bishops, Tommy Himi, Megumi Nakano, Kouichi Kimura, Veemon and Tsunomon. They were all awfully nice and she couldn't help but feel as if she belonged somehow.

"So, Kari", smiled JP. "Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Shibuya", smiled Kari. Kami had trained her to answer each question perfectly, so that she wouldn't have her cover blown. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, since her captors might still be looking for her.

"Oh, I went there once", said Gino. "It's pretty cool. Why did you move here?"

Kari shrugged. "My brother, Kami, and I have been wanting a change for a while. So why not hit one of the most popular places in the world?"

Megumi giggled. "Well, it sure is nice to have another girl in the group."

"Hey!", complained Tommy. "Are you insinuating we're boring?"

"No. I'm saying you're... boys."

"Well, that's an understatement", chuckled Davis.

Megumi laughed. "Anyways, it's only Zoe, Amy, Mimi and me around here. So it's nice to have another one of us around."

"Who's Amy and Mimi?" asked Kari.

"Oh," said Kouichi. "She's my girlfriend and Takuya's sister. Mimi is Tai's girlfriend, who's Takuya and Amy's older brother. You'll meet them eventually. Actually, Amy should be here by now."

As if on cue, the doors flung open and in came Amy, followed by her adorable rookie, Calumon. She was carrying at least 20 shopping bags and was making poor Calumon carry six more.

"Hey guys!", panted Amy. "Whew! Sorry I'm late..."

"Amy", puffed Calumon. "Can't... carry... the... bags!"

Kouichi chuckled and rushed to both of their sides. "Here, let me help you guys out."

"Thanks baby", smiled Amy, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Boy, you really went overboard today babe."

"You think?" chuckled Calumon. "I'm just a tiny little creature, and these bags are heavier than me!"

Amy rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh, Calumon!"

"What do you got there, Ames?" asked Gino. "Tyra Banks's closet?"

Amy rolled her eyes once again, this time directing it to the redhead in front of her. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Gino. But, no. You guys actually won't believe what happened to me today. I ran into none other than Tim Gunn!"

Megumi gasped excitedly, but the boys were simply confused. Well, except for JP.

"Who?" asked Kouichi.

"Tim Gunn!" said JP with excitement. "He's only but one of the most famous fashion consultants in the world."

This time, everyone sweatdropped and stared at JP disoriented by his sudden knowledge in fashion.

JP, noticing his friends' expression, blushed and dropped his gaze while letting out a nervous chuckled. "I mean... Tim who?"

Amy giggled and shook her head. "Anyways, like JP so accurately mentioned, he is super big in the fashion industry. He mentioned that he has seen some of my work as a fashion designer in the dresses I've made for myself, and he loved it! So, you are now seeing one of the designers that will be showing their work at Okinawa's Fashion Show in September!"

"Oh my God!" cried Megumi. "Amy, that is amazing!"

"Yeah, congratulations baby!", smiled Kouichi. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"Thank you!", blushed Amy. "I'm super excited for this."

Before she could go on about her newest achievement, Amy finally noticed an unfamiliar face sitting with the rest of the group.

"Oh", she said. "Hi."

Davis's eyes widened and blushed. "Oh, I totally forgot. I'm sorry about that. Amy, this is my new friend, Kari. She is Geji's cousin. Kari, meet Amy Kanbara, Takuya and Tai's little sister and Kouichi's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Amy, extending her arm to the new girl.

However, Kari was reluctant to move. Instead, she had puzzled expression in her eyes and she was shaking her head vehemently. She didn't move or said anything. Instead, she simply stared at Amy. Davis noticed this and became worried about Kari's unresponsiveness.

"Kari?", he asked. "Are you ok?"

Kari simply stared at the girl in front of her, until she could finally whisper out a single word. "... Arya?"

Amy was confused by Kari's words. "I'm sorry?"

"Arya", repeated Kari. "Arya Takashino..."

"Um... No... My name is Amy. Amy Kanbara?"

Kari finally snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Oh... I'm so sorry... You just... You just remind me of someone very much."

"Oh, haha. That's totally fine."

Davis put a hand in Kari's shoulder and looked at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Kari smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She then stood up and grabbed her purse. "We actually have to go."

"We do?" asked Neemon, whose attention had been directed to Calumon and Bokomon's side conversation, but was interrupted when he overheard Kari thinking about leaving. Bokomon would've normally smacked his friend for not being smooth, but he was also confused as to why Kari wanted to leave so suddenly.

"Wait," said Davis. "Don't go. Stay a little while longer."

Kari smiled at the boy and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really need to go."

Davis had a disappointed look but then nodded. "Ok... Well, can you come back? It's been fun hanging out."

Kari giggled. "Of course. I had a lot of fun. I'll see around." She then turned to the rest of the gang. "It was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you guys again."

"Anytime", smile Tommy.

"Like I said, we could always use another girl", added Megumi.

Kari laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything guys. Bye!"

"Bye, Kari!"

Everyone watched as the brunnette exited the bar, followed by the two rookies. She was indeed a very nice girl, but her little moment with Amy was something neither of them could understand.

"She was nice", smiled Gino, who then noticed Davis' puppy dog eyes googling after her. "Like her there, Davis?"

Davis smirked. "Yeah... She's like an angel..."

Amy laughed. "Yeah... I just wonder how she thought I was someone else. She seemed pretty sure of it, too."

"She probably got you mixed up with an old acquaintance", said Tommy. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways... who wants a burger? I'm starving."

* * *

That night, the bar was as busy as ever. Kouji was doing his work, when the door opened and in came a very disturbing sight. Takuya and Chad stumbled through the front door of the Dark Wolf Tavern, drunk. Takuya could barely see where he was going and Chad was simply laughing uncontrollably. Their little entrance, however, was not gone unnoticed. Kouji was the first one to see how his best friend was now a mere reflection of how he used to be when they drifted apart. The feeling Kouji had was not pleasant, for this was the Takuya he hated. He could only hope his friend wouldn't go back to his old ways.

"What the hell are we doing in this dump, huh?", chuckled Chad through his drunken state.

Takuya laughed and saw Kouji approaching him.

"Kouji!" hiccuped Takuya. "Sup, bro?"

"Takuya, what the hell man?" asked Kouji. "Are you drunk? You said you didn't drink anymore."

Takuya chuckled. "Dude, relax. I'm just looking for a good time."

Chad smirked and grabbed Takuya by his shoulder, dragging him towards the pool table, where a couple of girls were waiting for them. "Come on, Taki. These ladies are waiting for us." He then turned to Kouji and smiled. "And, excuse me, bartender? Can we get a round of drinks?"

As Chad dragged Takuya towards the pool table, Kouji cursed under his breath. If there was one thing he had learned from being a bartender is when to smell trouble... and now... yes... this stunk of trouble.

A while later, Chad and Takuya had been drinking a few rounds and Takuya was getting even more wasted by the second. They were playing pool, with the two girls flirting with them hardcore. Takuya still thought they had nothing on Zoe, but Zoe was the last person he wanted to be thinking of right now.

"Ok, Taki", said Chad, patting Takuya from behind. "You miss this shot, we lose to two chicks. No pressure."

Takuya chuckled. "Thanks, I got it."

"Doesn't count unless you call it", said the redhead that was showing interest in Takuya.

Takuya smirked at her and nodded. "8-ball, side pocket."

"You mean...", the redhead bent down near the side pocket of the table Takuya had pointed out, and pressed her breasts against it to seduce Takuya. "This pocket?", she finished, smiling seductively and licking her lips.

Takuya's eyes widened a bit and chuckled. This girl was forward. He bent down and tried to focus on getting the 8-ball in the pocket without staring at the girl. He aimed, took a deep breath and shot. Unfortunately, he missed and the girls giggled for his loss.

"Looks like your luck just ran out", smirked the redhead.

"You played dirty", said Takuya.

The redhead played with Takuya's collar and leaned in even closer to him. "Oh, I can get a lot... dirtier."

Takuya was taken aback by her forwardness, but he didn't understand why. Before Zoe, this used to be his lifestyle. Girls would act this way with him all the time. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, it shouldn't matter... if Zoe was dumping him for some other guy why did he feel guilty for doing the same with this girl? Right?

At that moment, Geji walked into the bar and noticed Kouji with a grim look behind the counter.

"What's up, man?", he asked.

Kouji snorted. "Just see for yourself."

Geji turned around and saw the disturbing image of Takuya, getting seduced by a redhead bimbo.. But what was worst is that he wasn't pulling back. She was practically begging him for sex and he was simply standing there. When he noticed Chad making out with what he assumed was the redhead's friend, everything made more sense. Zoe was right when she said that this Chad guy was bad news.

"What are they doing here?" asked Geji.

Kouji rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Getting loaded."

"And laid, by the looks of it," he muttered.

"Yo, Bartender!" said Chad. "Another round of shots on Taki's tab, ok?"

"See, what I have to deal with?", scoffed Kouji to Geji. "I don't know what's going on with Takuya. He's so crazy about Zoe. Why is he acting this way and doing what that douche tells him to do?"

"I guess the little bad seed next to him is bringing the worst in him?" speculated Geji. "I bet Zoe won't like this one bit."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I can't focus. God, dammit. Here I am, focusing on my research and plots, but my head keeps drifting off to Takuya. I haven't heard a beep from him ever since he stood me up. He's alive from what I see in the security cameras in his house, and he's angry at me. What the heck did I do? Why won't he talk to me? This is so infuriating.

Just then, my phone buzzed and I saw that I had a video message from Geji. I was puzzled on why he would send me a video instead of simply calling me, but maybe it was important. I played the link and immediately regretted it.

"_Evening, Zoe_", smiled Geji in the video message. "_Thought you'd be amused to know that your little boyfriend is busy making a drunken ass of himself at Kouji's bar._"

He pointed the camera towards the background and I could see Takuya laughing his ass off, and a redhead bitch snuggling up to him near the pool table, while a blonde girl was straddling Chad's lap nearby.

Geji then pointed the camera at him and shrugged. "_Boys will be boys, huh? Come on down. Testosterone's on the house._"

The video ended and I felt the one feeling I had been trying to avoid since my father's arrest: betrayal. That stupid emotion that had haunted me my entire life, and which I swore I would never feel again... Here it was. I hurt to see Takuya having so much fun while I sat here, thinking about him and being sad. I didn't know what I did wrong... But it tore me inside. This is what I get for trusting again. I should've known he was just another Kanbara. That does it... The Kanbaras are going down, and I don't care if Takuya stands in my way. If he does, he'll come crumbling down with them.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Mimi and Tai were cuddling by her bed, watching a movie. They loved the little moments they had to spend alone with each other, even if it meant just being with each other. Tai, however, couldn't help but feel bad for his girlfriend. Here he was, staying with her and getting away from his incredibly insufferable family, and she had too see his mother every single day of her life.

"I wish we could stay like this forever", smiled Mimi.

Tai chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking the same thing. I can't help but feel bad that you have to see my mother every day... You should quit."

Mimi giggled. "But I love my job."

"How can you love working for her? What good could possibly come from working for a person like that?"

"Well, for one thing... that job was how I got to meet you. Remember?"

Tai was about to say something, but then smiled and nodded. He tilted his girlfriend's chin up and kissed her softly in the lips before gazing into her eyes. "Of course I remember. How can I forget how freaking nervous I was whenever you were around?"

Mimi chuckled. "Well, ditto. You also made me very self-conscious, so I guess we're even."

Tai laughed. "Not sure why I did, but good. Anyways, I still think you should quit and stay in bed with me."

"Tempting. But come on babe, it's really not that bad."

Tai raised an eyebrow playfully and scoffed. Mimi, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly.

"I'm serious!", she said. "I get to meet plenty of people and attend Okinawa's best parties for free. Not only that, but I make them happen."

"So you're saying working for my mom is the absolute best and you wouldn't change anything about it?"

"Well, I didn't say that. I mean, for one thing, I would love to get rid of your brother's friend who keeps circling me like a vulture."

Tai sat up abruptly and his expression had hardened. "What?! Who is this dude?"

Mimi's eyes widened as she remembered she had completely forgotten to mention Chad to Tai. She was so caught up in ignoring the arrogant bastard that she simply wanted to forget about him when she returned home.

"Mimi?" insisted Tai. "Who is this guy?"

Mimi sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. His name is Chad Collinsworth. He was Takuya's old college roommate."

Tai's eyes widened. "Wait... Chad Collinsworth? What is he doing here?"

Mimi shrugged. "He just came to visit your brother, but he didn't know he was coming. And, as far as I know, he's now working at Kanbara Global. Why?"

Tai got up from the bed and started dressing himself quickly. "Mimi, that guy is trouble. Takuya used to hang out with him all the time and he was simply one of the wort influenced Takuya has ever had."

"What?" asked Mimi, as she too started to get dressed. "Well... what are we going to do?"

"We have to find Takuya, since I know that hanging out with Chad only leads to trouble."

"Well... where do you suppose he is? At Zoe's?"

Tai shook his head. "No. If I know my brother, and I think I do, there's only one place he can be at this time if he's hanging out with Collinsworth."

* * *

Takuya and Chad were getting even drunker and drunker by the second, despite Kouji's attempts to sober Takuya up. He kept giving him non-alcoholic beverages, but somehow, the brunet kept getting even drunker.

"Can't you just cut him off?" asked Geji to Kouji.

Kouji shrugged. "I would, but I'd rather keep an eye out on him than to let him wander off someplace else with that idiot friend of his."

Geji sighed. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came an infuriated Tai, followed by Mimi. He scanned his eyes across the room, until he finally spotted his younger brother in such an inebriated state, next to some girls and a guy that he recognized from Takuya's photos: Chad.

"Well", snickered Geji. "Things are about to heat up."

Tai walked over to his brother and pulled him by the arm harshly.

"Ow!" cried Takuya. He then realized it was Tai who had done the pulling and smiled. "Oh, hey Tai!"

"Don't 'hey, Tai' me", he said angrily. "What the fuck are you doing, man?"

"You're Tai?" smiled Chad. "Dude, I'm glad I can finally meet y-"

"Fuck off!" snarled Tai, making Chad jump in place. He then turned his attention back to his little brother and grabbed him by the collar. "Takuya, what happened?"

Takuya giggled drunkenly. "Captain Jack happened. And... ding, ding, ding! That is all the time I have for questions tonight! Goodnight, sports fan!"

He took a step back and fell on his ass. Tai rolled his eyes and pulled him up by his arm.

"That's it", he said dragging him away. "You're coming home, now."

"Nooo", whined Takuya. "You can't make me go!"

"Oh, I can and I will", he yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Drinking again? Seriously? And what the fuck are you doing with these girls? You're with Zoe!"

Takuya rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away. "The hell with Zoe! She is a backstabbing liar!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"She cheated on me, Tai!" snarled Takuya. "I saw her... Just... agh, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Wait", said Tai. "You _saw_ her kissing another guy?"

"No... But she was having a romantic dinner with him."

Tai sighed. "That's not necessarily true then. Look, I know this is a misunderstanding. She loves you and you love her, so man up and go talk to her before you do something you will regret."

"Now?"

Tai sweatdropped. "Not now, you idiot. But first thing tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to her house. End of discussion. Now, let's go."

"Wow, wow, wow...", chimed a meddling Chad. "Tai, why are you guys leaving so soon? You should stay for the party." His eyes went to Mimi, who he deliberately started checking out again. "You and your lovely girl here should stay a while lon-"

Chad was unable to finish his words because Tai's fist made contact with his face, which would probably leave him with a black eye. People and Digimons around were startled. Takuya wasn't entirely aware of the situation thanks to his inebriated state, Mimi gasped in horror but secretly felt relieved, Kouji smirked from behind the counter and Geji burst out laughing and started taking pictures and videos of what had just happened.

"That's what you get for looking at my girlfriend", hissed Tai. "If you so much as breathe the same air as her, I swear, I will make your other eye match."

He then put an arm around Mimi and grabbed his brother by the arm, as the three walked away from the bar.

* * *

The next morning, back at Geji's house, Kari had just exited her room after a long shower. She couldn't help but think about the girl she had just met the day before: Amy Kanbara. She could've sworn she was a girl she once knew and didn't understand anything. Maybe being locked up for so long was starting to mess with her head pretty badly.

Despite this initial shock, however, she had truly enjoyed herself. The entire group seemed beyond nice and they all treated her like just one of the gang. She loved that. The best was Davis, though. She couldn't stop thinking about him and found herself smiling every time she thought of him. This was all so new to her, but the feelings she had whenever he was around were too foreign to her. She had never felt this nervous but excited at the same time around anyone, and she couldn't stop thinking about kissing him. It was so strange.

"Kari?"

Kami's voice startled Kari, snapping her out of her daydream.

"In here", she called out.

Kami took a step inside and smiled at his sister by choice, followed by Geji.

"Hey, Kar", said Kami. "How was yesterday?"

Kari smiled. "Oh, it was wonderful. I really do like the gang at the bar a lot. They were awfully nice to me."

"I knew you'd like them", smiled Geji. "They are one heck of a group."

"Yeah, they really got out of their way to make me feel welcome."

"I'm happy to hear so. I bet that Davis boy was happy to see you...", teased Kami.

Kari blushed at his words and giggled nervously. "Oh, shut up."

The three of them laughed together and Kami smiled at seeing Kari so happy. After all, that's all he wanted for her. To be free and happy... The life she truly deserved and was so unjustly denied.

"Guys?" said Kari. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to think I'm insane?"

Kami raised an eyebrow as to why he would ever think that. "How could I ever think you're crazy?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you is crazy."

"Uh... Ok? What is it?"

Kari sighed and began to play with her fingers. "I met that girl today... um... Amy Kanbara?"

"She's a nice girl", said Geji. "Takuya's younger sister. What about her?"

"Are you sure that's her name?"

Geji was taken aback by Kari's question. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you heard", she confirmed.

"Why do you ask?", asked Kami.

Kari sighed. "Kami, when I met your sister, we weren't alone in our cell. There was another girl with us. Her name was Arya Takashino and she looked exactly like Amy Kanbara."

"Who was she?"

"She was just another hostage. She too had been taken since she was a baby, so she had no memory of her past whatsoever."

"What happened to her?" asked Kami.

Kari sighed. "I don't know. She was moved someplace else, so I never saw her again. I thought she was dead... but I now know she didn't die. Guys... I'm pretty sure Amy is Arya."

Geji scoffed. "Kari, that's impossible."

"I swear!" cried Kari. "It's her! I would never forget one of the only faces I've seen during my life. We spent years together, since we were 12 to the age of 16. I know it sounds crazy, but that's her!"

"Kari. I've been in Okinawa my entire life. I have known the Kanbaras for as long as I can remember, and Amy has always been by their side. I've watched her grow up with her brothers. It can't be this Arya girl."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Well, how do you explain that she looks exactly like Arya? She has the same hair, the same face, the same everything..." she turned to Kami who had been silent the entire time. "Kami... I promise, I'm not making this up."

Kami hesitated and paused to think. Kari sounded insane. How can one girl be at two places at once? He looked at Geji, who clearly didn't believe Kari, and then to her.

"Kari", he muttered. "Don't you think you might be confusing Amy with Arya? I mean... it's just not possible."

Kari snorted. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I just sound like a stupid little girl to you! But I'm not crazy and I know what I saw!"

She stood up abruptly and started storming away from the room.

"Wait!" called out Kami. "Where are you going?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, Kami. I can take care of myself. Besides, I just need to get away for a bit."

She turned her heel and closed the door behind her. Kami was about to run after her, only to be stopped by Geji.

"Let her go", said Geji. "She'll be fine, but she needs some time to herself."

Kami sighed. "You're right. It's just strange... she seemed so sure about it."

Geji shrugged. "I wish I could believe her, but I've seen Amy grow up myself. And I don't really believe in doppelgangers."

"Then what do we do?"

Geji sighed and paused to think. "Well... I'm going to try to look into it, but I can't make any promises."

"I'll help you."

Both of them were left very unsure of how to feel about Kari's accusations. Everything seemed so impossible... but then again... they'd both seen Zoe achieve the impossible before. The world had a funny way of surprising you when you least expected it.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I parked my car in the driveway of my home after returning from the fish market. I had been so busy lately dealing with the new information Kami and Geji had given me, that I needed some time for myself. But I knew this from the beginning. I knew I wouldn't get a piece of mind as long as the Kanbaras were still around.

When I reached my front porch, I saw a figure sitting by the swing.

"I was beginning to question if you lived here anymore", said Takuya.

I scoffed. "That's funny. I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost my number."

Takuya dropped his gaze. "I actually lost my phone. Tai just got me a new one before dropping me off here."

There was an awkward pause between us and I could see he was embarrassed, but sad at the same time.

"So", he said clearing his throat. "Chad told me you cancelled dinner the other night. Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew Chad has something to do with this. That little rat. "What is he talking about? I came to see what you wanted to eat."

Takuya's eyes widened and scoffed. He probably couldn't believe how stupid he'd been and how he should've asked me instead of believing him. "I'm going to kill him."

"I stared at an empty chair for two hours until I finally accepted that you had stood me up."

"Your chair didn't look so empty to me", he said. "I saw you and that guy through the windows."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and scoffed.

"I know," he said sheepishly. "I'm not proud of it."

"I made that dinner for you, Takuya. Kami and I are just friends, who I have known for a long time and is now in town. He came by unexpected and he was hungry. I didn't want the food to go to waste. I would've introduced you two, but I haven't seen you at all."

Takuya chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, a little bit", I said but couldn't help but giggle. Now I know what his problem was. Yes, he should've come to me first, but I can't be mad at him for too long with that smile of his. Damn him.

He took my hands and shook his head. "Zoe, I'm so sorry. I should've known better."

"I don't understand", I said. "Why didn't you come to me first?"

"I don't know. I guess I just still can't believe you're real, so I can't see what I did to deserve you." He then scoffed. "Although, I actually think I don't. I've behaved horribly and did something I'm not proud of."

"What did you do?" I asked, although I knew where he was going with this.

He dropped his gaze and attempted to avoid mine. "I.. I kind of got drunk."

"I thought you didn't drink anymore."

"I didn't... I still don't. I just... Ugh... Chad just lured me into it and I was hurt by thinking you'd cheated on me. Anyways, we went to a bar and I behaved like a drunken ass. If it weren't for Tai, who knows where I would've ended up at?"

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before asking him the question I dreaded. "Did you... Were you with another girl?"

He looked at me and our eyes met for what felt like hours. He finally took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. I mean, there was this girl who kept seducing me, but I couldn't go through with it. No matter how angry I was at you... I love you."

I gave him a crooked smile and nodded. "I still love you too."

Takuya pouted. "Why would you? Zoe, I've been nothing but horrible to you these couple of days."

"Because I do," I said, with a reassuring smile. "But, I just want to know... What else is bothering you?"

He smiled at me and sat me down next to him on the swing. "Honestly? I guess the asshole I have as a father is also getting on my nerves. He's been on my back about..."

His voice trailed off and he dropped his gaze. Come on, Takuya. This is your chance to prove that you're different from your parents. Please... Take it.

"About what?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "He wants me to join Kanbara Global and land YuruCorp through... well... you."

Yes! That's my Takuya.

"Me?" I asked. "What?"

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know. My dad is just a philandering dirtbag who does this kind of things. He uses people and he always does it for his own benefits. And now... Well, now he wants me to do the same with you!"

I saw the look of frustration he had and how embarrassed he was for his family. I can't blame him. My parents were taken from me from a very young age, but at least I knew they were both good and honest people, not lying and cheating scumbags.

I smiled sympathetically and took his hand into mine. "It's a good thing you aren't, Takuya Kanbara. We established this on our first date. I know you can be the person you want to be, regardless of what everybody else says so."

Takuya smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you, Z. But... are you sure you want to stick around my crazy-ass family?"

He chuckled in embarrassment but I tilted his chin up so his gaze would meet mine. "More than ever."  
He smiled again and did something I certainly had missed for the last few days. He took me into his arms and planted his lips softly against mine. The kiss intensified as I felt his tongue sneak into mine.

Finally, we parted lips and he gazed deeply into my eyes; in the way he always did that made me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you so damn much, Zoe Capulet", he smiled.

I giggled. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, his phone rang, which kind of ruined the moment.

"Sorry", he said as he retrieved his new phone. He flipped it open and had a strange look on his face.

"What is it?", I asked.

"It's my mom", he said. "She is inviting us over for tea... Both of us."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wow... That's the first time she's ever invited me for anything."

"I wonder what she wants", he said suspiciously.

"Well," I smiled. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

**Ok! So Zoe is now up to date with everything on the Kanbaras.. what will she do? Especially with Jedrick! Like Kami said... will she save the man she worked so hard to bring down? Or does she have a plan in store for him? Kari! Ok... what is this deal with Amy and the so-called Arya? Is she imagining things or is there more to the story? And, so far, it looks like Takuya's back on track thanks to Tai... And Chad sure got what he deserved... but how will he retaliate after this? Will Takuya pardon him for lying to him or will he kick his ass like Tai did? So many questions! But I promise, they will be answered! FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED... and ... of course: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Losing Control

**Hey guys! I excited to read such positive comments on the story. Glad you guys like it so far :D Hope to read many more of your thoughts!**

**- Kameo1 - Hahahaha I'm glad you liked the Tim Gunn thing :D And yeah, I have something cool planned for Amy, so keep an eye out for that ;) Enjoy!**

**- Aquamarine6996 - Hahahhaa YAY BOB!... You're about to see if Zoe's in trouble or if she'll have a backup plan. Yeah, Chad deserves to die... asshole. And you'll have to wait to find out more abour this Arya situation :D Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**- ZoeMileyButterfly - Aww, well you can always count that our Takumi will go back to each other no matter what :) Yes, Diana does have something up her sleeve thanks to what Ryo found on Zoe. What will she do, though? We'll have to wait and see :D But yeah, Taki's parents are insane. Enjoy!**

**- The Keeper of Worlds - She is a bitch, isn't she? Well, now to see how badly she will ruin things. And will that be the end of Chad? Hmm.. doubt it. Enjoy! :D**

**- Guest - Hahahaha WOW. Ok. I will try to see what I can do when it comes to 'gore'. But I did add something for John in this chapter that I know you'll appreciate. Like you said, Zoe's probably going to be the one to take him down, but John will have his chance later on. Maybe. We'll see. I'm happy you enjoyed Tai's awesomeness haha. It was fun to see him go down like that. I know that you will LOVE this chapter then. Yes, there is something weird about Kari's confusion with the whole Amy/Arya thing.. wonder what it is. Guess only time will tell :) Don't worry, Chad will get what's coming to him. But wonder how much damage he'll do before he goes down? Let's see... Enjoy! :D**

**- Red Page - Yay, Tai! Not going to lie, it was awesome to write about that, haha. And yay for Takumi! But... how long will their happiness last? Because Diana's obviously going to try and ruin it by exposing Zoe... Let's see what happens. I also love writing about the group. I obviously can't do it in every chapter because I need to move on with the plot, but I do it as much as I can :) I did add a Gino scene here that I think you'll appreciate. And yeah, interesting about Kari's thing. Wonder what that is... Let's wait and see :D Enjoy!**

**- Digidestined Dragon Rider - Welcome to my reviwers list, then! :) I hope to read more from you. I am psyched to hear that you love this story and hope I continue to reach your expectations. Takumi all the way!**

**OK guys! Here it is... Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Losing Control**

**NORMAL POV:**

Takuya and Zoe prepared themselves to face Diana. They had received a text from her earlier, inviting them for a cup of tea. However,Takuya couldn't help but feel anxious about it. He was used to having his mother meddling in his relationships, which he hated, but she better watch it with Zoe. Diana was already on thin ice with him, so he knew he would throw a fit if she dare mess with the only girl he has come to love. Besides, he had behaved so horribly with Zoe that he was going to do anything not to upset her more. He knew that if it ever came to choose a side, his parents had made it too easy for him to pick Zoe.

They finally arrived to the front of the Kanbara Mansion, where he parked the car into the driveway. He noticed some of his parents' regular employees rushing towards the car to open Zoe's side of the door.

"I got it Andrew", said Takuya as he exited the car.

The young employee bowed his head and Takuya sprinted to open Zoe's door. As he did, he offered his hand to help her out. Zoe took it and adjusted her skirt.

"Well?" she said nervously. "How do I look?"

Takuya gazed and the blonde beauty before him. She had changed into a white laced skater skirt, with a sleeveless turquoise blouse, matching necklace and sand-colored stilettos. She had also made a small braid on the side and let the rest of her hair fall freely.

Takuya smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "You are a complete vision. You have always have been."

Zoe giggled. "Cheesy. But thank you."

Takuya chuckled and then took a deep breath. He offered his arm to Zoe and smiled. "Ready to face the devil?"

"Takuya," laughed Zoe, taking his arm. "She can't be that bad. Besides, you want to be in good terms with your family before your birthday this weekend."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I'm not looking forward to it. I wish we could have something intimate instead of what I know my mom has planned."

"She already told you what she has in mind?"

"No. But for my 21st birthday, she hired the cast of Cirque Du Soleil to perform. Subtlety is not her style."

Zoe laughed. "Well, how about we go for a clambake on the beach? Only your closest friends and family members."

"That sounds perfect", he said pecking her cheek. "I will tell her it was my idea so she won't go ballistic."

"Well, make sure you make her feel included."

"I will. Well? Ready to face the Dragon Lady?"

Zoe smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I told you, I don't scare easily."

* * *

Diana was sitting in the terrace with Ryo. She couldn't wait to see the look on that bitch, Zoe's face, when she exposed her in front of her son. She would regain any doubt Takuya had on her and she would also show Grayson that she is the only one winning the race to get their children back. It was perfect.

Just then, a handmaiden came out to where Diana was.

"Mrs. Kanbara?", she said. "Mr. Takuya and Ms. Capulet have arrived."

"Excellent", smirked Diana. "Send them here."

The maid nodded and opened the door of the terrace. Takuya and Zoe appeared and started approaching Diana's table.

"Takuya!", smiled Diana. "I am so glad you could come."

"Hello, mother", he said dryly.

Diana then turned to Zoe and smiled. "Zoe. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you and thank you for having me, Mrs. Kanbara", she smiled gracely.

"Well, I wanted to discuss some matters with the two of you. Please, take a seat."

The three of them took a seat in the table, with Ryo behind Diana. Zoe noticed how he was eyeing her suspiciously, so she tried her best not to pound him into the ground. All in good time.

"So," said Takuya. "What do you want, mom?"

Diana scoffed. "Takuya, darling. Can't I simply have tea with my son and his girlfriend? You two have become quite close this summer and I want to get to know her better."

"I don't buy it."

Zoe kicked Takuya under the table and widened her green orbs at him. "He means... thank you, Mrs. Kanbara. We very much appreciate the gesture. Takuya has become very important to me and there's nothing I would like better than to be welcomed into your family."

Diana faked a smile and chuckled. "Well, it pleases me that you admit you would like to be welcome here."

"Why would it please you to hear her say that?" asked Takuya.

"No real reason", she said. Diana then took a sip of her tea and turned to Zoe. "Ms. Capulet -"

"Please. Call me, Zoe."

"... Well, Zoe. You were telling me about your parents on the day we met. They died when you were young, correct?"

"Mom!" hissed Takuya, pissed by Diana's tactless remark.

"What?", she said feigning innocence.

Zoe smiled and placed her hand in Takuya's shoulder. "It's alright, Takuya." She then turned to Diana and nodded. "Yes. They did."

"And what did you do after that?"

"Well, I did several charities that helps Digimons and orphans, went to several schools and courses, and have dedicated my life to others, as my parents taught me."

Diana narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl in front of her. "So... nothing out of the ordinary comes to mind?"

Zoe tilted her head. "It seems like you want me to say something in particular, Diana. Am I right?"

"It's Mrs. Kanbara, please. I am still not comfortable with such informalities. And, well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want to say it yourself or have me do it for you."

Zoe and Diana glared at each other for what seemed like ages. Takuya was trying his best to hold back, but his mother's unbelievably bold words were making him lose his patience.

"What the hell are you talking about, mom?" he asked angrily.

Diana smiled and asked Ryo to hand her a folder, before turning to Takuya and Zoe. "I had Ryo take a look into Ms. Capulet's past."

Takuya scoffed in disbelief. "You... You were having her investigated? I don't believe this!"

"No," said Zoe with a grim look, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't blame your mother, Takuya. She had every right to be suspicious."

Takuya stared at Zoe worriedly and took her hand. "What do you mean?"

Zoe dropped her gaze and sighed. "You see.. After my parents died, I went through some pretty dark times. I ended up at Allenwood."

Diana smirked from her seat as she watched the woman she hated fall before her eyes.

"What's Allenwood?" asked Takuya.

"It's a maximum security juvenile correctional facility in Milan, Italy", said Diana.

Takuya turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. "Why _maximum_ security?"

Zoe swallowed hard and slowly turned her gaze towards Takuya. "Well... my last foster father abused me."

At that moment, Diana's smirk faded.

"When I turned 16, I put a stop to it", continued Zoe. "I ended up in Allenwood for two years after that."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" asked Diana. "After finding this, you have to understand that I don't trust you."

Before Takuya could snap at her, Zoe spoke. "You don't have to." She then took out a folder from her bag and gave it to Diana.

"What is this?"

"This is my foster family records from the date my parents died. There's names, phone numbers and, as you can see, it's stamped by the court to prove that it is authentic. You can go ahead and call them and they will tell you all about me, especially the ones in my last foster house, which was the one who sent me to Allenwood. Or, better yet, you can call Allenwood themselves and ask the same question."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "And you just happened to have this in your bag?"

Zoe smiled. "Actually, before you summoned us here, Diana, I went to meet with a board of the Home4Soul Charity. Its' purpose is to provide new homes to foster children who have had the same or similar problems as me. I wanted to show them my story and make a big contribution to it. I had just returned from the meeting before I saw Takuya at my door."

After noticing Diana's inability to react, Zoe smiled inwardly and continued with her speech.

"You see, my past is the reason I've dedicated my life to charity, trying to right the wrongs and all of that. Besides, that's how my real father taught me to live. Give to others as much as you possibly can." She gazed into Takuya's eyes and tried holding back tears. "Takuya, I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"Come here," he said, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead gently and sighed. "You didn't need to tell me anything, ok? You're an amazing person."

He felt Zoe's head nod in his chest and smiled. Then, he turned to Diana, who was left speechless about Zoe's answer.

"What did she ever do to you?" snarled Takuya.

Diana shook her head in disbelief. "I-I... I guess it was a misunderstanding. It was a mistake."

"You don't make these kinds of mistakes, mom!" he yelled. "Why did you have Ryo investigate Zoe anyway?"

"Because she came out of nowhere and she set her sights on you! You heard her! She said so herself! She would like nothing else than to be welcomed into this family."

Takuya scoffed. "Do you know how lucky I am that she agreed to become my girlfriend? She's the best person I've met and I am not going to let you stand in my way of happiness with her!"

Diana's eyes widened. "Takuya, she had been hiding a criminal record!"

"The only thing she was hiding is that her crazy-ass foster father abused her and she paid the price for defending herself! Is that what you hoped to find?"

Diana frowned. "I didn't hope to find anything."

Takuya shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you to make you feel so threatened all the time?"

Diana didn't respond but lowered her gaze instead.

"Or maybe you don't know why you hate so much", continued to speculate Takuya. "Maybe it's just who you are."

Zoe took Takuya's hand. "Taki, that's enough. She was just worried about you."

Takuya took a deep breath and turned to the monster he had for a mother. As much as he wanted to break her neck, he decided to take Zoe's advice and shake off the feeling. She was not worth it. "Fine", he muttered under his breath. He then turned to Diana and glared at her. "Stay away from Zoe. I love her."

He stood up and took Zoe's hand. "Let's go, Z."

"Where are you going?" asked Diana.

Takuya turned and once again faced his mother. "You know? I came here because I so naively thought that you were trying to change. Now I know, you never will. You lost me, mom. So I hope you're happy being by yourself in this big house, because you're going to have to get used to it." He was about to walk away but then turned around again. "Oh, and you know what else? For my birthday, I'm planning on doing an intimate clambake on the beach. People who really care about me will be there, but you can skip it considering how little you care. And to be honest? You won't be missed. As long as I have Zoe there, that's more than enough for me."

Diana was stunned by Takuya's boldness and had no other choice than to sit there and watch as her son grabbed the girl by her waist and walked away with her. She had had setbacks in the past, but the fact that her assistant had been too incompetent to realize the truth of Zoe Capulet, made her furious.

She turned to Ryo with a dark glare. "You fool! You've destroyed any chance I had of exposing her to Takuya!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kanbara", he said apologetically. "Everything was sealed by court. I did not know the reason she was placed there. I warned you, Diana."

Diana groaned. "Well, then you have work to do. You better look for something else I can use against her, because I need her out of Takuya's life for sure."

"Yes, Mrs. Kanbara."

She watched as Ryo walked away and she cursed under her breath. It didn't matter how long it took her, she would find a way to bring down Zoe Capulet once and for all.

* * *

Elsewhere around the mansion, Gino and JP were working together. Gino was designing a new landscape for Diana's backyard, while JP was busy doing the wire system from one of the rooms.

"Ok", said Gino as. "Here's what I don't get. The Kanbaras have had John working as their handyman for God knows how long... So why did they hire us to do the work John was already doing?"

JP shrugged. "Well, not sure. It's a pretty damn big piece of property. I doubt he can do it on his own."

Gino thought for a second. "Yeah, but why now all of a sudden? They've never had problems with him... Now, it appears like every freaking light bulb seems to have an issue, and it feels like my landscaping will never end."

JP rolled his eyes. "Gino, you worry too much. We got a job, don't we? Stop complaining."

"I'm not! I'm just curious."

JP sighed and then noticed a door in the corner. "Where does that door lead to?"

Gino turned his gaze in the direction JP was pointing at and scoffed. "That's John's lair. It leads to the basement, where I told you that he hides all the time. He lives there."

"I wonder what's inside."

Gino smirked. "We could always go look."

JP's eyes widened at his friend's suggestion. "Are you insane? If catches us, he'll probably cut us into tiny little pieces."

Gino chuckled. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not! But I don't want to die in the process!"

"Let's go", he said, ignoring JP's pleas. "John isn't even here. He's outside."

JP was about to make another complaint, but he knew it was hopeless. The two of them walked towards the door and slowly opened it. They encountered a steep stairwell that went all the way down into a dark room.

"I don't like this", said JP, who was now shaking in fear.

Gino was also a bit scared, but he concealed the obvious by rolling his eyes. "JP, grow up! I want to see what's down there, so man up and come on!"

The two boys descended through the stairs, the creaking sound of each step echoing in their ears. When they finally reached the bottom, they tried adjusting their eyes to the darkness.

"Damn it, I can't see anything!" cursed Gino.

"Hold on", said JP. He retrieved a small flashlight from his pocket that he had been using for the wiring behind the walls and such. He shook it a couple of times and pressed 'on'. When he did, both of their eyes widened.

"Holly... fuck", said Gino.

The place was a nuthouse. There were all kinds of tools in the walls: chainsaws, adzes, knives, pliers, shovels, an ax, a scythe and some tools that they could only assume could go back to ancient medieval times. There was also a desk, filled with hundreds of newspaper articles, books and notebooks.

"Ok", said JP in a nervous breakdown. "This is all too creepy for me. I'm out."

"Right behind you!"

As they both turned to run back up the stairs, they came face to face with none other than John himself, who was followed by his loyal Andromon.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the boys as JP's flashlight hit the ground.

"What are you lads doing here?" asked an angry John.

"Please!", cried JP in a high-pitched voice. "Don't murder us!"

"GET OUT! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME HERE AGAIN, EH?"

"Right away, sir!" said Gino.

The boys rushed all the way up the stairs, practically tripping on each other, until they finally reached the top. They locked the door behind them and began panting.

"Fuck!" cursed Gino. "I did not expect that. What the fuck was up with that?"

JP, trying to regain his breath, scoffed. "I don't know. But I don't want to go back there EVER again! You hear me?"

"I don't want to either, but -"

"No! No 'buts'! We are never going back there again!"

"JP... What the hell were all those articles and tools for? Don't you think that dude's up to something?"

"I don't care. I've had enough trauma for one day and I will not do anything else that may get me killed. Leave the poor man be! I don't want to hear anything else, Gino!"

Gino sighed and gave up on the argument. He had been as scared as JP when he saw John's room. But he couldn't help feel as if there was something going on down there. Something big. He knew it'd be best to stay out of it for now, but he would make sure to keep an eye on John just in case.

* * *

At the Dark Wolf Tavern, Davis was sitting at one of the docks behind the bar with Veemon. He had spent all night and day thinking about Kari. She was something else. He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something in her that made him feel funny. It's a fact.. he liked her.

"Are you thinking about that Kari girl?" asked Veemon.

"Yeah," said Davis with a crooked smile. "She's just so pretty and.. nice. I don't know, I wish I could get to know her better. She seems like a very unique girl."

"Well, why don't you?"

Davis frowned. "Oh, come on, Veemon. You saw the way she ran away from the bar the last time. I don't think she likes me."

"How do you know that was because of you?" asked Veemon. "From where I was standing, she seemed to have been spooked for some reason when she met Amy. It had nothing to do with you."

"I guess... I wonder what was that about?"

Just then, he heard a loud groan behind him. He turned around and realize it was Kari walking towards the docks. She was clearly unaware of his presence, and she seemed very frustrated.

"Kari?" he asked as he rushed towards her.

Kari jumped slightly, but smiled when she saw it was only Davis. "Oh, hi Davis."

"Hey," he smiled.

Veemon, noticing that it was time for Davis to have some private time, started walking inside. "I'm heading in," he said. "I'm going to watch some shows with Tsunomon and Agumon. Bye, Kari!"

"Bye, Veemon", smiled Kari.

After Veemon was out of sight, Davis turned back to his new crush and smiled. "How are you?"

Kari sighed. "I'm ok."

Davis stared at her and wasn't buying her response. "You don't seem like you are."

"I'm just... I don't know. I'm having some struggles."

"You want to talk about it?"

Kari scoffed. "You really don't want to hear me talking about my problems."

"Are you kidding? Kar, I would love to help in any way I can. Besides, people say I'm a great listener", he joked.

Kari laughed. "Oh they do now?"

"Yup", he said proudly. "Now, come on. Let me help you."

Kari hesitated and was about to walk away. That is, until she saw Davis chocolate orbs staring at her. At that moment, she felt an instant connection... one in which she could feel to her very core that she could trust Davis. It was all too new, but maybe this is exactly what she needed. A friend.

Kari sighed. "I don't know you that well... But... can you keep a secret?"

Davis nodded. "I promise, I won't tell a single soul."

"Well", she said, trying to find the right words. "I guess it all started when I was a baby."

And just like that, Kari began to tell Davis everything. She told him about the moment she was taken from her house, to when she got separated from her brother, her life in captivity and even about Kami rescuing her.

The spent almost two hours on the subject, but Davis didn't so much as move. He was listening to every word carefully and nodding in understanding. Kari kept talking, but she was surprise that Davis was listening so intently. She had half expected him to stand up and run away, but he proved her wrong.

"And so", she continued. "When I told Kami about my theory from Amy and my friend Arya, he didn't believe me."

Davis wasn't entirely sure of what to say. "Wow", was all he could get out.

Kari chuckled in embarrassment. "I know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with this."

Kari was about to leave, when Davis grabbed her hand unexpectedly. She turned around to face him and, to her surprise, she saw that he was simply smiling at her.

"No", he said. "I'm happy you told me. I actually feel honored that you've opened to me and trusted me with something like this. People usually think I'm too stupid to withstand a normal conversation."

"I don't think you're stupid", she smiled. "I think you're a really great guy."

Davis smirked and turned slightly red by her compliment. "I think you're really great too. And I'm really sorry you've been through all that. You don't deserve something like that and neither did your brother."

Kari half-smiled. "Thanks. I just wish I knew where he was. I mean, Kami has been amazing and all, but I would love to find my brother."

Davis tilted her chin up and caressed her face. "I'll help you find him."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh, you don't have to -"

"I want to. I mean, I'll try to help you."

"Wow," smiled Kari. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course!" he grinned. "You deserve to find him, right? So come on. Let's go to the computer and see what we can find."

"Thank you, Davis."

"Don't mention it."

The two of them started walking in, hand in hand, until Davis stopped and faced Kari.

"Oh," he said. "And, for the record... I do believe you when you say the Amy/Arya thing. I too have seen Amy grow up with the Kanbaras, but there's always more to a story than we know."

Kari grinned and impulsively kissed Davis's cheek, making both of them turn crimson.

"T-Thanks, Davis", she said nervously.

"Er... Anytime", he responded, as he felt his heartbeat go 100 miles an hour.

Kari followed Davis inside with a grin on her face. Davis was exactly what she needed, and she felt relieved that she finally found someone she could find comfort in aside from Kami. He had been the first person she had had a say on becoming friends with. Zoe, Geji, Kami and the girls that were locked up with her were amazing, but they had all been thrown into her path. Davis was the first guy she picked to be friends with that she could've chosen not to. Now, she was glad she decided to be friends with him.

* * *

After their fiasco of a meeting with Diana, Takuya and Zoe met with Tai and Mimi at a cafe to thank them for helping Takuya with Chad and to tell them the story about Diana's latest attempts against Zoe.

"Typical mom", scoffed Tai, who was lying on the booth next to Mimi. "She just doesn't know what boundaries mean!"

"Oh, I know", agreed Takuya, who had his arm around Zoe. "God, I hate her for that."

"It's ok, Taki", smiled Zoe. "I mean, she probably felt threatened, you know? She was just trying to be a good mother."

Takuya shrugged. "Yeah, but she went at it the wrong way. I'm really sorry... I don't know what to say."

"Don't be. It's fine, I swear."

Takuya smiled and kissed his girlfriend lightly. "You're too nice, you know that?"

Zoe chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, and then turned to Tai. "Honestly, I really want to thank you guys for what you did for Takuya and me. Who knows what might've happened to him?"

"It's Tai who did all the work, really", smiled Mimi. "I'm just glad you two are ok again. Besides, having to see Chad get pounded on the face by my amazing boyfriend? Jackpot!"

The four of them laughed in unison. To be honest, all of them had enjoyed the fact that Chad had been knocked down by Tai, including Takuya.

"That's what he gets for checking out my girl", said Tai. "I really don't get why you hang out with him, Takuya."

"I don't know", he admitted. "But either way, I'm done with him. Besides, I'm furious at the fact that he lied to me about Zoe cancelling on me. Why the hell would he do that?"

As if on cue, Chad entered through the door and noticed Takuya, Zoe, Tai and Mimi sitting in the booth. He removed his sunglasses, showing everyone his black eye. He was clearly pissed about the situation with Tai, but was not about to show it. Instead, he opted for playing it smooth.

"Hey, rockstar!" he said, directing his words to Takuya. "Crazy night, huh? And I see you and Zoe made up."

"Nice eye", smirked Tai. "Suits you, well."

Chad was about to say something to Tai, when Takuya cut in.

"Why did you lie to me about Zoe cancelling our date?" he asked.

Chad was taken aback with his question, but quickly smiled. "Wow, Taki... I was just trying to protect you from making a mistake."

"A mistake?" asked Zoe in disbelief.

"That is such a load of crap", said Takuya.

"Dude", said Chad. "I just had a feeling about this one. Ok... Do you remember when I dated Mika Nakuro? You swore up and down that she wasn't good for me, even though I didn't want to hear it."

"That's not the same thing, Chad! It's not even in the same ballpark."

"It's exactly the same thing. Whose idea was it to have that pledge hit on her to prove that she would cheat on me, huh?"

Takuya groaned inwardly and shook his head.

"Brother to brother," continued Chad. "I was just trying to help."

"Well, do me a favor. Don't. If you can't respect what I got going on with Zoe, then maybe you shouldn't be here. Let's go, guys."

The four of them stood up from the table, and started walking towards the exit. Chad, however, grabbed Takuya's arm.

"Taki-"

"Shut up, Chad. I don't want to hear it."

"I don't understand!" he said angrily. "Takuya, if it weren't for me, you would've never realize that this... harlot... is cheating on you! Or don't you remember that she was dining with another guy?"

Takuya couldn't hold back and he threw a right hook straight to Chad's nose, breaking it when his fist made contact. Chad squealed in the floor, leaving a shocked Zoe and Mimi and a mocking Tai who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't you EVER insult Zoe again, are we clear?" snarled Takuya. "I swear, if you so much as talk to her or any of us for that matter, that nose will not be the only thing that's going to crack."

With that, he took Zoe's hand and exited the cafe, followed by Mimi and Tai. Chad groaned, trying to suppress the pain. He couldn't believe that Takuya Kanbara, his best friend, had chosen that bitch over him. He began to feel that angry sensation taking over him once again, and this time it was big. He ignored the prying eyes of everyone in the cafe, and sank his hand inside his pocket to retrieve his little orange tube. When he did, he panicked when he realized it was empty. Cursing under his breath, he threw the tube in the trash and stormed out.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

After our little encounter with Chad, Takuya dropped me off at my house so that he and Tai could go visit Amy. I was so glad Takuya had finally taken my side for good and had put him on his place. I admit, Takuya has been wonderful today in standing up for me. First his mother, now Chad? I'm so glad that he and his siblings are nothing like their parents.

I poured myself a glass of wine, when I heard someone at the door. I quickly went to open it and saw that Kami was standing there with a big grin on his face.

I chuckled. "Come in, Kami."

"Bravo", he said with an applaud. "Honestly, you've learned some new tricks. I saw what you did with Diana this morning."

I smirked. "I assumed you enjoyed it?"

"I really thought he had you, Zo. I mean, when he mentioned Allenwood, I was terrified. I thought it was game over for you. How the hell did you manage to pull that off?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

I chuckled. "Eager much?... Anyways, remember when you asked me where I went to the night that Takuya stood me up? You know, after you left?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I knew Ryo was trying to dig dirt on me. After some research that Geji sent me from him, I realized this guy was good and that he might be able to stumble into something. I couldn't risk that... So... I went to the only person I knew could help me in this situation."

"Who?" asked Kami with intrigue.

"Me."

Kami turned around and I could tell he was startled by the girl that was standing behind him. She had big, purple eyes and ginger shoulder-length hair that was worn up in a ponytail. She wore a black faux leggings, a gray tanktop, with a black leather jacket and black boots.

"Kami", I said. "Meet Rika Nonaka, my old friend from juvie."

Kami was clearly dumbfounded by Rika. She was, without a doubt, the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on, and it was noticeable.

"Er...", he mumbled. "Nice to meet you."

Rika snorted. "Same."

"Rika was the one who helped me to create my new identity as Zoe Capulet", I added.

"Wait," said Kami, coming back to reality. "She helped you?"

"Always", said Rika. "I can be pretty handy when it comes to these things."

I smiled. "Well, Rika and I share a long history. We were off to a rocky start, since we were cell mates and would not stop fighting."

"Which I won, every time", added Rika.

"In your dreams", I smirked. "Anyways, Rika and I somehow became close... until they moved her to another facility. After Geji found me on my 18th birthday, I tracked her down and asked her for help. You see, Rika had always been good when it came to this. So, after listening to my story, she offered to create a new identity for me to have my revenge on the Kanbaras. That's how Zoe Capulet was born."

"I made her fake I.D.s, paperwork, background and even photoshopped a few images from her past", said Rika. "My dad used to work in the government, so I knew how to sneak into every system to put Zoe's name into anything I wanted.

"Izumi Orimoto no longer existed", I said proudly. "Now, I was to be known as Zoe Capulet."

Kami raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I'm impressed. But I'm still confused as to how you managed to outsmart Diana and Ryo."

I smirked. "Well, like I said, Ryo seemed very competent and I feared that he could stumble into something I may want to keep hidden. So, if he wanted dirt, I would give it to him. Rika helped me erase Izumi Orimoto's name from the records and replace it with Zoe Capulet. As for the foster homes... those were people Rika knew growing up."

"Exactly", said Rika. "They had taken me in and keep in touch still. They all agreed to help Zoe if there ever came a time where someone came in asking about a Zoe Capulet."  
"What about the family with the abusive father?"

I chuckled. "There was none. The 'abusive' father will be played by one of Rika's old foster dads, and he intends to keep my secret. Fortunately, they all hate the Kanbaras and their way of ruling, so they were more than glad to help."

Kami nodded. "Wow... and the charity you said you went to this morning?"

"I really did go and made a large contribution."

Kami scoffed. "Ok... I'm not worthy. You are too good."

"So they keep saying" I teased. "Hopefully, Ryo will stop getting on my back for a while. If he does, I'll have to remove him... permanently."

Rika smirked. "I would gladly help with that."

Kami wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Feisty. I like that."

Rika rolled her eyes and punched Kami in the arm, making him flinch.

"OW!" he frowned.

Rika scoffed. "Baby."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, that's that. Diana is also permanently on Takuya's list, and the look on her face when she realized I beat her was priceless. Not to mention the fact that Takuya also hit Chad, taking my side for good."

"Three birds in one day?" snickered Kami. "Diana, Ryo and Chad. Bravo, Capulet. However, we do have something else."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kami sighed. "Well, ok... Geji and me were talking to Kari. It appears that she met Takuya's sister, Amy?"

"Yeah... what about her?"

"Well... That's what's strange. You see, Kari swears that Amy looks exactly like girl she once knew... Her name was Arya Takashino."

"What do you mean _exactly_ like her?"

"Everything. Same hair, eyes, nose, face... Basically, she is convinced that Amy is not who she says she is, but Arya Takashino."

"What?" I scoffed. "That's impossible. Amy grew up here and there are plenty of witnesses to that."

"That's what I said. But she seemed so sure of it, I found it really strange."

I paused to think for a second. It couldn't be. She had studied these people her entire life. There was no way Amy was this... Arya person. If she were, she would've known from the beginning and people wouldn't have seen her grow up here. Besides, ti could easily be that Kari's lockdown made her hallucinate a couple of times. I wouldn't blame her. I had gone through similar things and I was now, as Geji referred to me, a certified sociopath. Who knows what psychological scars may be left on Kari? On the other hand, she should never underestimate the Kanbaras. They are far more shady than they appear, so maybe there was something fishy there.

"I think it's worth taking a closer look to the situation", I said. "Where' Geji?"

"He's already on it", said Kami. "He should be at his place doing some research."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Geji sat with his computer in front of him and frowned. He had been digging up stuff about Amy Kanbara and Arya Takashino for what seemed like hours. Kami was off somewhere, Kari had gone to the bar with Bokomon and Neemon, Zoe was playing James Bond with her revenge puppets and he was stuck here finding out information about a person that he was convinced was not real.

"This is bullshit", he said.

Just when he was about to give up, he found out a page that was of much interest to him. He clicked on the link and began to read something. After a few minutes, his eyes widened and he came to a realization.

"Oh my God..." he mumbled. "I need to call Zoe."

He went to dial Zoe's number, when there was a knock on the front door. He hoped it'd be Zoe, so he ran to open it. However, he was surprised to see the person who was standing in his doorway.

"Mr. Yuru!", smiled Chad as he extended his arm. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I'm Chad Collinsworth, an employee in Kanbara Global and Takuya's best friend."

Geji raised an eyebrow. "U-huh... To what to I owe this visit, Mr. Collinsworth?"

"Well, I have a very interest proposal. May I come in?"

Geji hesitated but then nodded. He led Chad into the living room, where he closed his laptop with Amy's information in it and offered Chad a sit.

"So", said Geji, examining Chad's black eye and broken nose. "What happened to your eye and nose?"

"A little accident," smiled Chad. "But anyways...may I ask, what is it you want most, Mr. Yuru?"

Geji snorted. "What?"

"What is your heart's biggest desire? More money? More fame?... Perhaps... a woman?"

"Why the interest?"

"Because I want to offer you the world", smirked Chad. "You see, I want to make a deal with you if you were to decide to take my offer and -"

"Invest in Kanbara Global", scoffed Geji. "I don't think so."

"Mr. Yuru. You're not seeing the big picture. If you do so, I can bring you anything you want."

"What if I don't want anything?"

Chad snorted. "Everyone wants something. You may be rich, but I bet there's something you want that money can't simply buy."

Geji rolled his eyes, amused by Chad's attempts to lure him into his web. "Mr. Collinsworth, it's late. As much as I would love to continue this little chat, I need my beauty sleep. So, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave. I've declined every offer Kanbara Global has ever made me, and they will never change my mind. Have a good night, Mrs. Collinsworth."

Geji stood up and began to walk away in the direction of his bedroom, when Chad's voice stopped him.

"I don't think I've made myself clear", said Chad. "After all, I can be a very persuasive person."

Geji turned around to yell at him, when he felt his knees weak. He found that Chad was standing there, with a gun in his hand and pointing at him.

"Do I have your attention now, Mr. Yuru?" smirked Chad.

Geji swallowed. "C-Chad... put the gun d-down. Please."

Chad snorted. "I don't think so. You see, your bitchy friend Zoe got to my nerves today, so I'm not in a very good mood. Besides, I'm off my meds and I am feeling a little... let's say... impulsive today."

With that, he lunged forward and punched Geji straight in the stomach, making him fall on his knees. He then grabbed Geji's hair and pulled his head up so he could see him. Chad pointed the gun at Geji's temple and smirked.

"It sucks that you didn't want to listen to me", smiled Chad sadistically. "You see, I need to bring your company to Kanbara Global so I can prove myself. So, I will do about anything to get you to them."

Geji winced from the pain. "You're... agh... insane, you know that?"

Chad pressed deeper into Geji's temple with his gun, making Geji's breathing increase.

"You know?" said Chad. "For a genius, you're not too smart when it comes to real-life situations. Do you know what I could do to you if I pull this trigger?"

Geji swallowed and shut his eyes.

"Ah", smirked Chad. "You do know. Then I'm glad you're -"

Chad words were cut off, when he caught a glimpse of a box, next to a computer in the table. From where he was, he realized there was a picture of him, next to the Kanbaras and other people.

"What the hell?" he said. "What the heck is that?"

Geji refused to answer, which earned him a punch on his nose. He cried out in pain as he felt blood starting to trickle down his face.

"I'll find out myself, then" he smirked. "And if you move, I'll kill you."

He approached the table and started reading its contents. He was shocked to see people with their faces crossed out. People who coincidentally had been suffering in many ways lately. He also found pictures of a man he recognized to be Akito Orimoto. Geji, trying his best not to make Chad notice, carefully tried to press on the panic button and ask for help.

Chad then turned his attention to the screen of the laptop that was open. He noticed that Zoe was in the image, next to two others. He turned up the volume and enlarged the image.

_"After Geji found me on my 18th birthday," _said Zoe._ "I tracked her down and asked her for help. You see, Rika had always been good when it came to this. So, after listening to my story, she offered to create a new identity for me to have my revenge on the Kanbaras. That's how Zoe Capulet was born."_

_"I made her fake I.D.s, paperwork, background and even photoshopped a few images from her past"_, said the girl Chad now assumed was Rika._ "My dad used to work in the government, so I knew how to sneak into every system to put Zoe's name into anything I wanted._

_"Izumi Orimoto no longer existed"_, said Zoe. _"Now, I was to be known as Zoe Capulet."_

Chad chuckled at his latest discovery. So the bitch's name isn't even Zoe... She is none other than Izumi Orimoto... Akito Orimoto's daughter. And she has been trying to take revenge on the Kanbaras... Well, Ms. Orimoto, looks like your charade is up. I would be a pleasure to bring the curtain down on this little play of hers.

* * *

**Ok! So! Pft! Diana... you should've known better than to try to mess with Zoe. She ALWAYS has a backup plan... That one sure backfired didn't it? What's up with John's creepy room? Are Gino's suspicions right about him or is he being paranoid? What did Geji find on Amy? And will he make it out alive to tell? Or will Chad kill him before he gets a chance? Also, now Chad knows Zoe's secret! EEEEK! Is it over for our dear Zoe? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! And REVIEW! It's so much fun to read them :D**


	15. Duress

**Hi guys! I forgot to post this yesterday -.- Anyways I'm back to school so that sucks... hope everyone's good and hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**sharkpedofromverpets - I'm so sorry. I didn't see your review for the last chapter :s. Well, I'm glad your return to the Digimon section has been a good one with my story! :D You will find out who ****_he_****is eventually. Just not yet. Chad is an ass and you're not the only one who wants to kill him. He's just a stupid little ass who wants to take advantage of everyone. Wonder where tat will get him. I'm glad you love Zoe! She's awesome and with her little team, she will most definitely take down everyone that deserves it. You may find something else about Kari's past in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**Digidestined Dragon Rider - Yay Takumi! :D And well, you're about to find out how Zoe deals with her obstacles... Who will it be? Zoe or Chad?**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Sorry haha. You're about to find out what will happen to him :) Will Chad pay for his sins?**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahah .. Chad deserves to die, doesn't he? Hmm... Wonder when that will happen?**

**ZoeMileyButterfly - Ugh, Chad... He has so many haters, it's awesome haha. Wonder how he will use this new information.**

**PokemonFreak90 - Hmm maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Who knows? :D You may have to wait and find out. It's true what you say about Zoe... but... will she manage to counter before it's too late?**

**Kameo1 - Hahaha I'm glad you loved Zoe's counter attack with Diana. Yay for Davis and Kari :) He is really good for her :D... And yeah, Chad definetely has to be murdered. I'm so tired of him too... lol although I do love how much people hate him.**

**Red Page - I know, right? Zoe is a badass! Never doubt a pretty girl with a sinister mind ;) But yeah, Chad may be a little more complicated... She cant't get Geji hurt in the way. How will she counter? Im also glad you liked Gino and JP's part. It's going to grow later on in the story, since he may not be totally paranoid. Hope you enjoy this new chapter :D**

**Guest - It's Zoe... Of course she plans everything out haha. Diana is a bitch but she'll get what's coming to her. Also, I knew you'd love John's room. Wonder what he's got going on down there? I'm making him a very shady character :D Yay for Daikari! And yay for Takuya's hit! :D Every painful moment for Chad is a smile for the reader :) The Kanbara children? Hmm maybe :D And you're about to see what happens with this Chad dude. Is this it for Zoe?**

**Ok Guys! Here it is! Chapter 15! :D**

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

Defense lawyers use the term duress to describe the use of force, coercion or psychological pressure exerted on a client in the commission of a crime. When duress is applied to the emotionally unstable, the result can be as violent as it is unpredictable.

As Hamlet said to Ophelia, "God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." The battle between these two halves of identity - who we are and who we pretend to be - is unwinnable. Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person: one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power.

**NORMAL POV:**

Takuya entered through the doors of the Dark Wolf Tavern. As much as he despised Chad for getting him into trouble with everyone, he knew he was partially at fault for all the drinking. Ok... He was entirely at fault for the drinking. He should've known better than to drink so much. Even if he was upset about Zoe, he had worked so hard to keep away from those old habits. Hard work thrown down the drain.

At least Zoe was able to forgive him, even though he still didn't understand why. His parents were insane, his friend - well, ex-friend - was insane, he had acted insane... Why did Zoe still love him? He had no idea. Luck was on his side. But then, there's Kouji. He had already screwed up bigtime with him before, and it took a lot for him to forgive him. Would he be able to do it a second time after he had gone back to his old self?

Takuya took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He scanned his eyes across the room, until he finally spotted Kouji, clearing out some tables. He approached him slowly, thinking of the right words to say and hoping for his best friend to be forgiving once again.

"Hey", said Takuya when he was close enough, but almost to himself.

Kouji turned around and smiled. "Hey. Sup, man?"

Takuya was confused by how nonchalantly his friend was being, but decided to go with it. "I'm ok", he mumbled. "I actually came here to apologize to you for... you know... that incident with Chad?"

Kouji snorted. "It's ok."

"No, I know you're mad. It's just th- wait... what did you just say?"

"I said it's cool man."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah", chuckled Kouji. "Dude if you came here to apologize then you must have realized what you were doing wrong on your own. That shows you've grown up."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah. I'm just glad you're ok."

Takuya smiled sheepishly. He knew Kouji had always been the best friend he could ever have, but he never expected him to be so understanding. He's gotta give the guy some more credit.

"Just out of curiosity," said Kouji. "What the hell happened to you? You seemed so determined to change your ways... I guess one of the reasons I'm not mad is because I know that you really wanted to change. Besides, I know how crazy you are about Zoe and how much you love her. You would never cheat on her. So, I knew something was up."

Takuya sighed. "You're not entirely wrong. Yeah, I never want to be the guy I used to be again. I mean, that guy never had you as a friend and would've never gotten Zoe to date him. But, unfortunately, I had a little misunderstanding with her. I thought she had cheated on me with a guy, but it was just Chad trying to meddle in my relationship. Anyways, I ended up falling for a trap and was so upset about Zoe, I kind of lost it."

Kouji scoffed. "I knew it. I knew something was wrong. But, did you guys figure it out?"

"Yeah, we did", he smiled. "You and Zoe are the most understanding people I've ever met. I have no idea how she's still with me."

"Me either".

Takuya rolled his eyes at Kouji and chuckled. "Shut up. By the way, I also came here to invite you and the gang to my birthday this weekend."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Hey man, I would love to. But, won't your parents be pissed to have so many... 'commoners'... at their house?"

"Well, they can suck it. Honestly, I could've give two shits what they say. I would rather spend my days with you guys instead of all the snobby people my parents would approve of. Besides, Zoe had this idea of a nice, intimate clambake on the beach. So it'll be just you guys, the Digimons, Tai, Amy, Mimi, Zoe and some of Zoe's friends. I don't know if my dad will even show up and I completely disinvited my mom. She's honestly someone I can't stand having around right now."

Kouji laughed. "Well then, count me in. And the guys aren't here, but I'll let them know. I'm sure it'll be an interesting night. A Kanbara clambake? That's a first."

Takuya chuckled. "You know me. Always going for originality."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

This was the fifth time I had knocked on his door. This was so unlike him. He hadn't answered his phone at all, and now he wasn't answering the door either.

"Maybe he's out", said Kami.

"You said he was home doing research on the Amy/Arya thing", I said.

"Maybe he slipped out?" said Rika.

I shook my head. "No. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Follow me."

I walked towards the back and began to climb the fence. It was pretty high, but it had nothing on Eiki's massive rock formations that he made Kami and me climb at least three times a day while training. We jumped into the backyard, but Geji was no where to be seen. I sprinted towards the back door and opened it. Geji... I keep telling him to lock this door, but he never listens. We took a step inside, but were startled when we saw the house.

"Holly... fuck", said Kami.

The entire place was trashed. There were pillows on the floor, all the furniture was turned upside down, there was broken glass everywhere... and there was a stain of blood that made my spine shiver.

"Oh my God", I cried. "Geji!"

I waited for a response, but there was none. However, I noticed how my box and Geji's laptops were nowhere to be seen. I started to panick. The Kanbaras must've figured me out and now they were taking it out on Geji. If they so much as laid a finger on him, I would skip my revenge games and go straight to the killing. I would make them suffer so bad that they would wish they'd never been born.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Rika.

"The Kanbaras", I said furiously. "They have everything and they must have figured out who I am."

"Zo?"

We both turned to Kami, who was holding a piece of paper in his hands. He had a nervous look in his face and I could see nerves starting to take the best of him.

"I don't think it's the Kanbaras", he said.

He then showed me a little orange tube that I recognized immediately. Chad Collinsworth.

"Oh my God", I said taking the paper from Kami's hands. As I read the words, I had my worst fear happen before my eyes.

_"Hello, Izumi:_

_To know you're not the slutty little rich girl in love with the boy next door... You're just the slutty daughter of an old imbecile who thought he could get away with murder. Or, according to the videos and journals in your box, an innocent man? Ah... Life's riddles. Well, since you enjoy them so much, here's another one: What happens when a freak like me is off his meds? That's for you to find out soon enough. So, here's my RSVP to Takuya's birthday party: I WILL ATTEND._

_Looking forward to see you,_

_Your worst nightmare._

_PS: I have your friend, Geji. If you do not wish any harm upon him, I suggest you proceed with the party as planned and not tell anyone of this. Until we meet again... Izumi Orimoto."_

I tore the note in pieces and threw it in the fireplace. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This can't be happening. I knew I should've killed this guy as soon as I had the chance. I need to figure out a way of stopping him without getting Geji killed in the way.

"This is a serious antipsychotic", said Rika, who was now holding the empty bottle in one hand and her phone in the other. "It says, if you stop taking it abruptly, it can cause a violent rebound effect."

"Fuck", said Kami. "What the hell are we going to do?"

I paused for a moment and thought. "You guys need to find Geji. I will take care of Chad."

"How?"

"By playing his game. No matter what, I will not let Chad beat me nor hurt anyone I care about. It's time I bring this fucker down once and for all."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The day of Takuya's birthday had arrived and Grayson was gazing after the people on the beach. Mimi and Tai were organizing everything for tonight's clambake, which in his opinion, was distasteful. A Kanbara should always celebrate events with high-class events, never in such common ways. He wasn't very fond of having all of Takuya's peasant friends invited either. He used to hang out with people of class, but lately his friendships were deteriorating rather drastically. For example, Kouji Minamoto. He thought that friendship was over, but it had rekindled out of nowhere. It was disgraceful.

"Excuse me?"

Grayson turned around to see a young boy with brown hair, polo shirt and cargo shorts, pushing a cart with an ice sculpture of Takuya.

"What is this?" he asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "It's an ice sculpture, sir... For Mr. Takuya's birthday party? Ms. Mimi Tachikawa asked me to do one for the event."

Grayson scoffed. "Boy, this is an ice sculpture. The event is on the beach... Don't you think it'll melt away? Besides, it's too fancy for such an informal event."

"I know the setting is not the best", said the boy. "But, Mr. Tai asked me to do one as a gift to his brother and Ms. Tachikawa asked me to place it in the walking freezer you have in your kitchen, Mr. Kanbara. Just until the event starts."

Grayson wasn't listening to a word the boy was saying. Instead, he had his eyes focused on the boy's exposed right calf. He was one of them.

"Er..." muttered Grayson. "What's your name, boy?"

"Tommy Himi, sir", he said with a smile.

"Ah, Megumi's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Grayson eyed the sculpture up and down. He had to admit it, the boy was talented. He had capture every inch of Takuya perfectly. But what else could he expect from the one possessing the power of ice?

"You really made this?" he asked.

"I did", said Tommy proudly.

"Well done", he mumbled. "Well, off you go, Mr. Himi. Just take a right and you should be able to find the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mr. Kanbara."

As Tommy strode off with the sculpture, Grayson smirked inwardly. _He_ would be very pleased to hear the news about a new addition. Maybe it would take some of the pressure from him for not being able to land YuruCorp just yet.

* * *

Grayson entered his office, hoping to find some privacy for his talk with _him_, but was surprised to see a familiar and despising face sitting in his chair.

"Hello, Mr. K!", smirked Chad.

"Chad..." he groaned. "What do you want? I'm really busy."

"Oh, I'm sure you have time for me. After all, I believe I'm the best thing that's happened to you."

Grayson was growing tired of Chad. He had been a means to an end, but all he seemed to be doing lately was to mess with his plan of getting Takuya to land YuruCorp.

"Chad", said Grayson. "What do yo want? Did you get YuruCorp? Otherwise, I'm not really in the mood."

"No, I didn't. But, listen, Mr. K," said Chad. "I gave some more thought to the terms of our arrangement and I decided that I'm no longer interested in working for your crappy little hedge fund."

Grayson scoffed. "Well, good. Because I never really took your petty little speeches of how capable you were of landing YuruCorp seriously. You have nothing to offer me."

Chad smirked. "What I have are videos of incriminating conversations between you and your wife about your complicity in framing Akito Orimoto."

Grayson's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised, for he did not see this coming. A chill of fear went up his spine, but he was not about to lose face to a little prick like Chad Collinsworth.

"I assume you have these videos with you?", he asked nonchalantly.

Chad snorted. "Oh, I wouldn't be that reckless. No. We have some negotiating to do first. So, why don't you make me your best offer? And I'll see what I can do to make sure those recordings never get on the hands of federal prosecutors. I presume the Digimons won't be happy about this... Some of them might even kill you."

Grayson shook his head in disbelief. "You really are a son of a bitch, aren't you?"

Chad smirked. "Yes. It does appear that you despicable people are starting to rub off on me. So... what's it going to be?"

"I'm not giving you anything, you little piece of shit", growled Grayson. "I don't believe a word you say, so... no proof... no deal."

Chad scoffed. "Fine. I'll bring you a copy. Or not... We'll see what happens. But just remember, I gave you a chance."

With that, Chad walked away from Grayson's office. Grayson was left panicking. He didn't know if Chad was bluffing, but the fact that he knew the truth about Akito Orimoto was troubling.

* * *

After doing some research for a few minutes, and placing several calls, he desperately reached for his phone and dialed Diana's number. He cursed under his breath with each passing ringing, urging for her to pick up.

"Hello?" said Diana, finally.

"Chad is blackmailing me", said Grayson in desperation.

Diana snorted. "What?"

"He claims to have a copy of all the video footage of us conspiring against Akito Orimoto."

Diana's words were caught in her throat, as there was a silent pause in the other side of the line. "I-I don't believe him."

"Neither did I... until I called Takuya's university and spoke to the Dean. It turns out, Chad wasn't even enrolled. His family quit paying his tuition last fall."

"Are you saying that we've been victims of an extortion plot from the moment that Chad set foot in our house?"

"Oh, it was long before that. No, I'm thinking, he could've been planning this from the day he set his sights on Takuya."

"Oh my God", said Diana. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm about to talk to Ryo about it and have him terminated... permanently."

* * *

The sun came down and darkness invaded the skies. The setting for the night's clambake on the beach was ready. Mimi had insisted on decorating the small tent she had ordered and decided to go for a tiki ambiance. She had totems, fire pits and all sorts of hawaiian ornaments around the tent and table.

Almost everyone had arrived. Kouji was talking to Kouichi by the shore; Davis, JP and Mimi watched as Tai was in charge of the cooking; Tommy was hanging out with Megumi and Gino by the table; Grayson was sitting with Amy and the Digimons were all building a sand castle nearby.

"I'm hungry", complained JP.

"That's a shocker", teased Mimi. "Do you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Yeah... girls", he smirked.

Davis laughed. "Too bad it doesn't go both ways."

JP narrowed his eyes at Davis. "Shut up. Besides, at least I'm not too chicken to tell a girl how I feel."

Davis turned crimson and decided to ignore JP's remark. It's true he had been spending much time with Kari lately as he was helping her to find her brother. Even though the search wasn't going so well, he was getting stronger feelings for her with each passing minute. Problem is, for the first time ever, he was terrified of asking her out in fear for rejection.

"Wait", said Mimi. "Who do you like?"

Davis sighed. "It's this girl, Kari. She's Geji's cousin or whatever."

"Do we know her?" asked Tai.

"No, I don't think you've met her. She's really nice and I do believe she was invited tonight."

Just then, Davis noted a familiar face approaching the beach, followed by Bokomon and Neemon. His heart leaped in joy as he saw Kari.

"Yo, Kari!" he cried.

Kari smiled and approached Davis, as Bokomon and Neemon started heading towards the rest of the Digimons. "Hey! Sorry, I'm late."

"No, don't worry. Takuya and Zoe haven't even arrived yet."

"Oh, good! We just had some issues with Neemon. Bokomon was yelling at him for not taking out the trash, and he made a sarcastic comment in which he asked Neemon if he thought Bokomon was 'Dumpstermon' or something to be picking up his trash. Later, Neemon got stuck in a trash chute trying to see if 'Dumpstermon' was real..."

Davis rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sounds like Neemon alright... Well, Kar, I want to introduce you to some people you haven't met. This is Mimi Tachikawa, one of Zoe's best friends, and Tai Kanbara, Takuya's older brother."

"Nice meeting you", smiled Mimi.

"Likewise", said Kari.

She turned to Tai, but instead of extending her arm as she did with Mimi, she stared at him. Tai, however, was doing the same thing. They both stared at each other with a wondering look without saying a single word.

"Ummm", Tai mumbled. "Hey... Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kari returned his puzzled look. "I was thinking the same thing. I feel like I've seen you before. I'm Kari Kamiya."

"Tai Kanbara. Well, welcome."

Kari smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"There he is!"

Grayson's voice interrupted everyone's conversation.

"The man of the hour!" smiled Grayson as Takuya entered with Zoe by his side. "Happy birthday, son."

"Thank you, dad", said Takuya.

Grayson then turned to Zoe and smiled as well. "Zoe, lovely as always."

"Mm. Thank you, Mr. Kanbara", smiled Zoe.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

Everyone turned their attention to the newest addition of the event: Diana Kanbara. She strolled in smiling widely in an elegant white dress, clearly disregarding the fact that she was no longer invited.

"Mom", said Takuya in annoyance. "I thought you weren't coming."

Diana chuckled. "How could I ever miss my son's birthday? After all, I do hope for you to get everything you've ever wished for."

Takuya smirked and grabbed Zoe by her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I already have it."

Diana tried her best to ignore Takuya's provoking remark, and instead, smiled kindly at Zoe. "Ms. Capulet... You look dashing. Mimi mentioned you did all this without any wait staff."

"Yes she did," answered Takuya. "You have no idea how refreshing a change from the tired old parties at our house."

Seeing how there was a fight about to erupt between mother and son, Zoe decided to step in.

"Well," she said. "I'm going to get the cake. It's sitting on my fridge and birthday boy needs to blow out his candles. I'll be right back."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I opened the refrigerator in the kitchen and retrieved the cake I had made for Takuya. I wanted to make you special, so I tried making it original. It was chocolate flavored, covered in a nutella layer. However, I put several wafer sticks with toasted pieces of toasted caramel shard pieces on top. Additionally, in the bottom, I placed marshmallows that surrounded the entire thing. The artistic part of it resembled a campfire.

I smiled at the time Takuya told me how much he loved to go camping. He got so excited for the adventures that were ahead of him. However, his favorite part was always sitting around the campfire, eating smores with his siblings. He said those were his favorite memories growing up. And, in a way, Takuya's also a flame in my heart. Whenever I'm around him, I don't feel so lost... or angry... I just feel warm and safe. He made me want to forget about my revenge... You know what they say... Love is a flame to burn out human wills. With Takuya, I had no control of my emotions, and this is something I've actively taught myself not to do.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard some footsteps behind me. I jumped in place and frowned when I saw who it was.

"Hello, Zoe", smirked Chad. "Or should I say... Izumi?"

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"You do not want to mess with me right now!" he hissed. "I know everything about you, dearie... So you may want to think very carefully before you talk. Your little friend might suffer the consequences."

"You leave Geji out of this! If you so much as hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" smirked Chad, defiantly. "Kill me? Let's not forget who holds the ace in this little situation. One wrong move, and your friend dies."

"You should go", I said without hesitation. I wasn't about to fall into his little claws. "You're not welcomed here."

Chad scoffed and lunged forwards. "You are in no position to fuck with me, you little slut!"

I pushed him off me and slapped him across the face. "Get the hell out of my face! The Kanbaras can't stand you! Leeching off of them all summer... Who can blame them? Takuya told me you've always given him the creeps, and everyone knows you're a lying hypocrite. And as for me, I've always seen you for exactly what you truly are... an impotent little misfit who's going to spend the rest of his life on the outside looking in."

"Let's agree to disagree, shall we?" he smirked. "After all, how much of a liar do you think they'll take me for when I expose you completely, Izumi?" He then withdrew a gun and pointed it straight at me. "Oh... you shouldn't keep your guns out and about. Someone might find it... like I just did. Now... how about we remove your mask once and for all?"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Where on Earth is Zoe?" asked Amy.

"She's just grabbing the cake", smiled Mimi.

The moment she said this, Zoe appeared with the cake on her hands, candles lit and walking slowly towards the table with everyone.

"Ah!" smiled Amy. "There she is! Let's sing, shall we? Happy birthday to you..."

As everyone joined in the birthday chant, they all paralyzed when they noticed Chad, walking slowly behind Zoe with a gun in his hand.

Chad chuckled when he saw everyone's face. "Come on, people! Big finish! Happy birthday, dear Takuya... Happy birthday to you!" He then turned to Zoe and smiled. "Sit down, bitch."

Zoe did as she was told and took Takuya's hand without moving, for Chad was pointing the gun directly into her head.

Everyone exchanged frightened glances. Nobody had ever expected for Chad to make a surprise entrance... even less, holding a gun. Chad, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. After all, this was exactly what he wanted. He was planning to reveal everything, but he would have his fun first.

"Zoe Capulet", he said gazing at Zoe. "Poor little rich girl next door. You've had a target on my head since the day we met. Now, you can see how it feels."

"Chad", said Takuya. "Put the gun down, buddy."

"Shut up, Takuya!" he hissed. "You made it very clear that I'm not your buddy, and now... you're on the losing end of things for once in your life."

"You need to go. Now."

Chad snorted. "Why?

"Because I want you out of here, and out of my life."

"That's impossible. We know way too much about each other. And I know way too much about your family." Chad eyed Takuya up and down and shook his head while smirking. "Look at you... so perfect. You really do lead such a charmed life. Good thing daddy's money takes up the slack, because you're really not that smart, are you? Threatening a guy with the gun."

Takuya clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.. "Oh, you're right. I should've realized what a worthless parasite you are a lot sooner."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. As pretty as it is, it could get you into more trouble than you can handle." He buried the gun deeper into Zoe's temple, making her shiver. "One movement of my finger and your girlfriend winds up dead."

"No", said Takuya shakingly.

Chad chuckled. "God, what do you see in this bitch... Well, if you want I can just kill you before I kill her."

"Chad, please", said Diana. "Don't hurt my children. I'm begging you. Please, think about what you're doing!"

Chad smirked. "Oh, believe me, I have. And this time, the Kanbaras aren't the ones calling the shots." He turned to the rest of the group and snickered. "Why don't we play a little party game? Huh? Something we can all play. Let's call it... _Truth or Die_. I ask a question, and you tell the truth. If you don't, someone dies."

"Chad, be reasonable", said Grayson. "You're not shooting anyone."

Chad tightened the grip around the gun and approached Grayson. "Ok... Let's start with you, Mr. K. Let's take it back all the way to Akito Orimoto and the time he allegedly murdered the three Celestials, huh? You have three seconds to tell everyone the truth about what really happened to Akito Orimoto."

Kouji's eyes fired in rage at the mention of his best friend's father's name. If the Kanbaras had something to do with it, he was ready for blood.

Grayson held his breath and began to break a sweat. He exchanged glances with Diana, who was looking as pale as he was.

"Clock's ticking, Mr. K", said Chad. "Do it... or I swear, once again, someone is going to die because you were too weak to own up to your lies. Question is, who?"

"Why don't you calm down, son?" said Grayson, lowering his voice. "This doesn't involve them."

Chad tilted his head and smiled sympathetically. He lowered his gun for a split second, but then the smile fade off and was replaced by a wicked smirk. "Wrong answer. He then removed the lock from the gun and pointed it straight into Zoe's head.

"No!" yelled Takuya.

Suddenly, Chad screamed in pain as he felt something go through his back. Everyone was startled and noticed John standing behind Chad's screaming figure. To their surprise, they realized John had thrown a small dagger at the bastard.

Taking the opportunity, Takuya, Tai and Kouji lunged forwards and tackled Chad to the ground, making him lose the grip of the gun. The four of them wrestled for a few seconds, until Takuya threw a punch, directly into his face. Chad was knocked out.

"Fuck!" exhaled Kouji.

Takuya panted. "That was clos- AHHHHHH!"

"TAKUYA!" screamed all in unison.

Chad wasn't knocked out at all. Instead, he countered by stabbing Takuya in the shoulder with the knife John had used to attack him. Takuya screamed in agony, and Zoe couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted to jump in to finish the job once and for all. However, Kouji threw another fist at Chad while Tai attended Takuya. Taking the chance that he was disoriented, Kouji placed his hands and arms in the position he desired.

"Don't you dare!" snarled Chad.

"Watch me", smirked Kouji.

With that, Kouji grabbed Chad's neck and twisted it so hard, that he dropped dead on the sand a second later. Finally, after a reign of terror, Chad Collinsworth was dead.

* * *

Everyone was still shaken up after what had happened. Kouichi had taken Amy home, for she had almost fainted with the amounts of blood she had seen. Tai pulled Mimi into his embrace while talking to the cops. Gino, JP, Tommy, Megumi, Davis and Kari were all sitting by the water, holding their Digimons closely to them. They all attempted to not look directly at Chad's deceased corpse. However, one of them was.

Kouji stood silent as he gazed after Chad's body being carried away by the police. He was uneasy about everything that had occurred, but one thought lingered in his mind, and it wouldn't go away.

_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_

_"Bam!" giggled Izumi as she shot Kouji with her water gun. "Right in the nose, Kouji!"_

_Kouji chuckled. "I'm going to get you for that! Prepare for payback!"_

_"Kouji! Izumi!"_

_The kids turned to see Akito running up to them, smiling brightly and carrying Tsunomon in his arms, as well as a bucket of clams. Both kids giggled and starting shooting water to Akito._

_"Whoa, whoa!" laughed Akito. "Truce! Truce! Precious and delicious cargo!"_

_Kouji took a look inside and grinned. "Yum. Clams!"_

_Izumi frowned. "They look kind of gross..."_

_Kouji chuckled. "Yeah. You know they bite?" He then grabbed one and started growling and barking while he got it closer to Izumi's face._

_Izumi squealed and laughed, trying to escape from Kouji's attack. Akito laughed watching the two kids having their share of fun._

_"You better watch those kids more carefully, or someone may poke an eye out."_

_The three of them turned to see Grayson Kanbara walking around the beach alone. Akito chuckled and extended his hand to him._

_"Hello, Grayson", he smiled politely. "This is my girl, Izumi, and her best friend, Kouji."_

_"Hello", said the two kids in unison._

_Grayson smiled and nodded. "How lovely. Orimoto, I expect you to hand me that report by Monday?"_

_"I'm on it, sir", smiled Akito. "It will be sitting on your desk, first thing in the morning."_

_"Good. Well, enjoy the rest of your day!"_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

"Kouji?"

Kouji's thoughts were interrupted by Tsunomon's voice.

"Oh," said Kouji. "Sorry, little guy."

"Are you ok?" asked the rookie. "I can't believe you killed Chad. Are they going to take you to... jail?"

Kouji smiled. "Nah. The police knows that it was self defense. No charges will be pressed."

Tsunomon sighed in relief. "I'm so glad! But... why do you look so miserable?"

Kouji sighed. "I don't know... you know what Chad meant when he was talking about Akito's truth? I'm wondering about it."

Tsunomon shrugged. "Maybe he was just another conspiracy lunatic."

"Maybe. Or maybe there's more to the story than we've been told."

The two turned their attention to Grayson and Diana, who were talking to the police. Kouji knew there had always been something that did not quite add to Akito's conviction, and he was sick and tired of the wondering. Chad had raised his suspicions enough for him to do something about it. Now, more than ever, he was determined to finding out the truth, no matter the cost.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I sighed and gazed after Chad's body. This night had been extremely hard for everyone and I am glad nobody was hurt. Well, ok... Takuya got hurt. Wrong move for Chad. He hurt someone important to me, now he got what he deserved. Thankfully, the paramedics said that Takuya's injury was not serious and that he would recover soon enough. I just wished Chad would've gone ballistic on Diana and Grayson. I was so close to having Grayson confess... I guess I will have to come up with something else.

"Zoe Capulet."

I turned around and smiled to see Geji approaching me.

"Geji!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

"Ow!", he said quietly. "Careful little one."

"Sorry", I said sheepishly. "I'm just glad Kami and Rika were able to find you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", he smiled. "I'm actually impressed by you. I heard about the whole Chad incident. You... Zoe Capulet... Displaying emotion while withholding your inner ninja at gunpoint", he smirked. "You almost seemed like a mere mortal tonight."

"There's a first and a last time for everything."

"Perhaps. But I found it interesting that after retrieving your gun from Chad's hands... I found no bullets in it." He then turned to me and smirked. "I thought you always kept that thing loaded."

I smirked back at him and shrugged. "Whoopsie..."

Geji chuckled. "You never cease to amaze and... terrify me... maestro."

I smiled and brushed his arm. "I'm glad you're safe, Geji. It's a good thing you managed to activate your panic button for us to track you. I... I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"I knew you'd find me", he said. "I was stuck in an attic for days, but I never lost hope. Needless to say, it was the first time I felt relieved to see James Bond over there." He pointed at Kami, who was smirking at Rika. We both laughed at her punching him in the arm, probably because of something he said. Those two looked cute together... but if Rika were to hear me, she'd kill me for it.

Geji then turned back to me. "And I'm very glad to hear you say something sweet to me for the first time ever."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Don't let it get to your head."

Geji chuckled and then smiled at me. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do without my crazy sociopath, either. I have plenty of fun with you. Although, that fun could've ended tonight. Even if you did remove the bullets, he could've exposed you."

"He wasn't going to. At least, not before he exposed Grayson. You see, after realizing what the Kanbaras had done to my father, Chad wasn't stupid. He would expose the person he could get out more from first, which was Grayson. In addition, then, he would expose me. But of course, me knowing that the gun had no bullets inside, I would tackle him as soon as I knew he would go after me, murdering him with this", I withdrew a small knife I had hidden in pocket. "Of course, I would try to excuse myself as being heroic to save everyone and lie about knowing that the gun wasn't loaded. I would've killed him before he got the chance."

Geji snickered. "God... I'm not worthy. You are way out of my league."

"Trust me... You, Geji and Rika are the best team I could've asked for."

Geji smiled and nodded. "Glad to be of help. I just have one question. Why the hell did the handyman interfere?"

"John? I overheard his statements to the police. He just happened to be leaving the Kanbara Mansion when he saw the entire thing. He figured he could lend a hand."

Geji snorted. "Helping hand indeed... Strange man, but very _handy_. No pun intended. Well, I'm going to hit the sack. Call me tomorrow, because I sure have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You've dealt with a lot tonight. Just take the rest of the day off... We could both use some sleep. Besides, looks like you have some company anyways. Night, little socio."

As he walked away towards Kami and Rika, they both gave me a quick nod. I returned it and smiled. Then, I turned and saw Takuya approaching me.

"Hey", he said sheepishly.

"Hey", I said. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know..." said Takuya with a grim look. "I just finished giving my statements to the police.I just can't believe I never saw this side of him."

"There's no way you could have", I said reassuringly. "His medication kept it hidden."

He shook his head and scoffed. "Some birthday. If anything were to happen to you or any of you guys -"

"It didn't. We're all ok."

"Yeah, but still." He exhaled deeply and brushed his thumb against my cheek. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Zoe Capulet, but I can't imagine my life without you."

I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck. "Well, luckily you don't have to."

He took me into his arms and kissed me fiercely, neither intending to let go of each other. Duress impacts relationships in one of two ways. It either tears people apart, or strengthens their connection, binding them tightly in a common objective. If I hadn't removed the bullets from my gun, I could've lost this man. Him... Geji... Kouji... Kami... Rika... the guys from the bar... I could never let this happen again. From now on, I needed to make even more sure I got no other surprises. I need to finish my job and reevaluate everything. This battle was far from over.

* * *

**CHAD IS DEAD! HURRAY! I'm betting a lot of you are very happy right now. And Geji's back to safety! Even though Chad was insane, thankfully, he didn't do too much harm. Eh. Sorta. Was John really helping by chance or did he plan it? Shady character. And now, there's something between Tai and Kari. Could it be... nah... hmmm... I'm guessing you guys can figure it out. And Kouji is now determined to find out the truth! Will he find what he's looking for? Also, Tommy is caught! Crap... The Kanbaras are getting closer... Fortunately, everything else seems to be back to normal. Of course, how long will that last? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and REVIEWWW! (pretty please?) :)**


End file.
